Amnesia
by Emberstrike121
Summary: When a mysterious young tom-cat ventures into ThunderClan, he has an awfully hard time fitting in. Struggling with his lack of memories and haunting dreams, he hides beneath a cold mask. Underneath it, he's a regular cat who yearns for companionship and perhaps even love... Will he fit in? Or did his unknown past affect the clans more than he realized...
1. Prologue & Allegiances

_******I'm not the best writer here; and I'm always looking for ways to improve, so** please when you read and you have something to say, don't be shy. Reviews and feedback are always helpful, and constructive criticism is appreciated as well! :-)_

**Prologue:**

_The shining forest was dying. A few trees bent over, their branches lowering to the ground and leaves dangling like a dead mouse from a cat's mouth. Flowers wilted, their petals dropping off and floating to the ground. Stalks of grass were tinted brown, and often they turned an ugly yellow at the tip. Their beloved land of stars was losing it's beauty. It was losing it's power. It was losing it's inhabitants._

_Cats shimmered, their pelts sparkling with stars and light like frost shimmering at their paws. They crowded around a she-kit, who was whimpering and her eyes were wide with terror. Her white and gray pelt shone brightly, then faded away, leaving nothing behind. A blue she-cat cried out in pain and grief, running forward._

_"Mosskit!" She howled, tears forming at the edge of her eyes._

_A gray tabby tom-cat spun around to face his littermate, eyes blazing with frustration and confusion. _

_"We can't just leave this alone, Lionstar!" The gray tabby tom-cat growled, his jay-blue eyes blazing with a intensity as strong as wildfire. "StarClan is dying, and soon the clans will be destroyed too!"_

_The golden tabby tom-cat spun around, his claws unsheathed and ripping at the forest floor with frustration. "What do you want me to do about it?" He snarled in frustration. His eyes softened. "You know if I could go down there and fight the battle for them, I would."_

_"But you can't." A pale gray she-cat padded forward, her shoulders sagging in defeat. "If I could hear into the Dark Forest, see how they could possibly be draining us of our strength…" Her eyes were wistful, but a trace of darkness and anger appeared in them. "I can't believe I lost my power…" Her voice sounded heartbroken, like a mother mourning her dead kit._

_"It doesn't matter, Dovewing! We just have to convince him." The gray tabby hissed, he pointed a claw at an image in a pool of water. "He started this…" _

_"He's blinded by his hatred and ambition. It's ripping him apart." Lionstar argued back. "Jayfeather, we can't always solve everything…"_

_Jayfeather's eyes glittered. "His memories. They are the key. Take them away, have him start over… He's strong enough to fight this battle for us." _

_A silver and white tabby slunk out of the shadows from her watching place. Her dark blue eyes were dark with disapproval. "That's a bad idea. What if he doesn't? His heritage is as dark and evil as it gets, and with his… state, he might end up killing the clans all by himself." She unsheathed her claws, sinking them into the ground and digging deep gouges._

_"Ivypool. It's our only chance." Jayfeather snarled, his shoulder fur rising and tail lashing. He spun around and faced her, his eyes large and boring into her. _

_"If he joins… we'll be getting a lot of cats, and soon." Dovewing argued, her fur fluffing up._

_"If he doesn't… we won't be there to get the cats." Lionstar cut in, taking the side with his brother. "Nothing will be right. He's our only chance."_

_"Why him?" Dovewing meowed, her voice rising into a wail. _

_"Because he's the key. Without him, BloodClan will have to start their experiment over. He will buy us time, although not enough. He's strong and fast, but inside he longs for happiness. If ThunderClan gives that to him… His state will make him as loyal as a dog to its Twoleg." Jayfeather smiled, no emotion or anything behind it._

_"One of us will have to guide him where he will hit his head hard enough to lose memories, but not enough for him to die." A black she-cat reasoned, padding into the clearing. Her eyes swam with memories as her gaze flitted around the cats and landed on Ivypool. "Then they will be there next to him, like a mentor. To help him control his anger."_

_Ivypool's eyes were narrowed with disapproval, but eventually she gave in. "Okay, Hollyleaf." Sighing, she sat down, her head dipped. She knew in her heart he was the only chance they could get. Even if he failed, they would at least have a bit more time… "I'll do it."_

**Allegiances:**

ThunderClan:

**Leader: **Whitestar-broad shouldered white tom with icy blue eyes

**Deputy: **Tigerstorm-dark brown and black tabby tom with a splash of white on his chest and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Dawnriver-cream furred she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Apprentice: Skypaw**

**Warriors:**

Pinefeather-light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, tail-tip, ears, paws and amber eyes

Snowflash-white tom with a splash of silver on his chest with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Willowpaw**

Hazelcloud-white and brown dappled she-cat with green eyes

Dappleleaf-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Apprentice: Flamepaw**

Roseleaf-red and brown dappled she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes

Emberstrike-striking ginger she-cat with a red tail-tip and ears with dark amber eyes

Jayleaf-pale gray tabby tom with jay-blue eyes

**Apprentice: Mosspaw**

Feathersnow-silver and dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Leafstream-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sunfeather-golden tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and amber eyes

**Apprentice: Stormpaw**

Redfire-red and ginger mottled tom with amber eyes

Cloudfrost-white tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice: Berrypaw**

Vixenrose-dark red she-cat with a bushy tail with a black tail-tip and green eyes

Thistlefrost-golden tabby tom-cat whose fur sticks up in tufts with amber eyes

Flowercloud-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Raintail-silvery blue tom with blue eyes

Nightmoon-black tom with amber eyes

Darkshade-black tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Skypaw-light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws and sky-blue eyes

Mosspaw-light gray and white dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Willowpaw-light gray and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Flamepaw-bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

Berrypaw-cream furred tom with blue eyes

Stormpaw-cream and gray dappled tom with blue eyes

**Queens:**

Blossomsky-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a golden tail-tip and amber eyes, mother to Redfire's kits: Lynxkit (red and brown mottled tom with amber eyes) Poppykit (tortoiseshell, white and red she-cat with a red tail-tip and amber eyes) Cherrykit (ginger and red dappled she-cat with red paws and amber eyes)

Fernsnow-brown and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Raintail's kits: Bluekit (blue furred tom with blue eyes) Lionkit (golden tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and amber eyes) Vinekit (golden tabby tom with brown stripes and amber eyes) Ashkit (pale gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Pantherlight-black she-cat with a splash of gray on her chest and amber eyes, expecting Snowflash's kits

**Elders:**

Larkheart-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bumblefur-gray and black tabby tom with green eyes

Talonclaw: dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

**Others:**

Fallenpaw-broad-shouldered, muscular silver and black tabby tom who's pelt is marked with battle scars with amber eyes

Rock-ancient hairless cat with bulging blind eyes

Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (StarClan)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with green eyes (StarClan)

Lionstar-golden tabby tom with amber eyes (StarClan)

Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with jay-blue eyes (StarClan)

Hollyleaf-black she-cat with green eyes (StarClan)


	2. Chapter 1: Memoryless

My silhouette was almost unseen against the shadows of the evening sky. The moon, a perfect full moon, round and a dusky white-yellow glowed luminously, glowing amongst a series of twinkling stars; as if like glitter. The sky was a silvery blue, tinting black, a cruel reminder that nothing was without darkness; or so I saw it.

I stared at the lake looming ahead of me, stretching out a paw and tapping the water gently. The water rippled, causing the stars to vanish momentarily and blur together, into one abstract color of blue, silver and yellow. My paw had created miniature waves, lapping at the shore and softly splashing against my silver-black fur. My eyes shimmered, teardrops forming on the edge of them.

Exhaustion overtook me. Tired, I lay down; pressing my face against the cool, wet sand and shivering I felt the water gently soak into my fur. I shook violently as a wave slapped me, causing water to go flying. I stared at them, mesmerized by the enchanting beauty in the silver droplets as it reflected my own glittering eyes. The breeze whistled quietly, as it brushed past.

I stared emptily, trying to follow the breeze with my vision. I knew I appeared to be lost in thought, but the truth was that my mind was just completely in space. Anger shot through me. Suddenly I leapt up, anger clouding my vision and darkening it. I snarled and hissed at the nothingness in front of me, the calm and tranquil façade I keep on shattered by the sudden flurry of hot fury racing through my veins. Adrenaline rushed through me like wildfire.

I spun around, frustration crystal clear in my eyes as I hissed at the beautiful moon. I spun around, running from the lake, tears forming on my eyes. I was so lost, so confused. I didn't know why I was angry, why I was so terrified, or why I was crying. Frustrated, I raked my claws down the nearest tree my battered body would take me to.

I knew that frustration was the thing fueling my anger, and my anger was what gave me my sudden spurt of bright energy. "Who am I?" I muttered angrily, stumbling away from the tree and tripping over my paws. I looked upwards; my vision blurring out the stars and moon, so all I saw was the darkness of the evening sky. "Where am I?"

I stalked forward, lashing my tail and flattening my ears against my head. I threw myself at a tree, slamming myself into the wooden, flaky, crunchy bark. I felt no pain; I was way too numb. I didn't know who I was; it was as if I was just born right now. I didn't know my name, my age, or my heritage. Did I even have any parents? Does anybody even love me?

Questions and thoughts flooded my mind, stinging at me like a swarm of buzzing bees. I tried to push them away, but they kept coming and coming, nagging at me from the back of my mind. I had woken up a few hours ago, trudging around in this forsaken jungle. The leaves and branches had blocked out the evening sky, and the chirp of the crickets and singsong tweet of the birds was too loud, the sound just increased and increased until all I could hear was just that. I had needed to be alone, so I ran towards the sound of water.

Water had always comforted me. I thought that perhaps in my past life, I had been a type of water-animal, a fish perhaps. I knew I was a cat, but I have no recall of any life. And yet, judging by my strength and speed, I knew I was no longer just a kit. I was older, stronger, tougher then a little kit, clinging onto its mother.

Panic struck me as a thought appeared in my head. "Does anybody even know me? Does anybody even _care _about me?" I gasped, my heart pounding against my ribs so hard I feared it might crack. I was so familiar with thoughts; I was so educated. I had feelings, and I was so used to my body. I knew every animal, color, every plant. If only I had my memories. Frustrated, I slammed my head against a tree in anger. No pain struck me again, only the odd, hollow feeling of numbness. I looked at my body; I could see that I was muscular and well-trained, hunting came easily to me, and I had a sense of aggression; I knew it wasn't natural, but was placed in me. As if I was taught to be violent.

"What could I have forgotten?" I growled. Trees loomed over me, their shadows looking like dark claws, hooking at the ground and clawing at me, taunting me.

"Who are you?" A voice meowed from behind me. My instincts kicked in causing me to leap upwards, my claws unsheathed and within a few heartbeats I had the cat pinned to the ground, my paw on his throat, claws unsheathed and the tips softly digging into his throat. He struggled to move, his amber eyes large with terror and uncertainty.

I felt my blood run cold, icy claws pricking at my spine as I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around, my ears flicking upwards. I released the cat under me, glaring at him and giving him a hiss before I leapt up to run. I swallowed nervously as I realized I had just been surrounded by a group of cats. Each cat different; it's own unique markings and features. A dark tabby stalked forward, his green eyes narrowed. I looked past him, shock making me freeze momentarily as I realize it was already dawn.

"Answer the question." He spat.

I crouched down, ready to pounce, when I suddenly crumpled to the ground. The rush of adrenaline that had accompanied my feelings of power and fury had suddenly disappeared, as if it was sucked out of me. Exhaustion weighed my limbs, and I didn't have the strength to pick myself up anymore. Pain shot through my body, my chipped claw, my bruised head and shoulder, the scratches on my pelt. I hadn't even realized the dry part of my body was matted with blood.

My mind whirled, and I struggled to stay awake. I understood that my energy must have just been from the adrenaline; the moon must have triggered something, something that had given me the rush of energy. I hadn't felt the pain, or even checked my body carefully. Now, all I felt was exhaustion. I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm not sure." I mumbled. My voice sounded heavy and drowsy, the words I said sounded slurred together. I felt hot. Feverish. Was I ill?

"I don't think he's okay." A white she-cat meowed. My eyelids were half-open now. Everything was coming at me so quickly. I was too tired to be confused. I was too confused to know what was going on. I felt hopelessly lost, bewildered, and so, completely, terrifyingly alone. I choked on a sob, all of my emotions swirling inside of me. The she-cat looked worried, and she ran towards me.

A small ginger cat, younger than the rest, ran towards me as well. "I think we should take him to Dawnriver." She meowed to the other cats, her voice wavering. I could see the distrust in their eyes; but telling by her voice, I knew they wouldn't leave a cat to die. "He doesn't look so good."

The dark tabby tomcat, the amber-eyed tom I had attacked, and a wary looking black she-cat approached me, heaving me up and carrying me, evening out my weight between their four bodies. I slipped through consciousness, sometimes seeing the blurry pale lit forest and hearing their faint meows, sometimes feeling the blackness embrace me; cradle my battered, broken body.

I had lost sense of time. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even think. I tried to move, to attack them, but my body wasn't responding. I felt hot and uncomfortable. Then I felt cold. I tried to open my mouth to yelp as one of them accidentally brushed one of my deeper scratches past the tree. Nothing worked. It was as if I wasn't the controller of my body. I was just sitting in it. Watching. Observing.

I wanted to be awake when we arrived. I held onto my consciousness as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Blackness ebbed at the edges of my vision, and dark spots danced all over my sight. Everything was blurry, and faded; as if I was looking at everyone through mist, through thick fog. They went through some sort of entrance, and I heard the sound of cats yowling in surprise, in shock. The noise sounded so far away, as if I wasn't even here.

A cream-furred she-cat looked at me; her blue eyes concerned. I focused on her eyes. They were a pale, but at the same time, striking blue. I would stay awake, awake and conscious. I needed to be ready for whatever was going to happen; I couldn't let them catch me off guard. I felt them set me down, but I couldn't feel what I was lying on. I couldn't feel anything, as a matter of fact.

I lost my grip on consciousness. My eyelids fluttered shut, and all I could see was blackness. But I embraced it; I embraced the darkness. It cradled me like I was precious. Then nothingness.


	3. Chapter 2: Rock

_"No!" A dark silver black she-cat snarled, hissing and spitting. She clawed, leaping upwards and landing on her opponent's shoulders. "I won't let you take him. Not after what you've done to him. He deserves a chance at a normal life." She growled. Her opponent snarled, then slashed at her eyes, then sank his fangs in her throat and ripped it out. I felt a drowning sorrow, a horror in my chest._

_"Fallenkit go!" A tomcat whispered to me, his spiked collar prodding me in the side. "Before he comes for you! Go, now! Run!" The tom turned from me, his amber eyes full of rage. _

_"Too late." A large black tom growled, his eyes full of cruel amusement. A bitter smile curled on his muzzle, his eyes glittering coldly. He had a collar woven of vines with fangs and claws sticking out of it. "You see," He meowed, an ugly sneer curling on his lip. "Nobody escapes me."_

_With a single swipe of his claws, his long, curved, deadly claws; he had killed the tom protecting me. I stared at him, my eyes horrified. My vision was focused on his blood-soaked, unusually long claws. He stepped forward, into the water. I was on a small rock, suspended in the middle of the water. He leapt at me, and I dodged. _

_Triumph flared through me, before I realized I had slipped, and crashed into the water. I gasped for breath as I was shoved under, my claws reaching for the stones. The serrated edges of the rocks slashed at my soft pelt, causing deep gashes down my sides. I whimpered in pain. I was swept along._

_Fear coursed through my veins as I looked ahead. There was a sheer drop, where the water went downwards. I struggled against the current, but it was no use. I felt myself slide off the edge, and yowled with terror. My vision darkened, and I cried out as I hit the water hard, and I winced as I heard the crack of my head slamming against a rock. _

_Darkness engulfed my vision, and I saw a terrifying, gruesome hairless cat with bulging, blind eyes approach me in the darkness. He stared at me. After that, it was just emptiness. _

I woke up with a gasp, my vision raking the clearing. I wasn't fully awake, and darkness still clouded my vision. There was that cream-furred she-cat again, she was muttering to herself, her tail twitching with worry, I could tell. She was preparing some herbs, I recognized the leaf of the plant: it was feverfew.

Uninterested, I looked around the room. I was in a small room with a small pool of water on the side. There was moss near it, and then a bunch of herbs on one side. Herbs, cobwebs, honey… There were also two nests on the side of the room, neatly next to each other.

I mumbled, and tried to say something. "Thirsty." I groaned, my voice hoarse, it hurting to talk. I felt a scorching pain in my throat, and a gnawing ache in my stomach. The she-cat spun around in surprise, her eyes lighting up.

"You're awake!" She meowed, relief clear on her face. She quickly dabbed the moss in some water, and brought it over to me. I lapped at it gratefully, relaxing slightly as I felt the cool, wetness of the water as it came in contact with my dry throat, quenching my thirst and the scorching pain in my throat. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly, stroking my pelt with her tail.

I flinched away from her touch, my eyes flying wide with alarm. "I'm not a kit." I snapped at her, disguising my shock with annoyance. I slapped her tail away with me. Her eyes stretched wide with hurt, and I felt my heart squeeze slightly. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "I feel fine; confused, a bit drained, but fine." I responded to her question.

"Good. You've been asleep for almost three days." She meowed softly. "We've been feeding you by chewing up the food first, and we've been taking care of you. You had a boiling fever; it was so strong I'm surprised you still had the energy to fight Pinefeather." She looked slightly amused, a small, faint smile curling on her lips. "You're pelt was completely matted in blood, we had to remove some tufts of fur, so your pelt might look more thin. I patched you up."

Unwilling to show just how grateful I really was, I nodded stiffly. "Thanks." I meowed shortly; wiping my face of emotions and making myself look as expressionless as I could. I felt my stomach growl. The she-cat smiled at me, and quickly grabbed me a mouse, pushing it towards me. I sniffed it warily. I wasn't sure why I was so scared of eating it. I nibbled a bit, before starting to eat faster.

"My name's Dawnriver." She meowed brightly, looking cheerful. "What's your name?"

I stopped eating. I had almost forgotten the fact that I had forgotten everything. I lost my memory. I shifted uneasily, averting my gaze. Making sure to speak carefully, without showing how frustrated and confused I was. I thought back to my dream, or nightmare. "Fallen…" I hesitated, unsure of what to say. I wasn't a kit anymore, but that was the name they called me in my dream. "Kit." I meowed. "Fallenkit."

"You look more like an apprentice to me. I was assuming around eight moons?" She asked me, frowning. "Are you sure you weren't called Fallenpaw?" Then she frowned again. "But that's a clan name. I've never seen him around here before." She muttered to herself.

"Fallenpaw." I quickly meowed. "That's what I am, eight moon-old apprentice Fallenpaw." I decided to go along with what she said. She looked as if she knew what she was doing. Truth be told, I didn't even know what an apprentice was. Or how my age had to do with anything. All I wanted to do was recover my memories. I didn't know what it was, but something was pulling me to them. I felt a longing, a fierce longing so strong it took my breath away, for my memories, for my past.

"Oh. So, you're in ThunderClan right now. We don't turn down cats in need, I guess you can say that; but we aren't exactly that welcoming to the cats that attack our warriors. Oh, speaking of which, here comes our leader; Whitestar." A large, broad-shouldered pure-white tomcat padded forward, his icy blue eyes glittering. I knew he was good at hiding his expression, because I couldn't see through his mask.

He smiled warily at me, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws. I shifted my body to look at him. "Oh, please. Finish your mouse." He meowed politely. I had almost forgotten about it, slightly embarrassed I ducked down and finished it quickly, pushing the bones away. A sense of satisfaction came over me. "So, what's your name?"

Although my wounds still hurt, I wasn't sure of who I was, and I was talking to the top-leader of this clan who would decide my fate, I felt a lot better. It wasn't just that, I also felt better, less lonely, and less angry. I felt… calm and satisfied. I glanced at Dawnriver. "Fallenpaw." I meowed, proud that my voice didn't tremble. "I'm an eight moon old apprentice." My voice sounded slightly uncertain, probably because I was. I had run out of things to say, I didn't know anything else.

"It's nice to meet you, Fallenpaw. My name is Whitestar, and this, is my clan: ThunderClan. Judging by your name, I'd say you were part of a clan? So you probably know how it works." He meowed. He opened his mouth to go on.

"Oh, no." I cut in. "I mean, I know how it worked back there, with the systems and everything. It might be different here; maybe you could just brief me?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"Well, we have queens and kits." He meowed. I nodded. "We have apprentices, who are assigned a mentor, someone that will teach them everything they know. We teach to hunt, we teach to fight. After the apprentices are done learning, they have an assessment and then they become warriors. Warriors are our terms for our fully-grown cats that hunt and fight for our clan. We have a medicine cat, Dawnriver, and she heals us when we're wounded. Elders are the cats who served us well, but now are too old to fight. I have a deputy, a cat that will succeed me when I'm gone, and that helps me in my duties."

It was all so much to take in. "Oh, okay." I mumbled.

"So? Did StarClan send you here?" Whitestar asked.

I frowned. Was I supposed to know what StarClan was? I was afraid to ask. "No." I meowed shortly. Whatever this StarClan was, it probably wasn't very significant and wouldn't matter much to my decision.

"Oh." Whitestar meowed. "Well, where did you come from? We noticed by poor Pinefeather that you're quite the fighter." I averted my gaze, shifting my paws nervously.

"Oh, some clans back over there." I meowed evasively, waving my tail in a series of directions.

"Oh? Called?" Whitestar asked, curiosity shining in his eyes.

"Uh…" I meowed, thinking of a random name. My mind was blank. "I don't really remember." Even to myself, my voice sounded slightly strange. "I fell into a river, and I hit my head. Everything is slightly unclear." I admitted; it was half of the truth at least.

"Oh." Dawnriver meowed. "That's why I saw a giant bloody mess on your head. It was a deep cut, and your head was all bruised." She looked relieved.

"You seem so calm now." Whitestar meowed. "Pinefeather said that when you attacked him, you're eyes had a crazy light to them." He tilted his head, curiosity visible in his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess. I was just kind of confused and it was dark, so I thought he was a..." I thought of a forest animal. "Fox, and I got scared." I meowed quickly, nodding. "So I lunged at him, hoping to just scare him off; when I pinned him down I was startled and then I let him go." I offered the white tom a half-hearted smile that I hoped didn't look too forced.

"Well, you're a lot better then you are now. You may rest with us until you are better, and then we will escort you to the border and let you on your way." Whitestar meowed, stretching back and sitting down, curling his tail over his paws.

"Thanks." I meowed, grateful for his protection, although only temporary.

He gave me a quick nod and padded away. I sighed, lying down. Although I knew I couldn't stay here; I had nowhere else to go. I lay down, curling up into a tight ball and squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for sleep to come. Blackness came, but then a flash of brightness.

_I felt a pelt brush mine. I flinched away from the touch, scowling. I thought I had told that medicine cat to not touch me. I turned around, prepared to snap at her, only to reel backwards. I was staring into the bulging, blind eyes of a hairless tomcat. "Who are you?" I meowed, confused again._

_The tom stared at me, and as he twisted, I stifled a gasp as I realized the disfigured cat was completely bald. "My name is Rock." He introduced himself. His voice was low, gravelly. _

_"Who are you?" I asked; quickly realizing I was in a dream. I didn't know where, but I had learned long ago, that if someone appeared in your dream, it usually wasn't because they wanted something from you; it was that you want something from them._

_Suddenly I felt a flash of recognition, and my brain went back to my dream. The hairless cat with the blind, bulging eyes staring at me… He was here again, staring right at me. That cat, he was Rock. "I see you remember me." His voice rumbled in his throat. "I've been watching over the clans for generations. Not only the clans, but everything else."_

_"So… your dead." I snorted in disbelief. Who was this tom? Was he playing a prank on me? "Are you playing a joke on me? Because this is a really cruel thing to do, especially because…" I broke off, shuffling my paws awkwardly._

_"You lost your memories." The disfigured tom meowed, his face smooth and expressionless. He stared at me, no sympathy in his gaze. "I can help guide you, as long as you help me."_

_I didn't deny it. I was surprised. How could this cat really know that I lost my memories? Maybe he really were dead… "So, what could you dead cats possibly need me to do for you? If you want me to die, then you'd better ask Dawnriver to stop the medication." I sat down, pulling on a mask of calm, although underneath my calm demeanor I was actually shocked and confused._

_"Fallenpaw, I know you're confused, and you're hurting right now because you don't know what's going on." The tom meowed, his bulging, blind eyes boring into my soul. I blinked in surprise; how did he know my name? "You need to stay with ThunderClan." He meowed. I waited for an explanation. Nothing came._

_"Why?" I demanded, my nostrils flaring with anger. "You ask this demand of me, don't explain it, and also how do I know you'll fulfill your end of the promise?"_

_"Time will bring back your memories. Don't expect them to come back all at once. You're safer there with ThunderClan then you are anywhere else." The tom meowed. _

_"Why is it so important for me to stay? How will ThunderClan help me get my memories? How will you guide me to my memories? What are you talking about?" I was confused. I had recently just figured out what I hoped had been my age, name and role. Now this tomcat was expecting something of me? Expecting something big, something important. I could tell he didn't just visit cats in their dreams per night. My tail twitched uncomfortably. _

_"I don't have time to answer your questions. You'll figure them out as you go along. Don't let Whitestar take you to the border. Do something, impress him, and force him to give you an invite to the clan." Rock meowed. "I already gave you one memory, it's up for you to find the rest." Strangely, I believed him. He didn't smile, but I could feel he knew that I would do as he said, if not out of belief, but out of gratefulness._

_"Okay." I meowed to him. The longing to see my past, the irritable buzz in the back of my head, the strange pull I felt towards my memories overtook me. "Okay."_

_"Do not let him escort you to the border. If you do… the darkness you see everywhere; everyone else will start to feel too. Fear will overcome them. Your memories will disappear altogether. When you finally go, you're claws will be soaked in crimson blood." Rock meowed, his eyes flashing. His tone was different this time, less controlled, a trace of desperation and torment. He looked… slightly afraid._


	4. Chapter 3: Joining ThunderClan

I woke up in the same den I was before. Nothing had changed. I still hadn't any memories. My mind flashed to my dream and I shuddered inwardly. I pushed it back to my head, and tried to block out all the nagging voices and buzz in my head.

"Whitestar, he's awake." Dawnriver called, her eyes gleaming. Dawnriver quickly adjusted the cobwebs she had plastered on my pelt, then got me some soaked moss to drink. I lapped at it, feeling its coolness on my tongue, grateful for the hydration.

The large white tom appeared at the front of the den. He nodded at me, and I climbed tentatively out of my nest. I gently pressed my paw to the ground, and pushing upwards. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground. I hissed with frustration, before picking myself up and walking. I was still a little shaky, but I didn't feel much pain or exhaustion I had from that night. My fever had gone down as well.

As I climbed out of the herb-filled den, I let out a quiet gasp as I saw the giant camp. It was in a hollow, the walls were stone and there was an entryway for getting in and out of the camp. There was a silver she-cat guarding it, her blue eyes focused. Whitestar kept walking forward, toward the exit. I looked around, seeing a she-cat, around the same age as me, peer out of a den from behind the ferns. I almost fell backwards as the aroma of milk and honey hit me hard, and I purred quietly as I saw two kits tumble over each other, batting playfully at each other's faces.

The sun peered over from a crevice, lighting up the whole camp. The sunlight echoed around the walls of the stony hollow, flashing and reflecting onto different things. Moss and brambles shook as cats clambered in and out of them, and pretty flowers were blooming, multicolored and each unique. I smiled.

"Jayleaf, Emberstrike, Mosspaw, come with me to escort Fallenpaw to the border!" Whitestar called. I was so busy looking at the incredible camp; I hadn't noticed the cats staring at me in disgust, as if I was revolting. A queen quickly wrapped her tail around her kits as I walked by, her eyes wide with fear, as if I was going to attack and eat up her kits or something.

Mosspaw stared at her leader incredulously, unsheathing her claws and narrowing her eyes at me with hatred. "I don't want to walk that… that rogue to the border. I don't want to be near him at all!" She spat at me; her ears flattened and fur bristling.

"Mosspaw. Show some respect for him, he's still young. Just because you're almost a warrior, doesn't give you the right to disrespect others. In fact, just for that rude remark, elder-duty for a quarter moon." Jayleaf growled; his blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. He clouted the she-cat over the ear.

Mosspaw hissed with hatred, seething with fury. Now was my chance. If I could get that apprentice to attack me, and for me to defeat her in a duel, perhaps Whitestar would think I was a good fighter and allow me to join. As she passed by, I smirked with her, rolling my eyes and tossing her a mock expression of her face as Jayleaf scolded her.

"Just because Jayleaf scolded me, don't think I won't still hurt you, _rogue._" Mosspaw snarled as she passed me, her eyes in slits and claws unsheathed. _I'm counting on it. _I thought.

"As if you could hurt me." I meowed, flashing her a teasing smile.

"Want me to prove it?" Mosspaw growled. She stopped following Jayleaf and stalked over to me, lashing her tail with fury. She bared her fangs at me, and stood over me. She was a lot bigger than me, and obviously a bit older. I was beginning to feel slightly doubtful.

I swallowed my fear, and lifted myself up till we were nose to nose. "Bring it on." I grinned, knowing that my teasing way of taunting her was driving her crazy.

Letting out an angry snarl, she leapt at me. I sidestepped. Whitestar yowled in alarm. "Hey!" He yowled. I felt panic run through me; if she listened to him, then my plan wouldn't work.

"Listen to your leader, little kitty." I taunted. "He's trying to save you some terrible wounds." Mosspaw seethed with rage, and ignored her leader. She leapt at me again, and as I tried to duck she sank her claws into my fur, pulling me backwards. I struggled against her grip, twisting and falling limp, she released her grip slightly. I quickly shoved downward from my back, crushing her under me. The gray and white she-cat yelped with pain, but quickly kicked me off, as I wasn't heavy enough.

I felt the rush of a battle, adrenaline pumped through me. My instincts kicked in, and the rage of a battle darkened my vision till all I could see was Mosspaw's eyes. I matched each of her blows with one of my own, quickly ducking under her and sweeping her paws out. She fell to the ground. Adrenaline pumped through me. As she got up, I twisted, planting my forepaws on the ground and twisting my hind paws and kicked her in the muzzle, causing her to stumble backwards. As her belly was exposed, I head-butted her and quickly pinned her to the ground, my claws gently brushing her throat. My vision cleared slightly, as I shook my head and stepped off her, looking around.

Whitestar was staring at me in shock, while most other cats were staring at me in astonishment or confusion. A few with anger, a few slightly scared. Mosspaw's eyes were blazing with fury, but she knew she was beaten. She stepped down, turning away.

"Fallenpaw… Where did you learn to fight like that?" Whitestar asked; his voice laced with surprise. No rage, no accusation, no fear, just surprise and confusion.

"I'm… not sure." I admitted, my ear twitching. "My instincts kicked in and kind of did the work for me."

Whitestar shot a glance over at a broad-shouldered dark tabby tom, the same tom that had questioned me last night. The tom narrowed his eyes, but nodded slightly. "We could use a cat of your fighting skill. You used some moves that we have never seen before. You look as if you were trained somewhere like the Dark Forest. How would you like to be a part of our clan?" He asked.

I didn't answer immediately. Although I knew I was going to say yes, I couldn't let him know I was overeager. "Alright." I said slowly.

"What?" Mosspaw snapped with rage. More outraged cries joined her, and the cats swarmed forward, most faces were disbelieving, others full of rage, only a few were excited.

The dark tabby tom stalked forward. "That's enough! He beat one of our warriors last night, and today a senior apprentice. He has given us no reason to distrust him, and he would be an asset to our clan. It is Whitestar's decision." The cats fell silent, even Mosspaw, although her unsheathed claws made it obvious her hostility was clear.

Whitestar climbed up a giant, rocky tumble. There were many rocks and pebbles on top of it, and at the very top was a den. There was a winding path to it, although it looked rather slippery and probably unsafe for a kit or a cat of old age. I was confused. I wasn't sure where to go.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highrock!" He yowled, and I stared in surprise as more cats, even tiny kits that I was pretty sure couldn't catch their own prey gathered around the rocky pile and stared up at their leader, respect glinting in their eyes. "I have an announcement to make." He proclaimed.

Dawnriver nudged me forward; her eyes alight with excitement. I stumbled and tripped, cursing myself inwardly as I heard a faint murmur and cruel laugh pass through the crowd. I stood before Whitestar. He nodded reassuringly at me, before opening his jaws to speak. "Fallenpaw, you have proven yourself worthy as a future member of our clan, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw. Your mentor will be Emberstrike. I hope Emberstrike will pass down all she knows on to you."

Emberstrike's eyes gleamed, with excitement, hostility, I couldn't tell. "Emberstrike!" Whitestar called. Emberstrike padded up to him, her head held high. "Emberstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tigerstorm, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and have outstanding battle skills. You will be the mentor of Fallenpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Fallenpaw."

"Touch noses with her." Dawnriver whispered in my ear. I frowned. That was strange. Nevertheless, I straightened myself up and dabbed my nose to hers before pulling away awkwardly. I stood, facing the clan.

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" Dawnriver cheered, she faltered, as she didn't hear any other cheers. I refused to let the fact that she was the only one cheering push my feelings down. I wasn't here to make a bunch of new friends, or find a mate, I was solely here to discover more about my past and try to retrieve my lost, forgotten or taken memories.

The cats dispersed, and I walked uncomfortably through the crowd. Cats hissed at me, some of them lashed their tails; their eyes were narrowed in disgust and hostility. I frowned and pressed a bit closer to Dawnriver. Although I knew if it came to a clanmate or me, she would choose her clanmate, she was the closest thing I had to a friend. And I really needed a friend right now.

"We're not going to go explore the forest." Emberstrike told me. I frowned at her tone, it sounded like she was doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. "I'm going to go mock-duel you. You're fighting against Mosspaw was pretty impressive; I want to see what you can do. We can go explore tomorrow."

I nodded mutely, following her. Dawnriver nodded and offered me a half-hearted smile of encouragement. Whitestar also gave me a quick nod, telling me to follow her. Warily, I followed Emberstrike out of the camp's exit. We walked for a while in the forest, before we got the destination.

I felt oddly relaxed in the forest, listening to the soft sound of the leaves rustling with the breeze. Feeling the breeze flutter past me, the soft crunch of the grass under my paws. The birds chirping their songs, and only pieces of sunlight and the sky showing through the tree branches and leaves, causing a dappled pattern on the grass and ground. I stared, fascinated by it's beauty. I never knew the forest could be so pretty during the day.

"Wake up." Emberstrike snapped, tapping me on the shoulder.

"W-what?" I mumbled, and then stared with surprise as we approached our destination. It was a clearing, with pieces of moss growing on the grounds and the trees.

Emberstrike crouched down lowly, waggling her haunches. She swooshed her tail across the floor, arching her back slightly, and bracing herself. I dropped into a fighting stance as well, and watched her leg muscles. She was bracing herself, I could tell by the tenseness of her muscles in her leg. Without warning she leapt at me.

Not knowing what I was doing, I quickly rolled out of the way, my eyes not leaving Emberstrike. I watched as she landed in the position I was before, and quickly I leapt at her. I tucked my head so my chin pressed against my chest, slamming into her and ramming her off balance. The ginger furred she-cat hissed with surprise and toppled backwards, in so the moment I felt myself swipe at her paws, sweeping them out from under her. She crumpled, and I leapt up, twisted and landed on her shoulders, pressing down hard between her shoulder blades, and then pinning her down.

"Impressive." Emberstrike praised grudgingly, nodding in approval.

"Thanks." I purred, my eyes shining from her praise.

"Come now, that was just a mock-fight. I know that you're a solid fighter, we'll work on battle training later." She waved her tail at me. Was this some sort of assessment? I wasn't sure. I followed her, bounding through the trees. She stopped at a place in the forest; brambles and bushes were everywhere, and the trees here were all thick and tall.

"Why are we here?" I asked curiously, blinking.

"To hunt." She responded immediately. "Open your jaws, scent the air. What do you taste?"

I did as she said. I opened my jaws slightly, tasting the air. I felt many scents flood into my mouth, and I could feel my mouth getting wet and producing drool as I tasted the sweet, delicious smell of a forest hare. "Forest hare." I responded quickly, averting my gaze and hoping I'd done it right.

"Good job." She meowed, although there was no approval or congratulations in her tone. "Get in a hunting crouch. I'm assuming wherever you're from you were taught one?"

I wasn't sure what that was, but I couldn't let her know that. What would you do when hunting? I thought hard, squeezed my eyes shut, followed my gut and shifted my body according to what my brain and instincts demanded of me.

"Perfect position." Emberstrike looked surprised, her neck fur had even rose. "Are you sure you can't remember what clan your from? Sounds like you guys had some pretty tough but efficient training techniques back where you were from."

My heart stirred uncomfortably. "I can't remember, sorry." I apologized. "So, do I catch the forest hare? It can't be too far from here." I meowed, quickly changing the topic. Emberstrike seemed to notice my discomfort with the topic, and she nodded slightly.

I was surprised how easy it was for me to settle in to the crouch. I tasted the air, and pressed my belly low to the ground. I curled my tail over my back, and pulled one paw in front of the other, careful not to step on anything. My eyes flashed as I saw my prey; a large, sand-colored forest hare that was nibbling on some of the flowers.

I realized wherever I came from, they must have taught me the basics. They must have taught me how to fight, how to hunt, what everything was, and some decent medicinal training was provided. I couldn't think in my head of how to fight; of any battle moves, any battle tactics, how to hunt, but when it happened; when I was forced into it, it came so easy to me I could do it asleep.

I was close to the hare now, it was only a few paw-steps away. I crouched, so the ferns would hide me and my scent. Emberstrike stared at me intently, her gaze forceful, demanding that I go on. As comfortable as I was in this crouch and with the idea of hunting; I was nervous. What if I made a fool of myself? Suddenly, I felt the wind direction change.

The hare twisted around, his ears perked up and eyes wide with alarm. He turned around to run. I burst out of my hiding spot, a powerful, long jump that carried me two fox-tail lengths across the forest floor. I landed square on my prey's back, and I swiftly nipped at it's spine, taking it out of it's misery and terror.

"Thank you." I whispered into the breeze. I wasn't sure who I was thanking, or why I was thanking them, but a sense of relief flooded over me that I hadn't made a fool of myself, and I just felt so oddly grateful to it. "Thank you."

"That was an impressive leap." Emberstrike meowed, nodding at the forest hare. "You're just full of surprises aren't you? First the battle skill, then the hunting. You must have really trained hard." Her expression was bright; and I could tell under her tough demeanor that she was proud of me. "Let's see if you can climb. Nothing too hard, of course."

I was feeling pleased, happy, and skillful. "Challenge me." I meowed bravely, puffing out my chest. For the first time since I got here, I felt oddly safe and comfortable. I felt as if I wasn't so alone anymore; that I was like any other apprentice in the clan. Aside from the fact that almost everyone hated me and wished me to be gone, of course.

"No need to get cocky." Emberstrike meowed sternly. "We'll test it out with that tree over there." She gestured her tail towards a tree; not too high, thick trunk, the bark was scratchy and would be easy to grip into with my claws. It's trunk was a reddish brown, and thick, green leaves sprouted out of the thin, fragile twigs. Too weak to carry themselves, attaching themselves to the tree; like a kit to her mother.

I knew that most cats saw a tree as what it was, a tree. A trunk with leaves and branches growing out of it. A nest for the prey they would eat. I chose to see my world another way; I found it gave everything a certain flair, something that would make something as dull as a tree interesting, and connected slightly to the way we live. An annoyed voice jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Stop daydreaming!" Emberstrike snapped. "We're going to have to break you off that habit." I jerked back to reality, and focused on my task. I felt brave. I dug my claws into the bark, and pulled myself up. It wasn't as easy as fighting and hunting. My heart clambered against my chest, and I felt my heartbeat in my ears. I was shaking, and my grip on the tree was difficult.

I sank my claws into the next piece of bark, above the one I was grabbing onto right now. I pulled myself up, twisting and avoiding places where leaves and twigs jutted out. I heard a crack. Nervously, I looked down. The piece of bark I was holding onto had gone loose, and I let out a quiet scream as I dangled by my claws only, from what seemed like a million mouse-lengths from the ground.

"Are you stuck?" Emberstrike called, her eyes flashing with worry.

"I'm… fine." I gasped, scrabbling for a paw hold. As soon as I got one, I clung onto it dearly, not moving, giving myself a moment to calm down first. I gripped it with my claws, and pushed upwards. My heart pounded in my chest.

"I'm guessing you didn't live in a forest?" Emberstrike called after me.

I pulled myself up shakily, gripping onto the branch with both paws and wrapping my tail around it just for extra protection. "I guess not." I agreed shakily, clinging onto the branch. I let out a low squeal of fear as the branch shook and bent under my weight, I looked down. Emberstrike looked so far away. The ground seemed to be stretching, every second I looked at it, the higher up I got, and the further away from the ground I was.

I could feel Emberstrike staring at me expectantly, her gaze scorching my pelt. I knew I was supposed to go down, but it was too scary. I clung onto the branch, gazing downwards, my vision blurred with terror and panic. "I… I can't get down." I meowed helplessly, grabbing onto the branch.

"Going down is easier. I'll show you how you do it, copy me okay?" Emberstrike meowed, before quickly streaking up the tree like a squirrel. She sat on a branch facing mine, her tail curled neatly over her paw. I felt my jaw drop. It was my turn to be impressed.

She grabbed onto the branch with her forepaws, then carefully slid off the edge, gripping the branch firmly with her paws. She released, let herself drop, her paws out and gripping onto the branch underneath her. She nodded at me. It was my turn. Nervously, I swung myself over the branch. I gripped the branch tightly, before releasing. I felt my heart pound during the few seconds I was falling. The impact of landing on the lower branch hit me hard, and I let out a gasp as the breath was driven out of me.

"Oh look," A mocking voice sneered from below. "The rogue can't climb. Pathetic." A murmur of cruel giggles passed among her group for friends. My ears flicked up in recognition, and I glared downwards at the familiar gray and white pelt of Mosspaw. Her muzzle was twisted into a cruel and devilish sneer.

Anger fueling my energy and determination to show her I wasn't weak, I let go of my tree branch and balanced levelly on the one beneath me. I was close enough to the ground now to jump. I took a deep breath and leapt out of my branch, praying that I would land well. I flailed a bit in the air, trying to get into a crouch. I hit the ground hard, and stumbled a bit, but didn't fall.

Mosspaw scowled, and backed up a bit. "Lucky jump." She growled. She turned towards a red-ginger she-cat. "Flamepaw, show him how well you can climb." She meowed.

Flamepaw nodded, bracing herself. She flashed a swift mocking apologetic glance at me, like she was saying; I'm sorry you're going to get so hopelessly crushed. A loud growl interrupted them, and Emberstrike dropped neatly to the ground. She stalked forward, looming over Mosspaw.

Mosspaw scrambled backwards, clearly slightly frightened by Emberstrike's act of intimidation. I smirked with amusement, sitting down and enjoying the show. "What's. Going. On. Here." Emberstrike growled, her voice rumbling in her throat. Her claws were half-sheathed, digging gouges into the earth. She pronounced every word heavily, as if each word was it's own sentence.

A cream furred tom stepped in front of the two she-cats. "None of your business." He meowed rudely, with an arrogant flip of his head.

Emberstrike turned away from Mosspaw, and loomed over him. She fully unsheathed her claws, her fangs peering out of her mouth. Her lip was slightly pulled back now. "Are you sure about that?" Her voice was oddly quiet, with a touch of icy calm. It was eery how calm she seemed.

"Berrypaw, let's just go." A light gray and white tabby she-cat meowed, her voice softer and gentler then the other three. She flashed me an apologetic glance; unlike Flamepaw's, I could detect that she really felt bad that her friends were torturing me. "Come on." She tugged on his tail, and without saying anything the four cats just turned away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I meowed awkwardly, taking the chance to peer at Emberstrike.

"It was nothing. I swear there are nursery tales about me eating kits." Emberstrike snorted, rolling her eyes. She lashed her tail, grabbed my forest hare and stalked forward without a word, but I could tell that she was upset that the cats felt this way about her.

"Why are they all so afraid of you?" I asked, racing forward to catch up with her.

Emberstrike stayed silent for a moment. Then she stopped, and turned to me. "They'll accept you eventually." Emberstrike meowed. "You're done today, you did well. Go get some prey and head to your nest." I glanced at the sky, it was already darkening, turning into a dusky blue.

I frowned at her sudden change of a topic, but I nodded. I didn't know my way back to camp yet, so I followed close behind her. As we walked, I took my attention off the leafy forest. I focused on my mentor. I scanned her pelt, watching the way her sturdy muscles rippled under her pelt. I felt a flash of surprise and slight horror as I noticed all of the bloody scars marked on her pelt, especially the giant one running on the side of her flank.

"See you tomorrow. We'll be on the dawn patrol. It'll be a great way for you to see the territory." Emberstrike meowed, padding towards the fresh-kill pile. I felt embarrassed, realizing that she noticed my inspecting her pelt. Meekly, I dipped my head and padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

Emberstrike had already dropped the fleshy forest hare on the pile. Whitestar padded towards me, his eyes gleaming with interest. "You caught that?" He asked, curiosity glinting in his blue eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay and talk, or turn away, or get him some prey. I just sat there edgily.

"Good job." He praised me. I frowned at his sudden and strange interest towards me; he hadn't seemed this interest before today.

"Maybe he let me in the clan on purpose." I muttered to myself, swishing my tail. I was frustrated and bewildered; was he hiding something? Did that Rock cat visit his dreams and tell him something about me? I sighed, my brain already tired just thinking about it.

Looking around, I saw every cat had someone to talk to and eat with except me. Suddenly feeling very lonely, I grabbed the smallest piece on the fresh-kill pile. I didn't even belong here; I shouldn't even be taking their food. Mosspaw was right. I sat on the very edge of the clearing, eating my prey. I pushed the bones away and turned away to walk to my den.

"Hey. Where do you think you're going?" Berrypaw sneered, his eyes glittering coldly.

I kept my jaws shut. I would let it play out. I observed him, and waited for him to say something else. "Answer me, you mouse-brain. Didn't anybody teach you how to be polite? Oh right, I forgot, rogues are all impolite and rude; just like you."

I was too tired to fight back. I just dipped my head, and turned away. I could tell he was surprised; I heard his paws steps receding as he ran back; probably to join his friends. I walked into the den. It was rather stuffed.

"If you're looking for a nest, you don't have one." Flamepaw smirked from behind me. I hadn't even realized she was here.

"That's okay." I growled quietly. I curled up against the stone wall on the floor; not feeling any pain when the thorns and thistles jabbed into my pelt. Exhausted, I fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 4: Exploring Territory

The next morning wasn't any better. I had woken up, gotten the same cruel taunts and sneers from Mosspaw and her stupid group of friends, eaten the smallest thing on the prey pile and gone to find my mentor.

The morning light stung at my eyes as I squinted upwards, trying to find my mentor in the large group of cats. I felt a claw poke me.

"Rogue." A cat hissed in my ear as I passed by.

I sighed, my shoulders sagging and tail dragging. This was torture. I thought I would be able to make a home here; but now I was really feeling doubtful. Emberstrike saw me and nodded. "Hey…" I muttered quietly.

"You're bleeding." Emberstrike greeted me, her voice emotionless.

"Whatever." I mumbled, falling into line behind her. I didn't want to explore the territory; I wanted to get my memories, find where I belonged, and perhaps even find my parents.

_They died in your dream, remember? _A small voice hissed at the back of my head. _A dream is just a dream. _I shot back at myself angrily, curling my claws into the ground. I refused to believe that my parents were dead; a dream was just something that my brain had put together. A whirl of faces and scenery, some action and blood, that's all it was.

"You were scratched up pretty bad when you got here. Maybe you ought to get Dawnriver to check that out. I'm sure they won't mind if we're just a bit late." Emberstrike meowed.

"They'll mind alright." I muttered angrily, barely loud enough for Emberstrike to hear. "Only not about the late part, about the me being there part." Emberstrike's expression looked sympathetic for a second, but it vanished into the stony mask so soon I thought I had imagined it.

I turned around and stalked towards the medicine cat den; I found it immediately, it smelt like herbs and honey, and also slightly of blood. I saw the kits scramble backwards as they saw me, their eyes stretching wide with fear.

"Don't worry, they will be pouncing on you and begging you to play with them in no time." Dawnriver meowed brightly, her eyes shining. "What can I do for you today, Fallenpaw?"

"Emberstrike insists I get my wounds checked out; see if they got re-opened or anything." I meowed, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, let me check you." Dawnriver meowed, her voice silky and sweet as honey. She spun me around slowly, and then shook her head. "Most of them didn't re-open, it's just that one of them hadn't closed properly, and is now oozing some blood." She grabbed a cobweb and some oak leaves before pressing it onto my pelt and wounds. She chewed some marigold into pulp and pressed it, applying it to my wound.

"Thanks." I meowed gratefully before bounding out of the medicine cat den. I padded towards Emberstrike, giving her a quick nod.

Emberstrike bent over, whispering in my ear. "That gray and cream tom-cat is an apprentice called Stormpaw, he's here with his mentor Sunfeather, the golden tabby she-cat. Redfire is the red furred tom-cat over there." She briefed me, giving a quick introduction of each of the cats. They obviously knew who I was. Sunfeather gave me a polite nod, while Redfire and Stormpaw just ignored me.

I winced, looking away. "Whatever." I muttered to myself. I could see Emberstrike staring at me in pity, and I scowled fiercely. I didn't want her pity. "Let's just go."

"You can't boss us around." Stormpaw snapped obnoxiously. "You're less of a clan cat than any of us!" Sunfeather hissed at him, clouting him over the ear.

I snarled under my breath, shouldering past him and stalking out of the clan. I wasn't going to stand there and get insulted; I was going to go and explore the territory! Although Stormpaw had dimmed my happiness, excitement still stirred in my chest.

"Alright, Fallenpaw," Sunfeather meowed politely. "You excited to be on your first border patrol?" I heard Stormpaw and Redfire snort in disgust that she was making an effort to be nice.

"As if you care." I snapped rudely, turning away so that they couldn't see the tears welling up in my eyes. "Just…" I wasn't sure what to say. "Stop pretending to care, and go live you're fabulous life."

Emberstrike shouldered me, her eyes darkened with annoyance. "Don't be so rude." She growled, smacking me over the head. I just kept walking, refusing to let anybody notice how bothered I was by all of them. I wasn't going to let anybody in.

We walked through the forest in silence, Redfire and Stormpaw shooting me hostile glares. Sunfeather padding forward awkwardly, obviously bothered by what I said to her. I could feel disappointment but also frustration radiating off of Emberstrike's pelt; as if it was MY fault that those stupid cats refused to accept me into they're clan.

"This is the the Abandoned Twoleg Nest." Emberstrike meowed to me as we passed by. I peered in; seeing delicate stalks of catmint grow in there. Despite my sadness, I purred as I scented the sweetness of the smell. I quickly broke away from the group, and stepped in. I shivered as I felt a strange sensation come over me, being inside of the Twoleg Nest felt rather weird, ominous,and extremely forbidding. Shuddering, I jumped out.

"That was strange." I meowed to my mentor as I climbed out. I saw Stormpaw roll his eyes in an exaggerated way, and spit with annoyance.

"Are we going to have to wait all day long for that rogue? Why does he even explore the territory; he should just leave and make everybody happy." Stormpaw growled, rolling his eyes.

"I'd be sad if he left." Emberstrike growled, stalking up to Stormpaw. "Are you calling me nobody?" She hissed, her eyes blazing a challenge.

Stormpaw opened his jaws to retort something, but clearly thought better of it and shut his jaw again. Seething, he turned away and padded angrily after his mentor. I felt a flash of satisfaction; but also slightly helpless. Emberstrike was always defending me; I never even stood up for myself before.

"Thanks." I mumbled, knowing it would be rude for me to complain about someone sticking up for me. She nodded, and started to follow the rest of the patrol. I followed her forward. I could hear the rustle of the leaves as the wind brushed past; but I didn't look up or around. I averted my gaze from everything else and stared at my paws, stepping one forward then the next, the dirt holding firm and not leaving any paw-prints behind.

We padded forward, till I scented something that smelled slightly like rabbits. I stared in awe at a large stretch of land, without trees or woodland covering it up; it was open and it looked as if it would be fun to run through. "WindClan." Redfire meowed with disgust; it was the first time he spoke during the patrol.

"Stormpaw, why don't you show Fallenpaw how we renew our scent markers?" Sunfeather offered, although she made it sound like a question I could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer. With an exaggerated sigh, Stormpaw padded forward slowly, each paw-step exaggerated. "Before sun-high, please." She snapped, her voice getting irritated.

Stormpaw scowled, and rubbed his scent, renewing the scent markers of the border towards WindClan. "Don't want those slimy rabbit-brained thieves crossing our border." He growled, his voice laced with hostility.

We padded around, nearing the lake. I smelled the scent of the water, and immediately I felt more relaxed. "This is the Lake Shore. We have the north-eastern section of the lake." Emberstrike told me, her ears angling towards the lake. "Past it is RiverClan." I nodded quickly, but didn't run towards it. We kept walking.

"Where are we going." Stormpaw whined. "This isn't the fastest way. Why are we taking the slowest way around the territory, ShadowClan will have invaded by the time it takes us to get there." Sunfeather sighed; she rolled her eyes and ushered her apprentice along, scolding him for being so rude and disrespectful.

"That's the Old Thunderpath." Emberstrike meowed, gesturing with her tail towards a black road with blue markings around it. I flinched as I heard the rumbling roar of monsters chugging around on it, and the flash of wind slamming me in the face as a car zipped by.

I looked around; the forest looked mostly the same to me. Always the same plants, trees, vines wrapping around the trunks, mud and grassy areas… "There's the Greenleaf Twolegplace, and over there is the ShadowClan border." Exploring the territory wasn't as fun as I was expecting; I was actually rather bored. There were no back-stories to any of these places, or at least none that my mentor was explaining…

"Fallenpaw, why don't you mark it?" Sunfeather suggested, her voice optimistic.

I nodded, taking a paw step forward. Redfire cut me off. "I don't think that's a good idea. ShadowClan will just think that a rogue had come to our property." I hissed under my breath as the red furred tomcat went up and rubbed his scent on the marker. Sunfeather shot me an apologetic glance, her mouth curved into a frown.

"Why so close to ShadowClan territory?" A large brown furred tom-cat growled, his eyes gleaming coldly. Three more cats appeared behind him, their claws unsheathed, pelts bristling.

"We're the border patrol." Sunfeather explained.

Stormpaw stalked forward, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Why don't you just mind your own business, you slimy, fox-hearted-" He was cut off as Sunfeather slapped her tail over his mouth awkwardly.

A dark gray she-cat apprentice stalked forward. "Go cry to your sister." Her face twisted into a cruel sneer. "Oh wait." She mock-gasped.

Stormpaw's eyes lit with rage, and he lunged at the she-cat. Wrapping his paws around her neck, he thrusted her to the ground, ripping at her in a frenzy, his face wild with uncontrollable fury.

The ShadowClan cats leapt forward. Redfire lunged at the brown tom, knocking him over. Emberstrike tackled a black she-cat, while using her hind paws to kick a golden brown she-cats. Sunfeather ran towards her apprentice, dragging him off of the apprentice. The she-cat growled angrily, bleeding from multiple wounds. "Stop!" Sunfeather cried out. The cats paused, stunned. "Do you see what you're doing? So soon after a battle?" The cat's broke apart.

"Poor little baby Stormpaw started it." Pricklepaw growled, her amber eyes dark with hatred.

A golden brown she-cat clouted the dark furred apprentice over the ear. "Pricklepaw, shush."

The dark brown tom on ShadowClan glared at our patrol. Suddenly, a look of interest came over his face as his eyes settled on me. "Who is this?" He growled.

"That's my apprentice, Fallenpaw." Emberstrike snarled, panting from the fierceness of the battle. She had a scratch down her flank, but aside from that she seemed to be alright.

"ShadowClan…" I whispered to myself. "Obviously rather proud, rude, arrogant, cruel, our enemies." I noted, praying that I would remember it.

"Take your patrol and scram, Owltalon." Redfire snarled, not leaving his battle crouch. "Only border patrols are allowed this close to the border. Technically; we had every right to attack you."

The dark brown tom spat at the patrol before flicking his tail forwards, and his cats vanished into the thick marshes and pines of ShadowClan territory. On our way back, we veered towards the middle of the territory. Emberstrike grinned as she pointed towards the tallest tree I had ever seen. It was a humongous oak tree, ancient-looking, with branches and twigs with leaves growing out of them. Squirrels clambered around on them, nibbling on nuts and chittering with each other.

"This is Sky Oak. It's a home to a lot of our squirrels; and there is an old rabbit burrow inside of it. This is where we teach our apprentices to climb." Emberstrike announced. My jaw dropped; I was definitely not going to climb that. She winked at me, amusement sparkling in her eyes. As if after a battle, her mood had changed for the better.

"Alright, it's already noon. We took longer than expected." Sunfeather meowed. Instead of sounding happy and optimistic, she looked upset and was staring at Stormpaw worriedly. The tomcat was dragging himself across the ground, his shoulders sagging and head drooping. Judging on his behavior and his defensiveness towards his sister; I assumed she had died.

We padded back to camp, and I felt a flash of relief as I entered the stone camp. I padded towards the fresh-kill pile, flopping beside it. "Grab some prey for the elders." Emberstrike meowed, before turning away and padding towards a golden tabby tom with spiky fur. I gazed enviously as they chatted happily with each other, padding away and sharing a thrush.

I wasn't sure what the elders wanted. I flipped through the fresh-kill pile, looking for the most juicy piece of prey I could find. I picked up a snowy rabbit by the ears, carrying it to the elder's den. Dawnriver had introduced me to them a while ago; and as I entered I greeted them. "Larkheart, Bumblefur, Talonclaw, here's some prey. If it's not enough, I can get more." I meowed nervously.

Larkheart smiled warmly at me, her eyes shining. "Well, Fallenpaw. I have to say, I'm not sure why all those other cats are so disappointed that you're here. You look like a lovely young cat. Thank you for the rabbit, it's perfect."

Bumblefur nodded in agreement; although less friendly, he wasn't rude and hostile. Talonclaw just snorted and turned away, hostility flashing from him. Larkheart hissed under her breath. I dipped my head and awkwardly backed out of the elder's den, as I turned around I crashed into a gray tabby she-cat. It was the apprentice from yesterday; one of the cats that had stood next to Mosspaw as she had leered at me. Willowpaw.

"What do you want." I snapped, clearly unforgiving of the day before.

"Look," Willowpaw meowed. "I'm sorry about yesterday, and how Mosspaw, Stormpaw, Berrypaw, and Flamepaw are treating you. Can we please talk?"

"Aren't we talking right now?" I growled, shoving past her and stalking towards the fresh-kill pile. I grabbed a small shrew, and sat down to eat it.

"In the forest?" Willowpaw pleaded. "You can bring the shrew with you. We can even hunt on the way back. I'm sure Emberstrike won't mind."

I frowned. It was probably some sort of a trap. "Go find someone else to bully." I growled.

"It's not a trap, I swear!" Willowpaw promised. "I swear on StarClan! Let's just talk."

I knew it was probably still a trap; this StarClan was just a religion, it probably didn't mean much to Willowpaw, so swearing on it wasn't bad. As much as I wanted to turn away, my heart disagreed, my loneliness disagreed, and sighing I nodded.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets Unhidden

"What?" I stammered, taken back. I had no idea. "That's why Stormpaw was so upset…"

"Yeah." Willowpaw nodded.

"How did it happen?" I whispered; I found myself to be fascinated with details, if something exciting were to happen, I would honestly want to know how. Death was exciting, and I was very intrigued by the dark details.

Willowpaw frowned. I shot her a pleading look, and she sighed, doing as my bidding. "A moon ago, ShadowClan was caught on our territory, putting new scent markers. At first it was just a battle skirmish, then they got reinforcements causing us to get more as well. Stormpaw's sister found out that he was meeting Pricklepaw, got mad and attacked her." She explained.

"Wait. Wait. What?" I meowed, startled. "Stormpaw liked Pricklepaw?" Willowpaw nodded sadly. "But she's such a snake! She's got more venom in her mouth then a deathberry."

"I know." Willowpaw nodded. "She was always nice to him though, and they were oddly close at gatherings. Anyway, Stormpaw's sister, Petalpaw had confronted Pricklepaw during the battle, but Pricklepaw got angry and attacked at Petalpaw. Stormpaw tried to help his sister; but it was no matter, afterwards he stopped meeting Pricklepaw, and he always felt as if her death was his fault."

"Oh…" I mumbled, feeling slightly ashamed of my being so rude to him. He was only lashing out at me due to his guilt and frustration. "So, why did you tell me this?"

"I'm sorry for not doing anything about Mosspaw bullying you… Or Berrypaw, Flamepaw, or Stormpaw…" She looked ashamed and so sad. I paused for a moment; just listening to the chirp of the birds, and sighed, breathing in the cool, fresh air. She hadn't been mean to me; but she hadn't helped me either. "I thought maybe knowing that… You'd at least understand Stormpaw a bit more."

"It's alright." I meowed curtly. "As long as you don't start now." A flash of curiosity shot through me. "Why aren't you like your siblings? Why don't you feel like bullying me?"

"I think… it doesn't matter if you're a rogue or a kittypet, as long as you're loyal to the clan then you should be allowed to come." Willowpaw admitted. "My parents would kill me if they thought I said that. I am actually a pure-blood ThunderClan cat."

The loyal part got to me. I flinched away, turning my head away. "I… I have to go." I mumbled before turning around and dashing back to camp. I heard her surprised and slightly hurt meow after me; but I ignored it. What was I supposed to do? I was really only here because Rock had basically forced me into it… But I had rather enjoyed becoming a warrior.

Sighing, I padded into the apprentice's den. It was completely empty; as it was only afternoon. I was planning on taking an afternoon nap, after all Emberstrike wasn't looking for me.

A flash of pain shot through me, and I crumpled to the ground. Where are my memories? Who am I really? What's my heritage? The questions came back again, and I gasped as a fierce, thick, strong tugging of needing and longing overcame me. The desire to find out what happened stabbed at me like a thorn; I wanted it so much. No. I needed it. Badly. I felt as if somebody else was in control of my body again; like the night I arrived here.

"You're confusing me!" I hissed to my body. My mind. I tried not to let my thoughts get to me; but my curiosity nagged at me. _Who are my parents?_ I ran out of the apprentice's den towards the medicine cat den; I assumed that there was some way that Dawnriver could contact the so-called StarClan. I wanted to find out.

"Fallenpaw. What a pleasure." Dawnriver purred, her eyes shining.

"Yeah you too." I meowed impatiently. "How do you connect to StarClan? Is there some sort of a ritual? Something you might do if you desperately needed to talk to them?"

"I'm glad you're finally taking an interest in our religion," Dawnriver meowed, but her voice was laced with slight disbelief. "and to answer you're question, we have a place called the Moonpool where we can seek guidance."

_Yes! _"Terrific!" I meowed gleefully. _My annoying thoughts; my memories… They would be coming back today. I'm going to demand for them back. _"Where is this Moonpool?"

"Um…" Dawnriver meowed awkwardly. "Are you planning to visit it?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I frowned, confusion washing over me.

"I'm sorry but I can't take you there. I've to keep a watch on Stormpaw's depression, and the wounds from yesterday's skirmish…" Her voice trailed off. I got it. I heard the unspoken message. _Sorry, we don't take rogues to our sacred places._ I nodded stiffly, shooting her a cold glare.

"I get it." I meowed coldly, turning away. I stalked angrily out of the medicine cat den; seething. I didn't have much time to be angry though, because Whitestar soon called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" Whitestar yowled, his loud voice echoing around the stony walls of the hollow. I stared at him, slightly in awe. His white fur shone brilliantly under the sunlight, his muscles rippling as he turned, his eyes gleaming. He looked magnificent. _I'll be just as important as him someday._

I scowled at the ground; realizing how foolish I was being. Firstly, they don't even let me meet their religion. Secondly, they would never accept me. Thirdly, I'm only here to get my memories back. Then I'm gone. I shifted uncomfortably. As much as the cats here hated me; I realized I rather liked it. I shivered, realizing I felt some sort of loyalty to the clan already.

"We have let ShadowClan get away with Petalpaw's death! We have let them bully us, trespass, and today our afternoon patrol found remains of prey with their scent on them! We will not let them get away with this." He hissed, his eyes blazing with fury. "Tomorrow at dawn, we will plan an attack on them, to send them the message that they cannot treat us like this!"

The cats roared with approval, their voices loud and proud. "ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!" I felt as if I was the only one slightly unsure about this battle. It was rather sudden.

"The time has come for Cherrykit, Poppykit, and Lynxkit to be apprenticed." Whitestar meowed, his eyes gleaming. The three kits squealed with excitement, and their mother frowned, her eyes flying wide with surprise and quickly started to groom them. Redfire's eyes shone with pride as he ran over to help groom his kits as well.

"Cherrykit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw! Your mentor will be Vixenrose. I hope Vixenrose will pass down all she knows to you." A few murmurs of worry rippled through the crowd, as Vixenrose was a rather new warrior. Vixenrose however, stepped forward, her eyes shining with excitement and confidence.

"Vixenrose, however you are young, I think that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Feathersnow, and you have shown yourself to be quick-witted and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Cherrypaw." Vixenrose leaned forward, touching noses with the ginger she-cat. They drew away to the side as Whitestar apprenticed the rest of the cats.

Poppykit became Poppypaw, and was apprenticed to Leafstream, while Lynxkit became Lynxpaw, being apprenticed to Thistlefrost.

"Cherrypaw! Poppypaw! Lynxpaw!" The cats cheered, their eyes shining. I cheered as well, although I felt as if Whitestar was up to something.

"We also are here to welcome one new warrior to the clan." Whitestar meowed. My jaw dropped. It felt as if he was just doing this so that he could show ShadowClan how tough they were. Murmurs of unease were passing through the crowd now as well, I could hear the cats muttering.

_"So many ceremonies in one day…"_

_"Especially right before a big battle?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"I hope he doesn't make the new apprentices fight!"_

"Flamepaw." Whitestar meowed. "Yesterday, you brought back an owl and fed half the clan. I feel that you're ready to become a warrior." The ginger she-cat's eyes stretched round as moons. Her eyes sparkling, she ran forward.

"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He meowed. "Flamepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Without hesitation, Flamepaw replied immediately and loudly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Flamepaw, from this moment you will be known as Flameowl. StarClan honors your bravery and excellent hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whitestar announced, resting his muzzle on her head. Flameowl licked his shoulder. I tilted my head, I could detect a sense of nervousness and impatience to Whitestar. As if he wanted for everyone to just be a warrior to defeat ShadowClan…

"Flameowl! Flameowl! Flameowl!" The clan cheered, and the ginger she-cat's eyes shone with pride. She puffed out her chest, sitting up straighter. I joined along, although quietly, unforgiving of her rudeness to me the past day. I hoped that someday the clan would be cheering my new warrior name.

"Flameowl, you'll be sitting vigil tonight." Whitestar reminded her. She nodded, determination flashing through her eyes. Cats rushed up to congratulate the three apprentices and new warrior. I ran towards Whitestar, determined to find out what's going on.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. The white tom whirled around, surprise flashing in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that." He snapped.

"Three new apprentices? A warrior? A battle with ShadowClan? You seem… desperate." I meowed uneasily, hoping he wouldn't be too offended by my words.

"Desperate." he snorted, narrowing his eyes. "Go back to your training." He turned around, climbing into his den. As rude as it was, I followed him in it. I didn't know where this sense of doing good, or care for the clan came from. Just yesterday I was feeling miserable and wanting to leave.

"Why?" I persisted, staring at him.

"Tell me why you wanted to join the clan; why you lured Mosspaw into a fight to impress me. Tell me why you don't mention your past; why you act so mysterious and dark. Answer this, and I'll answer your question." I pondered about the deal. I had a lot to lose.

_They can't trust you until you trust them. You need to be honest… You know that you like the clan, that you're feeling loyal. _A voice whispered to me.

"What did you say?" I muttered.

"I didn't say anything." Whitestar frowned at me.

I realized why my mood had suddenly shifted. I was in a foul mood because I was lonely, nobody seemed to want to be my friend, and I was feeling lost. Willowpaw seemed to accept me. So did Bumblefur, Larkheart, Emberstrike, and Dawnriver. The only reason they didn't seem to trust me; was perhaps because I gave them no reason to. They knew nothing about me after all.

_When did I get so wise? _I thought, curiously.

_You've always been smart. _A voice whispered in my ear. _You can do this. You must give them reason to trust you. To accept you. _

_Who are you? _I thought.

_My name is Ivypool. When I was a new apprentice, I felt like I wasn't accepted, like my sister was all they cared about. It turns out, they cared about me too. I'm here to guide you. _I frowned.

_Are you a StarClan cat? And how did you get in my head? _I muttered.

Whitestar coughed, glaring at me. "If you're not going to explain, you can leave now."

_Trust me, young one. I am a StarClan cat, and I was sent here to guide you. I'm here to help you get accepted into ThunderClan. _

_Why do you care? _I thought angrily.

_You must learn to control your anger. _I scowled.

"Hello?" Whitestar demanded.

I jerked back to reality. I sighed, sitting down and curling my tail over my paws. Listening to Ivypool I realized, that perhaps StarClan wanted me to succeed. That they trusted me; and that gave me the strength to confess. "I don't have any memories of my previous life." I confessed to him. "I woke up near the lake, and I felt angry, lost, lonely and confused. I was taken here, and this cat called Rock told me that I had to join and that this way I can get my memories back. So I did. A StarClan cat called Ivypool is guiding me. I also had one dream where my parents were killed by a dangerous cat…" I broke off, not wanting to tell him about my mother's fears about me.

"Oh." Whitestar muttered, his tail flicking. "Perhaps…"

"What, perhaps?" I demanded. "I spilled my heart out to you about everything, now you have to do as you promised."

"I'll tell you, not because of our deal, because you seem to have gotten a lot wiser, and more trustworthy." He meowed calmly. "You see, I'm on my last life. ShadowClan has defeated us so many times, and I don't have much time left. I want to crush them before I die, so I will pass down a legacy. Just like theres the legacy of Lionstar, and his grandfather Firestar…"

"This is all to prove your legacy?" I hissed in outrage.

"Not just that… Last gathering, we overheard them talking about an attack. Last gathering was the night we found you." Whitestar meowed, his voice cracking. "We can't get defeated again." He sighed wearily, his shoulders sagging. "I don't know if we'll be able to push over another attack to our camp… It's going to be leaf-fall soon, and we'll not have any new herbs growing."

"So we have to attack?" I meowed. "Are you sure that's the best option?"

"This is why I let you in…" Whitestar meowed. "You were so mysterious, so dark, so lost, I knew there was something special about you. I just had a feeling. This battle isn't just for ShadowClan to learn not to prey-steal from us, it's because it's unfair. Just like you coming in and people treating you wrongly, the other clans treat us badly because we take in loners and rogues."

"Thanks…?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Then I sighed wearily. I knew I wasn't going to change his mind; and I didn't know why I thought I would. I was just an apprentice. "Promise me you will let me fight though. I'm going to teach that Pricklepaw a lesson." Whitestar smiled, nodding.

I turned around, padding out of the den. I went to the apprentice's den, lying down on the cold bare stone floor. Willowpaw padded in, offering me a smile. "Hey, you can use some of my moss and build a nest next to mine." She meowed.

Grateful, I dipped my head and built a small nest next to hers. I felt her warmth next to me, and I shivered. It was weird to have someone… To have a friend. But I liked it.

_I told you that you could trust me. StarClan doesn't get involved in battles, unless they are unjust and foolish. This was more about you; learning about your compassionate side._

I groaned, Ivypool was seriously annoying me. I curled my tail over my muzzle, pressing on my paws with my ears as I lay down. _Just shut up, I'm trying to sleep. _I thought I heard a soft purr of amusement in my ears, before I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for sleep to come.

**Don't be shy to review. ^_='; **

**Feedback is always appreciated! (-:**


	7. Chapter 6: Bloodlust

"Wake up, Fallenpaw." A pale gray tabby she-cat muttered in my ear. I groaned, squinting at the face, trying to make out who it was. Willowpaw. _Why would she be talking to me? _Then I remembered.

"What… where are we going?" I mumbled, blundering out of the den like a sleepy badger. I let out a low yelp as I crashed into a ginger she-cat, leaping away quickly. "Oh… hi, Emberstrike." I greeted.

"Whitestar is going to assign the groups for the battle today." Emberstrike meowed to me, her voice almost high pitched and squeaky with excitement. I frowned; my mentor always seemed to be happiest when there was a battle and bloodshed involved. "Come sit near me."

I nodded sleepily, still not fully awake. I rubbed at my eyes with my paws, then hissed darkly and squinted, shielding my eyes from the stinging rays of sun. "It's so bright!" I exclaimed, my voice thin with shock and annoyance.

"You're acting like a kit." Emberstrike scolded; I braced myself for a harsh lecture and perhaps clout on the ear, but my mentor broke out in a smile. "I'm glad that Willowpaw is your friend now; if not you'd still be like a grumpy old elder." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" Whitestar yowled, his white pelt groomed and neat. His white fur shone brightly under the sun; making him look very sophisticated and elite. "Today, we will invade ShadowClan."

I shivered with excitement, my eyes sweeping the clearing. As I looked around, I realized I wasn't the only one who was overjoyed by the prospect of a battle. I felt my stomach growl, and I wished I had eaten when I had the chance; instead of fooling around near Emberstrike. "Do you think Whitestar will mind if I eat during this meeting?" I hissed in Emberstrike's ear; not knowing the proper rules yet.

Emberstrike snorted with laughter. Whitestar's head swung around to her, his blue gaze scorching her pelt. The ginger she-cat stood up straighter, pulling on a straight face and gazing seriously at him. She batted a mouse towards me with her tail, clearly still amused.

Awkwardly, I turned around and gulped down the mouse as quickly as I could. I sighed in content as I finished my mouse, glad that Whitestar was still rambling on about the plan. I was hoping Emberstrike would brief me through most of the details later. As long as I got the main part of it. "We will go in from the left and the right first. Then as they all spring out and they think thats all there is; we'll slam them with a third wave. We will also have a group here to defend our elders, queens and kits."

"The group on the right side will be: Jayleaf, Mosspaw, Redfire, Cloudfrost, Berrypaw, Pinefeather and Nightmoon." Whitestar announced to the clan. I saw Mosspaw and Berrypaw exchanged an excited look; their fur and tail shivering with anticipation.

"The left side will be: Emberstrike, Fallenpaw, Thistlefrost, Tigerstorm, Hazelcloud, Snowflash and Willowpaw." He announced. I grinned at Willowpaw; excited for my first battle.

"Middle will be: Sunfeather, Raintail, Darkshade, Flowercloud, Leafstream, and myself." Whitestar yowled, his eyes gleaming. "The queens and their kits will go up to Highledge with the elders, just in case of ShadowClan coming to attack us. Cherrypaw, Poppypaw and Lynxpaw will go up with them."

The litter mates exchanged dismayed glances with each other, disappointment radiating off of their pelts. Poppypaw opened her mouth to protest, but clearly thought better of it. They scuttled backwards, their mother licking them over the head.

"Feathersnow, Roseleaf, Stormpaw and Darkshade will stay guard around the camp. Dawnriver and Skypaw, you stay alert." Whitestar meowed. He picked himself up, leapt gracefully off of Highledge, and waved his tail as a summoning sign. "Tigerstorm lead your group, Jayleaf lead yours, and I'll lead mine."

"Ready?" Emberstrike meowed. I nodded mutely. I fell back until I was standing next to Willowpaw. The pale gray apprentice glanced at me, her eyes shining.

"Hi Fallenpaw!" She purred, grinning happily. "I'm so excited. This is my first warrior battle; I can tell by your fighting that it isn't your first one." She meowed. "I mean, I'm just guessing but you're a really good fighter and…" She meowed on and on and on. I wanted to wrap my paws around her muzzle, snapping it shut, frustration shooting through me.

"Quiet! We're approaching the border." I hissed.

Whitestar waved his tail for us to split up. I glanced back, at the ThunderClan territory. The woodlands got thicker here, from the nice oaks it turned into the dark wood of pine trees, and thick, muddy marshes. I trudged through the marsh, wincing as I heard the sucking and popping noises of the mud when I raised my paws. Tigerstorm nodded for us to roll around in it, disguising our scents. Scowling, I rolled around in it.

"Disgusting." Willowpaw hissed under her breath. "I wont be able to lick my fur for a moon!"

"Better than getting caught by ShadowClan." I meowed. Willowpaw nodded.

"True."

Tigerstorm lead us forward, and I caught a glimpse of my mentor, her ginger pelt smeared with mud padding after him. I waved goodbye to my friend and ran stealthily towards her. She greeted me with a flick of the tail. It was getting darker now; harder to see the sunlight. I shivered; it felt weird, dangerous, and way too dark. We weren't going to attack their camp; that was rude. Emberstrike had explained to me.

Suddenly, Tigerstorm stopped dead. He raised his nose to sniff the air, and his eyes turned icy. Coldness gripped my pelt; and I had the feeling that something was terribly wrong. "ShadowClan is attacking our camp!" He whispered. I opened my jaws to scent the air; and could smell a scent of them coming from our territory.

Quickly, we swerved around and dashed back. "Fallenpaw, go get Whitestar and Jayleaf." Then he shook his head. "No, you're a solid fighter. We might need you, Willowpaw, go quick." Willowpaw nodded, her eyes wide and terrified before turning around and dashing through the thick undergrowth. My heart pounded in my chest; were cats going to die? Was Dawnriver going to die?

"Follow. Go fast." Tigerstorm growled, running forward. I tried to match his pace, finding that I was the same pace as any other apprentice; I scowled, wishing that my past life had prepared me to run faster. I caught of the ShadowClan cats splitting up, and we ran towards one of the patrols. Rage shot through me as I saw them sneak through the side.

"Quiet!" A black tom-cat hissed. "Don't want them to hear us."

"Go!" Tigerstorm yowled, and we leapt forward together. The heat of the battle raced through me; and I looked around for Pricklepaw. I snarled with sheer frustration; she wasn't in this patrol. I leapt at the nearest cat I could find, a bulky white tom. Pure rage ran through me, blocking out any sense of self-control or emotion, my vision darkening till all I could see was the tom's eyes.

I lunged at him. He sidestepped, but fast as lightning I twisted and stuck out a paw, raking his side. He hissed with pain, and swung his paw at my side. I matched each of his strikes with one of my own; then lunged at his stomach. I ducked under, raking it. I saw his leg muscles, knowing he was preparing to drop down and crush me. Quickly, I rolled out, swiping his paws out from under him. I leapt at his throat, raising my paw, ready to slash it open.

"What are you doing?" Emberstrike snarled, throwing me off of my opponent. My vision darkened with rage, I spat angrily at her. My vision was blurred with red, and angrily I shouldered her aside as I raked my gaze along the vision; searching for my next target.

I leapt at a brown tabby she-cat, leaping upwards and twisting, clinging onto her back. I sank my teeth into her scruff, gripping her shoulders with my front claws while raking my hind paws along her back. She let out a screech of pain, twisting and falling onto her back. I let out a hiss of pain as her weight crushed me. Adrenaline kicked in once again, and furiously I kicked her off of me. I stalked forward, charging at her and knocking her against a tree. She slumped against it, her eyes half-open.

I didn't see the forest anymore. I didn't see friends. I didn't think of the pain I was causing them; how I would felt if I was them. I had no compassion; I wasn't acting like a cat. I was a merciless killing monster, striking down one opponent after another. The rage that powered me; the adrenaline, the speed, nothing could stop me; not even myself. I purred with dark satisfaction as another cat squirmed, whimpering out of my claws.

A ginger blur leapt in front of me, knocking the breath out of me as she drove me against a tree. Her eyes gleamed with anger and slight confusion. "What are you doing, Fallenpaw?" I leapt at her, wrapping my paws around her neck and thrusting her to the ground. I pummeled at her belly with my paws, sinking my claws deep into her shoulders. She hissed with pain, throwing me off of her and against a tree. I gasped at the impact. "It's me, Emberstrike!" She meowed.

I didn't hear her; ignoring her comment I shoved past her and raced back into the battle. I unsheathed my claws, diving back into a fight. I leapt at a small white and black tom, slashing my claws across his pelt. He turned around, his lip drawn back and leapt at me. He raked his claws across my shoulder; angrily, I shoved him down, and with a whimper he stared desperately at me.

"Fallenpaw! You're acting crazy." A dark brown tom snapped at me, shouldering me aside and freeing my opponent. I stared at him, narrowing my eyes with fury. I curled my lip to reveal my sharp fangs.

_Control your anger, Fallenpaw. Control it. _I hissed, shaking my head. I raced through the forest, past my patrol, looking for another group of cats to help. I saw a cream and gray tom pinned against the ground, whimpering with pain. I leapt at the gray-black she-cat pinning him down. I head butted her, driving her off her paws. She leapt back up, staring at me indignantly. She swiped at my ears, but I ducked. I slashed at her muzzle, feeling the satisfaction as my claws connected with her flesh, sinking into her skin, the blood splashing out.

She let out a yowl of pain, backing away. I wasn't finished yet. I leapt at her, sinking my fangs into her tail and dragging her back. I grabbed onto her scruff, and threw her against a tree.

_CONTROL YOUR ANGER! _The voice whispering to me was more urgent. I blocked it out, stalking forward angrily, my eyes blazing with rage. I towered over her, unsheathing my claws. I glanced back at the gray tom slumped to the ground. That she-cat harmed my ally; she deserved to pay. I leapt at her, ripping at her flesh in a frenzy. I heard her whimpers grow weaker; and then nothingness.

A white tom grabbed me by my scruff, pulling me off of her. "Fallenpaw. What have you done?" His voice was filled with dismay. "What have you done?"

"ShadowClan! Retreat!" Another cat yowled, it's voice laced with fury and slight fear. The cats crowded around their fallen clanmate, their pain so strong it radiated off of them like an aura. They picked the limp body up, hoisting her up on their shoulders. I felt the adrenaline rush gone, and I crumpled to the ground, my body numb.

_What had I done? _I stared miserably at the unmoving body of Pricklepaw. I didn't know what had gone over me. Why I was acting so crazily. _Please, StarClan. Save her. _I whispered to the stars, sobbing. Despair ran through me; how could I ever get them to trust me if they thought of me as a cold-hearted murderer?

Emberstrike ran towards me; then stopped in her tracks. My clan mates formed a half-circle around me; and I shied away from their scorching glares. Crying, I flung myself past them and ran into the forest. I didn't know where I was going, why I was running, only whom I was running from. Those accusing, scorching, glares. All of my mistakes. Everything I had done.

**If you've got the time; please give me some feedback! :-)**

**I didn't particularly like this chapter; it wasn't so well written. :[**


	8. Chapter 7: Responsibility

I ran through the forest, the trees, sky, animals and ground all blurring together into one messy blend of color. My eyesight blurred with tears as I dashed through the forest. _They'll never trust me now. They'll never trust me again. Willowpaw, Emberstrike, Dawnriver… They'll all hate me. _I choked as I cried, trying to stop but unable to.

I ran towards the lake, crashing to a stop at the edge of it. I lay down next to it; just as I had the night I arrived. I lay my head down, feeling the waves lap gently at my pelt. I squeezed my eyes shut; praying for myself to just disappear into nothing, so that I wouldn't feel anything anymore, that my soul would just drift away and leave my meaningless body behind. Leave the corpse of a cat without memories; without mercy; without friendships…

_Calm down, young one. _Ivypool's voice meowed in my ear, and I felt her presence wreathe around me. I shivered, my fur still ruffled from her ghostly touch.

_Leave me alone. _I thought dully, too tired to listen to her usual blabbering.

_Forgiveness isn't as rare as you think; you'll just have to be true. Trust you, trust them. _I shook my head angrily, wanting her to leave me alone.

_You don't understand! I murdered a cat… a cat in cold blood, and I didn't even know them… I didn't have a very good reason to kill them! She wasn't supposed to die! _I wanted to yowl all my anger, my frustration up to the sky and the stars. Perhaps if Pricklepaw was up there in StarClan, she could hear me and understand that I really was sorry and wanted to apologize.

I gazed up at the sky. The battle had seemed so quick, like a flash of adrenaline and then it was over. I frowned at the sun's dimming rays, as it slowly started to melt behind the mountains and out of sight. The sky, a pale blue darkening into a dusky color. Like something; starting out so beautifully innocent, but eventually darkening till you can barely see anything. Can't see anything without a light; but that light would be one that you could find. If only I could find mine…

_You do have that light. _Angrily, I slammed my head against the sand. "Get out of my head!" I yelled in frustration, just wanting to be alone. Ivypool was so irritating, she acted as if she was my guardian. Perhaps Rock had assigned her to me. I scoffed, my heart fluttering with doubt. I wasn't that special. I was just a heartless memoryless cat naive enough to believe that I could have friendships. That I could possibly even have connections to other cats.

I waited for some answer from Ivypool, but I got none. I felt a prickle of guilt in my stomach as I realized I must have hurt her feelings or offended her. My sobbing had died down now, fading into a soft whimper as I slowly came to turn to what I had really done. I had actually removed a cat from this earth; nobody would ever see her again. Her mother, her father, her litter-mates… They must be so devastated, and so terribly angry at me, because it was my fault.

All my fault. Her death was all my fault. I replayed that terrifying moment when my claws had connected with her throat, ripping at it, her blood and flesh flying out in a frenzy. Her blood-curdling screams that had turned to whimpers, and perhaps a sigh of relief as I had taken her out of the misery of my torture. I had literally seen it coming. I knew that I was going to kill her; that her blood was going to soak my claws scarlet.

I had felt no connection to her; I didn't even register she had a name. I didn't consider her family; the pain they were going to feel. I don't think I had even realized that killing was a wrongdoing until now. All I had felt was that searing anger, consuming me just like the darkness would. It was eating me alive, and then it had. It had swallowed me in a giant gulp, confining my soul to darkness and anger forever, my claws sealing the deal as they connected with her neck.

"No…" I mumbled to myself; the idea of it all too real. I wished I could go back in time, stop myself, prevent this from happening. I crumpled as I realized I couldn't. As much as I wished to go back, I just couldn't. I had destroyed a cat's life. What if that had been Willowpaw? Mosspaw would've been upset. Everyone would've been upset. Our lifelines are much too thin, much too slippery, much too breakable. One single move and the string holding us together could snap. I had broken that string. Not just broken it, I had ripped it to shreds.

My one only comfort was that I wanted to stop. I was begging myself, pleading myself, and so was Ivypool. We were all attempting to push down the darkness, the bloodlust that had consumed me. It hadn't worked though, we all bounced off like we had hit the shield. I didn't hear myself, I had just continued. I tried to move my muscles, it was as if I was watching through my eyes, but wasn't quite me. Somebody else was controlling my movements.

It was cowardly. To not go back. To not announce my wrongdoings, to not plead for forgiveness. No. Not forgiveness. That I couldn't ask for; I would never receive it, rightly so. I didn't deserve forgiveness, or kindness. I would be there to announce my responsibility, to let them know that I do take responsibility for what I've done. That if I could change the past, then I would.

Picking myself up on trembling paws, not taking in the scenery, I walked slowly back towards the battle. My pace picked up, so I was more like running. Then I sprinted. I raced as fast as I could towards the ShadowClan border, hoping to catch a patrol before they buried her. There was nothing. It was silent. Eerily so. I knew there was a chance for death if I had passed the border; but I had to do it. I couldn't live with myself otherwise. The one moment would haunt me forever.

I glanced at the darkness looming in front of me, the tall, thick pine trees. Their green pine leaves sticking out like claws, ready to rake and rip at me. I walked bravely forward, my legs trembling. I looked around, my gaze flashing from the acorns dangling from the trees, to the muddy marshes with their loosely held up trees and plants. I listened to the serene sound of pines rustling in the wind, along with the soft croak of the frogs and toads.

I wasn't sure where the camp was. I wandered around for what seemed like millions of moons. I tried to follow the scent of fresh blood, and I found myself wandering towards what seemed like a guarded place. I saw a gray she-cat sitting in front of the camp, her eyes narrowing with hatred as she clearly recognized my face. _That's the cat that killed my clanmate. _That was her expression. That was going to be what she saw me for. What everyone was going to think of me. Forever.

"I need to speak to your leader, please." I meowed, half begging.

She glared at me, her lip drawn back in a snarl. I was prepared for her to spit in my face and lunge, chasing me off her territory. I braced myself, but it never happened. "Alright." She snarled, hostility radiating off of her pelt as she turned around and stalked forward. I blinked in surprise; that was surprisingly easy.

A dark ginger she-cat stood in front of the camp, pacing around nervously. I almost stopped dead in my tracks as I realized it was my mentor. "Emberstrike?" I hissed in surprise, my pelt bristling with shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure you get home safely, after you apologize." Emberstrike meowed quietly in my ear as I padded near her.

"How are you sure they won't just attack us both?" I hissed back at her.

"Trust me, they won't." She meowed shortly. As we walked through the camp; I was surprised at all of the similarities they had towards ThunderClan. The same apprentice den, elder's den, warrior's den, medicine cat den… and of course, nursery. I winced as I heard a kit terrified squeak as I passed by.

"Emberstrike. It's nice to see you." A large black and brown mottled tom-cat meowed loudly. The ginger she-cat dipped her head, unsheathing her claw and sinking it into my paw. Quickly, I bent down and dipped my head as respectfully as I could to the tom. "And you've brought a guest."

I didn't hear anything. My whole body went numb, cold with shock as I peered past him and caught the glimpse of a dull, lifeless black furred body being groomed. I felt as if I was just soaked in ice water as I saw all of the cats grieving her, some not even paying any attention to me. The rest of the cats just glared at me; their gazes as painful as claws. Probably even more.

"This is Fallenpaw…" Emberstrike muttered. "He's here…" I quickly cut in.

"I want to do this myself." I meowed lowly to her, too quiet for any other cats to hear. She nodded before shuffling backwards. She laid her tail on top of mine, an offer of silent support. I felt a flash of gratefulness for her kindness to me; even after everything I'd done. "Can you… call your clan? I have something I want to say…"

The tom stared at me, his gaze ice-cold. He called his cats to him, and I pressed closer to Emberstrike as they neared us, crowding around us. Most of their claws were unsheathed, their pelts bristling and tail bushed out. "What's that piece of fox-dung doing here?" One voice called out. "Fox-heart! Snake-tongue!" More insults poured from their lips, and I had to hold myself together and wait for it to end.

"Quiet." The black and brown tom growled to his clan, and eventually the insults died away.

"I'm…" My voice was shaky as I meowed. Emberstrike nodded firmly to me. I stood up straight and stared at the cats gathered around me. "I'm here to say I'm sorry, and to take responsibility for my actions. It wasn't fair of me to… kill Pricklepaw." I meowed softly, my eyes brimming with tears. Not of grief, or terror, but pure sadness. "She was so young, she had so much time left, and I stole that from her. I stole her life." My tail trembled as I continued to talk.

I saw a ginger tom-cat, leaning against a black tom-cat as they sat next to their obviously sister's corpse. Their eyes were bright with emotion, and I let my gaze fall on their mother. She was ginger furred with green eyes that were shining with regret, grief, and pain. No anger. Just sadness. "I'm so sorry… for your loss. I know I can't make up f-for what I've done, and I don't expect any forgiveness. In fact, I don't think you guys are even used to this. I doubt this is even how you celebrate your deaths. It was my fault that she's dead now, instead of there laughing with you. And… it would have been cowardly for me not to come, and I just want to say… I'm so sorry. If I could've done anything, I would have."

Emberstrike nodded at me, pressing against me. The cats were quiet; not with emotions from my speech, with awe for me, but with shock. Nothing but utter shock. They were surprised that I had come to apologize. They were surprised that I had taken responsibility. They were surprised that I hadn't just stayed away and pretended it wasn't me. I turned away; shaking. "Wait." The ginger she-cat, Pricklepaw's mother, meowed. I turned around, hope flashing in my eyes.

ShadowClan cats had turned around, swerving their attention to her. Her fur was tearstained, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her muzzle was curved into a frown, and her paws were still trembling. She looked as fragile as she could possibly be. "I…" She started, staring at me. "Thank you." She whispered. "During the last battle, my daughter had taken a life as well. She had not done something as… kind and caring as you have. She had let it slip away. I don't forgive you for what you've done, but I want you to know I don't hate you." Her eyes filled up with tears. I dipped my head to her, so low that my ears brushed the floor.

Emberstrike was crying as well, but softly. The cats spread apart, opening a small path for me and my mentor to pad through. We padded quickly and softly out of the camp, and as fast as we could out of their territory. As soon as we made it back to the forest, I collapsed. I pressed tightly against a tree, sobbing and crying hysterically. I felt like a complete mess, my mind was in a whirl of panic.

"Why are you crying?" Emberstrike asked me, her voice slightly shaky.

"It's really my fault." I whispered, my voice muffled by my mouth pressing against the tree. "Before I confessed, took responsibility… A part of me had always hoped it wasn't me. But now I realized it is, and… everyone else understands too."

Emberstrike didn't respond. She was quiet. She was also calm as well. I listened to the chirping of the grasshoppers, and eventually I calmed myself down. When I had stopped being so hysterical, Emberstrike opened her jaws to speak. Softly, quietly, gently. With more emotion then I had expected from her. "I know how you feel." She murmured softly, lying down. "I killed my brother."

I opened my jaws to yelp in surprise, but quickly shut them again. I knew how much it hurt to kill somebody, but the one I killed was one I didn't even know. It must haunt her every second of every day to know that she had killed… someone related to her. I nodded at her to explain. She looked reluctant for a second, but then she kept going.

"We were climbing. It was an accident. I teased him that he was scared of heights and couldn't reach as high as me; I was joking around and calling him silly things like mouse-brain. He then reached upwards, to a place so very high, that you could barely even see the ground. He had then tried to climb down, he was scared. I tried to help him, but when I climbed over to his branch, it snapped under our weight. I could only save one of us. I chose myself." Emberstrike meowed quietly, her voice strangled. "I couldn't live with myself afterwards. So I left to ThunderClan."

"Wait." I stammered. "You didn't start out in ThunderClan?"

"No. I had two siblings. My brother was called Owlpaw. They named him Owlsoul, because his soul was always so bright, so innocent… So sweet." Emberstrike sounded choked up. "My sister on the other hand, is called Foxflower. She's pretty happy; but she still misses our brother. She has a mate, and three kits. Two now." Shock hit me in the face at what she just said.

Two now. Two now. "Emberstrike… Was Pricklepaw your niece?" I whispered, feeling my body shake.

Emberstrike nodded at me. "Yeah." She responded. "As soon as they were born, I ran over to ShadowClan to visit Foxflower. She named one of her sons after him, and the other one slightly after me. There I stared at them, so cute, so innocent. Amberkit, Owlkit and Pricklekit." Her voice was laced with emotion. I was so shocked. I hadn't even realized that she wasn't full ThunderClan blooded. She had kin in ShadowClan!

"That's why… they still joke about you. Because you came from ShadowClan. You were an outcast." I realized, fitting the pieces together. She offered me a half-smile.

"It'll get better." Emberstrike whispered. She got to her paws, and shook her fur. She nodded at me, and started to pad back to camp.

I picked myself up, musing about if I should stay out for another night or go back. I decided to go back. I followed my mentor, listening to her words. She had told me that since the first time I had arrived, and for once I really believed her. She had experience, after all.

I looked back, then bounded towards my mentor, padding next to her. I brushed pelts with her, looking at the sun slowly melting into the mountains. Red like her pelt. I smiled softly.

"I hope so."


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmare

I didn't know what to expect. I padded warily back to the camp, side by side with my mentor. I pressed close to her; closer then I had been with any other cat. I couldn't believe she had told me her past. It was so sad, and the way she had told it to me was a sign of trust; or so I took it. But she still didn't know about me.

As we entered the camp; all thoughts of Emberstrike disappeared from my head. Cats everywhere stared at me; their gazes, some angry, some pitiful, some just shocked. Whitestar bounded down from Highledge, his eyes flashing with worry.

"Emberstrike, Fallenpaw. We're glad you're back." He meowed, but by the looks of his clanmates I assumed there were few who wished me well. Who wished me to come back, but someday… Someday, that would change. "Where… have you gone?"

Emberstrike shifted nervously. "We went to ShadowClan. Fallenpaw was very brave. He took responsibility for his actions and apologized, he even said a speech. I made sure he was alright." She meowed, stepping protectively in front of me.

"Is this true?" Stormpaw whispered, stepping forward. His tail was trembling from grief; he was clearly missing his once dear friend. "You… took responsibility?"

I nodded bravely, my amber eyes flashing with defiance. Nobody would tell me what I did was wrong; because it had felt right. I didn't feel as guilty or bad as I had before. It was like a paw, that had pulled me out of a whirling ocean, something that had saved me from drowning in my grief and regret. "I took responsibility. I'm sorry that I killed her." I dipped my head, keeping my voice cool and level, without much emotion.

Whitestar stared at me in disbelief. He bounded forward, and up to Highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan! Fallenpaw has done something very courageous, something that most of you wouldn't have the strength to do! After the terrible accident," I was expecting to hear roars and insults of; _it wasn't an accident! _or _Fallenpaw isn't brave! _but there came none. "He went and took responsibility for his actions. When we mourned our dear loss of Petalpaw, Pricklepaw had not come to us. It takes a true warrior to do that."

I felt my heart soar. Was Whitestar going to make me into a warrior? I stared into his eyes; awaiting his next words, ready to run forward and say I do, ready to be accepted into the clan. Then I stopped. No, I wasn't here to join; I was just here for my memories. _Are you? _A small voice nagged me at the back of my head.

"Do not blame him for the accident. Meeting dismissed." Whitestar meowed. Disappointed, I turned away and slunk to the fresh-kill pile. I was truly exhausted and ravenous. I hadn't had a bite to eat since before the battle, and I hadn't rested either, mentally or physically. I picked a thrush and wolfed it down, swallowing bite after bite.

I looked across the clearing to locate Willowpaw. The pale gray and white tabby was sitting edgily at the side of the clearing; her gaze flashing towards me every few heartbeats. I walked nervously towards her; hoping that when I saw her eyes they wouldn't be full of hatred and anger. "Hey." I meowed shyly, sitting down next to her.

"Hey." She responded, her pretty blue eyes emotionless.

"I… I'm sorry that I killed the cat. You know that. It was an accident, it wasn't my fault." I meowed, half begging her for forgiveness.

"I know." Willowpaw meowed. She turned around to face me; and I was taken back as I saw her muzzle curled in a smile and eyes shining in awe. "I can't believe you had gone to ShadowClan to take responsibility." She meowed, scooting a bit closer to me. I stiffened at her touch. "It was really brave and kind of you to do that."

"Thanks. I was thinking if it was you, then everyone would be upset, and my gut just told me to do it." I meowed. "Also, thanks for not hating me." I shuffled my paws awkwardly, averting my eyes. "You're my closest friend here… and I don't want to lose that."

Willowpaw twined her tail momentarily with mine. "You won't."

"Well," I meowed hurriedly, pulling away from her and turning towards the apprentice's den. "I'm really tired." I faked a yawn. "I should really sleep." I dodged her stare evasively, quickly half-running into the apprentice's den. I curled up in the nest next to her vacant one, shut my eyes and immediately I had fallen asleep.

_I padded along a withered field, glancing around me. The sky was darkened, and there were red splotches on it as if somebody has splashed it in blood. An icy breeze brushed past me harshly, almost knocking me off my feet. _

_"Save us, Fallenpaw." A cat moaned, clawing his way to his feet. "Save us!" He tottered unevenly towards me, reaching out. I screamed and clawed herself away from him, as I saw his disfigured face. There were large, gaping, empty black holes were his eyes used to be, his ears were shredded and torn so they looked like lumps of torn fur and blood and his muzzle was all pink, small gaps where his teeth and fangs used to be._

_"Go away!" I screamed, my body trembling with fear. I whimpered as he reached towards me, and tried to grab me with his clawless paws. "Get away from me!" _

_"Save us." He repeated again, his dull gray pelt bristling. I screeched with pain as he pressed his paws down on my neck. "Look at us, torn to nothing. Only you can save us. Make the choice!" I screamed as many other mutilated cats appeared from the shadows, and I tore herself away from him, flinging him off and dashing away._

_"Go away!" I cried, running as fast as my paws could take me. My paws skidded across the ground as she tore across the field, and she whimpered with shock as she felt herself slam against somebody._

_"Trespassing in my field?" He growled, and I choked as I gazed at his eyes. His eyes were a bright, bloody red and he wore a collar embedded with many fangs and claws, probably the claws and fangs from those cats. He raised a paw and slammed it down on her neck, before curling his paw around and squeezing. "Silly kitty. You should have never come. Now you'll be here forever. He raised a paw towards my eye, and I quickly squeezed them shut, whimpering with fear and pain. Then he grinned and moved his paw towards her ear._

_I cried as he raised his paw, slowly slicing into my ear. I screeched with pain as he dug into my ear, and I thrashed in a vain attempt to get up._

_"Get off of him!" A golden tabby tom with thick neck-fur yowled. "Don't touch Fallenpaw." _

_"Rock?" I whispered, my head throbbing. "StarClan?" My ear was crying out in pain, and I could feel the blood pooling out of the large cut he had made in it._

_"The noble Lionheart, coming to save the memoryless apprentice I see." The black tom smiled at him, revealing sharp, pointed teeth. "Too bad he's going to die soon. All of you will."_

_"You're going to pay for hurting him." Lionheart yowled, unsheathing his claws. "Bloodstar, you really should pick on somebody your own size." Lionheart flung himself at the tom, raking his claws across the tom's eyes._

_Bloodstar roared with pain and flung the golden tom off of him. "You want to fight, little kitty? A fight you shall get!" He sank his fangs into Lionheart's shoulder, and threw him across the field. Lionheart just stood back up and slammed his paw against Bloodstar's head, then gasped as his paws turned to sand. He was disintegrating. _

_"Fallenpaw, wake up!" He screamed at me. "Wake up, wake up!" I nodded mutely, too scared to disobey. I prayed that I would wake up, and I let out a sigh of relief as I felt myself slide out of the dream and back into the waking world._

_"Find your memories. Save us." Lionheart shouted, and I felt her heart twist in confusion as he faded completely. I wanted to scream, but I was pulled out of the dream, and I saw an angry snarl on the black tom's face as I escaped._

_"I'll find you! Nobody escapes Bloodstar!" He roared at me._

I let out a whimper as I was rushed into the waking world. I looked around, seeing that my nest was completely scattered and in tatters. Bracken and moss was everywhere, completely shredded and destroyed. There was blood splashed on the cold rock. Willowpaw raised her head, complaining and grumbling about something.

"Be quiet, would you?" She mumbled. "I was on the midnight and pre-dawn patrol!"

Nodding, I scuffled out of the den. On my way out, a gray and cream furred tom stepped in front of me. I groaned, too tired for another fight. "Hey, Fallenpaw." He meowed arrogantly. His eyes then softened with kindness. "I just wanted to say thanks… and I'm sorry."

_What?! _I was completely taken back by his change of act. "It's okay." I muttered.

"It wasn't. I know that you must have heard about Petalpaw, and she was driving me to insanity. But it wasn't just her; it was my betrayal from Pricklepaw, and to lose both of them… It crushed me. Then you went and took responsibility, and it just made me feel… like, Pricklepaw could be better now. She could live a happier life in StarClan." He confessed, his blue eyes shining with tears. "She was so nice, but during her darkest moments she got so angry, so hate-filled… I could never find out why. Perhaps now that you've apologized, her soul could go to a rest. And maybe she'll see Petalpaw up there and apologize too."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Maybe." I winced as I heard my own voice; so monotone, without much feeling. I hadn't really paid attention to his apology; my mind was still focused on my dream. It had all felt so real. I ducked past him, heading towards my mentor. I hoped that some training would distract me. I grinned as I saw her familiar ginger pelt and dazzling dark amber eyes. _Dazzling? _I cursed inwardly before padding towards her.

When I neared her; her jaw dropped open and her face took on an expression of horror and fear. "Oh, StarClan!" She gasped. "What happened to your ear! You have to go to the medicine cat den." I complained feebly, not knowing what she had been talking about. My ear had been throbbing since morning; but it was hardly something that needed medicine.

Dawnriver nodded a greeting, then her eyes widened in surprise. "You're ear! Are you okay? Stand over here!" Emberstrike ushered me over to the pool. I frowned. Dawnriver dabbed some moss in the puddle and started to clean my ear. I looked in my reflection; and I felt as if my heart had jumped into my throat with pure shock. I saw a silver and black tabby tom-cat with piercing stormy blue eyes, battle scars marking his broad shoulders and muscular build. I purred, I looked tough.

A droplet of blood dropped into the water, mixing with the clearness. It soaked through, corrupting the water and spreading. I looked for the source. I let out a whimper of fear and terror as I saw it; my ear was half sliced at the middle part, even if it healed there would still be a little thin line missing from the middle of my ear. I could hear fine, and it didn't look as if I was missing my ear or anything.

I let out a hiss of pain as Dawnriver finished cleaning my ear. She took oak leaves and cobwebs, and placed it on one side. She chewed some marigold into pulp and applied it to my ear before putting the oak leaves and cobwebs over it. "Since it's in the ear." She meowed. "It should be fine for patrolling and hunting. Stay away from battle training; and if it re-opens…"

"I got it. Back here." I groaned. I had seen too much of this den. My first memory of the camp was this den. My memory of the day I explored the territory started in this den as well. Now I was back here; for the hundredths time. "Let's just go."

I padded after Emberstrike, excitement stirring my chest. I was going to go hunting and catch the biggest piece of prey there was. I felt a spark of hope in my chest as I saw no angry, suspicious glances or insulting hisses in my ear as I passed by the camp. Even Mosspaw stayed her respective distance, although she seemed to be avoiding my gaze.

"I'm going to teach you how to partner-hunt." Emberstrike meowed in my ear. I nodded, following her forwards and into the forest. "Follow me."

I followed her. My excitement hadn't disappeared. Neither did my happiness. But somewhere in the back of my head, I had two thoughts nagging angrily at me; demanding my attention. The first was my dream, and the second was that fierce longing for my memories. It had returned, and it was stronger than ever, the way I wanted my memories took my breath away.

**R&R! Don't be shy! :3**


	10. Chapter 9: Gathering

A whole moon had passed since I first arrived to ThunderClan. It was now the night of the full-moon. I had learned the warrior-code, practiced my hunting, explored the territory, and learned new battle skills. Stormpaw and Willowpaw were my best friends now, and as much as I tried to hide it I couldn't help but stare longingly at Emberstrike. I felt my heart tug towards her; a flash of love slicing through me each time I saw her beautiful ginger pelt.

Clan life was all well, but my memories still hadn't returned. My dream haunted me to this day; Ivypool sometimes visited, talked to me, warned me to control my anger. My longing, my thirst for my memories had grown stronger with each passing day, so much that I had started having nervous breakdowns in the middle of training sessions and being sent to Dawnriver in a panic. I had glimpses and flashes of visions, bits and pieces, they were all gory and terrifying.

I wasn't sure what to do. I had thought about leaving. I had spent hours considering the idea, planning it out, how I could go to find my memories. Nothing made sense however, because how could I find my memories without anything? They would be lost to me forever. I needed to visit the Moonpool. I had planned on going tonight, but Emberstrike had explained to me about a gathering. As I heard Whitestar call my name, I realized that I was obliged to go.

_Remember to control your anger. _Ivypool whispered, wreathing around me. I nodded, accepting the fact that she seemed to be around me most of the time now. I looked around the forest, my vision flitting from one tree to the other. I stopped for a moment, just hearing the soft chirping of the crickets and rustling of the leaves. It soothed me.

Emberstrike waved her tail at me, and heart fluttering I ran towards her. "Hi." I purred. It was harder and harder to hide my feelings for her. She was the most wonderful cat I had ever met. My affections for her were unexpected, they rushed into me, crashed into me- no, they slammed into me. Like one would slam head-first into a tree trunk.

"Hey." Emberstrike greeted me. "Alright, stick with me when we walk towards the island. Be careful when you climb the tree bridge, I don't want you to fall down." I nodded quickly. I stared in awe at the lake. It was beautiful at night, Silverpelt's reflection sparkled down on it, the stars shimmering in the smooth lake. As the waves lapped, the stars dispersed but quickly recreated themselves again, with the same shape.

As I climbed onto the tree-bridge, I felt my heart jump into my throat. I had found out that my fear of heights was completely frustrating, and not to mention cruel due to the fact that I had been training for hours on that awful, tall, tree. Already dizzy, I pushed the thoughts out of my head and swallowed my nausea. Emberstrike brushed her tail tip against my muzzle, a silent gesture of comfort and reassurance.

I clung onto the tree bridge, unsheathing my claws and digging them into the bark. One step at a time, I slowly moved forward. I didn't let my attention slip, not even for half a heartbeat. I was deadly focused, moving my paws forward with perfect precision, making sure nothing would go wrong. I stared at my silver and black paws as they padded forward on the crackly bark, getting more confident with each step.

"You made it." Emberstrike breathed, obviously relieved. My heart stopped pounding, and relaxed as I leapt gracefully off of the end of the tree-bridge. "Well, I'm going to go say hi to my sister. You should follow Willowpaw and Stormpaw, see if they could introduce you to any new cats!" Meekly, I nodded before slinking away to find the pale gray and white tabby she-cat.

"Hey, Fallenpaw." She greeted me. I flicked my ears in a hello. She lead me towards a group of apprentices, I flinched as the smell of rabbits, mud, and the salty tang of fish all swirled around, mixing with each other and shot up my nose. "Hey guys, this is Fallenpaw!" She introduced.

A ginger tom-cat and his brown furred brother greeted me. Immediately, I recognized them. They were Pricklepaw's littermates; Amberpaw and Owlpaw. "Hey, Fallenpaw." They meowed. There was a thin white she-cat, her body slender but muscular. She stood next to an awkward looking white and golden tom with broad shoulders.

"I'm Snowpaw." She introduced herself. "This blundering old badger here is Flashpaw." The two cats dipped their heads in greeting. The RiverClan tom sat there, while one of the she-cats from RiverClan shifted shyly, and the other immediately raced towards me, her eyes bright.

"I'm Otterpaw!" She introduced herself, grinning happily. "That's my sister Swanpaw, and my brother Reedpaw." She gestured toward a snow white she-cat and silver-black tom. They did not look alike at all. Otterpaw was a light and dark brown mix, while her siblings were white and black. I shrugged; I knew it was actually rather common for cats to give birth to a unique pelt that didn't really match their own.

"Oh, has Grasspaw become a warrior?" Willowpaw meowed in surprise. Snowpaw gave her a lop-sided grin, nodding.

"Yeah! His ceremony was a few sunrises ago. I can't believe he did so well on his assessment. He's called Grasstail now." She purred, smiling. "I'm so proud of him…" Her eyes took on a moony-looking daze, and she just stared into nothingness. Willowpaw and the other cats purred with amusement. I frowned, hoping that wasn't what I looked like around Emberstrike.

"So, Fallenpaw, who's your mentor?" Amberpaw meowed politely.

"Emberstrike." I responded, expecting them to know that. I thought that their mother would have told them that her sister got an apprentice. "She's a great mentor."

"She must be." Owlpaw meowed excitedly. "She's so fun to be around, and so nice. She's also a real good fighter, Amberpaw was named after her you know." I frowned, did these cats forget that I was the one that had… I winced.

"Let the gathering begin!" A loud yowl broke through my thoughts. Willowpaw beckoned me over, and I ran towards my friend. We headed towards the group of ThunderClan cats, I immediately nodded a goodbye to her and ran towards Emberstrike. She purred a greeting.

"That's Ripplestar." She muttered. "He's the clan leader of RiverClan. He's the second oldest, only a bit younger than Whitestar." I nodded. The black-silver tom looked at the other leaders, and they all nodded with support.

"We have two new apprentices, Minnowpaw and Splashpaw! Mossfur has also given birth to a healthy litter of four kits; Currentkit, Pebblekit, Sandkit and Foamkit. I'm sure their father Lakeheart is very proud of them." Yowls and cheers of approval and joy rippled throughout the clans; I joined in, cheering on all of the new cats in RiverClan.

A light brown tabby she-cat stepped forward, her eyes glittering. Her fur was short and neat, making her look very lean. Although she was rather dainty, she looked lithe and her narrowed eyes looked as deadly as deathberries.

"Leafstar." Emberstrike muttered to me. "She was originally Heatherwing, but had her name changed as she didn't want to repeat Heatherstar." I frowned. Was that even allowed?

"WindClan is well." She meowed, her voice smooth as honey. "We have a new warrior, Grasstail. We would also like to report that Springcloud is moving into the nursery with Hareleap's kits." Purrs of happiness rippled through the clans, new kits were always a joy. I caught a glimpse of the white tom-cat, his green eyes shining with pride, and chest puffed out. I knew it was Grasstail. I chanted his name along with the rest of the clans.

"Marshstar, you may go next." Whitestar meowed courteously, dipping his head in respect. The black and brown mottled tom-cat nodded coolly.

"We are sad to report that we have lost an apprentice, Pricklepaw. We named her on her deathbed, she is now Prickleflower, named after her mother. Other than that, we would like to report that we have five new kits. Appleflight has given birth to Toadpelt's kits. We welcome Stripekit, Mudkit, Oakkit, Trunkkit, and Ferretkit." He yowled. My pelt seared with shame as I heard him mention the apprentice's death, and I ducked downwards. I was relieved he hadn't mentioned my name.

"ThunderClan is thriving! We are pleased to report four new apprentices, Cherrypaw, Poppypaw and Lynxpaw." He meowed. Uneasy murmurs passed through the clans; he had said four, but only named three. I knew the fourth one was me, I was the odd one, the unexpected cat. "Last moon, we came upon an injured loner. He was around eight moons old, with a clan name. He was an exceptional fighter and hunter, and we are proud to welcome him to ThunderClan. Our last apprentice is Fallenpaw!"

Cheers for Cherrypaw, Poppypaw and Lynxpaw were heard, but when it came to my name, the voices of the cats died down. It was like my apprentice ceremony all over again. The embarrassment, the awkwardness, the loneliness and despair. "Lastly, we have one new warrior; Flameowl!" The clans started cheering again, but their voices were half-hearted, clearly still bothered by my appearance.

I turned towards Swanpaw, her littermates, Amberpaw and Owlpaw, and the WindClan apprentices. They all dodged my glance evasively and headed back towards their clans. I sighed sadly. "It's okay…" Emberstrike reassured me, pressing against me. "I think you're a great cat!"

Normally I would have felt pleased, but an overwhelming sense of outrage washed over me, and I struggled to keep it in control. I had practiced with Ivypool, but this one was difficult. _Control. Calm. Don't feel. _I swallowed gasps, trying to even out my breathing. My vision swirled with black spots.

I pushed past Emberstrike and dashed over the tree-bridge, my fear of heights gone. I ran into the forest, ignoring Whitestar and Emberstrike's cry to stop. I raced further into the forest, hoping to find somewhere I could release my wild fury without hurting anybody.

As I passed by some Twoleg nests, something familiar struck me. It looked so eerily familiar; as if I had seen something quite like it before. It triggered my anger. Ivypool's voice was drowned out by my rage, and I yowled furiously to the moon. "Where are my memories?" I hissed furiously, spinning around and raking my claws down a tree. Deja vu struck me; this was just like last full-moon.

I stared angrily at the moon, rage darkening my vision. The beautiful full moon looked as if it was speckled with black dust, something even as pure as that could change into darkness. The stars blurred into the evening sky, making the sky just an empty black-blue. Meaningless. Empty. Fury raced through me again, and I charged against a tree.

"I want my memories! Give me back my memories!" I screeched uncontrollably, bloodlust consuming me. I dashed forward, sinking my claws into a mouse's neck. I ripped at it's flesh, tearing it apart angrily. I was so angry. No. I was infuriated. "Give me back my memories!"

I was so angry I couldn't think. I couldn't control myself. Again, it felt like I was just a watcher. I was just watching from somebody else's body. I watched in horror as I slammed myself over and over again into a tree. My face was twisted into a cruel snarl, a bitter look in my eyes. I felt like I had slipped out of my body, and then everything had just turned black.

**Short chapter, sorry. Was kind of in a rush :-) **

**R&R if you've got the time ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10: A Quest

**By the way, just as a clarification, Fallenpaw is a tom. I originally was thinking on making him a she-cat, but I thought he and Emberstrike were cute together, so I changed it. Sorry if there was some confusion, and if there are any feminine characteristics I forgot to change. **

**Also, thanks for the reviews. :-)**

I curled up tighter, comfortable and unwilling to move. I opened my senses, allowing them to explore what the day would be like; but I kept my eyes squeezed shut. I heard the rush of a slightly chilling breeze overhead, but I felt nothing ruffle my soft pelt. Relaxed, I spread myself out so I was sprawled on the floor of the den.

I could taste a metallic tinge in the air. It tasted… like blood. Blood, and death.

Horror shaking me, I made the foolish decision of opening my eyes. Bad choice. My eyes flew open and shock jolted me to my paws. Where was I?

I was completely surrounded by wood. Sunlight was filtering around me, through the cracks of the roots. I was warmly tucked away under the roots of the tree, so I wouldn't be cold. My gaze traveled further, past my make-shift den. I let out a scream of horror as I saw the corpse of a light brown cat, his eyes half-opened and fur soaked in blood.

Trembling, I held my paw out and glanced at my claws. Terror shot through me as I saw they were covered in crimson blood. I cried out, confused and lost. I ran towards the corpse of the cat, and indeed, smelled my scent all over it. My claws indeed fit the deeply dug marks on his corpse. I sobbed with confusion and terror, bending over this cat whom I had never met before.

"What did I do?" I whispered to myself, turning away and sitting down. I rocked myself back and forth nervously; I had just recently killed Pricklepaw. Was I damned to a life full of murder and blood? Was this what Rock was hoping ThunderClan would change me from?

Emberstrike would never love me now. Not if she knew. No. She would never know. My gaze flitted nervously around the clearing. The sky was a brilliant blue, not a single cloud in sight. The trees surrounding me were a red-brown, tall, thick, oak trees. There was a small stream up ahead, the current didn't look too strong and it washed away from the clan territory. On the right I could see a twoleg place, there queer, large nests towering over me.

Nervously, I picked the tom up by the scruff, dragging him over to the small stream. I had calmed myself down by now. It wasn't intentional. I wasn't a murderer. It must have been some sort of an accident; just like Pricklepaw was. Only, this time nobody would find out. I would carry this secret with me to the grave.

Gripping him tightly in the scruff, I gently lowered him into the stream. I washed his pelt and my paws. I lowered us both into the stream, so the icy water could wash away everything. The blood, the scars, what I had done. I shivered with cold, scrubbing at his pelt with my paws. After I checked us both over, and we were both clean, I pulled us out.

I rasped my tongue over his fur, licking it so his long brown hair would cover up his wounds, which had stopped leaking blood. I rolled around in a patch of flowers to disguise my scent, then rolled him around in it too. I wiped some mud on my face so if anybody saw me; they wouldn't be able to tell who I was. Then I pulled the poor cat over to the twoleg place, dropping him by the gate. I gently closed his eyes for him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for taking your life away." I dipped my head in respect, my tail trembling with grief and slight confusion.

Not looking back, I fled into the forest. I had just murdered another cat. In less than a moon, I was the one responsible for two murders. I wanted to call them accidents, but Pricklepaw was clearly my fault, and I had a cold, nagging feeling that it wasn't an accident that he was dead either. I couldn't remember anything from the past night.

I checked myself for wounds, and only found one on my shoulder. It was a gash, and still trickling blood. I groaned; I had just washed myself. I realized I had been so shocked that I had been oblivious to my own pain. Now that I had calmed down, searing agony shot through my shoulder, spreading throughout my body.

I wondered if my murdering him had to do with my memories. Or my dream. I wondered if Ivypool had been there, trying to warn me. Trying to calm me down. I felt a flash of pity for the silver and white she-cat, I must not be an easy mission to accomplish. I hoped she wasn't being told off due to my relentlessness when I got angry.

I padded silently throughout the forest. I sniffed around, and headed towards the ThunderClan territory. I hadn't been far away, I noticed. I hissed in frustration as I realized I would have to cross WindClan territory to reach my camp. I rolled around in more mud and flowers, praying to disguise my scent fully.

I crept by WindClan territory, scouting the edge of the lake, trying not to completely cross the border. I dodged by patrols, and hunting cats. I heard an arrogant growl behind me, and I cursed myself inwardly. I forgot to watch my back.

"What are you doing on WindClan territory?" A white she-cat apprentice snarled. Her eyes flew wide in surprise. "Oh, it's you… Fallenpaw." I winced, raking through my memories, struggling to remember her name.

"Snowpaw." I grinned, pleased as I got it right. Then awkwardly, remembering that I was trespassing on his clan's territory, I wiped my smile off. "I'm sorry."

"You're hurt." Her eyes widened in surprise, she reached out her paw towards my shoulder. She gently touched it, causing me to flinch away, hissing in pain. "What happened? Where did you go?"

I wasn't sure, really. I had no recall of the previous night. "On my way back, a fox grabbed me. He thought I was… dead. I surprised him, and ran off, but he got my shoulder pretty good. I passed out afterwards, due to exhaustion." I meowed, forcing a scowl of frustration.

"Mouse-dung!" She hissed, shoving me behind a long stalk of grass. I spat in annoyance; that was just plain rude. Then my eyes widened and I flattened myself to the ground as I saw a fluffy gray tom approach, his yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Snowpaw, what are you doing all the way over here?" He meowed.

"I chased a rabbit here." Snowpaw meowed, the lie slipping of her lips easily. "What are you doing here, Smokepaw? Are you following me?" She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"N-no." He stammered, taken back. "Briarbreeze sent me to find you."

"I'll go back in a second. I just have to get my prey." She meowed. "It was over there, let's go get it." She angled her ears forward. Smokepaw turned around, and as soon as he did Snowpaw waved her tail to the right. I felt a flash of gratitude.

I crept to the right, wincing as I heard the grass crack under my paws.

"What was that?" Smokepaw demanded, swinging his head around. Snowpaw's eyes widened with worry and slight exasperation.

"It's the sound of my walking. Are you saying I'm clumsy?" Snowpaw meowed, acting hurt. Smokepaw quickly shook his head; obviously scared of offending the white apprentice.

After I had made sure they were far away from me, I dashed forward, not wanting to risk getting caught again. I streaked across the territory, breathing out a sigh of relief as I slid into ThunderClan territory. I felt my heart pound against my chest; I didn't think I had ever run that fast in my whole life. I rolled around in some more daisies to hopefully disguise myself once more; but this time to rid of the rabbity tang of the WindClan scent.

I padded forward, heading to the direction of the camp. I felt the sunlight leak in through the cracks of the branches and leaves up above, dappling my silver pelt. I listened to the soft chirp of the crickets, letting the familiar forest calm me down before I entered the camp. Then I stopped. If my alibi was a fox, then I would need to smell like one, wouldn't I?

I groaned. There were no fox scents. I would just have to say I had slipped into the river. I sneaked into camp; hoping to get to my nest unnoticed. Emberstrike was in the middle, pacing nervously, her eyes dark with worry. As soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"You're alive!" Emberstrike gasped.

I nodded. Whitestar also noticed me, and bounded up to Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge for a clan meeting!" He yowled. "Have all of the search patrols stop looking; we've found Fallenpaw. He's alive and okay."

Most cats hadn't accepted me yet. They simply tolerated. Only a few showed concern and relief. Dawnriver had heaved a sigh of relief, and so did Larkheart, Willowpaw, Stormpaw, and Emberstrike.

Willowpaw ran forward, Stormpaw on her heels. Their eyes flashed with relief. "Oh StarClan, Fallenpaw. We were so worried!" Willowpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah. When you didn't come back that night." Stormpaw meowed. I brushed against them, grinning. I nodded, rather happy they were worried. Then I turned away and padded to my mentor.

"We had a search patrol go out," Emberstrike explained in more detail to me as I padded near her. "We saw blood; your blood, on one section of the forest. Then claw marks against a tree. We though perhaps you'd been taken away. Killed." She purred in relief, affection showing clear in her amber gaze as she pressed against me. I felt my heart skip a beat.

Whitestar padded towards me, his eyes narrowed in concern. "What happened?" He demanded.

"After the gathering; I was going to hunt and bring something back for Larkheart, but on the way a fox grabbed me. I tried to fight him off but…" I gestured towards my shoulder. The lie was slipping easily off my tongue; I was surprised at how good I was at it. My face was twisted into a painful grimace. "He dropped me off somewhere, assuming I had died. I slashed at him and crept away, and I slipped in the river on the way; which wiped away the scent. I immediately came back."

Whitestar nodded, his gaze unreadable. I wasn't sure if I had convinced him or not. He swished his tail. "Go to Dawnriver, see if you're fit for training. If you are; I want you on the noon patrol." He padded away. Worry flashed through me; what if he had seen through my act? _He didn't. _I reassured myself.

"Let's get you to Dawnriver." Emberstrike smiled at me, letting me lean against her. I limped to the medicine cat den, where the cream furred cat grinned at me.

"What is this, the twentieth time in the past moon?" She teased. "You've got to stop hurting yourself." She quickly grabbed some thyme and fed it to me. I frowned; I wasn't anxious. Then I looked down at my pelt, and realized I was still shivering and my fur was all fluffed out. I shrugged, and chewed on the leaves. She washed my wound with wet moss. She made a poultice of marigold, and applied it to my wound. Then she covered my wound with honey and cobwebs.

"Thanks." I grinned happily at her, before turning around to leave. I limped towards the exit.

"Hold it!" Dawnriver called after me. "No patrol!"

I groaned. Emberstrike laughed and lead me to the apprentice's den. "Go take a nap. We can go hunting later if you're feeling more fit." She touched her nose to my cheek. "I'm glad you didn't die. If you ever get in a fight or you have to do something, remember that I'll always be there to support you." Not thinking, I twined my tail with hers momentarily. Her eyes flew wide with shock. Awkwardly, I turned around and dashed to the apprentice's den, ignoring her cry for me to wait.

I felt my pelt grow hot with embarrassment. I curled into a tight ball, feeling comfortable and snuggling into my nest. It was soft and mossy, lined with feathers. I smiled. _Thanks Willowpaw. _

_I woke up in a pale forest. The sun was a light blue without clouds, the leaves were a pretty green, and even the plain brown color of the tree trunks seemed to be more beautiful in this forest. I looked at the grass, it was lush and felt soft under my paws. Where was I?_

_A silver and white she-cat padded forward, flanked by three other cats. A golden tabby, a gray tabby, and a gray she-cat. "Hello?" I meowed warily, my tail swishing from side to side. "Who are you?"_

_"Fallenpaw." I looked up in surprise as I recognized the familiar voice. It was Ivypool! "We have something important we have to discuss with you…" Her voice trailed off, unease radiating off her._

_"Who are these cats, Ivypool." I demanded angrily._

_"Lionstar, Jayfeather and Dovewing." Ivypool answered me calmly._

_"Wow!" I gasped. "Lionstar, you were leader when Whitestar was just an apprentice! And you guys are the three!" I had listened to Emberstrike's explanations about them. She told me they were very important cats; and although I had denied my belief and awe, I still found myself shocked and wanting to know more. "Why am I in StarClan…? Am I dead."_

_"No, you're alive." Dovewing purred, her green eyes sparkling._

_"We're here to tell you that you have to go find your memories." Jayfeather growled, his voice not nearly as sweet and kind as the two sisters. "They are important." His eyes blazed with intensity._

_I felt the familiar tug towards my memories again. The want. The need. The thirst for the knowledge of my past. I shook my head. "No. I'm happy here with Emberstrike."_

_Dovewing's eyes softened with sympathy. "You're destiny does not lie here." She meowed sadly. "You're paws aren't set on the path for a mate and kits."_

_I growled angrily. "Why?" I demanded._

_"You once had the chance to lead a normal life…" Lionstar meowed to me; his voice low. "Your ambition blinded you, and you marred your chances of that. You must fix this." _

_"What do you mean?" I hissed in frustration, lashing my tail. The beautiful forest didn't seem as gorgeous as it once was. My gaze flitted towards the flowers, saw a few that were wilting, the sky darkened, the trees turning to its original ordinary brown… "Tell me!" I wanted to scream._

_"You have to find the most dangerous clan of all. BloodClan." Jayfeather growled to me. "That is where you were born and raised." I scowled in frustration. "You must go fast. The line between reality and us is blurring, it's way too thin. If it breaks…" _

_I knew what he meant. If it broke; the world would fall in chaos. Vengeful spirits would haunt the earth, the cats would be without a religion, everyone would be shocked and the lake would be overpopulated. We wouldn't be able to support all of these cats. "How does this have to do with me though?" I pressed on._

_"You were an experiment. Yesterday was one of the results of your experiment; BloodClan is creating murderers, summoning the dead, mixing the living and the passed. You are the only one who would be able to find their new territory… We can't reach them, only you would be able to." Ivypool explained to me._

_"Why?" I wailed in frustration, digging my claws into the dirt._

_The cats exchanged a forlorn look. "You'll find out."_

_"How are you sure I'll go?" I demanded._

_"Because if you don't, you'll keep on killing. And eventually, the one dead at your claws will be the one you care most about; Emberstrike." Lionstar told me, his voice laced with a warning. "If you don't, ThunderClan will crumble. So will all of the other clans. And it would be all your fault."_

_"How would it be my fault?" I demanded. _

_"Too much ambition and hatred corrupts a cat's soul." Ivypool told me sadly. I gasped; her figure was fading. They were all fading into nothing, blurring into the stars of the sky. I felt myself sucked out of the dream, falling and falling into nothing._

"Fallenpaw! Wake up!"

I peeled open my eyes; feeling more exhausted then I was when I woke up. I groaned, pulling myself to my paws, wincing with pain as I almost fell over again. _You'll keep on killing. It will be all your fault. _The words of my dream haunted me. I knew I had to go.

"Emberstrike, can… we talk?" I asked. The she-cat nodded to me, sitting down. "I mean… privately. Like, perhaps, in the forest?"

The ginger furred she-cat padded after me, her eyes wide with concern. "Are you alright?" She meowed. I nodded tensely before leaving the camp. We walked solemnly, in silence. She broke the silence. "Fallenpaw, you're scaring me. What's going on?"

I could picture the flash of hurt on her face when she heard that I was leaving. The betrayal, the anger, the hatred. That I had lied. But I needed to do this; if I really was going on a trip I might never return from, I at least wanted Emberstrike to know the truth about me.

"Emberstrike…" I meowed softly, sitting down. "I didn't tell you the truth about me."

She frowned. "You don't… trust me?" Her harsh, but wicked sense of amusement and humor was gone. Instead, in front of me sat a vulnerable, hurt looking young she-cat.

"No- it's not that." I stammered, nervously. "I lied about my past. I… don't remember much about it. I didn't know what ThunderClan was, and this cat called Rock told me to stay. At first, I hated it, but now I realize it's been really fun, and you're really nice…" I broke off. Gazing at her eyes, her expression unreadable, she turned away. Right then, I hated StarClan. I hated myself.

"It's okay." Emberstrike told me. "I get it, you were shy, unwilling to tell your past." She flashed me her perfect smile, and I felt my heart stop altogether. Was I really going to leave this? My chance of happiness, with the cat of my dreams? I coughed awkwardly, realizing how weird my thoughts were.

"I have to leave." I meowed sadly. "StarClan told me… I have to go find BloodClan. Apparently in my past, I did some bad things. I guess, after my parents had died, I must have become so bitter and angry, that for the next three moons I probably damned my soul."

I winced, just realizing how dramatic that sounded. I hoped she wouldn't think I was being strange, psychotic and overdramatic. "You… what?" She meowed sadly.

"If I don't make this right, the clans could break and crumble into nothing because of me." I meowed. I took a deep breath. "Every time I get angry, it overtakes me, and I become a merciless killing monster. I don't want to hurt you." My voice cracked.

To my surprise, the ginger she-cat sat up straighter, and tossed her head. "As if you could hurt me." She grinned. Her grin faded as she saw how serious I looked. "Oh." She meowed wretchedly. "You're serious about this."

"Yeah." I muttered. I pressed against her momentarily, then turned away and began to pad forward. I kept my head held high, although I felt like crying. I couldn't wait any longer, I couldn't risk more lives being taken. I forced myself to not turn back.

"Hey!" Emberstrike called after me. I felt a pelt brush mine, and I turned around to see her expression. "I'll always be there to support you, remember? How can I support you if you're not with me?" I frowned, shaking my head quickly. I realized what she was planning on doing.

"Absolutely not." I exclaimed. "I am not letting you risk your life for this. This was my mistake, and mine alone. You're safer here."

"I can take care of myself." Emberstrike sniffed indignantly.

"Okay." I meowed, secretly relieved that I didn't have to do this alone.

"Okay." Emberstrike responded.

We padded forward, and I swallowed a breath as I left the clans. Everything I had ever known in my new life. The place I had hoped would be my home. But the pain wasn't as strong as I expected, because of the special ginger she-cat at my side, offering me her silent support.

**Review if you've got the time! (: **

**Sorry if it's a bit cheesy for your tastes ._.**


	12. Chapter 11: Twolegplace

"Where even is BloodClan?" I asked, frowning as I realized I hadn't planned this journey out as well as I probably should have. "Do you know where it is? Any kit stories?"

"Well, Scourge… He was something the elders used to tell me, terrify us with…" Emberstrike meowed, narrowing her eyes in thought. "He… wasn't near the lake. He had lived in the old territory, so I'm guessing that going back to where the Moonstone was would be the best choice."

I shrugged. "Okay." I was using carelessness to disguise my sense of fear. I didn't want Emberstrike to think I was afraid, I wanted her to know that I was fearless and could protect her.

"We need to eat." Emberstrike decided. I frowned, we hadn't been walking for too long. We had just made it past clan territory, and if I squinted I could see the Twoleg place up ahead. I flinched at the sight of tall, muscular animals that Twolegs often sat on. What were they called? Horses. "Let's find some shelter and then hunt."

I nodded in agreement to the ginger she-cat. I guess I couldn't really call her my mentor anymore, if we were really going to leave clan territory… We padded forward, looking for somewhere to shelter. "Hey, what about that place?" I asked, gesturing towards a small den. It was built with wood, and although it had no cracks to let in sunlight, it looked warm and would be nice to spend the night.

"Alright." Emberstrike agreed. We weren't really talking. We were too tired to talk. Too nervous. Emberstrike had offered me her support on the journey here, but it was rather strange. "Let's go in…?" She meowed nervously, pushing at the door with her nose. She slipped in, and I followed.

There were yellow strings of grass. Hay. "Who are you?" A cat gasped. I spun around, instinctively unsheathing my claws and stepping in front of Emberstrike. She snorted, annoyance flashing off of her. I knew she would later lecture me on how she could take care of herself.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Another cat joined her. It was a tom and a she-cat. The she-cat was a creamy gray with blue eyes, while the tom was white and gray spotted with amber eyes.

"M-my name is Pepsi, and that's my sister Milkshake." The tom meowed nervously, his eyes not leaving me and Emberstrike's claws and muscular builds. "Please don't hurt us…"

I sheathed my claws. These cats were obviously rather young; they weren't much older than I was. "Is this your barn?" I asked.

Milkshake nodded shyly. "Our parents lived here before us, Floss and Smoky. Now we basically live here; its nice, the housefolk come to feed us occasionally." She gestured at the bowl full of brown pellets. "Sometimes we hunt, there are plenty of mice." I snorted indignantly; judging by their weight, I couldn't imagine them in a crouch, much less hunting.

"Do you mind if we stay here overnight?" Emberstrike asked.

"Sure." Pepsi nodded. "Feel free to hunt as you'd like." I raked my gaze across the den I was going to be sleeping in overnight. There were two bowls, one containing water and the other with dry brown pellets- rabbit droppings, I thought they looked alike. There was a pile of hay on the other side, and as I opened my jaws to taste there were actually quite a lot of mice.

It barely took any time before I caught one. I pounced on it, leaping squarely on it's back and nipping its neck to give it the killing bite. It was well-fed and round, layers of fat coating its skeleton. I purred, devouring the mouse.

I lay down in the straw, nestling myself into the hay bale. I felt Emberstrike's pelt brush against mine, and I snuggled against her. I cracked my eye open and saw her slender body curled up pressing warmly against mine. I smiled slightly before relaxing myself and letting myself fall asleep.

•~•~•~•~•

**Third person view (ThunderClan)**

As dawn broke, sunlight slipped through the thick wall of clouds that coated the sky. As the bright beams shone down, cats started grumbling and blundering sleepily out of their nests. One gray and white tabby she-cat scrambled quickly out of the den; worry and fear swirling around her like a storm, crackling and hissing.

"Hey, have you seen Fallenpaw?" The pale gray and white she-cat meowed, her voice filled with emotion and fear. Her eyes were narrowed and pelt were bristling, showing her obvious worry for her den-mate. "I hope he's alright…"

"Have you seen Emberstrike?" A spiky furred golden tom asked, frowning, popping his head out of the warrior's den. "I was hoping to go hunting with her…" A moony-looking clouded his amber eyes, and his pelt radiated concern and fear.

"Fallenpaw's nest is cold." A gray and cream furred tom shouted from inside of the apprentice's den. He stuck his head out, his eyes wide. "That means he didn't sleep in his nest last night…"

"So is Emberstrike's!" A tortoiseshell she-cat exclaimed, her tail bushed out. "Do you think they left together? Left… the clans?"

"I doubt it." The gray and white she-cat meowed, shifting her weight. "I have faith that Fallenpaw wouldn't just abandon us…" Although her voice was steady, inside the she-cat felt like melting. She had seen how the silver and black tom had been looking at his mentor; as much as she hoped he would eventually return her hidden feelings; he had turned his energy into padding after Emberstrike.

"Whitestar!" The spiky golden tom called, his voice loud and slightly turning into a howl. "Emberstrike and Fallenpaw are missing; they didn't sleep here last night either."

The large white tom's eyes flew open, wide with alarm. He immediately stood to attention, his stance and phase alert. He looked serious and focused as he padded out onto the edge of a stone-gray tumble of rocks and pebbles leading up to a ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" He yowled.

The cats were exchanging glances with each other, worried. Most were for Emberstrike, the other occasional glance held a sliver of fear for the young tabby apprentice. Whispers and suspicious thoughts rippled through the clan.

_Did they abandon us?_

_Is this because of our fight with ShadowClan?_

_Could Fallenpaw not stand his murder any longer?_

_Did they leave because they thought life in the clans was too harsh?_

Whitestar raised his tail for silence, narrowing his eyes. "Now, we don't know where Emberstrike or Fallenpaw have gone. Their nests are empty, showing that they weren't here last night either. We will await for their return, if they do return, and on patrols we will keep an eye out for them. What we will _not _do is jump to any suspicious conclusions."

The clan fell silent. They were probably in disagreement of the clan leaders choices, but were wise enough to hold their tongues. "The meeting is dismissed." A dark brown tabby finished. "Now, everyone should go back on their patrols…"

A sharp yowl cut him off. A screech of pain, coming from the direction of a den that smelt like honey and milk. Two cats flashed a glance at each other, before running in union towards a den with many plants in it, and racing to the birthing queen with herbs dangling from their jaws. A white and silver tom's eyes widened with terror, and he shouldered his ways through the cats as he ran to his mate.

"Pantherlight? Are you alright?" He meowed.

The pale gray and white she-cat stood a bit farther away from the rest of the cats. Could this be an omen? That Emberstrike and Fallenpaw were gone, they were getting a new litter of kits. Could this be StarClan's stealthy way of telling her that they weren't coming back. That wherever they were going, they weren't going to return, either by choice or by force.

•~•~•~•~•

I woke up to the sound of mewling. I shot up, my eyes widened in shock. _Kits? _

I tasted the air, my eyes still too sleepy to open fully yet, my eyelids seeming to be pressed shut. It indeed tasted like milk and slight honey. I felt cold air brush the side of my back, my bare back. Where was Emberstrike? That got my attention.

I shot up, my eyes stretching wide. I let out a hiss of pain as the sunlight stabbed at my bare eyes, blinding me momentarily. I stumbled around blindly, hoping not to tread on any innocent little kits.

"Their so cute!" I breathed a sigh of relief at Emberstrike's familiar meow. "What are their names?"

I finally got all of my senses, and my eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the barn; now that it was daylight and the door was open. It actually was rather dim, I had just awoken to a particular bright spot where the sunlight was seeping through and had unfortunately hit me in the face.

I padded over, seeing two kits mewl and nuzzle against their mother's stomach. Their mother- Milkshake, I realized with surprise. The fluffy white and gray she-cat, barely older than I was, was nursing the two kits. She gazed at them, her eyes round with affection and love for her babies.

She pointed at a small white and brown tom. "Milo," She purred, her eyes shining with adoration. She then bent over to lick at a tuft of hair sticking up on a black, gray and white she-kit's head. "and that's Oreo." She smiled."Their father… well, they will be growing up without one."

She wrapped her tail around her kits, pulling them close. Emberstrike's eyes sparkled with adoration as she bent forward to lick at the little kit's heads. "They are such adorable little things! So fluffy and wow, such a delight. You must be so proud of them."

"I am." She smiled down at her kits. Pepsi slunk into the den, giving his kin a lick on the head before lying down on the hay. He snuggled into the straw and began to snore softly.

"Emberstrike… we should get going." I meowed to her, regretful that we would have to leave so soon.

"Oh, you guys should eat something before you leave." Milkshake meowed, leaving her kits side for a moment before nudging the rabbit dropping-like pellets towards us. I crinkled my nose in disgust, turning away from the kittypet food.

"It's alright." Emberstrike smiled apologetically at her. "If it's okay, we'll just take some of your mice." Milkshake nodded nicely, her eyes shining with kindness. I watched my mentor- no, my ex-mentor pounce on some mice. I turned around and caught a few as well, gobbling them all up. I ate almost five mice, hoping to stuff myself so I wouldn't be hungry the rest of the day.

Emberstrike swiped at her whiskers with her tongue, clearly satisfied with her large meal. She lapped at some of the water in the bowl, and I drank some too, feeling a little guilty for taking so much from the house-cats. They had offered it, though.

"Thanks a lot." I meowed gratefully, thanking them.

"Yeah, really." Emberstrike dipped her head in courtesy.

We padded out of the den together. We weren't brushing pelts anymore, we were both feeling more energetic and moving at a more rapid pace. "We have to go through the two-leg place." I meowed, I was terrified of going in there; I didn't know if I would get lost or not.

"Dash when I say." Emberstrike nodded at me. I meowed a silent prayer to StarClan that neither I nor Emberstrike would get hit by a monster. The ginger she-cat looked at both sides of the Thunderpath, before tensing her muscles and leaping forward. "Now!"

Ignoring any upcoming monsters, placing trust in Emberstrike, I streaked forward, my tail waving and rippling in the wind, my fur flattened slightly as I dashed forward. "We made it." I gasped, panting. I lay down in relief, my heart beating at what felt like a million per minute.

"Great." Emberstrike mumbled. "What now?"

Still shaky from my experience with the Thunderpath, I glanced around the large Twoleg place. Their nests were built everywhere, thick stone walls kind of like the ones of the hollow. They were evenly cut on the edges and smooth. Twoleg's ran around, some of them on queer machines that twisted and their bottom paws were pushing at some sticks which seemed to be propelling the objects forward.

Twoleg kits waved their pink, hairless arms around, their voices high-pitched in a squeal that I couldn't understand. Their loud voices stung my ears, and I winced, flattening my ears against my head. I pressed against the side of the wall, hoping that they wouldn't notice me. It was easier for me than Emberstrike, her ginger pelt stood out like snow at midnight.

"Well…" I frowned. "On the great journey; did the clans pass through any landscapes?"

"The mountains!" Emberstrike gasped. "We just have to find the mountains."

I squinted, thanking my lucky stars there wasn't any fog today. I was able to make out the outline of what seemed like large shadowy lumps up ahead which I was hoping would be the silhouette of the mountains. "Over there!" I pointed.

"We should climb a Twoleg den or something to get a better view of the way." I nodded in agreement; she had a good idea. She quickly gripped a gray stick that clung to the side of one of the dens. It had a hole in the middle of it… It was like a hollow log, except shiny gray, growing on the side of a Twoleg den and also leading to the top of it.

"Are we supposed to go through that hole?" I sounded unsure.

"Maybe we can climb the outside of it." She pointed with her tail. "Look, there are weird little gray things sticking out of the wall that fasten themselves onto the gray log."

"I'll go first." I offered. Not waiting for an answer, I ran towards the wall. I flashed a glance at the sky; it was multicolored. The sun was high in the sky; and I realized it was already sun-high. That meant we only had half a day of sunlight left. We needed to pick up the pace.

I clambered up the gray log, sweat beading at my forehead as I felt it tremble under the strain of my weight. Not wanting to give it the chance to break, I raced upwards, pushing up with my hind-legs and leaping upwards. I gripped onto the rocky slates of the roof, digging into them, crying out in pain as I chipped my claw. I pulled myself up unevenly, panting, my chest rising and falling in relief.

"Are you okay?" Emberstrike meowed worriedly from beneath me. She was halfway up the gray log now. Too shaky to talk, I nodded down at her. The world stretched downwards, so it looked like I was getting higher and higher up, that the ground was just getting further away. Who said cats had nine lives, because I certainly only had one, and I wasn't going to waste it here. I cautiously stepped back, away from the edge of the roof.

I turned away, looking forward. I saw so many roads I felt dizzy, and so many different alleyways. I saw monsters and Thunderpaths everywhere, and the surprisingly large amount of Twoleg's would definitely be quite a bother.

"Help!" I heard a terrified screech.

My heart leapt into my throat. The voice was familiar. "Emberstrike!" I cried out desperately, dashing over to the edge. I gazed at it. The ground was so far away… I felt my head spin. Then my view sharpened and focused on a slender ginger cat clinging onto the gray log. The log had bent backwards, the gray attachers had broken loose and it looked as if it were about to fall off.

My head spinning with fear. I quickly lowered myself over the edge; putting the amber-eyed she-cat's needs above mine. "Grab onto my hind legs! Or my tail!" I meowed hurriedly, grabbing tightly onto the ledge of the top of the twoleg nest.

I felt teeth fasten themselves in my tail. Then to my horror, I felt nothing, meaning she must have released them. "I can't get a good grip! I can't reach!" She meowed, her voice filled with terror.

"Jump!" I shouted down at her, my voice almost drowned out by the roar of the monsters. "Fasten your teeth into my tail, and don't let go! I can take the pain."

I could feel her desperation battling against her fear of harming me. I knew her fear of dying would win over it; after all a sore tail didn't compare to losing a life. She leapt upwards, sinking her claws into my hind legs and teeth into my tail. I let out a cry of pain, then gritted my teeth.

I pulled upwards at the ledge. I felt exhaustion course through me. I hadn't even done anything too exciting today, but I suddenly felt so tired. So scared. So worthless. I wanted to give up. No, I couldn't, I had to go on for Emberstrike. Her claws and teeth were turning my lower body numb.

Suddenly, I felt some teeth sink into my scruff and pull me upwards. I thrashed, lashing out at the cat grabbing me. She hissed with frustration. "I'm trying to help!" She meowed angrily.

I knew I couldn't deny it. Me and Emberstrike would fall without her help. She pulled me up, and as soon as I did I ran forward as fast as I could, not to run, but to give Emberstrike her best chance of climbing up. I saw her collapse onto the top of the den. I raced towards her.

"Are you alright?" I gasped. "Any wounds?"

"No… Just a bit shaken." Guilt flashed in her eyes as she saw my bleeding lower half. "… Are you alright?" She meowed guiltily, her voice sounding wretched.

"I'm okay." I meowed reassuringly, licking her between the ears.

I heard a cough, and I spun around to face the cat who had helped us. "Thank you." I meowed gratefully, dipping my head.

She looked at me, her body slender. She was by far the most slim cat I had ever seen, she had short black fur with a white ear and the strangest eyes I had ever seen. One eye was silver, and the other was gold. "My name is Slim." She introduced herself; her voice not the least bit welcoming and claws unsheathed. I felt a prickle of unease run through me.

**._. happy birthday to me lol [x  
hope you liked it~ i did my best to speak in a cat's point of view  
r&r! feedback is appreciated**


	13. Chapter 12: Slim

**I'm going to be switching P.O.V's between Emberstrike and Fallenpaw during the journey, btw. Also, when I say BloodClan I mean the one that Scourge had started, except with a few minor changes. And you'll find out about Fallenpaw being an 'experiment' later on. :-)**

**Also, I tried with the accent... I'm sorry if it's bad! ):**

Slim glared at us for a second, narrowing her eyes. It looked as if she was surveying us; I did my best to look natural and not dangerous. She then nodded firmly and sheathed her claws, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, as you know, I'm Slim." She introduced herself. "My mother call herself guardian, her name was Halo 'cos of the white spot she had on 'er head. Us guardians watch over city from the highest point there is. Tall eh?" She pointed to the tallest twoleg nest I had ever seen, it was taller than Sky Oak and it completely towered over us. "When new cats come 'long, we survey em' and if they be worth our help, we help. We help cats, but don't trust em'."

I frowned. She had the strangest accent I had ever heard; and her annunciation was also rather different to ours. She also called things differently I believed. "What's a city?" I frowned. "Do you mean a twolegplace?"

"Ahhh," Slim nodded, understanding. "you be one of em' wild cats, eh? And ye, you call it Twolegplace, but to us it always be city." I found it difficult to understand her through the accent she had. She didn't look scary any more, but she definitely was confusing.

"Do you know where to get any herbs or medicinal care for my friend?" Emberstrike asked, cutting into our conversation with a worried glance at me.

"Ye." Slim nodded. "Ya'll be lucky cats 'cos I know jus' whatchya need."

Emberstrike and I looked at each other, exchanging a glance. Her accent was very foreign to us; but I guess that to her we sounded rather odd as well. I pressed against Emberstrike, hissing with pain as I heaved myself up and put pressure on my wound.

"C'mon." Slim meowed. She padded forward, then she got into a run, then she sprinted off the side of the twoleg nest, leaping across the gap and skidding onto the top of the next one. "Don' worry. The roofs be stable as stable can get."

I frowned. What was a roof? "That's the top of a den." Emberstrike quickly explained to me. "We don't use it very often, but I think I've learned what it was."

I was more worried on how I would get across to the next roof than the 'city'-cat's confusing choice of vocabulary. I saw Emberstrike's worried gaze scorching my pelt, and I braced myself, tensing my muscles. I dropped into a crouch, waggling my haunches and dashed forward. I leapt off the roof, crying out in pain as I slammed against the next roof. I landed awkwardly on my paw due to my weak lower body, and I cried out in pain. I had probably sprained it. Who knew Emberstrike had such sharp claws? The pain from the impact lanced through my body, increasing at my wounds.

I collapsed in a heap, almost sobbing. The pain was unreal. Emberstrike's eyes were amber pools of guilt, and I immediately knew I would have to brave it for Emberstrike. "Okay. I'm okay." I nodded at her, grimacing with pain and gritting my jaw.

"Lean against me." Emberstrike meowed. I pressed against her shoulder, then allowed half of my weight to spread out to her, so she was carrying some of my burden.

"We havta jump 'gains…" Slim meowed, her voice trailing off as she saw my state. She narrowed her eyes. "I call help."

She leapt off of the twoleg roof gracefully, catching herself at the last moment by digging her claws into the stones on the side. She then leapt off of that again, and slipped through a alleyway. I clenched my jaw shut to avoid a whimper of pain.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Emberstrike pondered.

"I don't know." I gasped out, before clenching my jaw shut again. _Stupid paw. Stupid StarClan. Stupid ambitious self. Stupid stupid stupid. _I hated my fate. I would rather just die. Would that make it right? At least if I die, Emberstrike could still have a better chance…

I saw three cats slip through the alleyway. Slim was in the lead, and the two at the back were very similar. They walked at the same pace, the same green eyes and white and black pelt.

Slim raced forward. "Kai." She gestured at the she-cat. Kai quickly ran towards me, pressing against my side and half-carrying me. "Dai." She gestured at the tom. The tom pressed against my other side, so they were all but carrying me. Emberstrike paced nervously around us.

"Get," Kai meowed, her voice soft as honey but hard as rock at the same time.

"Out of the way." Dai finished, his voice the same as Kai but a bit lower. They were similar in so many ways; I was assuming they were littermates and had been with each other their whole lives.

Emberstrike frowned but reluctantly pulled away, padding next to Slim. They padded next to each other, and her jaws were open and I realized they were chatting. I felt a flash of remorse that it wasn't me up there chatting with her, but that I had to be so silly and stupid that I was literally getting carried.

"So, who's that?" Kai asked me, mischief sparkling in her pretty green eyes.

"Mate? Best friend? Really young mother? Older sister?" Dai listed, although less friendly.

"Not mother!" I exclaimed quickly. "Not my sister either. We're friends right now, but…" I trailed off, not wanting to talk about my complicated love life. Kai nodded in understanding.

"You should rest." Kai meowed to me, her voice soft as a lullaby. "Take a short nap, we promise we'll look after your friend." I slipped into unconsciousness, only half-realizing that Kai and Dai didn't have accents… Only Slim.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I glanced guiltily back at Fallenpaw. It was all my fault that he had gotten hurt. If I had never been so clumsy and fallen off of that stupid gray-no, metal as Slim called it, log and Fallenpaw had to save me, then he would be fine and we would be on our way.

I saw Fallenpaw glance at me through narrowed eyes, then turn to Kai and Dai. It was so quick I thought I must have imagined it, but I knew I hadn't.

I felt fear stir inside of me. What if Fallenpaw realizes what I'm hiding from him? Would he still care about me? Want to protect me in that adorable way he does?

I shook my head, padding next to Slim. "So, where are we going?" I asked, pushing all thoughts of Fallenpaw aside and focusing on the path.

"To that house." Slim angled her ears at a broken, dull gray and seemingly vacant place. "I mean, Twoleg nest." She corrected. She flashed me a toothy grin.

I frowned. She was being way too friendly all of a sudden. I half-unsheathed my claws, just to be ready if they harm us. I kept a calm demeanor on, not wanting to scare Slim off in case I was wrong, not wanting to anger her more if I was right.

As we walked in, I felt an eery sensation come over me. Instinctively, I glanced back at Fallenpaw. He was asleep soundly, snoring softly, his facial muscles relaxed and making him look a lot younger. I purred softly.

"Put him down." Slim meowed. "Gently." Her voice was harsh and commanding. Kai and Dai dipped their heads before setting the silver and black tom-cat down on some moss.

"Siren, come help." Kai called. Dai turned around and sat near the gate, his body unmoving and still, eyes focused on the distance, like he was keeping watch.

Kai turned around and padded towards him, their pelts brushing and bodies fitting perfectly and comfortably against each other. I felt a flash of sorrow that I never got to spend time with Foxflower or Owlsoul like that… Regret coursed through me. My life was so full of regret, every decision I made, everything felt like it was wrong except Fallenpaw.

I glanced at his innocent face, snoring softly as Siren went to work on him. She pressed cobwebs and herbs on his pelt. Fallenpaw brightened me, even when he just came and I didn't know him…

_"You'll never belong!" A red tom-cat snarled at me, his eyes narrowed._

_"Just get away from us, Emberpaw!" Mosspaw spat, although younger than me it still hurt._

_"ShadowClan scum!" A cat hissed in my ear._

_"Murderer!" _

_My eyes filled up with tears, and I dashed into the forest. Their words stung me like bees, especially because they were true. Technically, I was a murderer… I wouldn't ever belong, and they did want me to get away. But I couldn't return to ShadowClan… I didn't have the courage._

_But I did have the courage to fight this battle. Although I may never belong, I could force them to accept me. Force them to respect me. I had to do something heroic._

"Emberstrike?" I was pulled from my forced flashback at Fallenpaw's voice. He was mumbling my name in his sleep. I rushed towards him, pressing against him, offering him my comfort once more.

"I'm here…" I whispered.

_"Pricklepaw, if you scare Petalpaw then you and Stormpaw could be together. Forever." I whispered in her ear at the gathering. _

_"You really think, Emberpaw?" She asked, her eyes wide. I felt a tug of jealousy as I heard her call me an apprentice, they had delayed my being a warrior due to my 'untrustworthiness'._

_I smiled. "I don't think, I know."_

I felt pain tug at my heart. Why was I having a flashback? Why now? It hurt way too much… It wasn't fair. StarClan couldn't punish me for something they had caused. I felt tears drip down my pelt.

_"Petalpaw, no!" Stormpaw screamed, running towards Pricklepaw._

_I got there first. "Pretend to go along with it. It'll make them thing it was an accident to harm her." I hissed in Pricklepaw's ear. She nodded at me, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction._

_I slammed against her, shoving her off of Petalpaw. I unsheathed my claws, raking them down her shoulder. She yowled with pain, and looked at me angrily. "What in the name of StarClan?" She hissed. "That hurts!" _

_"If I scratch you like a kit, they'll know it was on purpose!" I exclaimed, using my charisma to convince the foolish she-cat that her dreams could come true. I stifled a snort of disgust._

_I batted at Pricklepaw's ears, driving her off and she raced backwards. Stormpaw lay next to his sister, sobbing. "Petalpaw…" He cried, tears flowing down his face._

_I looked at what I'd done. Petalpaw was dead. Shock coursed through me as I realized this was my fault, I had only intended Pricklepaw to just rough her up a bit. Guilt, grief and fear wrenched my heart, was I just destined to kill?_

I fought to escape the flashback, digging my claws into my flesh to try to feel pain. It was numb, meaning I couldn't get free. I hated StarClan. I hated my curse.

_"Emberpaw, you did a brave deed, trying to help Petalpaw." Whitestar announced on Highledge. Ripples of agreement coursed through the clans, mixed with apologies. "I think it is time you should become a warrior." I padded forward, my sorrow and guilt almost drowning out my excitement._

_"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard in the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He meowed. "Emberpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

_I felt StarClan's disapproving glares scorch my pelt, and guilt race through me from head to tail. Pushing it away, I meowed, "I do." I couldn't turn back now._

_"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberstrike. StarClan honors your courage and battle skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whitestar yowled, resting his muzzle on my head. I licked his shoulder. _

_"Emberstrike! Emberstrike! Emberstrike!" I heard the clan cheering my name._

"No!" I screamed, my voice shattered. "Not again… I can't see this again." Fallenpaw didn't wake. I could smell poppyseed, he must have eaten enough to put out a badger.

_"Emberstrike… You lied to your clan." Owlsoul meowed sadly to me._

_"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" I cried out, begging his forgiveness._

_"I can't forgive you…" Owlsoul whispered, his voice mournful as if he was looking at my corpse. "You used our kin to earn your loyalty. Now she's paying the price, and so will you."_

_I whimpered, sobbing. "Does this mean I won't get into StarClan?"_

_"If you do good, you will… but know this. This moment will haunt you forever. It is like a curse, only without any magic, because you have afflicted this onto yourself." Owlsoul meowed gravely, his amber eyes narrowed. "The curse will go away after you finally do something to replenish your heart… If possible."_

_"I promise I'll do good!" I vowed. But I felt horror shake me as I heard the rest of what he had to say. This moment haunting me forever. I knew I would have to fix it._

"Fallenpaw… I'm so sorry." I whispered as the flashback finally ended. "That's the main reason I'm doing this journey with you…"

I knew in my heart that was the main reason I was doing it for him. I loved him, but I was also selfish. Selfish, heartless and cowardly. I loved him more than any other cat in the world. When he was assigned my apprentice, it showed ThunderClan believed in me. He was so nice, and sweet, kind, protective…

He was great, but if it came down to the choice of my life or his… I fear I'd make the same mistake as I would with Owlsoul.

~•~•~•~•~•~

The pale morning light slipped in through the entryway of the twoleg nest. I had fallen into a restless sleep the last night, slipping between the two different worlds of consciousness and unconsciousness. I could hear Emberstrike crying last night, but it sounded a million miles away. I heard her apologize. Then I heard a blur of words. I wonder what she was trying to tell me.

I groaned, picking myself up. My paw was wrapped in cobwebs and comfrey to prevent it from moving. I could also detect the scent of dandelions wrapped around it, acting slightly like a pain killer, on top of the poppy seeds I ate last night. I still felt drowsy.

"You're awake!" Emberstrike gasped, pressing against me excitedly.

"Yeah." I mumbled, too tired to say anything else.

Emberstrike gazed at me, worry clouding her eyes. Her body was tense and her face looked drain, from stress or exhaustion, or probably both. I pressed against her, soothing her. "I'm okay."

I gazed around. The place we were resting in was like the abandoned twoleg nest in our territory, only this one was in worse condition. There were cracks in the ceiling, letting the sunlight filter in slightly, having a few bright patches. There were rocks and broken wooden objects, and I could smell crowfood around the place. Moss and vines grew on the walls.

It felt ominous and eery, staying in here. I pressed my paw to the ground. It didn't hurt as much as I expected. The she-cat… Siren, was a great medicine cat. I limped forward, yearning for the sunlight.

"Bandit!" I frowned. What was a bandit? "Where ya' at!"

I recognized Slim's voice. The she-cat nodded at me as she saw my awakening. "G'mornin." She nodded a greeting to me.

A skinny and lanky black tom-cat slunk forward, a white splotch over his right eye. "What do you want." He snapped.

"Ya' get the prey fo' our guests?" Slim asked.

"No…" He growled sarcastically, mock-bowing to her. "I just wanted to give you another reason to yell at me." He flicked his skinny tail at two fish lying in front of us, before slinking away again.

"Sorry, he be a ol' grump, eh?" Slim grinned at us.

I smiled awkwardly back at her, not really understanding what she had just said.

"Well, I'm starving." Emberstrike declared, breaking the silence.

She grabbed a fish, and I grabbed one as well. We settled next to each other, before exchanging glances. We didn't really eat fish. I bent forward, taking a bite out of the fish. It tasted slimy and left an awkward taste in my mouth, but really it wasn't half bad. I wolfed mine down, relaxing as the food slid into my belly and fulfilled my ache of hunger.

"Thanks a lot, Slim." I meowed politely.

"Yeah." Emberstrike nodded. "But we should get going."

Slim's eyes clouded, and she nodded sadly. "Alright." She meowed. "Was fun havin' ya'all 'round, haven't seen ya' wild cats in a long time…" Her voice trailed off, and I realized with a flash how lonely it must be to be the guardian. Kai and Dai had each other, Bandit looked as if he wanted nothing but to be alone, and Siren… according to Emberstrike, had a little sister to take care of.

"Thanks so much…"I meowed gratefully, pressing my muzzle into her shoulder fur.

She smiled kindly at me, her mismatched eyes sparkling. "Come back alive, ya' hear?" She called after us. Emberstrike and I both nodded at her, before padding out of the den.

I felt sorrow tug at my chest for the lonely she-cat. Then I glanced at Emberstrike. Her eyes were distant and she moved evasively, keeping our pelts from touching. I felt confusion run through me. Something was clearly bothering her from last night…

**R&R if possible! :-)**

**Also, do you think the journey was too rushed? That I should've written more about fitting in at ThunderClan and just training? I'm not sure, I kinda feel like I should have written more of ThunderClan...**


	14. Chapter 13: Arguement

**Thanks for the reviews guys btw. They're so positive and nice! :D **

"Are you alright?" I asked Emberstrike nervously.

"Yeah." She meowed despondently.

"Okay then." And that was the end of our conversation. We just walked silently, an awkward sensation hanging over us like a storm-cloud.

Keeping half my attention on Emberstrike to see if she needed any protection, the other half of it wandered. I hadn't realized the Twoleg place was this small. When I had imagined it, when I was staring at it on the roof, it had looked so foreign and large. But it really wasn't.

We avoided twolegs as much as we could, but we weren't really talking. Guilt, grief and confusion mixed inside of Emberstrike like a crackling storm. I wondered what could possibly be bothering her so much. I shrugged it away; if she wasn't going to share it, then so be it. I sniffed indignantly.

Emberstrike opened her jaws to speak, and I felt a dash of hope run through me. "We need to cross the Thunderpath." Was all she said, and I felt my hopes fall.

"Okay…" I meowed. "Wait." I muttered, what if we died? I didn't want to die knowing that something was bothering her and I couldn't do it. I pulled at Emberstrike's tail, dragging her backwards. She let out a yowl of protest and pain.

"Ow!" She hissed, snapping at me.

"What's wrong?" I pressed her.

"Nothing." She responded coolly.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, a hint of urgency creeping into my tone.

"Nothing!" Emberstrike responded, a snarl sliding into her voice.

I felt anger and frustration seep through me, and a roar crashed in my ears. "What's wrong!" I howled at her. "You've never shut me out like this again! Do you even want to come on this journey with me? If you're having regrets you can go back!" I knew I was overreacting, but the time before she had heard about the quest she hadn't been so kind. She flinched. I ignored the look of shock in her eyes.

"We can't talk now." Emberstrike muttered. "Let's get to the forest first. I can see it, it's just up ahead…" Her voice trailed off, and I felt the desperation she must be feeling. I gave her a brusque nod. She sighed in relief.

We crouched by the Thunderpath. It was right there, just like a deep river with a current before reaching the destination. I could hear the soft rustling of the leaves, and I could practically feel the familiar sensation of grass and twigs crunching under my paws… I looked at both sides, there were no monsters coming. I waved my tail in urgency. "Go, now!"

We streaked across the Thunderpath. Emberstrike was obviously distracted because she stumbled over a rock and collapsed in the middle of the Thunderpath. She gazed at me, her eyes round as moons and amber pools of horror and terror. She picked herself up, but not fast enough. I saw a monster racing forward, ready to run over her.

"Run!" I shrieked, my voice shrill. "Run, Emberstrike!"

Her paws seemed frozen in place. I ran forward, grabbing her paw and tugging her forward, not wanting to risk going behind her. I yanked at it, and she stumbled forward. The monster was inching forward, and I could soon feel it's hot breath billowing at our fur.

Emberstrike suddenly seemed to unfreeze, and she leapt forward, tackling me and shoving us both out of the way just as the monster whipped past. She let out a yowl of pain as the monster slammed against her tail, and she whimpered as she heard a cracking noise. "Great StarClan that hurts…"

"Are you okay?" I gasped, sniffing her all over.

"Are you?" Worry and affection sparkled in her eyes, and it felt like it had at the start. But it wasn't like that, something was different. She then pulled away quickly.

I knew all of the herbs and what they were used for… but I didn't know where to find them. I sniffed around for the tangy smell of comfrey, and I remembered what I knew about them. I gazed around, looking for a damp grassy place. My heart soared as I saw a patch, but it was rather far away.

"You should climb a tree and avoid predators…" I responded to Emberstrike. "I'll be back in less than a heartbeat, I'm just going to go get some herbs."

She frowned, an unsure look settling on her face. I didn't give her time to fight with me. Turning around, I ran towards the grassy place, praying nothing would trip me up. I tasted the air again, trying to find that tangy scent. _There! _I felt a rush of pride run through me as I detected the herb, and I quickly pulled out some of the comfrey root.

After yanking the herb out, I padded back to Emberstrike. I suddenly saw a shadow fall over me. It was large, and whoever it was loomed over me. Unease pricked at me like claws.

"Twoleg!" I heard the horrified cry of Emberstrike just up ahead.

I felt the pink, furless paws of a Twoleg grab at my fur. I yowled with pain as they yanked at it, pulling me upwards by the fur. Angrily, I hissed and spat at the Twoleg. I prepared myself to attack, then stopped, realizing it was merely a kit. It giggled at me, picking up a stick and prodding at my belly. I sank my fangs into the comfrey root with frustration. Maybe if I waited it out…

The Twoleg let out a happy cry and it's friends came over to join us. I let out a yelp of pain as one of them yanked my tail. That was it. Furious, I sank my claws into the Twoleg's shoulders. I twisted, scratching at its face with my hind-paws, feeling hot blood trickle down. I heard gasps, and in that moment of distraction I leapt out of its grasp. I heard small whimpers of pain. I sighed as I realized it couldn't be that hurt. Then the whimpers turned into bawling, which turned into screaming.

A loud screech came over from a older Twoleg, clearly not a kit. I didn't spend any time trying to figure out who he was. I ran forward, not forgetting about the comfrey root that I held so preciously in my jaws. I bit onto it hard, not wanting to drop my precious cargo. I saw Emberstrike waiting there for me, hopping nervously from paw to paw.

"Their right behind you!" She gasped.

"Run!" I yowled.

I felt something hit my hind paw and I let out a cry of pain. I had recently just rested, and now they had to hit it hard again. I saw a rock, it's serrated edge cut into my skin. I let out a moan of pain, realizing now that I would need some herbs for myself.

We dashed forward, the Twolegs hot on our trail. "Deeper into the forest! I doubt they'll go this far!" Emberstrike suggested, her voice a pant.

I squinted as I saw a muddy place up ahead. "Go near the marshy area!" I shouted.

The cat was obviously seething and furious that I had injured it's kit, but even it realized that it shouldn't follow us into the marsh. Angry, the two pink Twoleg's shouted something at each other, then angrily the male clenched his clawless paws and stalked back.

I gasped with relief, my hind leg buckling with pain. "Twolegs are the worst." I groaned, my knees buckling and sinking down onto my paws. "Don't move!" I yelled as Emberstrike turned.

She sat down, stretching her tail out. I chewed the root I had seemingly risked my life for into a poultice before applying it gently to her tail. She let out a quiet hiss of pain. "I'm going to go find us some cobwebs. You rest." She muttered.

I flipped over to my side, glancing at the rock embedded in my flesh. This was going to hurt. Holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut, I sank my teeth into the rock and ripped it out. Pain seared through me, exploding from my leg and spreading out to my whole body. Unable to keep it in, I let out a shriek of pain, holding back tears that were threatening to roll onto my cheeks.

"Too much blood." I muttered to myself, feeling slightly light-headed. "Goldenrod. Horsetail." I muttered to myself, listing herbs that prevented bleeding.

Horsetail grew in marshy places I recalled. I glanced around, trying to locate the familiar tall, bristly-stemmed plant with it's fleshy stalks that could help stop my bleeding. Thanking StarClan, I found some. The ancient clan must be playing with us, causing us to get injured then providing herbs. I stifled a scowl. I quickly half dragged half limped towards a patch and bit it off.

"Hey, I found some poppy seeds while I was getting cobwebs." Emberstrike meowed. Her tail was already wrapped up in cobwebs, and there were more clinging to her pelt and a leaf with poppy seeds in them hanging from her jaws.

I nodded feebly to her. I chewed the horsetail into a poultice, and applied it to my tail, breathing out a sigh of relief I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I peeled some cobwebs off of Emberstrike before applying them to my injury. "Badgers live around here." I reminded her.

"A tree would be the safest place." Emberstrike agreed.

I wasn't the best climber with four paws, what was I going to do with three? There was a tall pine tree, it's branches looking sturdy and well-sheltered with soft pines sticking out of them.

"Here, I'll help you." Emberstrike meowed, as if she could read my thoughts. I pressed upwards, but Emberstrike nudged me upwards, her forepaw acting like a fifth limb to me. "I'll take watch… For owls, crows or hawks." She murmured.

I nodded at her, just relieved to be able to collapse. I was exhausted. We would need to travel a very long time tomorrow, we had already wasted too much time in the Twoleg place. I cursed myself for always getting injured. I took a poppyseed to ease myself of the pain before leaning against Emberstrike and the trunk, squeezing my eyes shut.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I stared at him. He was sleeping so peacefully, his flank rising and falling gently in a rhythmic pattern. I couldn't believe that he actually thought we would need protection from a hawk or an owl. I actually just needed time to think… The Twolegplace had eaten so much of our time, and poor Fallenpaw was injured again. He would have more scars to add to his already battered body.

I replayed the moment in my head, our argument. It hurt way too much to see that look of betrayal and sadness in his eyes as I refused to tell him what was bothering me. He probably thought that I didn't feel for him at all and was just completely using him. He probably hated me.

_What's wrong?" He demanded._

_"Nothing." I responded, feeling my heart twist with fear._

_"What's wrong?" He asked again, and I could hear the urgency in his tone now._

_"Nothing!" I had exclaimed, letting a snarl creep into my tone to perhaps scare him off._

_I could see he was angry. "What's wrong!" He howled at me. "You've never shut me out like this again! Do you even want to come on this journey with me? If you're having regrets you can go back!" I flinched. He had never talked to me like this before. His face was angry and upset, but what stung at me the most was the hurt in it, like I had abandoned him… I didn't realize he was so sensitive._

_"We can't talk now." I muttered, trying to distract him. "Let's get to the forest first. I can see it, it's just up ahead…" I voice trailed off, actually rather desperate now. He gave me a brusque nod. I let out a sigh of relief._

I snapped back to the present, ignoring it. If he was sensitive enough to get hurt by something like that, what would he do if he actually found out the truth? I had promised it to him, when we got to the forest. The twoleg had actually done me a favor for delaying the speech I would have to give. I was worried he would hate me.

I sank my claws into the branch. Perhaps I could just make something up? I shook my head, agitated. I flicked my red-tipped tail back and forth, watching him as he slept. For a moment he wasn't that mysterious apprentice, the one I was practically using and lying to, the one who probably hated me. He was just that sweet little tom-cat I cared about, back in ThunderClan. Curled up, his pelt thick and still rather fluffy, he looked smaller than he usually did. So vulnerable. I winced.

I was pulled into a horrible vision, my mind focused on thinking about what would happen if this so called BloodClan actually did attack us, and Fallenpaw was there too. It was focused on nightmarish thoughts.

_I saw a pair of narrowed amber eyes glint in the back. I smiled, Fallenpaw! Then I noticed blood trickling down his ear, the flesh mangled and ripped. The crimson blood dripped down his pelt, creating streaks of bloody red down his brown fur. The tom's eyes were completely black, even the irises. His claws were out, his body tense and ready to fight._

_My heart pounded as I gazed around, barely able to keep myself from falling. Foxflower was pinned down under two toms, their eyes gleaming maliciously as they sank their fangs into my sister's throat and ripped it out viciously. I cried out. My attention darted to her two remaining kits, still young apprentices, and I felt my heart twist as they were thrown against the wall. They slumped to the ground, blood trickling from their head, and their eyes glazed over. I screamed._

_I watched, horrified as my clan fought, but cried out again and again as the merciless cats sliced their stomachs open one by one. I felt their pain as if it was real; as if it was my own. I crumpled to the ground, falling onto my stomach._

_StarClan cats seemed to be lined up in the middle, their bodies frozen in ice. They had no pupils, but their eyes were a pure white, and their fur shimmered. Why? They seemed to demand of me. Why didn't you just tell the truth? Their voices wreathed around me like an echo. Why did you do this? Why? I gasped and tried to escape the vision. I backed away, trying to escape the accusing eyes, especially Owlsoul's. I felt myself thud against a body, and I gulped_

_Whitestar glared at me, his eyes narrowed in disapproval, blood trickling down his pelt. His body shimmered, as if it was barely there. I felt my heart pound against my ribs, so hard I feared my bones would break. I scampered away, my mind whirling, staring at all of their faces. Not quite dead, but definitely not alive. I let out a whimper as Fallenpaw lunged at me, his eyes glittering with cruel amusement, his voice a nasty sneer._

_"All your fault, Emberstrike."_

I let out a cry as I finally escaped the vision. I saw Fallenpaw, and I quickly scrambled to the other edge of the tree branch. Would that really happen? I made the highly influenced but smart decision of telling him the truth when he woke up. I glanced upwards, the moon was already high in the sky. It was way past midnight already. The vision felt like a few seconds, but it actually took a while…

I glanced at my claws, still believing that they were coated in crimson blood. I expected to see claw marks and scratches in my pelt, but I frowned as it was clean. I felt my stomach growl with hunger; we hadn't eaten since yesterday… I rasped my tongue over my pelt, wanting to lick and soothe a wound that I couldn't find. Instead, I groomed myself.

"Emberstrike?" A voice mumbled from my left.

"Hey…" I meowed reassuringly. "I'm here, you're okay."

Fallenpaw lifted himself up warily, sitting down and curling his tail over his paws. He already looked more healthy, although he seemed drowsy and his eyes were still half-shut. "What time is it?" He asked blearily.

"A bit past midnight." I whispered.

"Okay…" He mumbled before leaning back against the tree.

"Wait, I have to tell you something…" I interrupted, before he went back to sleep.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Okay…" I mumbled before leaning back against the tree, a wave of drowsiness crashing over me.

"Wait, I have to tell you something…" Emberstrike interrupted.

"Later." I responded absent-mindedly, my brain already shutting off. I curled up.

"N-no. Now." Emberstrike stammered, her red-tipped ears flattening against her head.

"Okay…" I murmured, already slipping back to sleep.

"It's important. It's about my behavior today…" Emberstrike's meow trailed off.

I shot straight up, instantly alert, my ears pricked and my eyes round like an owl, staring at her. "Go on." I immediately responded. I felt a mixture of emotions in my chest. Mostly relief that this wasn't a big problem that she would have to hide from me.

"Well… The main reason I'm coming on this journey is…" Emberstrike scuffled her paws, glancing at me nervously, her eyes narrowed. She looked awfully scared. I felt uneasy. "I'm doing it for me, not to be there to support you." She blurted out.

I tilted my head. "What?" I meowed, shocked. "You're part of this journey too?"

"No." Emberstrike meowed, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. I was awfully confused now. "It's not that." She sighed, looking and staring directly into my eyes. "I was the reason that Pricklepaw had killed Petalpaw. I wanted to gain trust in ThunderClan, so I tricked Pricklepaw into believing that her and Stormpaw would be better with his sister dead."

I drew in a shocked gasp. "What?" I exclaimed. "Well… now that you're confessing-"

"Please." Emberstrike interrupted. "Let me get this out while I can." She steadied herself again. "They gave me my warrior name after that. Emberstrike because of the way I attacked Pricklepaw, swift as a snake would strike they said. They thought I was loyal and brave. But I wasn't, I was just cunning. The moment haunted me forever…" She shook her head.

I frowned, unsure of where she was going with this. I scraped at the tree bark with my claws, agitated and bewildered on how this had to do with coming with me.

"Owlsoul told me he couldn't forgive me. That it doesn't matter what I can do, and I needed to seek redemption. He said I would have to do something really good." Realization dawned me. She didn't do this for me. Did she ever care about me? Horror and anger surged through my pelt. She must've caught the flash of angry fire blazing in my eyes. "I was desperate!" She pleaded.

"That's the reason you're coming with me?" I yowled at her, my face a mask of betrayal and hurt. "You were just playing me this whole time? You don't care about me?" I realized I was overreacting again, but it seemed like I couldn't just have love. Everything seemed to be coming with a catch.

"No!" Emberstrike exclaimed. "It doesn't change anything! I still care about you, that was only about half of the reason!" She tried to reason with me.

I didn't even hear what she said afterwards. I felt fury surge through me, lashing at me like a cat's tail, the horror dawning on me like cats sinking their claws, the pain I felt like a cat ripping my heart open. "No!" I shouted at her. "This changes _EVERYTHING_!" The last word was a shrill shriek.

Her eyes widened at my outburst, and she stepped backwards slightly. I didn't care about the hurt in her eyes, the fear in them that I would hate her. It's too late. I already did.

"You played me!" I gasped. "You're just a cunning, despicable liar! You're no better than the stupid BloodClan cats!" I exploded at her, my fury overwhelming me. "You're stupid, ugly, and you played me! You never cared about me! You don't care about anyone except yourself. You're so selfish!"

I could feel her hurt as if it was my own. Sorrow and pain rolled off of her like waves, and they seemed to be slapping me in the face. But I didn't care at how much I was possibly hurting her. I didn't stop. She didn't even bother defending herself, because she knew it was all true. I curled my claws into the branch with satisfaction at her pain.

"You're not just a selfish, despicable, cunning, lying, stupid cat. You're no better than a rogue. In fact, even rogues are better than you. You're a _murderer_." I spat, stalking forward one step with each word till my muzzle was pressed up near her face. I knew the last thing I said hurt her most.

She leapt backwards, away from me. "Get away from me!" She yelled. "Sure I lied, but you know I care about you." Her eyes were amber orbs filled with hurt. "You know I trust you, and care about you, and you're so important to me. You're just trying to hurt me. You need someone to take your anger out on, you're anger because you lost your memories and because of this quest." She unsheathed her claws, then sheathed them again.

I glared at her, my eyes like daggers. "You're not even worth it." I spat out. "You're not worth arguing with, shouting with. I have a quest to do, and a world to save. Something you _won't _be part of."

"I wouldn't want to be part of anything to do with you!" Emberstrike snarled back, her fur fluffed up. "You're overreacting so much. You're so sensitive, and just because of this tiny thing. Well, guess what. You're a murderer too, and if it wasn't for my help you wouldn't be accepted. You'd still be treated like fox-dung, just what you are. I don't know why I ever trusted you."

Her words stung me more than she could possibly know. I wanted to cry, but I held back my tears and swallowed a sob that was choking me. I hid all my sadness under a mask. I was being sensitive and overreacting, and I didn't know why. Emberstrike was so important to me, and it felt so unfair. Unfair that everything I loved didn't think the same way. "Just leave me alone."

Emberstrike's eyes were blazing, but I saw through her facade and understood she was just as hurt as I was. "I don't know why I _loved _you." Her voice sounded broken and cracked, and for a moment she looked so vulnerable, heart-broken and small. So tiny, so easily to be injured that I wanted to rush to her side and twine our tails together. She turned around and padded away coldly, leaping neatly off the tree and running off into the night.

I felt the sob I've been forcing down bubble up. I let out a strangled cry, and buried my head in my paws. "She loved me?" I whispered to myself. "Why do I mess everything up?" I wasn't even mad at Emberstrike anymore. If it was me that was cursed like that, I probably would have done it as well. The way she had responded to my insults showed that she cared about me. Why was I so heartless.

I plopped myself onto the branch, not caring about the pain erupting from my injured hind-paw. I felt numb all over, it was a pain worse than the first day I had arrived. It was so much worse. I felt nothing. Nothing except for my heart. I swore I could hear it crack. I can still hear it shattering.

I wanted Emberstrike. I wanted her sweet, honey scent. Those liquid amber eyes shining up at me, full of their kind affection. Her soft, slender body that fitted perfectly against mine. I felt a lump rise in my throat as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to push all thoughts of Emberstrike away. But I couldn't. I realized what I mostly wanted were her words of comfort and pretty smile, there to reassure me when I was down.

I let out a sob, letting myself cry. I realized that the cat I wanted to talk to most about my fight with Emberstrike, was Emberstrike. I longed for her to pick up the pieces of my heart and put them back together. I wanted her more than my memories. I wanted her more than life. But I had messed it up, and she was gone, probably back to the clans by now.

It was all my fault. Everything was my fault. If I hadn't been so sensitive and overreacting, if I had just controlled my anger like Ivypool always told me, then we wouldn't be in this mess. I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut as I could and willed for sleep to come. It didn't.

My mind was full of thoughts of Emberstrike. Nothing else. I let out a sigh of sadness, grief, longing and pain as my mind, once more, flicked back to the amazing ginger she-cat.

Sometimes, I hated my brain. I hated _myself_.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I padded sadly through the forest. I guess there was nothing else to do than to go back to the clans. Maybe I could forget about Fallenpaw, build a life with Thistlefrost. Claws sank into my heart, ripping it apart as I realized I couldn't imagine it. I couldn't imagine myself sane, or happy, without Fallenpaw there at my side.

I sighed, my gaze flitting back to where I came from. Fallenpaw would be back there… I wanted to drink in his familiar scent, to feel his soft fur and familiar muscular build and countless battle scars, to twine my sleek tail with his thick one…

I prayed to StarClan that my choice to tell him was the right one. I had no idea why he burst at me like that, why his normally soft amber eyes were blazing a challenge, fury shining in them. I regretted all the nasty things I had said to him. I just wanted a few more moments with him, to say I was sorry, how I regretted everything I'd said and done. If I could fix the past I could…

I've had too much regret in one lifetime. I pushed thoughts of Fallenpaw away, and decided to find somewhere to stay the night. I scraped some moss off of a rock.

I stopped for a moment, just feeling the night breeze brush past me, ruffling my pelt. It carried a familiar scent. One that I had grown to hate. It was dangerous, but I didn't know what it was. I shrugged it off; I had more important things to deal with. I listened to the sound of my claws scraping as I dug at a rock, peeling the moss off.

I perked my ears, listening to the crickets chirp and frogs and toads croak. I glanced at the moon, a beautiful crescent shape, glowing down at us with its bright beams. I listened to the familiar sounds of leaves rustling with the night breeze, and smelled the familiar scent of the forest. I felt my belly rumble, but I was too upset to eat.

I glanced at a small area beneath a rock. It was kind of like a hole, but it was thin. I wondered if there was anything living in it. I smelled the air, nothing. It was too small for a fox, a badger, or even their cubs. But it could be a home to something like rats. There was no smell of it though. I glanced inside, and stretched my paw in, relieved when there was nothing in it.

"I can just stay here for tonight…" I muttered to myself. I thanked StarClan for my slender figure. I flattened myself completely to the ground, and slid in. I felt my back-paws get stuck, but after a bit of tugging and wriggling I quickly slid in. It was dark inside the rock cavern. I laid the moss on the grassy floor, building some sort of make-shift nest.

The moss was dry, but I hardly even thought or cared about it. All my thoughts were focused on Fallenpaw. I wondered if he was doing okay in the tree by himself. I could imagine him so terrified, and all the stress he would have to deal with if he was going to the quest alone.

I hoped that wherever he was he would be safe. The cavern was sheltering me from the wind, and the crack was so small even a rat would have trouble squeezing in. I'd surely hear it before it starts to attack me. I prayed.

It didn't matter, though. I couldn't return to boring clan life. The same hunting, patrolling, fighting… At first the fighting was my favorite part, the speed and adrenaline of a battle had pumped me, causing me to be excited and delighted about clan life. But then Fallenpaw had come, and he had completely changed my perspective. He made everything exciting.

He was mysterious and he didn't talk about his past. He was also handsome, and rather dazzling. I found him adorable and cute when he tries to protect me, but also striking when he sticks up for himself and snaps back at the bullies. His pelt is marked with scars, but they feel natural and familiar to me, and our bodies curve perfectly together.

I missed his warmth next to me. I shivered slightly, not because I was cold, but because I was sleeping alone. Something I wasn't used to. Even back at ThunderClan or ShadowClan, I was always sleeping amongst other cats. It just didn't feel safe.

I felt a hollow ache in my chest, a painful gnawing at me. It was something I knew all too well. An emotion I had wished I never knew. It was heart-break and loneliness.

**Read & REVIEW! :-)**

**Also, Fav and/or Follow if you like it!**


	15. Chapter 14: Regret

I woke up, sniffing at my ginger pelt. I felt panic lance through me as I realized I was in an enclosed space, tight, stone walls surrounding my vision and trapping me. Where was I and what was I doing? I frowned, trying to recall. I glanced at the crack, and then it hit me.

I swallowed a sob as I once again thought of the striking tom who'd stolen my heart. _Fallenpaw. _I shoved him out of my mind and flattened myself, pressing my head tight against the ground and feeling the rock scrape at my red-tipped ears as I pulled myself through. I looked at my tail; the cobwebs had stopped the bleeding and the comfrey was doing well. It was rather healed.

The dressing was dirty. I wished Fallenpaw was here with me so I wouldn't be so lonely, but also because somehow he has an excellent nose and knowledge about herbs. I wasn't a mouse-brain though, I knew that dressings had to be changed. I ripped my cobwebs off, but couldn't detect any new herbs or cobwebs. I shrugged; I guess that since it had already scabbed slightly, I could just air it.

I swept my gaze around my surroundings. I was between a few, large, thick-trunked oak trees. I was perched between three boulders, the third boulder being the one I had slept in. The sky was a bright blue, shining with light, and the sun was high in the sky. Shock hit me like ice water as I realized it was already sun-high.

I muttered a complaint as my stomach groaned with hunger. I had been so caught up in Fallenpaw and our argument, feeling so numb and guilty that I hadn't thought about hunger. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning when we had the small fish before heading out. I sniffed sadly, wishing that I could partner hunt…

_Fallenpaw, where are you? I miss you and I'm sorry._

I pushed my thoughts away. Sorry didn't feed bellies or catch prey. Love was a weakness, I repeated to myself angrily. Surprised caused me to stiffen as I opened my jaws to taste the air for prey and found no scents. I focused myself, and looked hard around. I felt my jaw drop as I saw the leaves spiraling and dancing in the breeze as they dropped to the ground.

Red, yellow, orange, brown… It was the mix of colors in Leaf-fall! The multiple shades of leaves littered the forest floor, giving it that same message as it gave every year. The warning of lack of prey, to stock up on herbs, but this time it didn't really mean as much to me. What herbs was I to stock up on? Why would I worry about prey, I was just one mouth to feed.

I cursed myself at my lousy sense of focus and attention. Ever since I had gotten Fallenpaw as my apprentice, I'd been less attentive. _Love is weakness._ I reminded myself again as my mind thought back to his face, shimmering in my mind. His muzzle, curling into a smile and his eyes dancing with amusement and affection. _Enough! _I snarled at myself.

I hadn't even noticed it's been leaf-fall. I glanced down at my pelt. My ears immediately slammed backwards and flattened themselves onto my head as I realized I could count most of my ribs. My fur was sleek and groomed due to my cleansing it last night, but it didn't have the usual sheen to it as the lustrous glow of green-leaf gave it.

I frowned. I had been getting on with less prey that I usually did. I sighed, trying to block out thoughts of Fallenpaw distracting me. "Prey… Prey…" I murmured to myself.

I padded forward, into the thicker parts of the forest. A small part of my mind reminded me that was where the badgers, rogues, snakes and other dangerous predators were awaiting. Most of my brain was still screaming Fallenpaw due to the wreck I was in this state, but the other vital part of my brain was begging, pleading and crying for food. So was my stomach.

I looked around. Satisfaction flashed through me as I saw a squirrel nibbling on some acorns. I felt myself drool as I saw how plump it looked; this was one kill I couldn't afford to miss. Weakened by heart-break and hunger, I slid to the back of the tree where it couldn't find me. With my injured tail, balance was harder.

I sank my claws into the bark, careful not to scrape or make a noise. I pulled myself up, the gnawing of hunger in my stomach causing myself to be weaker. I twisted around the side, perching myself on the branch like a bird. My gaze was focused on the squirrel in front of me. Nibbling obliviously on the acorn, clearly enjoying himself. Another squirrel came, and they chittered with each other.

Hot fury raced through my veins. It seemed like nature was deliberately taunting me. I lunged forward, claws out and teeth bared. The squirrels turned around to run, but it was too late. I had sank my claws into both of their tails, and quickly delivered the killing bite to them both. Served them right for being so cruel to me.

"Stupid squirrels." I snapped, spitting out a mouthful of squirrel fluff.

Guilt flooded my senses as I realized they could have babies. I couldn't imagine how much pain it was for both parents to just die, and leave you alone. I realized I had just condemned this innocent baby squirrel to death. _What are you thinking? _I scolded myself. I was a cat, a squirrel was my prey. I shouldn't feel bad for it.

However, I still did. I crouched down, sweeping my tail from side to side as I nibbled on my prey. Then I ate faster, and faster. I tore into the squirrel, ripping them apart and devouring all of it's flesh. I wolfed it down, literally. I grinned with satisfaction as I realized how juicy it was, and how it wasn't even skinny yet. Thank god some animals lost their fat slower in Leaf-fall.

I glanced at the other squirrel, lying limp at my paws. It's eyes were glazed over, staring sightlessly ahead, through the leaves and branches of the tree. I settled down next to it; realizing I had nowhere to go. I might as well relax for a while next to my prey, before eating it.

_"Honestly, Emberstrike." A silver and black tabby tom snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're like a squirrel. You're always wanting to be up and climbing those trees. Are you sure you weren't ThunderClan blooded and born? Or even born to a squirrel?"_

_I giggled at him, flicking his nose gently with my tail. "I'm sure." I smirked. "Besides, you have a strange attraction to water. You've asked me if you could swim, like countless times. I like trees, so just deal with it." I sniffed indignantly._

_He shrugged, a lazy look settling his eyes. He slid his gaze from one tree to the next, looking bored as he sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "Suits me fine." He drawled, licking his paw and pulling it over his ear._

_"Lazy." I smirked, teasing him._

_He gasped in mock-hurt. "What did you call me!" He exclaimed._

_"Lazy mouse-brain!" I teased, leaping onto a tree and pulling myself up onto the branch._

_"That's it! I'm going to get you for that!" He called playfully, pulling himself clumsily up the bark. I darted swiftly up the tree, my paws nimble and knowing exactly where to leap. Fallenpaw on the other hand, was not as fast. Or as nimble. Or as confident._

_I sat on a high, but sturdy branch that I knew could support both of our weights, watching him through narrowed eyes. I was prepared, my muscles tense and ready, to jump down and help him out if he needed it. He surprised me though, because he didn't. He clambered onto the branch with me, panting unevenly._

_"I told you, lazy!" I exclaimed, gesturing at his un-fit and panting state._

_"Just wait. I'm going to force you into the water someday…" He growled._

_"Now I feel like I'm talking to a RiverClan cat." I complained._

_"Maybe you are…" Fallenpaw grinned at me, his eyes flashing._

_"I'm scared!" I mock-whimpered. "Mommy!"_

_"I hate my mom." Fallenpaw suddenly meowed, interrupting our playful conversation._

_I was surprised. "Why?"_

_"Well, something about watching Lionkit, Ashkit, their siblings and mother converse triggered a memory. My mother had often violent mood-swings." Fallenpaw mumbled._

_"So?" I asked, frowning. I loved my mother. She died a few moons after Owlsoul. I glanced up at the night sky, looking at the stars littering the sky, glittering beautifully. I wondered if my mother was there, watching over me right now. I wondered if Owlsoul was with her._

_"My father was rarely around, so it was mostly my mother. There was a lot of stress. She would get mad, easily, fast. She'd swear at me, she'd tell me I was worthless and she was better off without me. She told me I didn't compliment her, even though I had soothed her through my brother's tantrums and out of sadness more times than my heartbeat." Fallenpaw meowed sadly, tears forming at the edge of his eyes._

_I felt my heart tremble for the young tom. "I'm sorry…" Was all I could manage._

_He looked away for a moment, then back at me. His eyes flashed with defiance. "Whatever. I'm better off without her; I think as grief-struck as I was when she died, a small part of me knew my life would be better this way."_

_Shyly, I reached out my tail and rested it on his shoulder. I didn't say anything; I imagined what it would be like if my mother had died and I had actually known that it was better off this way. It would hurt me and my mother so much… No. I wouldn't think like that. Lost in thought, the wind buffeting my pelt, I lost my grip._

_I let out a terrified wail, which was cut short as Fallenpaw immediately, almost instinctively dove forward and caught me. I gazed into his amber orbs, my heart doing flips. "Thanks." I breathed._

_"I'll always catch you." He whispered, his eyes round as moons. "I won't let anything hurt you. I'll stop all of ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan combined single-pawed if I have to. I promise."_

"Jay, I smell something." A voice beneath me insisted. "It smells like cat, _and _prey! Maybe we could ask for some?" I was pulled out of the beautiful memory.

"Maybe." A firm voice responded. His voice was laced with an emotion I couldn't quite detect. I wasn't sure if it sounded threatening or sad. Unwilling to take the risk, I crouched before the squirrel I had just eaten and ate it ravenously, swallowing it in giant gulps. Then I hid behind some leaves, glancing at them. It was a black she-cat and a gray tom, they had the same white paw and blue eyes.

"I'm so hungry." The voice whimpered again.

"Shut up, Raven!" Jay snapped.

I frowned. The she-cat's voice sounded young; like a kit. Quickly, I shuffled out of my hiding spot, guilt wrenching my heart as I saw the remains of my squirrels. Both of them had just bones left. Perhaps I could help hunt for them?

"Do you need help?" I asked cautiously, dropping in from behind them, my red-tipped tail flicking.

The two cats whirled around, their blue eyes glittering.

"Yes please!" The black she-cat, Raven, meowed.

"Shut up!" Jay snarled, swiping at his obviously much younger sister with unsheathed claws.

"Hey, don't hit her like that!" I growled at him, narrowing my eyes.

"I can do whatever I want." Jay growled, his gray pelt bristling and claws still unsheathed. He leapt at his sister, raking his claws down her pelt. She yowled in agony. "Raven's too weak to fight back."

Rage clouded my vision. "But I'm not!" I snarled, before lunging at him, head-butting him in the side and sending him sprawling across the forest floor.

"Scram. You've no business attacking me." Jay growled. "I could beat you easily."

"Oh, yeah?" I hissed, my ears flattening against my head.

"Yeah!" And with that, he leapt at me. I sidestepped, letting him crash to the ground. Instead though, he curled a paw and yanked at my chest, pulling me down with him.

Seething with anger, I flung him off of me and leapt upwards, slashing at his face with my claws. He howled with pain before pummeling at my belly, scratching off tufts of fur.

"Stop!" Raven pleaded, her voice thin with worry. "You're hurting each other!"

Spitting angrily at the bad-tempered gray tom, I stepped off of him.

"Get _away _from us!" He spat at me. "If you really want to bother someone, or 'help' them, go find that silver and black tabby. It looks like he's having an awfully hard time with the fox over there. Last time I checked."

_Fallenpaw?! _My heart pounded with fear for him. I dug my claws into the ground with rage. "You saw him and didn't help?" I screeched.

"Not my problem." He shrugged, before clouting his sister on the ear and they padded off. I glanced at the direction he had pointed in. I dashed forward, not caring if I hurt myself.

"Fallenpaw!" I shouted. "Fallenpaw!"

I ran for what felt like forever. Twigs, leaves and branches whipped at my face. I hissed in pain. Ignoring it, I ran forward. My heart stopped as I saw him.

Fallenpaw was trying to limp away, his hind paw clearly still in bad shape from the Twoleg's throwing rock. The fox had its fangs out, its lip curled and muzzle pointed forward, its teeth showing and red with blood, meaning it's obviously already attacked him. Fallenpaw glanced around the clearing. He didn't know I was here, but I knew he was.

Then I stopped, as I saw a second fox appear from the forest. They surrounded him, crouching down and preparing to leap. Horror almost caused me to faint as the terrible realization hit me in the head like a sharp rock. He was cornered, and I couldn't get to him.

**Sorry, short chapter. Busy day, homework, tutors, etc. Sorry!**

**Review if possible, please! :-)**


	16. Chapter 15: Friends Again?

**Once again, another verification: I did really change the summary, because this one's a bit more informative. I'm deciding to test it out, since this way people can really have a bit of an idea. Too conflicted though, because I like the old one for the suspense but also this one for the information. TT^TT If you happen to have time, can you review what you'd prefer? ._. (If you've seen the old one, of course)**

I gazed in horror at the fox in front of me. I glanced down at my haunches. My silver and black tabby fur was dirty and tangled, and the wound I had was only just starting to scab over. I sighed; wishing that Emberstrike was here with me.

"Leave him 'lone!" A loud, high-pitched caterwaul sliced through my hearing. _Emberstrike? _

My excitement dampened as I realized it was a black she-cat, and then I saw the glint of multicolored; silver and gold eyes. "Slim!" I cried out in welcome and relief.

A ginger tabby burst out from the brambles she was hiding in, her red-tipped ears flattened against her head. "Emberstrike…" I whispered.

She swung her ginger head towards me, her eyes gleaming with the light of a battle. "Get away from here! Stay far away from them!"

Slim took one fox while Emberstrike took the other. I was astounded, really. Slim was a much better fighter than I had thought she was, and Emberstrike was just incredible.

The fox dove forward, its muzzle snapping and teeth bared. It sank it's fangs into Emberstrike's ear, and she hissed in agony, flailing about and smacking the fox on the muzzle. She landed a heavy blow to the fox's muzzle, sending it staggering back. Slim on the other paw, was fast and nimble. She dove forward, nipping at the fox's legs before leaping back again. She wasn't hurt.

"No!" I cried in agony as the fox sank it's fangs into Emberstrike's scruff and lifted her up in the air. Slim was cornered against a tree, and her eyes were dark with despair as she gazed at Emberstrike's struggling figure.

I felt adrenaline pump through me as I saw nothing but Emberstrike. She was the only thing I cared about, and the pain in my hind-leg would be nothing compared to losing her. I winced with each step, but pushed the thoughts of pain away. I limped forward, diving up and sinking my fangs into the fox's tail, scratching at his flank.

Slim cried out in agony, and my gaze flashed to the black she-cat. The fox had grabbed her shoulder with its jaws and was refusing to let go, she was struggling weakly and pawing at its muzzle, but it was all in vain. Emberstrike was bleeding and her fur was ruffled, but she kept fighting.

"Don't touch her." A black tom-cat snarled, before lunging forward, straight onto the fox's back. I recognized him. It was Bandit. Bandit ripped angrily at the fox's back fur, shredding it and ripping out chunks of flesh and fur. It howled in agony.

Slim was limping heavily, her shoulder bleeding. She swiped her good paw at the fox's muzzle, catching him across it. I was batting at the fox's ears, scratching it one time by another. Emberstrike slammed into the fox's side, and I heard a satisfying crunch as she came in contact with it's ribcage. I immediately dove at the same spot, and the fox let out a whimper of pain before turning around and dashing away, it's tail between it's legs.

I heard a thin wail of grief come from Slim. The fox had rolled over, crushing Bandit under him. Then the fox flung Bandit off, and the black tom slammed against a tree, slumping to the ground and his eyes glazing over. I felt horror shake me. Just like that, he was dead.

Slim's eyes were almost black with fury. "Ya'… stupid…!" She screamed, not even finishing her sentence. Emberstrike and my faces were wide with awe as Slim leapt forward at the fox's face, raking her claws across it's eyes and blinding it temporarily. She sank her claws into its neck, shredding at its face in a wild, crazed frenzy. She sank her fangs into the fox's ear, ripping out a chunk before flipping and landing on the fox's back. She unsheathed her claws and dug them into his back, ripping out chunks of flesh and scratching at the already wounded areas. Whimpering, it tried to shake Slim off.

"Slim, that's enough. Stop." Emberstrike meowed, panting and out of breath.

Slim didn't. Her eyes were alight with a wild fire, and she clearly wasn't in her right mind. Emberstrike dove forward, tackling Slim and shoving her to the ground, pinning her there and giving the fox a chance to escape. Whimpering and yipping with pain, the fox limped away, leaving a trail of blood and lost fur.

"Why ya' do that?" Slim snarled, flinging Emberstrike off of her.

"You don't need to kill it… It knows not to bother you anymore." Emberstrike reasoned, her eyes averted awkwardly. I didn't know Emberstrike had such a soft spot for other animals.

Slim looked as if she was going to leap at Emberstrike, and I bunched up my muscles, preparing to lunge in front of Emberstrike if the black she-cat would attack. Instead, she just loosened herself and turned around, her eyes red and tears forming.

"Bandit…" She whimpered, nudging him with her paw. "Are ya' there?" I gazed sorrowfully at his glazed eyes, and his flank. It was so still, not rising and falling as a breathing and alive cat should. Slim's eyes clouded over with loss and sadness. "So cold…" She murmured. "You're so cold…"

I was shocked. We were fighting for longer than I had realized. The warmth must have already left Bandit's body. Slim raised her head, tipping it back and letting out a sorrowful cry. She then turned towards us, hot tears sliding down her cheeks. "Ya'all shud get on y'er journey… I take care of h-him." She picked him up by the scruff delicately before starting to drag him out of the forest.

I exchanged a look with Emberstrike. Slim looked so sad, it was like she was in love with Bandit or something. "Are you sure?" Emberstrike mewed nervously and sadly.

Slim looked up, her eyes clouded with loss. "I be sure as it get. Ya'all got 'em clans to save, eh?" She tried to joke, but it failed miserably as a teardrop rolled down her cheeks. Trembling, she dragged the scruff of the black tom-cat away. I felt grief and an overwhelming sense of guilt wash over me. It was my fault Bandit was dead, so I should have at least paid him the respect of helping Slim carry him and prepare him for his burial. Emberstrike seemed to be thinking the same thing

Emberstrike bounded forward, and I followed her at a slower pace. We caught up to Slim, and flanked her. "We'll help." Emberstrike meowed firmly.

"Na." Slim meowed, her eyes lighting with an intensity. "I know ye' clans. I be watchin' observin' learnin' of em'. They be good cats, n' matter what others be sayin', eh?" Her eyes glimmered, memories swimming in her eyes like fish in a river. "My dad be one of em clan cats, weird eh? M' heritage."

Emberstrike and I exchanged a shocked look. "What was his name?" I gasped.

Slim's eyes shimmered with grief and longing. "Dewclaw, or sumt'in."

"Dewclaw was Dovewing and Ivypool's uncle." Emberstrike hissed, her fur fluffing up.

"That means Slim is Firestar's kin!" I gaped, my jaw falling open with shock.

Emberstrike looked woozy, like she was about to faint. I pressed my tail against her flank to steady her. "Careful! Don't faint on me." I exclaimed. "It's hard enough to walk as it is!" In all of the shock, I had really forgotten about my throbbing wound. But now it was back. I groaned.

"Listen, kay?" Slim spun around, her eyes flashing defiantly. "I ain't no wild cat, like ya'all. But my father, he be really a good cat. Good as good be's, eh?" A grin curled her muzzle, despite the sad events. "I owe ye' clans. I won't be alive, without em' eh?" She nodded. "So, if I hear ya'all be in trouble, I be forcin' ya' to go. Respect m' dad, an' Bandit's sacrifice, kay?"

Emberstrike and I nodded together in unison. "Okay."

"Good." Slim nodded, dipping her head at us, momentarily letting go of Bandit's scruff. She picked it up quickly again, and she dragged it across the Thunderpath, not at the least cautious of the monsters rumbling by.

I sighed wearily. I gazed at Emberstrike's drooping ears, dull eyes and clearly exhausted, slumping figure. Her ribs were showing clearly against her pelt, that was un-groomed and dirty. She looked haunted and unhealthy; this trip had obviously taken it's toll on her.

Glancing at my wounded hind-paw, I flinched as I realized it had taken it's poll on me too. Not only that, but also leaf-fall and my reluctance to eat. I had come here, thin, lanky and straggly, I had muscles but only that, barely a scrap of meat on my bones. I had hoped to fatten up, but with the constant torment and abuse of Mosspaw and Berrypaw, I had avoided meals altogether.

I glanced back at my hind-leg. The leg was muscular, but so painfully thin. It was like a stick, with an abnormally, unhealthy large paw jutting out of it. My paw wasn't even big compared to others; it was just the awkward skinniness of my leg that had caused it to look so that way. I groaned again. At least it had stopped bleeding and had scabbed slightly.

I leaned against Emberstrike, ignoring the way she stiffened as if my touch had shocked her. Her eyes were hollow with sadness; although we weren't particularly close to Bandit, he was the one who had fed us that night. And Slim, she had saved my life, and Emberstrike's. Then once again, she had saved my life. Emberstrike was also basically my life, meaning she had saved me three whole times. It hurt to see her in pain.

"You'll have to manage on your own, you know. During the mountains… I can't carry you up the rock walls." There was no harshness in her tone, only a hint of worry and fear. Emberstrike was obviously surveying my unhealthy state, and was clearly rather unamused with the way I kept, no- preserved myself.

"I know." I murmured. I loved this she-cat. I cared about her with a fiery passion. She meant more to me than my own life; then the moon, the sun, and all the stars combined. But why did we feel like such strangers right now?

_"You're not just a selfish, despicable, cunning, lying, stupid cat. You're no better than a rogue. In fact, even rogues are better than you. You're a murderer." I spat, stalking forward one step with each word till my muzzle was pressed up near her face. I knew the last thing I said hurt her most._

_She leapt backwards, away from me. "Get away from me!" She yelled. "Sure I lied, but you know I care about you." Her eyes were amber orbs filled with hurt. "You know I trust you, and care about you, and you're so important to me. You're just trying to hurt me. You need someone to take your anger out on, you're anger because you lost your memories and because of this quest." She unsheathed her claws, then sheathed them again._

I winced as the painful memory slashed through my mind, and words bubbled up in my mouth, dancing at the tip of my mouth, pulling me towards them, begging me to say them. "I'm sorry." I blurted, my eyes darkened with worry that she'd reject my apology.

She didn't reject my apology. She didn't jump with happiness either. She just responded with a quiet, almost shy voice. "I know." I felt my heart tremble with the strain of grief. Was she to be a stranger to me forever? Would she never forgive me?

"I was overreacting, it was stupid. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Tears welled up in my eyes for the second time today. "I'm sorry for calling you a liar." The words burst out of me. "You're not ugly, I think you're the prettiest cat in the whole lake. And more. I think you're the most thoughtful and intelligent cat, second to none." I saw her eyes shine. "I think you're the most amazing cat I had ever met in my whole life." I clamped my jaws shut, realizing I had just spilled my heart out to her.

Her eyes shone with love and adoration. "Really…?" She whispered.

I nodded earnestly. "Really and truly." My eyes crinkled in a hopeful smile. "Forgive me? Please?" I wasn't sure she would forgive me, though. Our argument was harsh, rude, and cruel. It was also unjust, if I was under that curse I would still be like that. I was more sorry than I could put into words. I wanted to explain everything to her; why I felt that way.

Emberstrike gently laid her tail on my shoulder. "I do." She meowed. I grinned madly, happiness bursting out of me like a swelling stream, overflowing and splashing water everywhere. That meant she forgives me! "But-" I felt my heart leap into my throat; suddenly changing my emotions. "I can't forgive myself."

"Why?" I demanded, tears threatening to spill once again, right after I had just wiped them away.

"I had a vision, where I was scared, and I thought it meant that you would hurt us. In the end, it turned out I was the one who hurt you." She meowed sadly, looking crestfallen. "How can you possibly focus on the journey, the quest, if I'm there to distract you?"

"Because you won't be distracting me!" I begged her to understand. "You being gone is the thing that's distracting me! Great StarClan, without you by my side for just one day, I managed to get cornered by not one, but _two _foxes, and as soon as you came by my side, it was alright again. The foxes were gone."

"What does that have to do with anything." Emberstrike meowed, her head drooping.

"It's a sign!" I meowed excitedly, really thinking about it for the first time. If StarClan didn't want me to go to Emberstrike, they would have broken us up by now- right? I voiced my mind. "If StarClan didn't want us together, we would be broken up! The fox was the pure sign, that just like you saved me then, you will save me over and over again, and without you I'll be trapped. When you burst out, I thought, Thank StarClan, she's here to save me."

Emberstrike said nothing, just gazed at me somberly through wide eyes.

I felt helpless, like a piece of prey under a threatening cat's claws.

I turned away sadly, then glanced back at her. "After making the best speech any cat could ever muster, you still don't forgive me?" I saw the flash of amusement and affection shine bright in her eyes, removing all trace of sadness. I grinned, an idea flashing in my brain.

I took an overly dramatic step forward, swishing my tail in the air. I glanced back at her, making my eyes round and sad. "Slowly walking away…" Emberstrike just watched me, amusement glimmering in her eyes as she sat down and wrapped her tail across her paws. I took another long, dramatic stride forward, so I was halfway to the forest from the edge of the Thunderpath. I glanced back at her. "Halfway there! Still hoping she believes in me!"

"You're too much." Emberstrike laughed, purring with amusement.

"Friends?" I knew it was too soon to think about the concept of mates.

Emberstrike's eyes darkened for a heartbeat, but then they shone again. "Friends." She agreed. She bounced a little on her paws, waving her tail. "Now, come on. Don't you have clans to save?"

"Don't we." I corrected her, getting to my paws and limping forward. She gazed at my leg worriedly as I limped, but I gave her a quick nod to reassure her that I was okay.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I was relieved that Fallenpaw had forgiven me, and that I forgave him too. I wanted to pull away from him then and there, not because I was angry, but for the good of him and the clans. But I couldn't, it was like some sort of force in the world pushing me towards him. Maybe it really was StarClan. My heart sank though, as I saw his figure. With his skinniness and all of his stress, he would get sick and weak, soon and fast.

I gazed at him; he had always been a rather ill cat. I wasn't sure if I had just now begun to realize it, or when his life was actually at full risk that I had started to stress about him. His pelt hung untidily off of his frame, the fur clumped together and matted with dried blood, parted unevenly with pink, deep and dangerous looking scars; a painful reminder of his shadowed past. His stick-thin legs were too skinny for his paws, making his paws look abnormally large. He had a nick in one ear, causing it to flop slightly, and his eyes were shrunken into his face, his whole figure unhealthily skinny.

"So quiet?" Fallenpaw joked.

I grinned at him, flicking his ear playfully. As close as we were; Fallenpaw and I had both almost simultaneously agreed that we should remain as just friends. We seemed to both realize that as incredible Love was, it was a weakness really; and we couldn't afford being weaker than we were now.

I was bored though, really. We had been walking for, how long? I strained my brain to remember. We'd been walking since twilight, and we'd actually been walking for the whole night. I was surprised we weren't dead yet, honestly. The night time was actually so much less dangerous, especially that I knew Fallenpaw was at my side. We had eaten; or rather, Fallenpaw ate and I watched. I was still too stuffed from the two squirrels I devoured. Now, listening to my rumbling belly, I regretted my decision.

I looked around at the light of dawn. The sky was a bright, slightly washed pink, that brightened with other colors such as orange, yellow, and at last the white-blue of the top. I glanced at the yellow half-circle that was slowly rising out from behind the mountains; which were surprisingly actually our destination.

We had finally made it out of the Twolegplace, and that small forest area behind it that Slim had explained was a 'park of the city' whatever that was. I had just shrugged it off, and to be honest I had to stifle purrs of amusement as I saw the annoyed twitching of Fallenpaw's ear as Slim tried to explain it to us.

One of the best things about this traveling, about this walking; however tiring it was, that I had a lot of time to think. I was just there with my thoughts, and of course Fallenpaw. Considering how much he was on my mind, they were almost the same thing. Almost.

Slim was there too. Her sad, lonely expression as we had left. Her fiery rage, eyes blazing with anger as Bandit had been murdered. Her eyes clouded over with loss, her face looking broken. Her eyes swimming with memories. Her wistful but also bright and happy expression as she told us about her father.

I was still in shock that her father was really Dewclaw. I hadn't even known that the dark gray tom-cat had taken a mate. _Of course not. _I scolded myself. _Mouse-brain. _Firstly, I told myself; by the time I was a kit he was an elder. When I most certainly wasn't in ThunderClan. Secondly, if she was a rogue, he would obviously not tell. He had broken the warrior-code.

I had heard stories about him; though. He was born what, only a few sunrises before the dangerous and shattering attack of The Dark Forest? He was not really the main part of the stories; but he played a minor role, a few comments or remarks on how surprisingly well he and his littermates; Snowfall and Ambercloud had grown up. There was also the remark on how Ambercloud had honored her father with her name. I sighed; wishing I had done that with my beautiful and innocent brother. Emberowl wasn't a bad name.

I padded forward; ignoring the dull ache in my paws, causing them to throb with pain. Instead, I decided to immerse myself in the beauty of the forest. I had heard Fallenpaw's beautiful description of his way of looking at the forest, and I have to admit, I was in awe. I had never known he was so sensitive, so compassionate, so observant, but most of all… that his mind had such a unique and beautiful way of putting things.

I looked at the morning dew balancing itself on the leaves of the plant. The plant was bent forward, so that the dew slowly rolled off. Almost instinctively, I dove forward, sticking my tongue out and purring as I caught the dew on my tongue. It tickled my tongue, but it was also such a relief to have a liquid that was not saliva on my tongue. It cooled my throat, and I felt the satisfying relief of being hydrated.

"Cute." Fallenpaw remarked. I shoved him playfully. We weren't even like friends anymore; more like littermates. The thought, the ideal, of us being related hurt painfully, as did 'just friends'. I wanted to be more than that; and he did too. We knew we couldn't though. He had voiced his affection for me; and I knew it was real, because his tone was so sincere… It was so sweet it left me breathless.

I realized I hadn't talked since our conversation about forgiveness yesterday. Then shock caused me to stiffen momentarily at what I had just said. I hadn't even registered the fact that today was a new day. We had been walking all night long. No wonder I was exhausted.

Suddenly a strange noise cut through my thoughts. I hadn't realized that we were out of the rolling hills and forests, and were now walking upwards. The noise I heard was the screeching and painful sound of a rock sliding out of it's place, grit showering above us. I scowled with annoyance; and then my eyes stretched wide as I saw it drop.

"Watch out!" I cried, dashing forward and body-slamming Fallenpaw, sending him skittering across the stony floor.

I heard a giant crash behind me, and ducked my head, shoving it towards my chest and beneath me. I heard the splintering sound of rock crashing, the sound of small serrated edges being formed, tiny pieces of rocks that were smaller than pebbles breaking off and skittering around the large rock it had really fallen from.

Fallenpaw had recovered faster than I had, and it was actually rather astounding how comfortable he was with jagged rocks falling from the sky. What was going to fall next? The… "Mountains…" Fallenpaw gasped, finishing my thought and jerking me back to reality.

He spun around to face me, his eyes shining with excitement. He bounced a little on his paws, almost looking as if he were doing some sort of foolish silly dance. He looked so immature and young; like the kit he actually never was. According to what memories he told me about; it seemed like he never had a chance to be a kit. I smiled softly, a trace of sadness to my smile. I thought how much more carefree he would be now if he had just had a chance to be a kit.

"What are you doing!" Fallenpaw's meow jerked me out of my thoughts. "Look at them, for StarClan's sake!" So I did.

I glanced upwards, my eyes taking in everything. I felt my eyes fly wide with shock, and my mouth agape. My fur immediately fluffed up, and began to bristle, my tail bushing out. I felt fear run through me, but was nothing compared to the current of excitement and wonder at the massive mountains, etched with wondrous beauty.

They were vast gray stone walls, with different shades of gray here and there. Rocks jutted out, but in a beautiful pattern whereas some trees, some incredible trees even planted themselves on the rocks and rooted there, their leaves spread out, glistening with the morning dew shining on them.

The walls were humongous, and they stretched up higher than I could even see, eventually fading into the cloudy sky. The sun was slowly rising up from behind them, the yellow-golden rays causing the mountains to burst with color, the reflection of the unique rays causing streaks and patterns to appear on the dull stone, dappling them. I could see with the corner of my eye a small stream rippling and running through the edge of the mountain, it's water almost silver and crystal clear.

I saw a nest perched on one of the large branches of a tree that grew on the stone ledge, the delicate twigs woven together neatly and tied together with Twoleg junk, vines and other things. I squinted, seeing the small baby birds chirp and scuttle around, awaiting for their mother to return, to protect them and feed them. Nostalgia gripped my heart like a claw.

There was a winding path through the mountains, although I knew that something as clumsy as a fox, badger or a Twoleg wouldn't bother to go through it. It was dangerous, and rather steep. We would be clambering over rocks for days, praying that no stones would trip us off, and our claws out to grab anything in case of a rockslide or that the rock would crumble beneath us, but it was a beautiful path. However subtle, the idea that I could see it made me bright with hope.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, echoing Fallenpaw's thoughts.

"We made it out of that mangy filthy Twolegplace." Fallenpaw responded, his voice dark with hatred.

I grinned at him. "We did."

A large shriek broke through our conversation, and immediately I flattened myself to the ground, my belly low and head pressed down near the earth. I felt a shadow pass over me, and took the chance of glancing up. A large bird passed over us, yellow talons sticking out and curved over the dead body of a large rabbit, it had brown feathers and it's head was white, with a wickedly curved beak

"An eagle." Fallenpaw meowed grimly. "Dangerous in the mountains."

The Twolegplace felt like nothing but a small battle skirmish; especially because we were under Slim's watchful eye and protection as she guided us through it. Now we were all alone, and especially due to our lack of guidance, we were more vulnerable than ever.

"I hope we make it alive." I muttered under my breath.

Fallenpaw grinned wickedly at me. "I do too."

**Bad ending Q.Q Couldn't think of anything creative, sorry lol.**

**Also, reviews are appreciated. Flames are indeed, welcome! :D **


	17. Chapter 16: The Mountains

**Thanks ****A LOT**** for the reviews guys! **

**I'm really glad that you guys are reading it, and that you think it's good. I don't know really, I've tried writing before and I had never felt this longing to write more that I am now; and I think it's really because you guys are so sweet and inspirational (: That was cheesy but okay lol. **

**Sooooo, I've read a few fanfictions and the people usually thank their reviewers, so here I am feeling guilty and slightly ungrateful. I don't want you guys thinking I'm taking you for granted, because I really ain't. So~~ Here goes lol xD**

**A special thanks to the people who keep reviewing and have supported me! **

**Flight of The Snowy Owl~ You were literally the first reviewer and you've been continuously reviewing & supporting me since then, so thanks a lot :D! **

**Lionblazelover332, thanks for you're continued enthusiasm, and for your happiness lol. Also, I changed the summary because I want to see which one is better.**

**Liliana Dragonshard, tysm for you're reviews and I'm glad you took the time to read it :-) **

**Warriorcatlover, Amberstorm, Islathefairyofice, and all of the guests and other reviewers! Unfortunately it's really late and I've a sports event thing tomorrow so I can't really write a thanks to all of you, but I really really ****_REALLY_**** want you guys to know how grateful I am for your reviews :)**

**Phoenix Oblivion: Wow thanks so much! You really brightened my day with that looonnng and incredibly nice comment. I'm glad to hear that you like my story and think it's 'worth reading' lol xD I think you're advice is good, and I'm going to try creating one of the co-main characters to have a decent backstory, because yea I guess all of their lives are rather depressing... Also like to say, thanks for taking the time to write that long comment lol, it really gave me a smile :)**

**Also, THANKS FOR THE BIRTHDAY COMMENTS! I know this thank you is late, but still... xD Also, I'm not really someone that usually voices how grateful they are because I think it's kind of awkward and what if you guys don't like my 'thank you...' so I apologize if its weird and awkward and it's cheesy and it hurts to read. D: !**

* * *

I just realized that I was padding aimlessly. I didn't even know where the clans originated. I was relying on Elder tales, that were told to Emberstrike when she was a mere kit. Not to mention that so much has happened since then, I'm surprised she can even remember her apprentice-hood.

A thought crossed my mind. Did she have any crushes? A twinge of jealousy ran through me, causing me to shiver slightly as I thought about the idea of her liking any other tom aside from me. Not including her family of course, because I knew she loved Owlsoul so much.

My mind whirled with thoughts, piecing together a story on 'apprentice love'. I've heard of it, and I've definitely seen it. Mosspaw and Berrypaw, as much as they try to hide it were getting pretty close, and I could definitely see them as a couple with kits running around their paws. I wonder if Emberstrike had felt that way to a certain tom in ShadowClan? Or even worse, right here in ThunderClan? Where I am?

_Don't be so jealous. _I groaned, it seemed like Ivypool was never going to leave me alone. A purr of amusement sounded in my ears. I glanced over. Ivypool had become something like second-nature on this journey; and sometimes I swore I could even see her faint, starry outline padding alongside me.

_You're one to talk. What about that 'Dovewing is better than me' idea that lead to the Dark Forest? _I sniffed rudely. An image of Ivypool's face flashed in front of me, her features contorted into a sad and slightly depressed scowl. _I'm sorry. _

_I know. _I sighed. I've been doing a lot of apologizing lately. To Emberstrike, to Slim, to Ivypool… I groaned, wondering if there were anyway to pull Ivypool out of my head. _Can't get rid of me so easily. _She teased me.

_Stupid she-cat. _I rolled my eyes. I saw Emberstrike gazing at me strangely. I twitched my tail in embarrassment; she must think I was sniffing and rolling my eyes at nothing. _Now she thinks I'm weird! _I complained. I sighed, it was really rather pathetic that the cat closest to me aside from Emberstrike was _dead_.

_Can you seriously stop reminding me that I'm dead? It's annoying. _I snorted with laugher, then stopped abruptly as I saw Emberstrike's frown in my direction. "Err, I thought I saw a mouse stuck in the crack over there." I meowed lamely, waving my paw randomly.

_Shut up! _I snapped in my head.

_Okay, okay. I'm not here to pester you. We have to talk about your progression. _

Suddenly defensive, I felt my lip curl and angry thoughts starting to buzz. _You mean the progression of the life-THREATENING quest that you sent me on, oh which I forgot to mention that I have absolutely no clue on where I am to go, and also that you've laid enough stress on me to cause five cats to simply suicide. I'd say I was doing fine. _I growled quietly.

_I'm here to help you, Fallenpaw. _I flattened my ears, but refused to feel guilty or sorry about what I had just meowed about. _I'm not allowed to tell you where to go directly, because that would be tampering with your destiny, something you should build yourself. _

_Oh yeah?_ I grit my teeth together and resisted the urge to scream. If I was to build my own destiny, I wouldn't be on this ridiculous quest to go save the "clans from perish" or whatever they stated. I glanced at Emberstrike, and I felt like I was being strangled. Not by a cat, but by an emotion. Sadness.

I wasn't lonely anymore, not due to Ivypool's surprisingly precious friendship, and especially because of Emberstrike. But I wanted nothing more than to just be happy. I wished I was carefree and didn't have this weight on my shoulders; that I was a regular cat that grew up in ThunderClan, and had to worry about none other than the names of my kits or the lack of prey in leaf-bare.

I wait for the day that I'm truly happy; and I know that would be when Emberstrike and I can put all of this behind us; that we can really be together. Even have a family; something I desired. I would love my kits with more love than all of other fathers in the lake combined, and I wouldn't let a single thing harm their precious little heads. Not even touch a single fur on their bodies.

Regret stabbed at me like a thorn as I knew that day would never come. I was waiting for something that would never happen. I would never have my day of happiness. It would never be about me again; my life was now fully devoted to saving the clans. I felt like I was being forced to give up a life I thought would suit me very well. Not felt like- already had.

_I'm sorry to break your thoughts… _I sighed, pushing the thoughts of my mind. It was too late to change my mind anyway. I would always be alone. Emberstrike would offer me companionship and love, but I knew the truth.

_You're born alone, you live alone, and you die alone. _I thought to myself. I didn't know where I learned it, but I knew it was true, and it was etched into my brain like a pattern into a thick, rock wall. I didn't want to talk about the prophecy right now. I just wanted to wallow in my own sorrow and self-pity.

_Stop being so ridiculous. _Ivypool's voice sounded angry. _You can be happy. You aren't alone. You're just choosing to believe so._

I wasn't in the mood for a lecture. I just wanted to finish this prophecy. If I finished it, my happy day would be half a fox-length closer from the million fox-lengths away it was now.

"Are you okay?" Emberstrike's voice broke through my thoughts.

"No." I snapped back, my voice harsher than I intended. "I-i'm sorry."

"Why?" Emberstrike murmured, pressing closer to me; so that our pelts were brushing. I could feel her body quivering, with the same exhaustion and stress I was feeling, but also with the thousands of thoughts prancing in her mind, taunting her cruelly as mine had. Would we die? Would our deaths be gruesome? What if we failed?

"It's just so unfair." I scowled, kicking at a pebble lying in front of me.

"Life's unfair."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"So suck it up." Her voice was firm, but there was affection in it.

"Why should I?"

"Why are you really so upset…" She meowed, concerned.

"I was just thinking…" I scuffled my paws in embarrassment, stopping in my tracks so I could turn and face her. "How we could have a life together if not for this stupid quest." A blush crept on my cheeks.

"You don't think that haunts me everyday?" Emberstrike responded, her voice sad. "But we have to be strong, for our clans, because if we aren't then there would be no chance of that happening what so ever. A small chance is yet still, better than no chance."

"How can you even trust StarClan anyway?" I demanded.

"That's easy." Emberstrike responded calmly. "They're my religion _and _my ancestors. Without them, I'd be nothing. I owe my life to them; after all, if I didn't have any ancestors, then there wouldn't be me." Her sleek ginger and red pelt, neatly groomed shone in the moonlight, as if StarClan approved.

"I guess." I shrugged.

_Now are you ready for my hint? _I pushed down the urge to strangle the spirit of the she-cat. _You will need to pass by here, and it will play an important role…_

_Sure. _I shrugged.

_Not quite dead, yet not alive._ I frowned; was that possible even? _Follow the one who's last breath results in another life, only to be led back to his grave by the one he loves most. _

_Wow. Thanks. That just made about no sense. _

_I shouldn't even be giving you this hint, but… remember where you are, and then think of the storm and the brooke. _I groaned; it was too late to reason. I felt the ghostly presence of Ivypool leave my mind. I breathed in the crisp, mountain-fresh air.

"Well… I have some sort of a hint on where we should be passing by. I guess I could call it that." I snorted, disbelief coursing through my veins.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Well… I have some sort of a hint on where we should be passing by. I guess I could call it that." Fallenpaw snorted, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

"What?" I gasped. "Tell me!" I frowned at how much I sounded like a kit or an apprentice, dying for a piece of juicy gossip or a secret that I could giggle about and think about before I went to sleep.

"Not quite dead, yet not alive. Follow the one who's last breath results in another life, only to be lead back to his grave by the one he loves most. There was also the storm and the brooke or something that we would need to think about." I stopped walking and just flopped down. I was exhausted, and this prophecy meant we could rest and talk about it.

"Why are you sitting?" Fallenpaw frowned.

"I'm not a mountain lion." I snapped at him, my pads aching and sore. "I can't walk forever. We've already been walking ever since sun-high, and now, look." I glanced around; it was already twilight. The moon hung brightly in the sky, gleaming amongst a series of glittering stars. The sky was a unique ombre of colors, fading from a medium blue, to a dark blue, that changed into a purple-blue-black.

"It's twilight." Fallenpaw meowed in surprise, his ear twitching.

"Exactly, and we walked all night last night. We slept at pre-dawn, and woke up at sun-high. That's hardly enough sleep. I'm tired and I'm resting." I complained. "We can talk about the prophecy once we get into some nice cave or something."

"Good luck finding a 'nice' cave." Fallenpaw spat the word nice bitterly, his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be more darkened with anger and frustration by the quest; and I could tell that he wished he had never met StarClan even.

"What about that?" I gestured towards a small crack. We would have to climb a few fox-lengths up, as it was a small crevice in the wall of the mountain. It looked like it had enough space for both of us to sleep in; peacefully, and it was too small for an eagle or a hawk to get in.

"Fine." He grumbled reluctantly. We padded up near the mountain wall, and I leapt gracefully upwards, clinging onto a branch only a few paw-holds away from the crevice. I cautiously lowered myself, gripping at the cracks and pebbles of the wall.

I climbed sideways, then let out a howl of pain as my claw snagged into one of the cracks. I yanked it out ungracefully, and tears blurred my vision as I felt a burning hot streak of pain race from my wound and blossom all over my body. It hurt more than I thought it would.

I climbed unevenly into the crevice, surprised at how large it was. It looked like a crack in the wall, but it was surprisingly more than that. It was actually rather big, and it was nicely hollow. Right next to the slender entrance of the door, there was another place that had a large rock wedged in front of it, blocking out the wind.

"We can sleep there." I pointed.

"Sure." Fallenpaw shrugged loosely, climbing in after me. I was surprised by his confidence and speed, and felt the burst of pride in my chest; one that a mentor would feel about its apprentice.

"Fallenpaw, you can't keep acting like nothing matters. You've been like this ever since we got to the mountains… You're change in attitude doesn't make sense." I sighed.

"Leave it alone, okay?" Fallenpaw snapped, the ferocity of his tone causing me to recoil.

"O-okay." I stammered. "Please, we just fought… I don't want to fight again."

"I don't either, but please, just… let me think this through, alright?" Fallenpaw's tone softened, and he gazed at me with large amber eyes, begging me. Stiffly, I nodded.

"Now, let's think of this prophecy." I paused to catch my breath. "Not quite dead, yet not alive. Follow the one who's last breath results in another life, only to be lead back to his grave by the one he loves most." Fallenpaw nodded at me.

"Wait…" An idea growing at my mind. "Storm and the brooke? Remember the mountains?" Fallenpaw nodded again. Excitement rushed through me.

_"Emberkit, why won't you play with me!" A red and brown she-cat whined, her eyes wet and looking as if she might tear up any moment now. _

_"I already told you, Foxkit!" I exclaimed, my voice exasperated. "I want to ask about Stormfur and Brooke! Mom mentioned how they helped ThunderClan."_

_"Why are you always so interested in ThunderClan anyway?" Owlkit complained, his light brown pelt bristling. "I want to know about ShadowClan warriors! Like Tigerheart and Toadfoot's adventure to get the water back from those nasty…" He cocked his head. "What were they called?"_

_"Beavers!" Foxkit exclaimed excitedly. "Yes! Let's go!"_

_"You guys go." I grumped, flicking an ear. "I'm going to go ask mom about Stormfur and Brooke." My two siblings sighed, then exchanging excited looks they dashed forward, tumbling over each other as they strived to reach our mother first._

_"Oakdapple!" I called, and a beautiful red and brown dappled she-cat padded out. I felt a flash of pride that that elegant and beautiful she-cat was none other than my mother, and that my father was the deputy of ShadowClan. _

_"Yes, my sweet?" She purred, rasping her tongue over my ear._

_"I want to hear about Stormfur and Brooke!" I almost shouted._

_"Well, alright…" I curled up in front of my mom, ears pricked and listening._

_"Stormfur was on the journey with the other cats…" My mother began dramatically._

_"No!" I interrupted. "I don't want to hear that, I want to hear about the tribe!" My eyes sparkled with excitement._

_"Alright… Stormfur fell in love with a tribe cat Brooke, and when they were to leave during The Great Journey, he stayed there with her. That's what you should know before I begin my story, because as you know I like starting in the middle." She smiled at me._

_I nodded quickly. _

_"Now, Stormfur was banished from the tribe after leading them into battle, causing many deaths." Oakdapple meowed. "But his banishment was different that the way we exile or banish, the tribe master said, without any regret in his voice," My mother paused dramatically. "I will tell the tribe of endless hunting and also the tribe of rushing water that you are dead."_

_"What happened next?" I asked eagerly, leaning forward in anticipation._

_"Shut up, maybe he'll tell us if you be quiet!" Foxkit shot at her._

_"Hey, that wasn't nice." I retorted, my tail twitching with annoyance._

_"Be quiet, both of you! I want to hear this story!" Owlkit hissed, his ears flattening against her head in frustration and annoyance._

_"The dark gray tom just bent his head, the muscles in his pelt rippling. A light brown she-cat, Brooke, his mate just followed him." Oakdapple continued. "They left the mountains, and came to ThunderClan. They stayed here for a quite long time, and then when the tribe needed help, Brooke just couldn't help herself. She was a true mountain cat, and couldn't bear to be so far from her home forever or watch it is destroyed. She went back with Stormfur following her because she was the true love of his life, and he told her what she had told him. He said something like, where you go, so do I._

_"So they went back to the mountains?" I asked; my voice filled with disbelief. "Just like that, even though the tribe leader had told them they were dead?" _

_"Yep." Oakdapple meowed to the me, giving us each a lick on the head. "Now you guys should go outside and play for a while, and let Ferretpelt rest." _

_I grunted but reluctantly walked outside. I overheard Foxkit hissing to Owlkit, "I wish I could be like Stormfur. Even though I had my 'last breath', I would still keep on going, and I would even return to that place. He must have been so brave!"_

I snapped back to the present, where Fallenpaw was grooming himself, staring at me with an understanding look in his eyes. He probably knew what it was like to have flashbacks very often. I was very sure of where I was heading now.

I exclaimed out loud, "We have to travel to the place where the Tribe of Rushing Water is! Stormfur was the cat we need to follow to lead us there." I glanced excitedly at Fallenpaw.

To my frustration, he didn't look nearly as happy. "Great…" He mumbled, obviously still unenthusiastic about the quest. He had seemed rather happy about it when we were in the Twolegplace, but I suppose the idea of being so close to his heritage was making him nervous. I hoped it didn't make him that nervous, because then our quest would just be in vain.

I would confront him about his strange attitude later, I decided. I rolled over, pressing my body to his. Our warmth flooded together, heating us both up. I wished we could sleep like this every night. I breathed in his sweet scent, and closed my eyes. I found it very hard to sleep, because of one thought and question that kept biting at my attention.

_What does the Tribe of Rushing Water have to do with our quest? _

**_Read & Review! If you've got time, of course~ and please! _**


	18. Chapter 17: Emberstrike's Past

The morning sun filtered through the crevice in the mountain wall. The beams of light flashed, lighting up my eyelids, and turning the black behind them to a mixed gray-brown. It stung at me, teasing me and telling me to wake up. Groaning with exhaustion, I heaved myself to my paws, my amber eyes half-opened.

I looked down at my pelt. My silver and black fur was ruffled, and the wound on my hind leg had almost fully scabbed over. Hopefully nothing would re-open it. I stepped forward, leaning out of the crack. A strong, harsh wind slapped me in my face, it's iciness slashing at me like claws. Luckily I had a thick coat. I winced, pulling back into the cave.

I glanced at Emberstrike. Her ginger pelt was smoothed down, and her red tail tip was nestled and curled over her nose. She looked so comfortable, so innocent, but mostly so vulnerable. I felt a fierce protectiveness clench my heart, and I vowed I wouldn't let anything harm a single hair on her precious pelt.

I gazed fondly at her face, wondering if this was really how young she looked; without the stress. Her features were relaxed, and so delicate. They made her look moons younger, like an apprentice still. She breathed out, causing the air to billow and flutter her eyelashes. I purred with amusement, watching the soft and rhythmic falling and rising of her chest.

I sighed, prodding her in the side. I didn't want to wake her. She looked so perfect and so breathtakingly beautiful as she slept. She stirred, not fully awake. I poked at her again, my ears flattening and bracing myself for her to lash out at me.

"Emberstrike…" I hissed, my voice soft. "Time to wake-up."

"What time is it?" She mumbled blearily, heaving herself unevenly to her paws. She tottered for a moment, but quickly regained control and stood straight. Her eyes squinted against the harsh rays of the sun; and I fretted on how she would handle.

I glanced outside. I could see the morning dew still settled on the leaves of the trees, and rolling gently down the side of the mountain. "Dawn." I heard a groan of complaint, and then the shuffling of paws as she blundered unevenly forward and beside me.

"Alright…" She mumbled, rubbing at her eyes with her tail.

I climbed downwards, and shock hit me as I realized it wasn't dew that was rolling down the edges of the mountain. It was rain! I felt unease stir in my chest; rain was a bad idea for traveling; especially when traveling on the mountain terrain… "It's raining." I warned her. I scrabbled for a paw-hold, and gently lowered myself down.

Emberstrike nodded, digging her claws into the edges of the mountain cracks and pulling herself downwards. She messily climbed down, kicking pebbles and showering me in grit. I dodged, but my front paw was stained dark stone-gray. "Sorry." She grinned sheepishly at me.

I prepared to pad forward, but my stomach groaned in protest. I felt the gnawing pain of hunger dig at me, and a scorching pain in my throat as I realized I hadn't eaten for a while. But what was there to catch? Especially in this rainy weather…

"Let's hunt!" Emberstrike purred, her eyes shining. She looked less hungry; and I remembered that the lucky she-cat had two squirrels to eat yesterday.

"Okay," I mumbled. "but what are we to catch?" I glanced around, my gaze sweeping the clearing. "There aren't any birds around, that's for sure."

Emberstrike frowned, opening her jaws to taste the air. I did the same thing. "I can smell a nest of birds…" I exclaimed. The savory taste of them flooded my senses, and I immediately felt myself start to drool with hunger.

"That's so cruel." Emberstrike meowed sadly. "The mother will lose all her babies."

"So compassionate?" I teased her. She glanced at me coldly, then turned away. I frowned; it was just a joke. "I'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." Emberstrike smiled at me. "When I was an apprentice, I often got teased about my compassion towards nature and the prey we hunted. They thought I could never be a warrior, due to the fact that I wouldn't hunt young prey."

"Oh." I meowed, taken back. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She grinned at me, flicking my ear with her tail. "I'm over it, now. Besides, I'm so hungry I'd eat an egg."

I smirked at her, trying to imagine the ginger she-cat scratching hopelessly at the outside of the egg, her eyes filled with frustration as she couldn't break through. "Yeah." I snorted. "Likely."

"Let's go." I dug my claws in the cracks of the mountain, pulling myself up. I scrambled for a paw hold, and let out a yowl of fear as the stone dug out from my paw and I was left dangling by my front-paws.

"You're not that high yet!" Emberstrike reassured me. "You could actually just drop from there."

Not as scared, I felt around for another hold, testing it to see if it was firm. It was. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I held on from there, clinging onto the wall and just relaxing for a moment. I gazed around, and saw a ginger she-cat clamber around me, climbing skillfully up the wall, grabbing at rocks jutting out of the wall and pulling herself up.

I grabbed onto a rock that jutted up with both paws, then pushed with my hind paws as a powerful leap, then quickly grabbed at another rock. I missed, flailing about and raking my claws across the stone wall for a moment. The rocks were all wet, making the grip harder. I grabbed onto a less wet stone, and pulled myself up.

Warily, I checked if each paw-hold could support my weight, and I climbed. Slowly and steadily, but eventually I made it up to the ledge where the tree grew. "Will we go down later?" I exclaimed.

Emberstrike nodded mutely. "Yeah…"

I groaned. My disappointment didn't last long, as my belly growled and roared with pain. I patted it angrily, trying to shush it. It would scare the birds away. Emberstrike nodded at me, and almost as if we could sense what we were thinking, she took the right side and I took the left side. We clambered up the tree, pulling up at the bark. I saw the nest.

She waved her tail. One, two… Three! I leapt upwards, claws unsheathed and digging into anything in the wooden and leafy nest. I heard the squeaks of pain, and felt thick blood run through my claws. I shuddered, imagining if their mother came back. Then it would be us, squeaking with pain.

I looked down; there were about three baby birds. They were quite large; and I let out a silent gasp as I realized that they were baby eagles. Emberstrike grabbed two by the neck; being the more experienced climber. She shared the same look of horror as me.

"Run!" She shouted. "Before the mother comes back!"

I leapt out of the tree, not caring if I hurt myself. I grabbed onto the stones, the dead baby falcon thumping against my chest. It was really rather heavy. I scrambled downwards; not even afraid to fall. I let out a yowl of pain as my claw slammed against the rock, and it chipped.

"Oh, no, StarClan." Emberstrike breathed from just below me. Her eyes were focused on the tree, and gravely I looked up as well. The mother eagle had returned, and was glaring at us through beady and infuriated black eyes. It let out a caw of fury before diving downwards.

"Go! Go!" I screeched, and lowered myself as quickly as possible. I scrambled for a paw hold, slipping and raking the mountain wall with my claws, sliding down quickly. I grabbed for a paw-hold, half-way to the ground already. My victory faded quickly, as the eagle screeched and raked at my back with it's talons. I hissed with pain.

"Keep going!" Emberstrike shouted, swinging the baby eagles into the crevice with deadly precision. She leapt upwards, grabbing at the eagles's talons and sinking her fangs in it. With a screech of pain and anger, the eagle flew skywards, straight up. "It's going to dive! Find the crevice!"

The crevice was still below us, to the right. Emberstrike was right above it, and with a powerful shove she kicked off the wall and grabbed onto the ledge with her paws. She pulled herself in it. "Fast, Fallenpaw! Fast!" She shouted, horror causing her voice to quake. "Drop the baby eagle!"

I dropped the baby eagle, and climbed quickly. I let out a shriek of pain as the mother eagle dove downwards, embedding it's beak into my shoulder flesh. I let go of the wall, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I prepared for impact. Nothing happened.

Emberstrike had shot out from the crevice, quick as a flash, and dug her fangs into my scruff, throwing me unceremoniously against the wall. "Grab on!" I nodded, grabbing onto the wall. I winced with pain, my shoulder throbbing. "Climb to the crevice, now!"

The eagle flew around us, and dove straight at Emberstrike. The she-cat snarled, unsheathing her claws and leaping off of the wall. She landed clumsily on the eagle's back, sinking her claws into the feathers of it. The eagle screeched, her voice laced with pain as Emberstrike ripped at the flesh in a frenzy. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she did so.

The eagle flew upwards, and Emberstrike leapt out of it, slamming against the rock wall. She gasped for breath, but clung on. Rain splattered on her face, clinging onto her eyelashes. She quickly and nimbly climbed up, grabbing my scruff and shoving me into the crevice as well, her eyes narrowed in pain.

We pressed towards the very back of the crevice, and the crack was too small for the eagle to fit in. I trembled as I heard the angry screech of the eagle as it slammed itself against the wall of the cave, but couldn't get in. I grinned. The rock was sturdy, and wouldn't be broken.

With one last angry screech the eagle flew off, not towards it's nest but further away. I gazed at it, the magnificent creature buffeting it's large wings and flying away. It's brown feathers rippled in the wind, and I saw it's yellow beak open as it let out one last mournful cry. I glanced back, seeing that Emberstrike was letting out a strangled noise.

"Are you okay?" I asked, frowning.

Her eyes were filled with tears. "No."

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." She meowed, turning away. "Let's just eat."

Frowning, I turned around and ate. Yesterday, it was me acting odd. I was upset yesterday; I had gotten a dream where BloodClan slaughtered everyone, and StarClan didn't lift a paw to help. They just gazed at me in despair, shouting about how I could possibly do this…

_I glanced around, my blood freezing. I heard a blood-curdling scream of agony, and swung my broad head around to see who it was. Emberstrike was pinned to the ground, and two black tom-cats were ripping at her flesh in a frenzy, their amber eyes alight with a wild fire._

_I tried to move, but I couldn't. My paws were frozen in place, like they were stuck in blocks of ice or were tied up by vines. I sobbed as I swept my gaze around the clearing. Cats were being slaughtered, and other ones were being held against their will, standing pathetically at the side of BloodClan cats, thick vines wrapped around their neck._

_"No…" I whispered, my voice thick with horror._

_"Thank you, Fallenpaw." A large black tom-cat with the most red-amber eyes I had ever seen smiled at me, showing his fangs. "Without you, we never could have done it."_

_Cheers of approval rippled throughout the BloodClan cats. "Fallenpaw! BloodClan!" I shook my head, despair coursing through me._

_"No! No! No!" I screamed, trying to push away from them. I tugged at my paws, but I couldn't move. Tears blurred my vision, and I looked down. My claws were unsheathed, covered in crimson blood. My mouth tasted metallic, and I let out screams of horror as I realized this was my doing._

_Ivypool gazed at me in disapproval. "You failed."_

_"You never helped me!" I screamed. "The quest was stupid!"_

_Jayfeather kept glaring at me, her eyes boring into my soul. "You're a failure."_

_"If you're so good, then you help the clans!" I shrieked._

_"Failure." Lionstar joined in, then did Dovewing, till all of the StarClan cats started chanting the same thing. Then blackness. _

"Stupid StarClan." I snapped under my breath, before turning back to Emberstrike.

I bit into the baby eagle. The flesh was tender and soft, but there wasn't much of it. Even the eagles were suffering the leaf-bare, and were thinner than usual. I wolfed down the eagle, swallowing it in a few short bites. It was wet and sodden, but I didn't mind. Picking myself up, I shook and splattered the walls of the crevice with raindrops and mud.

Emberstrike scowled at me, slapping me with her tail. "Hey!" She protested. "I just cleaned my fur."

I chuckled. "Too bad." My voice turned soft. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Her eyes were bloodshot, and I pressed against her. Her wet fur mingled with mine, our heat passing through.

"Later. First we have to get your shoulder and back fixed up." I frowned, we both knew that I wasn't that badly hurt. The eagle didn't get deep in my shoulder, and it was only a small gash, and the claw marks on my back would mend themselves without my having to heal.

"Alright." I meowed warily. Emberstrike licked at my back fur, cleaning my wound while I rasped my tongue over my shoulder. "No herbs." I muttered.

"There should be some moss in this crack…" Emberstrike frowned.

I glanced around the wall of the cave. Triumph flared through me as I trotted forward, and scraped off some of the soft material. "Found some!"

Emberstrike grabbed it, and soaked it with the rain from outside. Then she pressed it to my wounds, so that it would catch all of the blood and soak it up. "Don't move." I winced as she wrapped the moss tightly around my shoulder.

"What about you? Are you alright?" I asked gently.

"Yeah." Emberstrike nodded. "Just my right side is a bit bruised." She rolled her shoulder, wincing with pain.

"Why were you so upset?" I demanded, refusing to take no for an answer this time.

Emberstrike faced me bravely. "I'll tell you, if you tell me." My heart stopped, skipping a beat. How could I tell her that we were going to fail? That after all of our hard-work, we were going to just become failures? That even StarClan foretold it?

My affection and worry overtook my fear and embarrassment. "Fine." I meowed, dipping my head. "Ladies first, though." I smirked.

She sighed, settling down next to me. "Might as well, to pass the time as we soak up your blood." I sniffed indignantly, but didn't interrupt. "When I was small, I was interested in ThunderClan. Very interested. Most of all, I was interested in Owlstar."

"Owl-who?" I exclaimed.

"Owlstar, Owleyes… He developed your type of hunting, and he was the complete master at it. He was graceful as a bird. He interested me, because I had heard comments on how similar my brother looked like him; and I felt jealous." She sighed, slumping back against the rock.

"Jealous?" I stammered.

"Yeah. I was always a jealous kit, because I was different and cared about nature. Owlsoul got a lot of the attention; being the better hunter, more stealthy, the better fighter, and most of all looking like the old ThunderClan leader. Meanwhile, I was being bullied and teased for my overly compassion to nature. The leader always called him up to his den, and so did the medicine cat and senior warriors." I frowned. "So I wanted to learn about Owlstar, which is why I developed some of the techniques. So I taught myself off of elder's tales."

"How?" I frowned.

"I spent hours in the forest, climbing trees, perfecting Owlstar's moves, and I even taught myself how to catch onto a bird's back and leap off quickly enough." Emberstrike meowed. "I wanted attention."

"That's like Ivypool and Dovewing." I exclaimed.

Emberstrike scowled darkly. "I then got some, and Owlsoul and me were even again. I asked Owlsoul about it, and he admitted that his attention came from the fact that he was going to die young; and the leader and medicine cat just wanted to check in on him."

"But… what does this have to do with anything?" I meowed, bewildered.

"After I realized that, we got close again and when we were playing, he fell." Emberstrike shifted her weight nervously, glancing up at me, as if expecting the angry scorching glare other people would turn towards her.

"Keep going…" I frowned.

"When he fell, I had used my interest to Owlstar to teach myself how to land on a bird's back, and how to balance myself. A large crow swooped beneath me, and I landed slightly on it's back, it couldn't hold my weight but I grabbed onto a branch."

"Oh." I felt a flash of pity for the ginger furred she-cat. It must have reminded her of Owlsoul's accident so much. I pressed tightly against her.

"Doesn't matter." Emberstrike murmured. "I'm happy with who I am. My compassion to nature is frustrating, but I've learned to control it."

I nodded, pressing my muzzle into her ear. I breathed in her warm scent, purring.

"Let's go." Emberstrike meowed abruptly, pulling away and skidding out of the den. "You can tell me your story while we walk."

"Fine." I grumped, sliding out of the den. I climbed down carefully, my vision focused on the sky to see if the eagle had returned. Thank StarClan, it hadn't. My wounds had stopped bleeding, and me and Emberstrike were both full. We were ready to travel.

The sun had been covered up by the clouds, and the sky was a gloomy gray. Rain pounded down on the rocks of the mountain, causing them to be slippery and hard to trod on. Thankfully there was no lightning streaking through the sky. We padded forward, our claws unsheathed to get a good grip. I was limping slightly, due to my shoulder wound, but was fine otherwise.

"So?" Emberstrike meowed.

I tossed her a scowl. We padded along the mountain, pressing our sodden pelts to it so that we wouldn't slip and fall. It offered us support. "I had a dream, the night before. BloodClan invaded, you had died, cats were being ripped apart." Recognition flared in Emberstrike's eyes, but it died away so quickly I thought I must have imagined it.

"Oh?" Emberstrike meowed, her voice sounding like it was forced to be controlled.

"The BloodClan cats were cheering my name, and my paws were soaked with blood. I was screaming: no, no, no! They didn't seem to hear me, and I couldn't move. I was literally frozen. I then saw StarClan, and their accusing glances were burning my pelt. It hurt for them to glare at me so." I sighed. Emberstrike touched her tail to my good shoulder.

"They were shouting failure, failure. That dimmed my mood; I guess that means we will just fail… But how can we? We worked so hard just to get here. It's so dangerous." I frowned, my eyes clouding over and darkening. I turned away, not wanting to see Emberstrike glare at me through accusing eyes as well.

I heard a purr of relief and overjoy. "I had a similar type vision! Only it was _my _fault!"

I frowned, confused. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It means it's just us!" Emberstrike almost shouted. "We are just nervous! It's just because we are really scared that we would fail, so our heart and brain conjured this image for us to picture! It doesn't mean it will really happen; unless you can foretell the truth. Besides, StarClan is on our sides! They just gave us a huge hint on where we have to go!"

"The Tribe Of Rushing Water." I muttered. I felt a flash of gratefulness, if it wasn't for Emberstrike; who looked at everything with an optimistic view, I would have given up already. Although I wasn't sure I believed her, she had lifted my spirits slightly. "Thanks…"

I zoned out, not paying any more attention. I felt the rock brush my pelt and used it as support.

We had been walking for an awfully long time. I glanced at Emberstrike. She looked almost asleep on her paws. It was already dusk. It was still raining. I padded forward dully, not noticing where I stepped. I let out a yowl of shock as I felt the ground vanish from beneath me.

"Help!" I screamed, and quick as a snake Emberstrike shot out and grabbed my scruff. I stood perfectly still while she dragged me up, and I quickly thrashed around and grabbed for the ground. I crumpled, relief seeping through me.

"We have to jump that gap." Emberstrike told me. I gazed at it; it was about three fox-lengths wide.

"Alright…" I meowed nervously.

"I'll go first." Emberstrike meowed, nodding.

"Okay." I meowed nervously. I bunched up my muscles, bracing myself, ready to leap forward and slam her across the gap if she missed. She didn't. She leapt across gracefully, but her landing wasn't that good. With a yelp of pain, she skidded onto the other side unceremoniously.

"Ow." She muttered, picking herself up. I stifled a purr of amusement.

I braced myself; knowing if I missed then I would fall to my death. I leapt forward, clearing the gap and slamming into an unsuspecting Emberstrike. The she-cat let out a hiss of pain as her bruised side slammed once more against the stone.

"I'm sorry!" I gasped, jumping off of her.

"No problem." She winced, pulling herself to her paws.

"Look at how high we are, though!" I gasped as I clambered unevenly onto a rock. My gaze swept across, there were different edges of mountain jutting out, the gray stone blending and blurring into different shades of gray. Trees grew on some muddy places, and I sucked in a breath as I saw a waterfall.

"The waterfall…" Emberstrike gasped. "It's so beautiful."

It was. Icy sheets of water dashed downwards, slamming against the stone. In the light, it shone and turned into a silvery color. It was so beautiful. But it was also so far away. I could barely make out where it was. I estimated at least a whole full day more of travel until we could be near it.

"We need to rest." I meowed, my paws aching.

"Yeah." She agreed.

I looked around. There was nowhere to rest, really. The only place was a small rocky overhang. There was a clump of brambles at the side where we could rest underneath. It looked big enough for us to squeeze under, but provided really no protection at all. Only from the rain.

"That's our only option." Emberstrike meowed. "We have to rest there."

"Alright." I sighed.

We walked towards the overhang, and squeezed underneath the clump of brambles. I winced as I felt the sharp twigs scratch and stab at my back, but it provided better protection than just the overhang. Emberstrike hissed with pain too. I let out a muffled scream of pain as I felt the twigs prod at the scratches on my spine, re-opening a few.

After a while of wincing, I shifted and got comfortable. I felt my heart ache as I missed the familiar nests in ThunderClan. I thought about Willowpaw and Stormpaw. I even thought about Mosspaw. The gray she-cat and her sister Willowpaw must have gotten their warrior names by now… I wondered what they were.

I sighed wistfully. I wondered what my life would be like if I wasn't in the mountains. I wondered what it would be like when we returned? Would they even remember us?

Horror ran through me. What if they didn't want us back? What if when we returned they were going to kick us out? Then this whole quest would be for nothing… Our time would've been wasted.

**I think after the main stories are finished, I'm going to write a Super Edition about Emberstrike. I'm not sure if I should do it, and I'm still debating about it... Hm... **

**Sorry about the long delay, I was busy with tests and sports events, etc. **

**Also... it's Mother's Day! So, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! ^_=**


	19. Chapter 18: Tribe of Rushing Water

**Did my best with the Tribe Cat names! Honestly, they are too much for me lol. They are impossible to make it sound right, and it confuses me. TT^TT Anyway, TYSM for all of the reviews! 3 :) **

I yawned, stretching and shaking mud and water out of my pelt. It splattered everywhere, and I let out a soft purr of amusement as I saw Fallenpaw's eyes fly open in disgust. "Hey!" He protested.

"Too bad." I grinned, shrugging. I glanced upwards; the sun was bright. It was shining, it's rays of lights peeking in through the bramble bush, dappling our pelts and giving them a new unique pattern. The sky was a brilliant blue, it's shades having slight differences, like the small differences between most siblings. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realized there was no cloud in sight. Not a single puffy white cloud; meaning their would be a less chance of a storm.

"Let's get going." Fallenpaw muttered, flicking rain-water and mud off of his tail and into the brambles. He shook his ruffled fur, splashing everyone around him. Including me. Scowling, I rasped my tongue over my shoulders and chest, licking it and giving it a quick but neat grooming.

"Alright." I agreed, picking myself up on my paws. My voice sounded slightly hoarse and raw; and I realized it was due to the fact that we weren't talking as much during the whole journey, but yesterday we had talked for hours as I explained my life story. I sniffed in disdain. Our bodies were so weak and brittle; simply not talking could create a sore throat. Nevertheless, it did hurt; and I wished it to disappear.

"Tribe of Rushing Water." Fallenpaw reminded me. As if I needed reminding. I was overjoyed, no, simply ecstatic to be able to meet the tribe. I wondered if they differed much to us; I heard that they didn't even believe in StarClan and didn't teach themselves how to fight. I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a roll of my eyes; I mean, anything that loses to a group of rogues ought to be ashamed of themselves.

Fallenpaw tilted his head, his ear with the nick in it flopping downwards. "A roll of the eyes? A broad smile and swaggering way of walking? Somebody's feeling over-confident and cocky."

"It's the first time I'm sure of what we're doing." I scowled, smacking him upside the head with my paw. "Don't ruin it." I let a trace of warning slide into my voice; but it was a mocking tone. He knew I would never hurt him; intentionally, I wouldn't at least.

"Of course." He meowed mock-politely, dipping his head slightly. "It's the honorable thing to do, after all. Dragging you on this long and perilous journey; I might as well let you feel some confidence; however convinced that it will be gone in a few short moments." His words were so clear, and precise, spoken with a light tone and a mock-polite smile that I just had to giggle.

We padded forward; pushing hunger out of our thoughts. It was leaf-fall after all, and it was practically our basic instinct to ignore the gnaw of hunger aching in our stomachs. Well, unless you were a fat and spoiled kittypet, that walking forward, nothing on our minds but our exhaustion, sore pads, determination, and the Tribe of Rushing Water, I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Fallenpaw meowed. He sighed, his shoulders sagging and tail dragging across the ground. He gave a small hopeless shrug as if saying; _nothing we can do about it, but wait._

After that; we basically stopped talking again. We padded across, and I rolled at the mountain gravel with my paws. I glanced around, seeing small mountain streams trickle down, the water bound to be cold as ice. I wondered if it would help sore pads. With all of the traveling on stones and gravel; my pad was all cut and bruised. My soft pink pads were not made for walking in the tough and jagged terrain of a mountain. I bounded over, dabbing my paw in it, letting out a gasp of shock as my paw immediately turned numb with the cold.

Fallenpaw padded next to me, flicking my flank with his tail. "We're almost there, look." He angled his ears forward, pointing at a magnificent waterfall. It couldn't be more than a hundred fox-lengths away. If we ran, we could make it there in fast time.

I glanced around, seeing the sun was high in the sky. It was already way past sun-high, and we were going by one meal per day. My stomach growled and complained, but I forced myself to ignore it. I was feeling slightly light-headed as I glanced at the edge, wincing as I saw how high we were. Sharp, serrated rocks jutted dangerously out of the mountain, creating small ledges. They were cracked, and looked like they would break any moment now. Trees blurred together, mist hanging over them like a cloud, and I could see small streams running through, however I could barely make out the bottom.

I groaned, pressing my pelt against Fallenpaw. If we fell, we would die for sure. The waterfall didn't seem to be that dangerous; at worst if we fell, we would break a few bones. I'm hoping. The water would soften our landing… Wouldn't it?

"Who are you?" A rude voice cut into my thoughts. Startled, I leapt backwards and clumsily knocked Fallenpaw off balance. With a hiss of frustration, the silver and black tom picked himself up and stood bravely, facing the strangers boldly.

"I'm Fallenpaw, and that's my friend Emberstrike. We are looking for the Tribe of Rushing Water. We come in peace from ThunderClan." He meowed boldly, his chest puffed out. I frowned; something wasn't right. These cats were thin and scraggly, their fur dirty and uncleaned. Their eyes darkened and their faces twisted into angry snarls as they heard the mention of ThunderClan.

"The clans…" One tortoiseshell she-cat snarled in contempt, spitting out the word like it was poison. "We aren't going to fall prey to your claws once more. We're prepared this time."

I felt taken back. What was she talking about? Was she talking about the battle all those moons ago? I felt a flicker of pride… Tawnypelt, my distant relative, was an important part on that journey. "We aren't here for a battle." I meowed coolly, struggling to keep my voice even and controlled.

"Last time they were just 'passing through'." A skinny but lanky brown tom growled, shoving his way through the patrol of cats. His amber eyes were narrowed in hatred. "They cost us our hunting grounds. We've been waiting… for you clans to come back. To strike."

Fallenpaw exchanged a look of surprise but also disgust with me. Impatience radiated off of Fallenpaw's pelt, and his fur started to bristle. He lashed his tail in scorn. "As if you could beat us. You look like a few half-starved, weak, untrained rogues." He sneered. I struggled to refrain myself from smacking Fallenpaw over the head. He was bound to get us in a battle. Then there would be injures, pain, and a lack of herbs. What was he thinking?

"Why you…" A large and sturdy built tom-cat snarled, his green eyes flashing with rage. "Get them!" He yowled, lunging at us. His cats swarmed forward; although there were only four of them, and I was sure me and Fallenpaw could take them; I didn't want to risk any injuries. Or to propose the wrong idea to the tribe. Or to cause more hatred between the rogue group and the clans.

"Run!" I yowled, panic-stricken. Fallenpaw frowned at me, but I clouted him over the ear and dashed forward. He pelted behind me, panting with the effort of running.

"Why don't we just fight?" He panted, gasping for breath in between the words.

"Don't…" I gasped. "want to risk injuries."

Although he seemed unhappy about it; he seemed to grudgingly understand. He pushed off with a powerful leap, and I felt a flash of pride. He would become a great warrior after he fully matured. Suddenly I let out a gasp of pain as something tackled me from behind, and I felt myself to be bowled over. I rolled over and over, and sprawled across the ground, a white and brown she-cat above me, slashing at my muzzle. I glanced over, seeing that Fallenpaw was struggling beneath the black and brown tom-cats. The tortoiseshell she-cat was circling us, her eyes narrowed.

In the moment of weakness I spared to glance at Fallenpaw, I let out a howl of pain as the dappled she-cat slashed at my muzzle with unsheathed claws. I yelped as she dug into my flesh, and at her next blow I struggled, rolling my head to the opposite side. She snarled, swinging both her claws down from opposite directions. Luckily for me, that meant my paws were free. I pulled my paws up over my face, and kicked her off of me.

"What do you want from us?" I snarled, panting. I lunged at the lanky brown tom pinning Fallenpaw to the ground, and bowled him over. Angrily, I sank my fangs into his scruff and threw him away from my travel-mate, and then nipped at the other tom's hind-legs. Me and Fallenpaw pressed, back to back, claws unsheathed, facing the rogues. I prayed the tribe would come help.

"Easy. We're going to take revenge on your clans!" With a defiant howl, the tortoiseshell she-cat lunged at me, digging her claws into my flesh and pinning me down. The lanky brown tom-cat came and stepped on my hind-legs, and I cried out in pain at the pressure they put on it, crushing them. I saw Fallenpaw struggling beneath the black tom-cat who had pinned him down, with the brown and white she-cat laying across his legs, refraining movement.

"How?" Fallenpaw gasped, gulping for air.

"We've allied ourselves with some sort of group of cats. They call themselves BloodClan, and claim that they are not with you. They seek revenge as well." The tortoiseshell she-cat's yellow eyes glinted greedily, bloodlust shining clear in them. "We are on our way traveling to them right now. In patrols."

"You fool!" The black tom-cat snarled, thumping his paws heavily down on Fallenpaw's chest. The silver and black tabby tom-cat gasped for air as it was driven out of his lungs, and flailed feebly as he choked and spluttered. "You shouldn't have told them that."

"Guess we'll just have to kill them, now." The lanky brown tom-cat sneered at us, a flash of bitter amusement shining in his eyes. He looked as deadly as death berries as he unsheathed his claws, sinking them into my hind-legs. I yowled with pain, thrashing and struggling to get free.

"Let us go!" I begged, tears forming at the edge of my eyes. "We won't bother you!"

"Sorry. Can't do that." The tortoiseshell she-cat meowed coldly, hostility flashing off of her pelt. "We've changed our ways. Revenge is sweet, and I guess you could say we chose the wrong path. The dark path." She smiled poisonously. "Oops."

"Goodbye, little kitties." The black tom grinned, raising his claw above Fallenpaw. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. The tortoiseshell she-cat's paw was digging into my throat, and I choked and gasped for breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire, like I had swallowed a whole forest fire full of smoke and fire, and they were ripping my respiratory system apart. I struggled under her grasp, but the strength of the two cats together made it impossible. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Fallenpaw hissed and spat at them, I could see rage shining crystal clear in his eyes. "Emberstrike, get out of the way." His voice was darker now, and thicker. His eyes were so dark with fury they were almost black, and they were dilated points. I felt a shudder run through me. "Run to the waterfall. Now."

The silver and black tom-cat roared, exploding out from under the black tom-cat's grasp and lunging at the tortoiseshell she-cat. "Now!" He roared, his voice no longer his, but deeper and thicker. Blood splattered the rocks as he ripped at the she-cat in a frenzy.

Clumsily, exhaustedly, I stumbled but picked myself up. I dashed forward, to the water-fall. Fallenpaw stood on one paw, fighting with all his other three and used his tail for balance. The patrol looked impressed but terrified. He lashed out at the black tom-cat, while using his fangs to bite the brown and white she-cat's ear, and used his hind paw to rake across the brown tom. I felt my heart stop completely as I saw the limp body of the tortoiseshell. He had killed her.

"No!" I shouted at him. "You can't do this. Don't sink down to their level." I ran forward, grabbing him by the scruff and tugging him feebly off of the other cats. "Let's just go. Please." I begged him. My voice sounded hoarse and different. My throat burned with agony with each word, and I still felt like my lungs were on fire. They were struggling to support me and deliver the oxygen needed. I guess they were just going to have to last.

Fallenpaw glared back at the patrol, then at me. His gaze softened, and his eyes returned to the normal bright amber they were. He laid his tail on my shoulder, then dashed forward, his tail flicking from side to side. We pounded across the stones, ignoring the pain in our wounds, the pain in my legs as I struggled to keep my lungs working and to prevent my knees from buckling.

"We'll destroy the clans!" The lanky brown tom snarled, leaping forward. "Don't bother us again. Unless you want to die."

I backed to the edge, looking at the brown and black toms. The she-cat was gently lapping at her fallen clan mate's pelt, sorrow clouding her vision. The tom's were more ruthless, and their eyes were dark as they longed for revenge. I let out a gasp as I felt the stones crack under my paws, and I knew the waterfall was right behind us.

"Don't worry." I nodded coldly at them. "We won't." With that, I sank my claws into Fallenpaw's scruff and dragged him with me, leaping backwards. I let out a scream of terror as the whoosh of the wind buffeted me, and I felt my heart pounding sickeningly fast in my chest as I neared impact. "Grab the wall!" I howled at him, my voice drowned out by the deafening roar of the wind.

I reached forward, my paws brushing and slamming against the cold hard rock. I yelped with pain, twisting and thrashing to move myself closer to the wall. I glanced downwards. The ledge, next to the pool of water was getting closer. If I did fall, I could kick myself towards the pool. It would lessen the damage. It was better not to fall, though.

I grabbed at the wall, and my ears screeched with pain at the shrieking and screeching noise of my claws grinding against the stone wall. I winced with pain, flattening my sensitive ears to my head. Slowly, pebbles and rocks crumbled away until I grabbed onto a thick ledge. It was by far the most dangerous thing I had ever done in my life, and I sent a silent prayer to StarClan for letting me survive it. I had done it with tree-climbing, but with rocks it was different.

Fallenpaw wasn't having the same success as me. He flailed blindly, reaching forward but missing the wall by fox-lengths. "Grab the wall!" I shouted at him.

"I… can't!" He sounded so terrified that I myself felt fear shake me.

"That rock over there!" I gestured madly at the rock right above him. He reached out with a paw, and clung on to it. He dangled, about thirty fox lengths to the ground and pool, by one single claw. I felt dizzy as I tried to push the thought of our deaths out. "Hold on." I begged him, kicking off of the wall and grabbing onto another rock. Climbing was surprisingly easy for me, and I loved it. It was one of the main reasons I loved ThunderClan, because they could learn to climb trees and soar through the sky like squirrels. _No time for wistful thinking. _I scolded myself.

"Help!" Fallenpaw yelled, struggling to cling onto the wall. I leapt further off of the rocky wall, and landed only a few fox-lengths from him. I slid and skittered across the wall, my claws leaving their deep mark gouged into the rock. The screeching noise hurt my ears; and I swore I would be half-deaf after this.

I sank my fangs into his scruff, pulling him up besides me and struggling to contain both of our weight. I clung dearly onto the wall. I talked like a mentor. "See that paw-hold over there?" I flicked my ears at a ledge. "Right paw there." I did the same with the rest of his paws, till he was safely anchored to the rock wall and I could release his scruff.

"Thanks." He gasped, pressing himself tightly against the wall.

I took a step down warily, testing each paw-hold before I tried it. I saw Fallenpaw doing the same. He was making much slower process than me. We were practically at the bottom, only fifteen fox-lengths left, when it happened.

Fallenpaw's strangled shriek ripped through the air, and I felt my heart thud as I saw him fall completely off the wall, plummeting towards the ground like a silver and black stone. I wasn't thinking. It was all a blur after that. It happened so quickly. I didn't even realize what I was doing. The rock and stones was gone from beneath my paws all of a sudden, and I felt myself soaring through the air.

I body-slammed Fallenpaw, changing our direction, so that we would land safely, but not uninjured into the pool. We both screamed with fear as the wind whipped at our faces, slapping us harshly and freezing us. Then we thudded down, and a flurry of bubbles exploded in my vision. There was no air to breathe, and I felt the heaviness of water drag me down. I gasped and spluttered, struggling to keep my head above the pool of water. It wasn't as deep as I expected, really, but it was enough to drown a cat.

From the corner of my vision, I saw Fallenpaw paddling forward strongly, his paw-kicks steady and tail straight out and used for balance. He was a surprisingly expert swimmer. He dove under the water again, and shoved me upwards. I let out a thin cry of shock as I was flung into the air, and a cat suddenly gripped my scruff. It dragged me onto the ground, where I collapsed in a heap.

"What?" I mumbled, blinking water out of my vision. Black dots danced in my sight, and I felt light-headed and dizzy. I stumbled, leaning heavily against the cat.

I saw Fallenpaw grab onto a cat's tail, and pull himself unevenly out of the pool. I hadn't even realized that quite a crowd had come to see the cats that were, unceremoniously drowning in that shallow pool of water.

Relief streaked through me like lightning, and almost uncontrollably I let out a whimper of relief and shoved my muzzle into Fallenpaw's fur. I breathed in his scent, nudged at his familiar scars, felt his heat blend and mix with mine. I relaxed, leaning against him.

"Let's get them to the cave." I wasn't sure who was talking. I wasn't even that tired. I was just numb, and terribly shaken.

I padded numbly forward, not feeling any pain in my body at all, although I was sure I did not come out of that unharmed. I saw Fallenpaw limping forward, an collapsing onto a small nest of moss that was created before him. I thudded into a similar one, not feeling enough energy to pick myself up again. I put my head in my paws, and dozed off.

When I awoke, I found that it was already dusk. I saw that Fallenpaw was struggling to his paws, trying to maintain a sitting position. Cobwebs were plastered all over his fur, and I noted that I was covered in them as well. Where were we? Had we made it to the Tribe? If so, why were they being so friendly? I was determined to find out.

"What… Who… Who are you?" Fallenpaw meowed blearily, rubbing at his eyes with his tail.

"I am Teller of Pointed Stones. Or Stoneteller for short." A broad-shouldered gray-brown tom-cat meowed, his voice rumbling in his throat and amber eyes shining bright with welcome. He extended one paw forward, dipping his head. Before we could introduce ourselves, we were interrupted.

"I'm Eagle that soars skies. Or Eagle." A small black tom-cat squeaked, tumbling forward. A small gray and red-brown she-cat disentangled herself from him, and gazed up at us curiously.

"I'm Poppy that grows at dawn. Or Poppy." She announced proudly. She gestured at a small brown and black mottled she-cat that crouched nearby, her eyes wide with uncertainty. "That scared beetle-brain over there is my sister, Wing Of gray falcon. Or Wing."

A gray she-cat rushed out of a cozy den on the side, ushering her what seemed to be obvious kits back inside. "Inside, little ones." She meowed hurriedly, casting a distrustful glance at us over her shoulder.

"I want to meet the strange cats!" The black tom complained, lashing his tail in annoyance.

"Me too!" The gray and red-brown she-cat piped up, bouncing on her paws.

"Maybe later." A dark brown tom growled, nodding at the she-cat and kits, fondness glowing in his eyes. I assumed they were mates. He padded up to join his leader. "I'm Hawk that swoops low." He extended his paw as well, and I assumed it was some sort of polite gesture in the tribe. "You may call me Hawk. And you are?"

"I'm Emberstrike." I meowed, awkwardly clearing my throat as my voice sounded harsh and thin. "That's Fallenpaw. We come from ThunderClan."

Stoneteller's eyes brightened at the mention of the clans. "Yes… I know that clan. I have heard many stories about them. You found a new place to live… You came to help us. That tom… That, Lion…paw? And the other ones, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather. And of course, the bravest of all. Feathertail." He cocked his head to the side. "They will forever be remembered as a courageous cats that helped the Tribe of Rushing Water."

"What about Stormfur and Brooke?" Fallenpaw meowed, leaning forward on his paws eagerly, his whiskers twitching.

"Ah, yes." Stoneteller rumbled, nodding. His eyes were round, shadowed with such great wisdom that even the eldest of elders would not possess. "Their kits, Pine and Lark. Lark's daughter is over there. Dawn of pale light, or Dawn for short." He smiled. "She is close to having kits of her own."

I frowned, glancing at Fallenpaw. They seemed way too friendly. It must be some sort of a trap. _Keep your guard up. _I flashed at him. _I know. _His face read back.

"So, what brings you here?" Hawk meowed, nodding at us.

I hadn't even noticed the large group of cats that had crowded around us. It seemed like most of the tribe was now surrounding us, peering in, their eyes wide and listening for any thoughts or ideas we were about to express.

Fallenpaw shifted uneasily, and I pressed closer to him.

"Get back." Stoneteller yowled, his voice commanding and firm as it echoed around the rocks. "Give our guests some space."

"We are on a journey." I meowed calmly, responding with as little information as I could.

"For what?" Hawk meowed, stepping forward. Stoneteller reached a tail forward, barring the large brown tom's way. Stoneteller's eyes burned and crackled with intensity, like they were actual fire.

"To find BloodClan." Fallenpaw responded curtly. "We are… not sure of what to find here. StarClan was meowing on how it was important to our journey."

"Perhaps your… ancestors mean to warn you about our dangerous neighbors?" Stoneteller growled, his eyes flashing with sudden rage.

"Is that why you're being friendly?" I interrupted. I heard gasps of surprise and shock echoing around the tribe cats, but I ignored them, flattening my ears against my head. "You want our help in… driving them out?

"No." Stoneteller's eyes gleamed. "Your clans have done us many favors. Especially now. The rogue group has left us in peace for many generations, partly because of the battle, and partly because they were so full of hatred towards you're clans."

I shuffled my paws, unsure of where he was going with this. Fallenpaw obviously felt the same uncertainty as me, as he scooted himself a bit closer, so our fur blended.

"They are joining together with this so-called BloodClan that they keep mentioning, and that you have recently mentioned. They plan to attack your clans. And they don't plan on losing again." Stoneteller meowed gravely.

"I know." Fallenpaw snapped angrily. Was this tom-cat only going to tell us everything we already knew?

"Although we know it may have put you in jeopardy, it has given us much relief to have a large territory without the risk of their invasions and trespassing once more. It is not your fault, or because of you, but since that we are deciding to grant you safe passage." Stoneteller gestured at the fresh-kill pile. "Take what you need. You may spend a few nights here. You are our guests, and we welcome you."

Surprised gasps once again echoed from the cats of the Tribe, and hostile and cold glares were shot at us. Stoneteller's word was final though, and I knew we would not be harmed.

"I will be going to my cave." Stoneteller dipped his head, before swiftly trotting back to a large den, that had multiple jagged rocks. I leaned forward, peeking into the cave. The rocks stuck out from the ceiling, and the ground. They almost reached each other, but didn't. There were puddles of water, in which I saw a reflection of the moon.

Our conversations had taken us quite a while. A small white-gray she-cat padded forward. "I am Feather of gentle dove." She introduced herself, leaning forward and extending a paw as well. "You can call me Feather. Since we haven't much space in our den, and you seem rather young, you will be sleeping with the To-be's. They are our 'apprentices', as you call them."

"Okay…" I shrugged.

"You will eat with us, as well. Due to leaf-fall, we will be having one piece of prey a day." She pushed a pigeon and mouse towards us. "We share. You take one bite, and you exchange. Like this." She showed us with a black and white tom.

The tom grinned. "My name is Blizzard that freezes ice." He extended the paw as well, but was less formal. He did it casually, the grin never leaving his face.

"Thanks…" I frowned. I drew the the side, and took a bite out of the pigeon before exchanging it with Fallenpaw's mouse. It was an odd gesture, but if that's how they liked it, I guess we couldn't complain.

"This place is weird. I wonder why StarClan wanted us to come here?"I meowed, shrugging.

"It's cold." Fallenpaw complained, fluffing his fur out. "I hope we can leave soon."

Secretly, I agreed.

"Oh yeah." The white and black striped and dappled tom-cat passed by us, flashing us a wicked grin. "Almost forgot to say it."

I frowned at him. What?

"Welcome to the Tribe of Rushing Water."

**Remember to review if you've got time! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. I wonder what you guys will think about the 'rogue group' and why StarClan sent them to the tribe. xD **


	20. Chapter 19: Burning Jealousy

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks to the criticism also! I will be gone because of some school trip for around three days, so I will not be updating during that time. I will update as soon as I can when I'm back, though! ^**

**The Spam Queen: Thanks for the advice! I'll keep note of that; I actually didn't know cats couldn't cry. So they just wail and yowl in anguish or something, but they do have tears, right. Also, thanks and I'll try to differ my actions, so they don't always do the same things. Also, I changed that silhouette thing. :)**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl: Got it, thanks xD I changed them and tried to capitalize all of the letters. Blizzard that Freezes Ice. :D **

**Mirage1234: Yeah I'm going to be writing a bit more about that. Stormfur's granddaughter will actually play a decent-sized role in helping the Tribe to connect and unify with the clans (: **

**WarriorCatsLover: I think you're on the right track. :D**

* * *

_"You're here." A bald tom-cat meowed, his bulging blind eyes boring into me. _

_"I am." I responded coolly, sitting perfectly still._

_"Yet you have not done what you are supposed to do." He tilted his head._

_I sighed, flicking my tail in annoyance. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here." I retorted hotly._

_"Fool!" Rock snarled, clouting me over the ear with a paw. I flinched, ducking away from him; unwilling to meet those large, glazed over bulging eyes in his disfigured face. "You are to get the Tribe's alliance. You need as many cats as possible; you must fight together."_

_"Why?" I growled, unsheathing my claws in frustration. "They can't even fight."_

_Rock's eyes glinted dangerously. "Don't underestimate them, Fallenpaw." He shook his head, turning away from me momentarily. "They can be as feral as a pack of wolves."_

_"Clan and tribe doesn't mix." I protested, holding up my argument. _

_Rock let out a short burst of laughter. "You think that way? What about you? Do you really think if they knew you were from BloodClan, they would welcome you?" He snorted cruelly, his low gravely voice taunting me. "They'd throw you out for sure."_

_"But they didn't." I growled, rising to my paws and lashing my tail in fury._

_"The tribe has suffered during it's path. They have changed so much." Rock's eyes softened, and his voice sounded wistful and sad. "Yet they still sought for peace aside the water. Just like you're Moonpool." _

_I opened my jaws, then closed them again. The mention of the Moonpool got me thinking, and I remembered Dawnriver's untrustworthy gaze as I asked her about it. Anger and frustration towards the clans seeped through me. "How do I know this isn't all just a trick?" I growled._

_Rock glared at me; his gaze ripping through me like thorn-sharp fangs. "You know it's not." He meowed softly, his voice icily calm. "You must stop denying the truth. You caused this mess. It is completely your fault." His voice grew louder now. "You are the experiment that caused this."_

_"No!" I growled, although uncertainty stirred my heart._

_"Do you see how you fought? You are an experiment." Rock started pacing, his eyes gleaming coldly. He lunged forward to rake his claws across my shoulder, and immediately I leapt out of the way. "Reflexes as fast as lightning. You fight harder than a starved mountain lion." _

_"No." I meowed, my voice weak and unsure. _

_"You are an experiment. You caused this mess. You will do whatever you can to undo this mistake. One of those things will be to gain alliances. This problem is too dark, too twisted for the clans to defeat themselves." His eyes blazed with intensity as he dug his claws into my paw. I shrieked in agony. "You must admit the truth, Fallenpaw. You must face this problem. And you MUST fix it."_

I let out a gasp as I awoke, the moss and ferns in the shallow scoop I was lying in were in tatters. I scrambled to my paws, shaking my head. I could admit my heritage, but the fact that this was my fault? I shook my head angrily. No way I could have done this. StarClan was just playing me to their will, so I would do as they said.

In my anger and frustration, I hadn't noticed the absence of the familiar ginger pelt that should be nestling aside me. I frowned, pulling myself out of the scoop. I glanced around. Gray-brown to-be's were sleeping soundly, the twitching for dreams and rising of their flanks the only motion, and the only sounds were the soft breaths and gentle snores. It was peaceful. I glanced outside; realizing it was already night-time. I had slept away most of the day.

"Fallenpaw!" Emberstrike's welcoming cry caught me by surprise. She bounced on her paws. "Blizzard is the absolute best." I felt slight jealousy stir my chest. Wasn't I the best? I pushed it away; I was being silly. She was on the journey with _me_, not _him_. She had admitted her feelings for _me_, not _him_.

"Hey." I purred, rasping my tongue over her ear in greeting. She flicked her tail, gently tapping my flank as she guided me towards the familiar white and black tom.

"Morning!" Blizzard meowed cheerily, his bright blue eyes dancing.

I nodded a greeting at him, shuffling a bit closer to Emberstrike as I saw all of the cats surrounding him. He noticed my unease, and immediately bounced to his paws and nudged his friends up.

"That's Peak of Jagged Mountain." He nudged a gray-black tom, who extended his paw in the same gesture as the other's did the previous night. "That's Moss on Cave Wall." The brown-gray she-cat did the same gesture as he introduced her. "Sun that Shines Bright." He pointed a golden-brown tom. The tom just grunted and gestured, but quickly drew his paw back.

I had stopped listening, really. I wasn't interested in hearing of all of their names. I would probably forget them all as soon as we left, anyway. Instead, I busied myself in our surroundings. I padded a bit further away from the group, to almost the edge of the clearing. I glanced around, taking it all in. We were in a large, flat clearing. There were multiple caves, each being a different den. There was a fresh-kill pile, that was weighted with stones to prevent the prey from flying away.

I gazed further off. I could see clusters of pine trees growing tightly together, a bird soaring high in the sky, and behind it all; the sun. It was still not fully rising, and I had always envisioned it to be a lot closer once I got to the peak of the mountain. It hadn't. The bright, red-golden sun glowed brightly, stinging at my eyes with it's harsh rays. I didn't mind though; because it was the simple reminder that it was a new day, with many new possibilities. And since it was bright, then I knew it would be a good day at that.

I scraped my claws at the stone, irritation setting through me. I wanted to move, I wanted to run around, and most of all, I felt the kit-like urge to_ explore. _We had finally made it up this dreadful mountain, past all of the treacherous terrains, the eagles, the falcons, and now we were stuck in this boring old camp talking to cats. I frowned; my hostility was strange.

I glanced over, where Emberstrike was giggling and laughing with the other cats. Blizzard had wrapped his tail around her neck, and she was sitting awfully close to them. I changed my mind; the hostility I felt wasn't strange at all. I suppressed a snarl of sheer fury as a wave of anger and jealousy washed over me, and I dug my claws into the stone, ignoring the screeching noise it made.

"Wow!" Emberstrike was meowing. "You guys actually catch eagles?" Her eyes were glowing bright with curiosity, and happiness made the amber seem more bright.

"Yep." Blizzard boasted, puffing his white and black furred chest out. "All the time."

"Emberstrike, want to explore?" I meowed, shoving forward and brushing against her.

"Sure!" She grinned, leaping to her paws. Blizzard tilted his head.

"What about the rest of my story?" He meowed, grinning.

"Oh…" Emberstrike nodded at me. "You understand right? Maybe later!" With that she spun around to me, and Blizzard scooted a bit closer to her.

I stifled another growl that was rising in my throat, and angrily I spun around and padded away, my tail lashing. She could talk to that flea-brained bossy tom all she wanted, I didn't care. I was going to get real stuff done. I saw red tinting my vision, and struggling to contain my anger.

_Easy. _Ivypool murmured, her scent wreathing around me. _Control your anger._

_Easy for you to say! Did the cat you love suddenly disappear off and forget about you? Just because they met some sort of eagle-catching strong big tom with a fierce name like Blizzard? _I scraped my claw across the stone, casting one last hateful glance back at Blizzard. He had seemed like such a nice tom when I first met him.

"Not nice at all, it turns out." I scoffed angrily to myself before storming off. I gazed at the different caves; and wondered which I would explore first. If any stupid mouse-brained tribe cat thought they would be able to stop me, they would be wrong.

_Calm down!_ _Go to the cave of Pointed Stones. _She advised me on where to go. Judging on how wise she was; being dead and old and all, I decided to trust her. _Respect your elders! _Her voice echoed in my mind, amusement and exasperation mixing together to create her tone.

_Better not get me killed. _I trotted forward, my ears perked and flicked upwards to listen. I was hoping to hear any dangers before I walked blindly into them. I glanced in warily, looking at the sharp, jagged rocks as they struggled to reach each other. There were gaps between them, and they did not meet in the middle. I can tell why they call it the cave of pointed stones.

_Talk to Stoneteller. _I resisted the urge to snap back at the she-cat. She was so frustrating sometimes. Did she think I was a kit?

_No, I'm just going to barge right in and ignore the tribe's leader. _I thought sarcastically, lashing my tail in frustration. I let out a quiet hiss, but tapped my paw to the side of the cave, listening to the echo. It was a greeting to Stoneteller.

The gray-brown tom turned around, and noddeda greeting. "Hello, Fallenpaw." He meowed, his fur smoothed down and sleek. He was sitting, facing a small puddle of water, but he had twisted his neck so he was watching me.

_Use your charm. Be charismatic. _I let out a soft, almost un-hearable groan. What charisma? I wasn't charismatic. In fact, I wasn't even sure what that word really meant. I bowed politely to the tribe leader. "Greetings, Teller of Pointed Stones." I meowed politely.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked gently.

Panic struck me. What was I doing in here? I waited for Ivypool to guide me, but her ghostly presence had gone. I cursed inwardly. She had left me on my own when I needed her most! I would kill that scheming she-cat! "I was, uh, curious about your… your religion." I stammered lamely.

"Ah." Stoneteller nodded, gesturing at the cave. "I see. This is the Cave of Pointed Stones. I gaze upon the puddles of water, and look at the sign of the moon. Look."

I padded forward nervously, struggling to walk with light paw-steps. I glanced in the water. I saw a faint outline of the moon, the round shape rippling in the water as I reached out my paw and tapped it gently. "It's beautiful." I murmured.

"It tells me what is going to happen." He gestures towards one edge of the water, where it's darker than the rest of the moon. His eyes cloud over. "Darkness is coming." His voice sounds troubled.

This could be my chance! "I think…" I meowed warily, glancing up at him. His eyes glittered, not with hostility but simple curiosity on what I would be able to say. "That it means darkness for the clans. That we will be wiped out." I gestured at it. "See how it's far from your tribe? But it's spreading. Perhaps it means, after we are wiped out, the rogue's will come back for you. It will destroy you as well." My gaze flitted nervously to his face.

"Perhaps." Was his response. He sounded as cool and silky as honey. "Perhaps." He gestured towards another part of the moon. It was different, changed; a different pattern than the usual moon. "That means change is coming."

"Like, the change of the forces of rogues? How they might target you? Maybe?" I made sure I sounded silly and confused, but I made it that way on purpose. I saw the Tribe leader's eyes narrow in thought, and his claws raked across the stone. I knew he was feeling uneasy. I felt a breeze brush gently past my pelt, and shivered.

A feather floated from the clearing and landed right in the pool. I had to refrain myself from leaping backwards in shock. Stoneteller's eyes narrowed, and his claws dug into the stone. "A feather…" He pondered. "Feathertail."

"A reminder." I pressed him. "On how we helped you. Multiple times." I let an innocent smile play on my lips, my muzzle curling.

"We helped you too." Stoneteller growled, seeming to be catching on to what I was saying.

"The great journey, a favor because Feathertail helped you with Sharptooth." I was relieved that during the times I cleaned the elder's den, they helped by telling me all sorts of tales. I let out a soft purr as I remembered Larkheart's friendly smile and shining eyes. "Then we helped you again; to keep the rogues back. And then to keep their attention ever since then." I made it sound like I was simply thinking out loud, recalling past events.

"True…" Stoneteller muttered to himself, turning away, lost in thought. I winced, wondering if it had all played out properly.

The Stoneteller was obviously still young. He was different to the Stoneteller I had heard about with Lionstar, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf. Or with Dovewing, Foxleap and Squirrelflight. He was more naive, easier to fool, less set in his ways. He was flexible with decisions, and I thought I would have a pretty good chance of convincing him.

"We helped you when the Tribe of Endless Hunting didn't." I took the bold move and pressed forward.

Stoneteller turned around, his eyes flashing. "If you have a request, say it."

"Since it is, partly you're doing… Maybe on our journey back, you will come with us?" I winced as I saw the defiant glint in his eyes.

"The clans have helped us many times." He meowed grimly. "We are the reason of the rogues. Without them, Sharptooth would still be razing over these lands."

"Please." I begged him, my eyes pleading. "We beg for your help." I knew how weak it made us sound, but if it made him come, I was willing to lie down at his paws and beg. I wasn't sure if I was the cause of this problem or not, but I was going to fix it. For me, for Ivypool, and most definitely for Emberstrike.

"I will think about it. I will await of news from the Tribe of Endless Hunting. We are not a heartless tribe; we wish to help. We owe you much, and we are eternally grateful to you." This tom seemed to have no problem admitting their gratitude. "But if our ancestors are to frown upon us, I am not sure. I must put my tribe above yours. I will ask the Tribe of Endless Hunting tonight."

I sighed, my shoulders sagging. This was all I could ask for.

_Decent work. _I frowned. It didn't sound like Ivypool. I let out a choked gasp as I saw the outline of the ghastly figure of Rock appear in front of me.

_Thanks. _I answered. I was sick of these cats appearing in my head, though.

Rock gave me a nod._Now you must convince the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They will listen; they know they owe a lot to you. _

_What if they don't? _I thought, padding out of the cave and into the clearing. I felt Rock's hairless pelt brush mine slightly, although it felt like a breeze ruffling my fur.

_The first Stoneteller will be a heavy supporter. Half Moon is wise. The ancient cats fought alongside us in the last battle of the Dark Forest, and they will fight with us again. We will stand united against the darkness. _

**_As always, R&R! Again, won't be updating for about three days or something, not that long. Sorry! :[ _**

**_Thanks for reading, comment, criticize, flame, praise, whatever. :p_**


	21. Chapter 20: Ember that Burns Bright

**Finally back from that trip! There were so many stairs I thought I would die. Stairs are my sworn enemy. I'm actually pretty exhausted, so I'm sorry if the writing is worse than usual and has some mistakes. Well, I hadn't planned on Emberstrike being this complicated, so... oops. ):**

~Blizzard that Freezes Ice's P.O.V~

I flashed a glance at Emberstrike, curling my tail tighter around her neck. A dash of sorrow and grief lanced through me as I saw those bright amber eyes; so alike to the ones of… No. Stop. I couldn't think about it. Not now. I pulled the she-cat closer, unwilling to let her go. She even smelled alike. I felt grief squeeze my heart, and struggled to push it away.

"That's silly!" Emberstrike purred, her eyes brightening.

"You're fitting in here really well." I commented.

"I know." Emberstrike meowed, her ears flicking up. "Isn't it great? The mountains are so vast, so big… It's so fun to explore them; and all of the caves." Her expression fell suddenly, and her ears and head drooped. "I only wish Fallenpaw wouldn't ignore me." Her voice was sad.

I pressed tighter against her. "He has things he has to do." I meowed, my voice light and reassuring. It pained me to see her upset; even though I had only met her yesterday. She was just so similar… I shoved the thought out of my head again, flicking my tail in frustration. I felt a sense of protectiveness over her; I wouldn't make the same mistake as last time. I'm not a kit anymore. Instead of it being my fault, it would be me protecting her.

I frowned. What was I thinking? This she-cat wasn't _her_. This was a clan cat, not a tribe cat. The nagging familiarity between them slashed at my heart, but I ignored it. Every time she opened her mouth to speak; every word she said, cut into me like claws. But she was so familiar, I just felt devoted to her.

I glanced through the corner of my eye, seeing Fallenpaw gazing at me through narrowed eyes. He looked as if he wanted to rip me apart. His claws were unsheathed and scraping against the cold, hard rock. He stiffened and looked away as he caught my gaze, but his snarl and growl could be heard in my ears. I frowned.

I then looked at Emberstrike. The bright she-cat was casting short glances behind her to Fallenpaw, bewilderment and hurt in her amber orbs. She gazed sadly at me, her shoulders sagging and head lowered in defeat. She looked so hurt… So broken. Then it hit me. She loved Fallenpaw. I swung my broad head around, fixing him in my gaze. Did he love her? He better not hurt her.

A surge of protective feelings raced over me, and I gritted my jaw together. I didn't love Emberstrike, I knew that. I wasn't flirting and playing with her emotions either. I simply wanted to protect her. Her resemblance to _her _was too strong. Too much. And I felt this fiery urge to protect her; this feeling in me that I would not let the same thing happen again. I can't.

_"Blizzard." A red she-cat bounced over to me, her amber eyes sparkling. "I'll play moss-ball with you while your mother goes on a patrol."_

_"No." I grinned at her, batting playfully at her nose. "We should go outside of the camp! We can be very fast, and nobody will catch us!" The she-cat flicked her red-tipped tail, frowning. _

_"I have to train, though." She pointed out, her red ears angling towards her mentor. "Being the next Stoneteller isn't easy, you know." The Teller Of Pointed Stones padded over, his eyes glittering._

_"Come, Ember that Burns Bright. It is not often that I leave the cave. We must go train." He ordered, his voice deep but also frail with age._

_"I promised my mother that I would take care of him while she went out on patrol with the his mother." Ember protested. "I can't just leave him."_

_Stoneteller sighed, his voice suddenly becoming thick with affection for her. "Alright then. Do as your mother says." Turning away, his voice became slightly wistful. "Dawn of Pale Light was always a sweet soul." His eyes then flashed, and he became the tough cat he always was. "We train tomorrow, at pre-dawn." His voice was firm._

_"Alright." Ember nodded, dipping her head._

_"So we get to play!" I squealed, leaping upwards. "Take me out the camp! Please! I promise I'll be good!" I begged her, my tail flicking._

_"Fine." Ember grunted, swinging me up by the scruff. I gazed at her through eyes round with affection. I felt a surge of love rush through me. I felt the familiar gnawing pain tugging at my heart as I remembered as the next Stoneteller, she could not take a mate. But I knew she cared for me._

_"How is training going to be like? As a cave-guard?" I asked curiously._

_"Not sure." Ember grunted through my scruff. "I'm not one." _

_I felt hot embarrassment run through me, and felt my cheeks get warm. I then forgot about it as I saw the vast mountains. We were away from the camp, and it was beautiful. It was incredible. It was amazing. It was the most wonderful sight I had ever seen. I glanced at the lush forests and the small streams running through them, imagining myself dipping my paws into the cool water._

_"Let's go!" I squeaked, struggling out of her grip and stumbling obliviously forward. We padded peacefully, at least, for a while. But before we got the forest, disaster struck. I felt a shadow pass overhead, and instinctively flattened myself to the ground. I heard a screeching call, and then saw Ember lunge forward._

_"Watch out!" She screeched, her eyes wide with alarm. She leapt at the large bird, raking her claws across it's wings. "Stay away from the eagle!"_

_I knew she couldn't fight it off by myself. But what could I do? I was a kit. I lunged forward, batting at it's humongous talons with my tiny paws. Ember yowled with pain as the eagle raked it's talons across her back and gripped her tight. I heard the crack of ribs. Then Ember fell limp._

_Horror, pain, grief, numbness, fury all surged through me at once. The eagle rose gracefully off, carrying the beautiful she-cat in it's talons. I stared, stricken, at her slowly fading figure. One thought ran through my mind. If I hadn't brought her out here, this would have never happened. It was all my fault._

"All my fault." I mumbled subconsciously.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I glanced worriedly at Blizzard, and then my gaze flicked back to Fallenpaw. The two toms were stressing me out. "Blizzard, are you alright?" I meowed, prodding him gently with a paw.

"All my fault." He muttered again, gazing up at me.

"What is your fault." I demanded, irritation starting to take me. He had been sitting there, perfectly still, mumbling all my fault for quite a while now.

"Ember…" He meowed sorrowfully, his gaze darkened with sadness.

"Me?" I meowed, shocked. What did he do to me? Nothing.

"Ember… All my fault." His eyes were slightly glazed, and his shoulders slumped as he lay limply on the ground like a torn leaf. I frowned. I felt as if I were to comfort him; but there were more pressing matters. Like why Fallenpaw was ignoring me.

I padded towards the silver and black tom-cat, only to have him turn his back pointedly to me. I frowned, sitting next to him. As soon as our pelts brushed, he squirmed away from me, so there was half a fox-lengths width between us. "Hi?" I frowned.

"Hi." He responded shortly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Mouse-bile smells good."

"Yeah."

I groaned, turning away from him. Why was he mad at me? Determination and frustration battled inside of me, and I rested my paw gently on his shoulder, and before he could shrug it off I yanked him around so he faced me.

"Why are you ignoring me." I demanded hotly.

No response.

"Answer!" I meowed angrily.

"Fine!" Fallenpaw swung his head around. "You don't think I've noticed you padding around with that Blizzard? Swooning over him… Acting like he had hung the moon?"

"What?" Shock raced through me, and then understanding. That was why he was acting so cold. So strange. He thought I was in love with Blizzard! I stifled a laugh. "I don't love Blizzard!" I giggled.

"Right." Fallenpaw growled. "Laugh at me, then." He turned away angrily.

"Hey. Hey." I prodded his shoulder with my paw. "Blizzard's nice and all, but he's just a friend! Really. We don't share tongues or anything, we just talk!"

"What about his tail wrapped around your neck?" Fallenpaw demanded, his tail lashing. I frowned. Now that I thought about it, it had felt so natural. I felt some sort of connection to Blizzard, like he was a past best friend that I couldn't seem to remember.

"Doesn't matter!" I exclaimed, leaping to my paws. I shoved my muzzle into Fallenpaw's shoulder. "You're the one I'm traveling with! You're the one I care about!" Nervousness ran through me as I wondered if he'd agree.

"Really?" He frowned. "It looked like you and Blizzard were really close."

"How close could we be." I frowned. "We have known each other for a day. I had known you forever. Besides, how could you possibly be jealous? I sacrificed my whole clan life for this life-threatening and perilous journey to be with _you_."

Luckily for me, his muzzle curled into a smile. "You're right. I was being mouse-brained. I guess I'm just stressed." He gestured towards some bushes on the edge of the camp. I shuffled after him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Turns out that we have to get the tribe's allegiance." Fallenpaw sighed, his expression worried. "I think that Stormfur and Brooke's granddaughter is important to this, but I haven't even talked to her yet. Also, I don't think I've fully convinced Stoneteller."

"It's okay." I purred. "I'll help you." I pressed against him. "Now, how about a rest?"

"What time is it?" He meowed.

"It's actually almost midnight." I grinned at him. "Blizzard talks nonstop. It's quite irritating actually." Fallenpaw flicked my tail with his flank, shooting me a smile.

"Okay."

"Alright." We padded towards the to-be's den, and settled down side by side in the scoop. It was covered with feathers and moss, and was actually surprisingly comfortable and warm. I snuggled with Fallenpaw, resting my head against his stomach. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

_I padded through a mountain. I frowned, confused. The sky was bright blue, and the leaves of the trees faraway were dancing in the gentle breeze. It was warm, warmer than it should be in leaf-fall. In fact, it didn't even look like leaf-fall. The mountain was gray and bright, vast with clear and clean streams trickling through them. I heard the thundering roar of a waterfall nearby._

_"You must help combine the tribe and your clans." A she-cat meowed to me, her light brown tabby pelt glowing. _

_"Who are you?" I demanded._

_The she-cat smiled gently, shuffling so she stood next to a gray, broad-shouldered tom-cat and a silver and black tabby. "I'm Brook where Small Fish Swim, that is my mate Stormfur and his sister Feathertail." _

_I felt in awe. "Hello." I meowed politely, dipping my head in courtesy. "Why are you in my dream?" I couldn't help but ask. I also didn't know what else to say._

_"It's time you knew." Stormfur murmured. "Someone has to tell you."_

_Feathertail smiled sadly at me. "You weren't always Emberstrike. At one point of your life; you were someone else." _

_"What?" I gasped. Memories flooded through me like a torrent._

_Running around the den. Putting beetles in Blizzard's nest. Giggling and playing. Oh, what an honor! Really? Me? As the next Stoneteller? I'm so glad mother told me! I'm a to-be now! Oh it's so stressful. Pre-dawn everyday. Blizzard, I can't be with you. Blizzard, I love you. I'm sorry. Oh, no, my father! Father come back! I wish you never died. It hurts so much. _

_"Come outside the camp with me!" Watch out! Blizzard! Get away from him, you stupid eagle! It hurts so much. My pelt. He's shredding me! My ribs! It cracked. Oh, Tribe of Endless Hunting it hurts so much. I'm turning numb. Goodbye Blizzard. Blackness._

_I'm sorry! What? Second chance? What for? Emberkit. Clans. Help convince tribe to help clans. The future. Alright. I'll take it. Goodbye old life._

_The rush of memories swarmed through me, and I let out a cry of pain and shock, stumbling backwards, my gaze fixated on Feathertail's face. My vision was blurred though, most likely with tears. _

_"You must help Fallenpaw convince the rest of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It's your destiny." Feathertail murmured. I stifled a snort._

_"The Tribe of Endless Hunting will listen to you." Stormfur meowed, dipping his head._

_"You were once to be Stoneteller." Brooke meowed sadly. "My dear great granddaughter."_

_"Ember that Burns Bright."_

**Remember, review if you have the time! Like the feedback. Some feedback on Emberstrike would also be nice... Do you think I've made her too complex? I kinda feel like I have. Too late to change though... TT^TT**


	22. Chapter 21: Joining Forces

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Also, to clear up confusion- Ember wasn't mates with Blizzard. She was to be the next Stoneteller, and at that position she wasn't allowed to have a mate, but she did love him. Also, Blizzard is not going to be that significant in the plot, but he will be more important than just a random other tribe cat.**

I gasped as I awoke, leaping to my paws and stifling a shocked hiss. Confusion, bewilderment, frustration and grief were exploding inside of me, spreading throughout my whole body. I was shaken and trembling, my whole body unable to stay still. The dawn light filtering through the cave reminded me eerily of my unique reincarnation, and I shook my head angrily, trying to push the thoughts away.

Four names echoed in my head. Just four. They were seemingly branded into my mind, seared into it with flames. Ember that Burns Bright. Emberstrike. Fallenpaw. Blizzard. Torn and lost, I stumbled out into the clearing. I didn't want to be here. This was ridiculous; I wasn't supposed to be Stoneteller. I had never loved Blizzard! I only loved Fallenpaw.

"Are you okay?" The white and black tom meowed, his ear twitching in worry. Blizzard's large eyes were gazing at me, worry shining clear in them. Did he know?

"Fine." I snapped, unwilling to get close to him. It would just spoil things for me and Fallenpaw. It made no sense. I felt a surge of affection rising in my chest; and I knew I cared about him. But was it me? I knew so many things I shouldn't. So many different herbs, how to look at the water puddle and decrypt the messages of the moon… But it all wasn't me!

"Okay." Blizzard meowed, looking crestfallen. "Do you want to hunt?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed without thinking. Then quickly shaking my head, I stuttered. "N-no. I meant no." Frustrated, I spun around from him and ran. It explained _everything_, but changed _everything_. How I always wanted to learn how to be in the air, how comfortable I was with heights and climbing… Why we were sent here to look for Stormfur and Brook. It wasn't about them. It was about _me_!

Thoughts spun in my head like a storm, and I struggled to keep in a wail of frustration and confusion. I pushed off of the rocks, leaping forward and landing with precision. It explained my love for nature; being the past Stoneteller, I must have felt some sort of strange connection. No. Not Stoneteller. Stoneteller in training. I wondered if the Tribe of Endless Hunting had foretold my death, and had quickly chosen a new kit to replace me. I wondered if that new Stoneteller was supposed to be me.

"No!" I hissed angrily. Not me! Ember that Burns Bright! Confused and feeling suffocated, I spun around again and dashed off of the ledge towards a forest area. I needed to clear my mind. I needed to hunt.

"Hey." Fallenpaw purred, bounding towards me. "Feather of Gentle Dove was just teaching me how they caught birds." He dropped a large crow at my paws. "We caught this together." He puffed out his chest. I was barely listening though. I was too lost. My love for him took my breath away, and I struggled to keep breathing.

"That's great." I choked.

"Are you alright?" He meowed, concerned. He took a step forward, and quickly I stepped back.

"F-fine. I just need to, uh, catch a starling for Wing, Eagle and Poppy." I stammered, turning away from him and running off.

"Bye!" He called after me, sounding bemused.

I didn't bother to respond, just ran deeper into the forest. I glanced at the trees, looking at the multiple claw marks on them. I wondered if my claw marks were there. "Not mine!" I snarled again. Then I crumpled to the ground. Sadness engulfed me, and I choked at the feelings of loneliness and despair overwhelmed me. Never having a mate. Always alone. I pushed the feelings away; knowing they weren't even mine.

I struggled with dealing with this two-cat thing. I had always thought I was a true-blooded ShadowClan cat. That had changed when I went to ThunderClan. Now I find out I'm from the Tribe? I stifled a howl of frustration. Why was everything so complicated?

I opened my jaws to taste the air. I sniffed. Perfect. It was a starling's scent! Now Fallenpaw wouldn't know I was lying to him. I dropped into a low crouch, waggling my hindquarters in anticipation. I saw the bird flying above the ground, and lunged upwards with a powerful leap, sinking my claws into it's flesh and dragging it down with me. I swiftly and neatly delivered the killing bite.

"Nice catch." Blizzard purred, dropping beside me.

Would I ever be free of the two toms? All I wanted to be was alone.

"Thanks." I managed to respond.

"You hunt like a tribe cat. You climb like one too." He complimented me. It was supposed to be a friendly remark, but I hissed angrily and had to refrain myself from lashing out at him.

"I'm not one!" I growled angrily, scuffing at the ground before turning away. "Now just leave me alone!" With an angry cry, I threw myself forward and ran again. I just wanted to keep running. To never stop. Nothing was fair.

I could feel Blizzard's hurt as if it were my own, but I ignored it and kept running. "Who am I?" I wailed. "Am I Ember that Burns Bright, or Emberstrike?"

I hadn't even realized I ran in a circle before I had slammed into Fallenpaw. The silver and black tom-cat toppled onto the side, tumbling and sprawling across the floor. "Hey!" He meowed indignantly. "I was just about to catch that thrush." He groaned as it let out a squawking call and fluttered away. "Never mind."

"Sorry!" I squeaked, preparing to run off again.

"Stop running!" Fallenpaw shouted after me, lunging forward and pinning me down gently. "Tell me what's going on!"

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong."

Fallenpaw snorted. "Really? Look out for flying mice."

I scowled, twisting under his firm grip. "Let me go!" I wailed like a kit, batting at his stomach. I didn't feel comfortable staying this still.

"What's wrong." He asked again, his voice demanding. His gaze softened slightly. "You can trust me."

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine." I mumbled. "Just let me up." Frowning, he released the grip. Instinctively, I bowled him over and leapt over him, running again.

"Oh great StarClan." I could hear his frustrated groan, and suddenly felt myself spinning out of control forward, landing unevenly on the ground. Fallenpaw pinned me down again. "Tell me!"

"Okay fine. Just let me go. I won't run again. I promise." I meowed earnestly.

He let me go, and I stood up, shaking the leaves and dirt out of my pelt. "Fine. So, I talked with the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Stormfur, Feathertail and Brook to be exact."

"And they won't help?" Fallenpaw gasped, his eyes stretching wide.

"No." I stammered. "I found out that I'm…" I stuttered. "I'm…" I took a deep breath. "Ember that Burns Bright. I used to be a tribe cat. I was meant to be Stoneteller, but I was killed. I had… loved Blizzard in the previous life." I winced, preparing myself for a flurry of questions, jealousy and perhaps even rage.

"That explains the prophecy!" He exclaimed, not asking any questions or blaming me. "Brook and Stormfur… They mean you." He nudged my shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah." I meowed. "But I don't know who I am." My voice cracked.

"That's easy. You're Emberstrike, warrior of ThunderClan." He meowed. "Braver than a Lion." He added, grinning at me.

"But what about my past life? Without Ember that Burns Bright, there wouldn't be me!" I meowed, my voice ending in a yowl.

"What?" Another voice joined in, and a large white and black tom slunk out of the shadows. "Ember that Burns Bright?" His voice was trembling. "Is that you?"

I groaned, great. Blizzard. More stress and problems I had to deal with. I turned tail, preparing myself to start running again. Fallenpaw's paw blocked my way. "You can't keep running. You have to deal with this." He murmured in my ear.

I sighed, padding through the forest to Blizzard's side. I glanced around; seeing how the sunlight dappled my pelt, causing it to shine brightly and be tinted with gold. It didn't feel like leaf-fall. It felt like green-leaf. The sun was shining brightly, and the sky was a bright blue, so beautiful you'd think it was a memory that you're brain had distorted and improved.

"Is that you?" Blizzard meowed again, his voice shaky.

"In a way." I responded.

"Really?" He gasped, leaping forward and licking my muzzle. I knew I should pull away, but affection blossomed in my chest. I didn't want to… Not really. Then I saw Fallenpaw, gazing at us through narrowed eyes. That jerked me back to reality, and I leapt backwards. Hurt shimmered in his eyes.

"I'm only partly Ember that Burns Bright. Basically, she, I mean, I, got a second chance of life in the clans." I stammered, tripping over my own words.

"Come to the tribe!" Blizzard pleaded. "We can have our life together! The one we always wanted…"

My eyes clouded over, and I turned away. The longing in his voice, the longing in _me._ I knew I couldn't stay, but thinking about leaving the tribe hurt so much. "I… I can't."

"You don't love me?" His voice sounded broken. "Ember…"

"I'm not Ember!" I meowed sharply. "I'm Emberstrike!"

"You're still Ember… _My _Ember." He sounded so heart-broken and pitiful that I shivered. He must have loved that she-cat a lot. I wondered if he had ever cared about anyone as much as her.

"No I'm not!" I shouted at him. It pained me, how much he was true. "I'm Emberstrike!" My voice sounded uncertain and frail. I could feel Ember inside of me. Her gentle, compassionate but also fiery nature. The exact same as me. I swallowed nervously.

"But… you're the same." Blizzard gestured sadly at me. "Pelt, eyes, personality…" His voice cracked. "I miss you so much. I never got to say I'm sorry… I never got to tell you how beautiful you were, how much I loved you." It was so sweet it hurt.

"I'm sorry…" I meowed sadly. "I can't!" With that I turned around and fled once more, knowing that Fallenpaw was following me. As I ran away from Blizzard, I turned around and glanced back at him.

His face… it was so sad and heartbroken it almost made me turn around and run to him. He looked so vulnerable, so innocent, but most of all… so shattered. He was staring at me numbly, but the longing, the want for me, no, for Ember was crystal clear in his eyes. As I ran away, I felt like I was losing something important to me. That I was leaving a small part of myself.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Are you alright?" I murmured, sliding in beside her.

The ginger she-cat let out a wail of sorrow, her legs finally giving in and she crumpled to the ground. "No." She whispered hoarsely.

"I know you're confused." I meowed, desperately wanting to make her feel better. "I would be too."

"Who am I?" She wailed, raking her claws across the ground.

I wanted to make her see. See that nothing had changed, really. She was still Emberstrike. She was the same beautiful, elegant, but fiery and compassionate she-cat I had fallen in love with. Nothing was different! "You have to see! You're still Emberstrike. Not Ember."

"How do you know?" Emberstrike meowed sorrowfully.

"Because you shape your own path! Ember's path was that one, and this one is yours. It is _your _destiny to be here with me, saving the clans. Ember's fate was cruel, but it was _hers_." I begged that she would understand, see it the same way I did. _Please understand._

"It makes no sense." Emberstrike shook her head.

I had an idea. I suddenly leapt at her, my claws still sheathed. I bowled her to the ground, using fast reflexes and all the battle skills I had learned. She fought back, kicking me off of her. She screeched. "What are you doing!"

"The old Ember wouldn't of fought back like that! That was purely you." I meowed. "Do you think Tribe cats are good enough to push me off? Do you think a 'To-be Stoneteller' would be a fighter, like that? Like you?"

"No…" She muttered, then she looked up at me, her eyes pools of hurt and bewilderment. "But I know all of the mountain herbs. Lamb's ear, Ragweed, Wild Ginger…" She sounded strangled.

"But you know all of the clan fighting moves and so on as well. You know the warrior code, and all of your friends and family are in the clans! That's where you belong. By the lake!" I meowed.

Emberstrike glanced at me through dark amber orbs.

"Do you think I belong in BloodClan?" I demanded her.

"Of course not!" She meowed, shocked. "I mean, your past was there… but you've changed. We love you there; and you love it there as well!"

"Exactly!" I burst out. "I don't belong in BloodClan just like you don't belong in the Tribe. You belong with us, back in the clans."

"But… the memories…" Emberstrike meowed.

"If you let go, and just be yourself… Ember's spirit will be free. You are Emberstrike, not Ember. You are two different cats." I growled.

Emberstrike breathed in a shaky breath.

"Now. Let's go convince the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

Emberstrike padded after me, her tail flicking nervously. We trotted through the forest, only pausing to pick up Emberstrike's starling and my crow. We carried our prey up the rocky ledges, wincing as the sharp stones and pebbles dug into our pads. We walked around, and appeared in the Tribe's clearing.

"We have to go to the Cave of Pointed Stones." Emberstrike meowed, brushing past me.

So we did.

I padded forward, glancing in the cave. The sharp jagged rocks were the same; not any different lengths, because they couldn't grow as we could. They could only break off. Stoneteller was sitting, his tail curled over his paws, glancing at the pool. He looked up as we entered.

"The Tribe of Endless Hunting wishes to speak to you two." He meowed.

"I know." Emberstrike responded.

"Come." Stoneteller beckoned us towards him, and we padded warily forward. I glanced at Emberstrike, the fiery ginger she-cat was trembling slightly, and her paw-steps were heavy. She looked terrified, as if she would be forced to stay in the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

I felt a surge of protectiveness rise in my chest. I would never let that happen. I made a promise to her; and I keep my promises.

Stoneteller sat down next to a rock, and Emberstrike lay down on the rock. I padded warily onto the rock. It was cool and hard, and slightly damp. I lay down warily, my flank brushing against Emberstrike. Our breathing evened and was at the same pace, so our flanks rose and fall simultaneously. I felt blackness wash over me. Then there was a light.

_"Greetings, Emberstrike, Fallenpaw, and Teller of Pointed Stones." A large brown tabby tom-cat meowed, dipping his head. "I am Crag where Eagle's Nest, the Healer when Stormfur and Brook were alive. Welcome to the Tribe of Endless Hunting." _

_"Pleased to meet you." Emberstrike murmured, dipping her head down in respect. I did the same. Stoneteller extended his paw forward and dipped his head. I assumed it was a tribe greeting; but I was not sure if I should do it as well._

_"The pleasure is all mine." Crag rumbled. Tail flicking, he angled his ears forward as a sign for us to follow him. He leapt down the rocks of the mountain trail. "Come, meet the others."_

_I padded forward, looking at the multicolored cats. Red, brown, gray, white, tortoiseshell… I stepped forward, bowing down in courtesy as I saw the others. _

_"What is it you seek, Clan cat?" A black tom growled, his ears pointed straight up._

_"We seek the Tribe's help." I meowed boldly. _

_"Why?" The tom hissed._

_A pale gray she-cat padded forward and prodded him in the side. "Don't be rude, Screech. The clans have helped us many times in the past." She dipped her head politely. "I am Pebble that Rolls Down Mountain." _

_Ignoring the black tom and gray she-cat, I decided to keep talking. "There is a new threat arising. BloodClan is created again, and the rogues that have bothered you many times in the past have banded together with them." I meowed gravely. "They are planning to attack our clans. As we have helped you many times, we ask for your help as well."_

_"How are you sure we will give you our help?" The black tom growled._

_"Because we have fought beside them before." A soft and gentle voice rang around the clearing, and a beautiful and elegant white she-cat stepped forward, her green eyes glowing. "We should help."_

_"Half Moon, are you sure?" Crag murmured._

_A light brown tom-cat appeared. "I agree with Half Moon." Another silver she-cat appeared, and she nodded in agreement too._

_"Fish Leap, Whispering Breeze, and Half Moon are all correct." The gruesome and bald hairless cat rumbled, padding forward. _

_Fallenpaw felt Emberstrike stiffen, with fear, with disgust, probably revolted by the disfigured tom. _

_"Rock." Half Moon dipped her head to him. "It is good to see you."_

_"As you." Rock rumbled._

_"Please." Fallenpaw meowed. "We have helped you many times in the past." He braced himself to say a speech, but Emberstrike beat him to it._

_"I have recently found out that I am Ember that Burns Bright, reincarnated." She meowed, stepping forward, her head held high. "As much connection as I feel to the tribe, the lake is my home. Not the mountains. I know that you have all lived to the lake, and that Half Moon… You split up and half of you went to create the clans. Without you, we would never have been made. Do you feel any sort of loyalty to us? We are the same, and we have fought united together before. And we can do so again." She paused. "I know now. I am Emberstrike, not Ember. I was never completely her. The loyalty I felt to the Tribe is due to the fact that we are all cats." _

_As she spoke, a dark ginger shape seemed to pad out of her, shimmering and sparkling. It sat down beside Pebble, and the gray she-cat rasped her tongue over her ear. Ember that Burns Bright dipped her head to Emberstrike. "Thank you." She breathed._

_"That is true." Another voice joined in, and three cats shimmered slightly as they padded forward. It was the thick-furred large gray tom that spoke, with his amber eyes sparking. Stormfur._

_"I gave my life to help the tribe." Feathertail meowed softly. "And I do not regret a single moment of it, not even for a single heartbeat. We are the same, we are all cats."_

_"We are all light." Brook meowed, her accented tone bright. "And we must band together to defeat the coming blackness. To defeat the darkness that will otherwise demolish us."_

_"The prophecy." Half Moon murmured._

_"United the light will burn through the darkness like a flickering flame, but separate the cats will be doomed by the darkness, the light blackened with no hope left to be saved." Rock growled, his eyes darkened. _

_"We must band together to defeat the darkness." I meowed. "And to do so, we need your alliance."_

_Half Moon's eyes shimmered. "The ancient cats will fight with you." Fish Leap and Whispering Breeze looked at each other, nodding._

_Crag, Screech, and Pebble stepped forward as well. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting will help. We will fight alongside your clan cats, just as we did during the battle with the rogues. We promise our alliance to you. We will fight with you when the time comes." _

_"Good." Rock grunted, then turned around and padded away._

_I exchanged an excited glance with Emberstrike. She was free of Ember, and we had the Tribe's allegiance. Then I swallowed a shocked gasp as I saw that we were fading. "What?"_

_"Wake up, young cats." Feathertail purred, her blue eyes shining. "We will watch you, alongside StarClan. Good luck."_

_Then we were jerked back to reality._

"We did it!" I gasped to Emberstrike. She nodded, her eyes shining.

Stoneteller was lying down too, now. His eyes were shut and his flank was rising and falling. He awoke a few heartbeats after us, his eyes gleaming. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting agrees. So it is final. The decision is unanimous. On your way back, we will journey to the clans with you."

He padded outside, and cats let out shocked gasps as they saw their healer padding out of the cave which he so rarely left, with the two clan cats behind him. I saw him stand on a large boulder, and address his tribe.

"Cats of the Tribe of Rushing Water!" He yowled, and all of the cats that weren't out hunting or on a patrol padded forward, sitting before him, their ears perked and attentive. He gestured to me.

I padded forward. "The clans are in danger. We need your help." I heard murmurs and ripples in the crowd. "We have talked to the Tribe of Endless Hunting. They have agreed."

I heard shouts, some of excitement, some protesting.

_"What? A fight?"_

_"I don't want to fight!"_

_"I'm glad we can help the clans as they helped us!"_

_"We can travel to the lake?"_

_"Finally! We can shred those mangy rogues!"_

"Enough!" Stoneteller roared, slamming his paw down on the boulder. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting has agreed, and they have given these two cats their blessing. The ancient cats, including the first Teller of Pointed Stones have given us their word. The decision is unanimous." He let out a deep breath. "On their way back, we will journey to the clans with them. We will fight with them. We will stand united against the blackness."

A few cheers echoed through the tribe cats; they seemed to really respect their tribe leader. The Teller of Pointed Stones smiled down at his tribe mates, and turned away. "Meeting dismissed." He meowed before padding back to his cave.

I glanced at Emberstrike. This meant that we would be leaving. I knew that when I came, I had wanted nothing but to leave, and to get away… But now that I think about it, I've taken quite a shine to the Tribe and the mountains. And I knew Emberstrike had too.

**Decided to drop a prophecy in there because it seemed like it would help in the convincing and such... xD FallenxEmber are fine :D. **

**As always, Review if you've got the time! Criticism and flames (that make sense)- WELCOME!(: **


	23. Chapter 22: Mates

**Thanks for the reviews! They are finally out of the Tribe of Rushing Water. _**

**Hollowstar: -hairflip- I know right. && Thanks for telling me, lol. I changed that. xD**

"Thank you for letting us stay." I nodded politely, trying to ignore the painful stare of Blizzard that was scorching my pelt. Fallenpaw was next to me; his pelt brushing mine.

"You're welcome. We await your return." The Teller of Pointed Stones meowed, dipping his head.

I glanced around, past the clearing. The fear of the unknown pricked at my pelt as I gazed at all of the forests, moors, and definitely twolegs that lay ahead of us. The sun was a flaming golden, shining brightly with it's beams lighting up the world. The sky was a gentle blue, without a single cloud in sight. I glanced forward, my eyes fixing on the forests. The trees were getting more bare, the leaves falling off of them and dancing daintily to the ground. Piles of red, brown, yellow leaves were gathered beneath the trees, melding with the slowly yellowing grass.

I felt a shiver of excitement run through me, to be able to be in a forest again.

"Let's go." Fallenpaw murmured, padding forward. We had already eaten our prey, and drank the water, the cool refreshing icy stream water that ran down the mountains. It was better than any water I had ever tasted, and helped to fuel our energy.

"Goodbye, Tribe of Rushing Water." I whispered to myself as we padded away from their camp, and slowly ventured out of their territory. This side of the mountains were really no different than the other, aside from the fact that we were padding away from the waterfall, not to it.

I sighed, my memories darting back to Ember that Burns Bright. I didn't have many of her memories left, not since I had set her free. I hadn't her feelings either. She had a choice, and she chose me. But it was my life, and I chose me as well. I had set her free, and now she had a chance to live a life as me, but it was her destiny to stay up there with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, it was her destiny to watch over us.

I padded a bit closer to Fallenpaw, so our pelts were brushing once more. The spray of the waterfall had dampened our pelts slightly, but not so that we were soaked. The chilliness of leaf-fall and the icy mountain wind were enough to make a fluffy and dry cat cold, and with a damp pelt I was actually really cold. I didn't want to catch white-cough, that would be terribly inconvenient.

I wondered if there was a Twolegplace up ahead. Almost unconsciously my mind flicked back to Slim. An image of the sleek and short-haired black-furred she-cat with her unique, but pretty silver and gold mismatched eyes popped into my head. Her personality, so brave, so courageous, and so kind-hearted. I remembered Kai, and Dai, with their matching white and black pelts with glowing green eyes. Siren, with her silver and brown striped pelt… A thorn-sharp stab of pain hit me as I remembered Bandit. He seemed to matter a lot to Slim, and it was because I couldn't save her… Because of us, that he was dead. I swallowed a choked noise.

I sighed, my mind shifting through multiple different thoughts. I decided to relax for a bit, and just take in the scenery. I swept my gaze around, glancing at the multiple different trees. Their roots were dug into the ground. I wondered what Fallenpaw would say about it. Probably something like, just as we seek advice from StarClan, the roots seek nutrition from the rich soil. I stifled a giggle.

"You know, your handling this leaving the tribe thing better than I would have thought." Fallenpaw cut into my thoughts, his amber eyes gleaming and ears pricked.

"Better than I thought, too." I meowed, sighing. "Doesn't matter though, because we'll see them again." I shrugged loosely. "Anyway, you seem to be more attached to the tribe then I thought. You seem to be pretty nice friends with Feather of Gentle Dove."

Fallenpaw looked flustered. "What?" He stammered. "No way. I'd never like the Tribe, they're too weak." He puffed out his chest, but he didn't look convincing.

"Silly." I teased, flicking his ruffled pelt with my tail. I bounded away, dashing forward. I let out a yelp of surprise as I stumbled into a stream, the icy current lapping at my paws.

"Who's silly now." Fallenpaw was standing above me, his voice a purr of amusement. I scowled, picking myself up only to clumsily fall over again. Fallenpaw narrowed his eyes in amusement, before offering me his paw. I took it. Wrapping my paws around his, I pulled myself messily out of the stream. I groaned.

"I'm all wet now!" I complained, stopping for a bit to rasp my tongue over my shoulders and chest.

"You'll dry. Come on, there is a deadline." Fallenpaw grunted.

I sighed. I knew he was right, but I wished we could just pause and enjoy the beauty of it for a moment. I personally thought clan life was slightly boring, because it was a bit of routine. Wake up, border patrol or hunting, and then you eat and chat a bit, and then do a bit more of hunting or another border patrol, and then you go back to sleep. But… while you were on a journey, you can see so much.

I glanced around at the vast mountain walls that I could never be able to see if I stayed back in ThunderClan. It was magnificent, rising above us. I bounded from one rock, perching neatly before exploding forward and landing on another. I let out a yelp of surprise as it rolled forward under my weight, and leapt off of it.

"You're so hyper today." Fallenpaw noted.

"I know." I responded.

I was acting like a kit, I realized, but I was just so happy. I hadn't thought I would ever go on a journey like this, and as tiring as it was, and as much as my paws ached, I had to admit that I enjoyed it. I trotted on the side of the trail, away from the middle. I didn't know if some rock would fall and there would be a landslide, but if there was… I didn't want to get caught in the middle of it.

"Why are you so happy?" Fallenpaw asked.

"It's just…" I meowed, bouncing a little. "I never thought I'd be going on a journey like this. It's dangerous, and I've always been negative and pessimistic my whole life… But something about you brings out this optimistic side, something that always looks for hope."

A rumbling purr slid out of Fallenpaw's throat, and he butted my shoulder gently with his muzzle. "Same way with you."

We twined our tails together momentarily, and padded on forward. We walked for what seemed like moons.

I glanced around, looking at the ground. It was dirt, with mere flecks of pebbles coating it, and larger more jagged rocks on it. I dug my claws in to help gain balance as it got more steep, and struggled to not slip and crash into a tree. There was a small stream up ahead, rippling and dancing as it splashed and slid over the rocks.

"Let's get a drink." I meowed, leaping forward. I let out a yowl of surprise as I lost my balance, and rolled forward. I stumbled, slipping and sliding on the rocks until I sprawled across the ground, digging my claws in and regaining my balance. My heart pounding with shock, I slowly regained my composure. "That's the second time that has happened today."

"Because you need to slow down." Fallenpaw meowed, leaping forward and landing neatly next to me. "We've covered a lot of ground for one day."

I glanced upwards. He was right. It was already dusk, and if I glanced backwards… I could barely see the mountain hills as much. We were traveling more into a forest, and less mountain. We would be out of the mountains soon. I bent over, dipping my head low and licking at the cool stream water. It felt good on my tongue.

"Aren't your pads sore?" Fallenpaw grumbled, rasping at his pad and yanking out a pebble that was wedged between it. He winced.

"We can get some dock." I reassured him, twining myself around him. I pulled away and opened my jaws. I searched for the tangy smell of it, but couldn't find any. "Er… Never mind." I mumbled.

Fallenpaw purred in amusement. "Okay, Emberstrike. Let's just keep going. We'll be out of the mountains and into a forest in no time." He reassured me.

I nodded, leaping to my paws again. Since we were almost at the bottom of the mountain, it was getting less steep. It was less dangerous for me to bounce. I clambered unevenly on top of one rock, then leapt onto the next one, hopping across the stepping stones of the stream.

Fallenpaw followed, but he let out a cry of shock as he slipped and his hindquarters splashed into the river. "It's cold!" He cried out, digging his claws into the rock and pulling himself out unevenly.

"Of course, it's mountain water. It should be icy." I told him.

He pulled himself out, shaking his fur. Icy droplets splattered everywhere, including on me. I complained. I had just dried off! At this rate, we were going to get sick. Shivering, Fallenpaw pressed against me, his sodden body seeking my warmth.

We padded until my body was sore. It was almost midnight. Fallenpaw looked determined and didn't want to stop so we kept going. The ground under my paws turned soft and earthy, and I felt the feeling of grass brushing my pads. I knew we were out of the mountains. I looked around, taking in the sight of my surroundings. The trees were tall, about as tall as the ones we had back home in ThunderClan. The leaves were floating down gently, and you could hear the familiar chirp of crickets and frogs. The moon shimmered, not a single cloud even covering it. That was a good sign.

I breathed in the pine-fresh scent of the forest, and shivered. The cool wind felt good on my ruffled pelt, and I opened my jaws to taste the familiar scent of leaves. I felt more at home. A pang of homesickness wrenched my heart, although it was just this afternoon that I was dancing around and thinking about how great and interesting this journey was.

"I miss home." Fallenpaw murmured, interrupting my thoughts. His amber eyes were clouded over as he glanced upwards. So I did too. I gazed at the moon, it was glowing softly, there was a luminous sheen to it. The white moon was curved slightly; a perfect crescent. It was half-full, and since we left only a few days after the gathering, it meant that we had been traveling for about a half-moon. I purred as I realized something. We didn't die in the mountains.

"Me too…" I muttered, pressing myself against Fallenpaw.

"I wonder if Willowpaw and Mosspaw have gotten their warrior names yet." Fallenpaw murmured.

"Probably." I shrugged. "When I talked to Jayleaf and Snowflash, the two toms had been meowing about how they were ready for their assessment."

Sadness clouded Fallenpaw's gaze. "I'm already nine and a half moons… That means only one and a half moon left and I could've been a warrior." He sniffed sadly. "Now I'll just be Fallenpaw forever."

"Hey, don't be like that." I nudged him playfully. "You're stronger than most warriors. I mean, seriously, I don't think many cats can walk this long and far."

"What do you mean?" Fallenpaw frowned.

"We've been walking very far." I responded, hinting a little that I wanted to rest.

Fallenpaw snorted. "You want to rest, don't you."

I gazed up at him. "I'm exhausted!"

"I guess… Maybe we can rest there." Fallenpaw gestured towards a large oak, and some of it's roots were above the ground. We could fit under there, and it provided nice shelter.

"We can make nests out of some moss." I meowed.

He nodded. "I'll hunt, and you get moss?"

"How are you sure I don't want to hunt!" I retorted.

"Because you just said you were exhausted." He pointed out, ears flicking.

"Oh."

"You're forgetful when you're tired."

"Shut up."

"Cranky too!"

Ignoring him, I bounded into the forest. I sniffed for the smell of moss, and immediately I found some. I was so relieved to be back in the forest, with the soft earth and grass cushioning my paws, that I didn't even mind having to collect moss. I scraped at some, pulling it off of the rock. I gathered it between my teeth, before quickly padding back. I padded towards a clump of ferns, and took some of that too. I followed the scent trail I had lead here, and bounded back.

Fallenpaw wasn't back yet. I shrugged, hunting probably did take longer than moss-collecting. I wriggled under the roots of the trees, and placed the moss on the ground. I wrapped it around in a circle, using some clumps of ferns to stabilize it as well. I lay down in it, purring as I realized it was soft. I only had enough moss for one, so I guess we would be sharing a nest then.

"I'm back!" Fallenpaw called. I leapt out of the nest and padded forward eagerly. The scent of thrush hit my nose, and I padded forward. It was only two small ones, but they were pretty well-fed for something in leaf-fall. He dropped one in front of me, and another in front of him. I settled down next to him and took a bite out of it. It wasn't tender or soft, but the meat wasn't stringy and tough either. It was quite decent.

"Nice catch." I mumbled between mouthfuls.

"Nice nest." He responded, chewing quickly.

I glanced at him, and lay down next to him. We didn't go to the nest, not yet. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped himself protectively around me.

"I won't let anything hurt you, you know that right." He whispered in my ear.

"I know." I responded, shifting nervously.

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, his body trembling.

"Why?" I frowned.

"You deserve better than me." He meowed sadly, his voice shaky and uneven. "You deserve a tom that can give you all of his time, bring you prey, take care of you…"

"No I don't." I meowed fiercely, standing up. I gazed into his amber eyes. "I don't want some tom that will coddle me, I don't want someone to bring me prey. I don't want some tom that will spend all of his time padding after me, and I don't need someone to take care of me."

Fallenpaw sounded strangled. "I'm a BloodClan cat… Because of me, we can never have kits. We can't even properly be together."

I gazed at him, my eyes glowing fiercely with love. I loved him so much. When I was a kit, I thought the idea of swooning over a tom was disgusting, and I knew I would never do it. Sometimes I gazed longingly at Foxflower and Blackfang, because I realized I did want love. But I could never have it. I knew Thistlefrost was padding after me, with his frustrating following and being nice, but that wasn't the kind of love I wanted.

"No." I growled to him. "That's not the kind of love I want." I twined our tails together tightly. "I want someone that will bring me adventure, that will put my life before his. Someone that will shout at me about something I did wrong, instead of just let it go. Someone that will apologize and I know it's sincere, someone who will get jealous of other toms, someone who will fight for me."

Fallenpaw's eyes shimmered with tears. "Did you ever picture yourself with a younger tom?"

"No." I admitted. "But I don't care. You want to know why? Because I love _you_. Not your ranking, not because your a warrior, or a deputy, or because your true-blooded. I love how sweet you are when you apologize, your beautiful way of looking at things, the way you burst and blurt out something on your mind… It's just who you are."

Fallenpaw bent forward, and licked my forehead. "Emberstrike, will you make me the happiest cat in the whole forest, lake, and more? Will you be my mate?"

I felt joy and love blossom in my chest, and I pressed my muzzle into his fur. "I will." I drew in a shaky breath. "I love you, Fallenpaw."

Fallenpaw's purr was so loud it sent vibrations through his body. "I love you too, Emberstrike."

**Ugh. Fallenpaw and Emberstrike are so adorable. Plus, I realized they weren't mates, and I figured well I have spare time, might as well do it right now. **

**Anyway, R&R! Do you think the mate thing was too cheesy? Lol I don't know how to write this stuff, haven't been in love before...**

_**Random Fact: Did you know that 100% pure cocoa/chocolate releases the same chemicals in your body as falling in love? :O**_


	24. Chapter 23: Broken

**Ty for the reviews, guys! :O I can't believe I've actually gotten 80 reviews. I actually thought I wouldn't even hit 50 :OOOO Thanks so much guys! I probably would have abandoned this fic if not for you guys lol. xD**

**Also, I was reading Tallstar's Revenge (Pretty sure that's what it's called. I hate his mother btw. -.-;; Such a rabbit-breath.) And so yeah that's where the idea in this chapter came from xD Hope it's not too similar or unoriginal or bad. 0:**

I swept my gaze around the Twolegplace. "Finally." I grumbled. "I thought we would never arrive." My gaze darted from one Twoleg nest to the other, and tried to ignore the rumbling and roaring of the monsters. I sighed. It was humongous. We were bound to get lost in it…

"Cheer up." Emberstrike purred, her amber eyes gleaming. "At least we made it here alive."

"That's a bright side." I snorted, rolling my eyes. There was another bright side, and that was last night. I let out a soft a purr as I remembered.

_I bent forward, and licked her forehead. "Emberstrike, will you make me the happiest cat in the whole forest, lake, and more? Will you be my mate?"_

_She smiled happily, and she pressed my muzzle into my fur. "I will." She drew in a shaky breath. "I love you, Fallenpaw."_

_My purr was so loud it sent vibrations through my body. "I love you too, Emberstrike."_

I still couldn't believe, out of all cats, Emberstrike had fallen for me. That we were actually mates now. I glanced at her through the corner of my eye, happiness dancing in my vision.

"Where are we off too?" Emberstrike frowned.

"Uh…" I groaned, realizing I had actually no idea.

"Well, where was BloodClan?" She frowned.

"I recall that they were… they were…" I flipped through my memories, struggling to find one that would help me. "The elder's story said they were located somewhere in the dark alleys of this very Twolegplace."

"Then we must go!" Emberstrike meowed, leaping to her paws.

"Wait. Let's not be so hasty." I frowned. "Let's ask StarClan first… I think we have to go to, what was it called?"

Emberstrike's eyes twinkled as she answered. "Mothermouth, Highstones… We're going to see the Moonstone!"

"How are you sure the Twoleg's hadn't torn it down yet?" I pointed out.

"Only one way to find out." Emberstrike meowed. "But first, we have to get through this treacherous Twolegplace." She sniffed.

"Thunderpath." I gestured ahead.

"Okay, be careful." Emberstrike meowed, pressing tightly against me. I purred and nodded at her. I waited, and then suddenly stiffened in shock. Inside the belly of the monster, sat a Twoleg! It was perfectly alive and healthy, and it even looked comfortable. Did they enjoy this?

"It's eaten the Twoleg!" I meowed, my voice high with shock.

Emberstrike stiffened, her ears flattening against my head. "They look so comfortable!" She shook her head in disgust. "What strange creatures Twolegs are…"

As the monster rumbled past, it kicked up strange, unclear liquid. Emberstrike's nimble paws leapt backwards, but I just sat there. I was stupid. The murky, foul-smelling water splashed my pelt, dowsing it. I felt it seep past my fur, into my skin. I shivered, shaking my fur and sending water droplets flying. With a hiss of disgust, Emberstrike flattened herself to the ground.

"Hey!" She protested.

I flattened myself to the ground, ready to dash forward. I looked right. Then left. Nothing. "Now!" I yowled, and we pounded across the Thunderpath. My fur being wet and paws being slippery as they slid unevenly across the unusual texture of this surface, I fell over. Horror raced through me, as I struggled to my paws. I felt my blood run cold with horror, and I could hear Emberstrike screaming at me. But it wasn't near me. She sounded so far away…

A loud roar snapped me out of my trance. The sound was getting louder and louder. Closer and closer. I stood there, frozen with terror. Emberstrike's muscles tensed and ready to leap snapped me out. No. I would not let her even risk her life to try and save me. Letting out a howl of terror, I launched myself forward, dashing across the Thunderpath.

"Fallenpaw!" She screamed.

Then I felt something shove my hind-paws. I screeched with agony. Then I wasn't touching the ground anymore. The world spun around me, as I realized I was flying through the ground. Pain and agony was exploding from my hind-paws, and I felt my whole body go numb with shock. Emberstrike was staring at me, her expression so pained it was like she had just seen a mother murder her own kit.

"No!" She shouted, leaping forward. She sprawled across the ground, and with a loud hiss of pain I landed clumsily on her. I couldn't move. I felt frozen. My hind-paws stung with pain, and I groaned, slipping through consciousness. I could barely hear her. I watched her lips. They were moving… Weren't they? The whole world was moving. It was spinning. What? Why was everything turning so yellow?

Black spots danced across my vision, and I narrowed my eyes in an attempt to get rid of them. My vision didn't sharpen as it should have. Shock coursed through me. What was happening? I didn't even feel pain in my legs anymore, just numbness. Emberstrike was wailing above me, pawing pitifully at me. I'm not dead. I wanted to tell her. But my mouth didn't move.

I felt a fiery pain in my chest, my lungs. I realized I wasn't breathing. What was happening? I suddenly choked for air, gasping and swallowing a mouthful. The monster hadn't even hit my chest. Wait? Had it? Everything was a blur. It was all so foggy. It had happened so fast. Emberstrike's eyes lit up with hope. That's it! I would just focus on her eyes, her beautiful amber eyes.

She nudged my broken body gently, pressing her muzzle under it and heaving me onto her back. I could tell I was heavy for her. I heard a whimper of pain. I was hurting her! No. I struggled to move, to get off of her back, but it didn't work. The feeling of her heartbeat, pounding faster than the monster ran. The rise and fall of her flank as she breathed.

I felt myself fall slack. I drifted in and out of consciousness, not asleep but not awake. My eyelids fluttered closed, then I opened them again. I gazed forward. Was it night already? Why was it so foggy? My vision was a blur, and it was dark. So I shut my eyes again. Was I dying?

~•~•~•~•~•~

I groaned under his weight. Fallenpaw was heavy. A storm of fear, fury, and guilt battled in my chest. I should've gone back to help him! I could have knocked him out of the way! What if he didn't survive? It would be all my fault. I gazed around me, wondering if there were any cats that could help me. I looked around at the multiple Twoleg nests. They were all gray stone and ugly. I sneered at their pathetic attempt to build a camp. It definitely wasn't a safe one, that's for sure. With all the monsters running around, eating Twolegs.

I wondered if anybody could help me. I decided against calling out for help. It showed too much weakness, what would happen if someone saw me and decided to take advantage of our situation? Doesn't matter, I would fight them off. My fear would just empower my reflexes, it would just cause me to fight better, because I had so much to lose.

I groaned. There were absolutely no cats in sight. None at all. An idea lit in my head. What about kittypets? There were bound to be a few around here, judging by how many Twoleg nests there were. Maybe a kittypet could help us, or at the least show us to more cats that could help us. I glanced around, finding a clump of brambles and flowers. I snorted. Were these foolish Twolegs trying to grow their own forest? If so, it wasn't working very well.

Gently, I brushed open a few twigs. I set Fallenpaw down as gently as I could. He groaned in his sleep, his eyes fluttering open momentarily. They slid shut again, and I watched his broken form, swallowing a lump that was rising in my throat. "I'll get help for you. I promise." I whispered.

I turned around, and dashed around. I would just visit every Twoleg's house I could, one of them was bound to have a Kittypet. I glanced upwards, there seemed to be some sort of a fence, a barrier. No matter. I shrugged. I would just climb it. I dug my claws in, yowling with shock as I realized how smooth the wood was. There was no bark to grab on to. I would have to jump.

I took a few wary steps back, then dashed forward and jumped. A horrible panic blossomed in my chest as I felt myself soar over the fence. I unsheathed my claws, raking them across the tip of the fence. I dangled by my hind-paws. Relief seeped through me.

My relief didn't last for long, as a dog came yipping. I let out a yowl of shock, and my hind-paws released from the fence. The dog leapt towards me. I shuddered. It was huge! I turned tail to run, but the fence was too high. The dog was close enough to rip out my throat now.

"Get away from me, you brute!" I yelled, unsheathing my claws.

The dog just barked mindlessly, and leapt forward. Instinctively, I dove to the right, rolling neatly out of it's way. I raked my claws across it's muzzle, but it quickly bit my shoulder fur. I howled with pain.

"Let go of me, stink-breath!" I screeched, struggling against it's strong grip.

"Hey, you brute!" I heard a voice from above me. A plump, light brown tabby she-cat with white paws was perched neatly on top of the fence. A kittypet.

Shame and embarrassment seared my pelt as I realized that fat kittypet was able to stabilize her balance on top of the fence, while I toppled off like a clumsy mouse-brain. I felt the pain in my shoulder release, and the dog leapt upwards, scrabbling uselessly at the fence.

I took this moment to leap forward, I dug my claws in the top of the fence, and clambered unevenly on top of it. It wasn't that wide, but it was enough. It was weird and crooked, some parts dipped down, and the other parts were sharp. It was white, oddly enough, but as I stroked it with my paw I knew it was made of wood. Like the ones we had in our forests. Perhaps that was why they tore the old forest down, because they wanted to make more white wood fences. I snorted.

I was jerked back to reality at the kittypet's taunting call. "Go back to your Twolegs. You won't be getting a taste of this!" She shook her furry rump, and laughed to herself.

I sniffed. Kittypet's sure were rude. Then shock exploded through me as I realized what I had just said. Kittypet! This was a kittypet!

I leapt forward. I opened my jaws to speak, but she beat me to it.

"Are you okay?" She meowed worriedly, sniffing at my shoulder for wounds.

"Yeah, thanks." I meowed quickly. "My friend, he was hit by a monster."

"A what?" The kittypet meowed, frowning.

"It's really big and made of a hard material. They travel on the Thunderpaths… and Twolegs sit inside of their bellies?" I explained quickly.

Understanding flashed on the kittypet's face. "Oh, you mean a car." Then horror. "Hit by a car? Is he even alive?"

"Yes." I meowed quickly. "But he's unconscious. He needs help. Please help us!" I begged her.

"I'll get my Twolegs!" She gasped, leaping to her paws.

"W-wait." I stammered. "What?" I reached out a paw to stop her. "No way! They'll probably kill him!"

A teasing look came over her face. "Him?" She giggled. "Am I sensing romance?"

I stiffened. Who did these kittypet think she was? Besides, who had time to tease. Fallenpaw could be dead by now, and I was just sitting here! "Please help him!" I just repeated.

"My twolegs will help him!" She promised.

Distrust flashed through me. I reached out a paw to bar her way, then I stopped. What else could I do? I thought hopelessly. He had no chance, he would die without their help. I let out a quiet whimper and followed the plump light tabby. She leaped gracefully into her yard. I leapt down, following her. I was wary, making sure there were no dogs.

"Relax, hun. There are no dogs." She giggled, clearly amused. I refrained myself from raking my claws across her face. This stupid she-cat. Everything was just a joke to her!

She padded forward, and bumped at a small white flap with her nose. Quickly, she slipped in. I reached forward to do the same, but she peeked her head out. "Oh, you wait out here. My Twolegs might get freaked out if they thought I brought home a stray."

Hot fury raced through my veins. Stray? Stray? She thought I was a rogue? I struggled to stop myself from leaping in front of her and telling her I was a proud clan cat. A great warrior of ThunderClan. I sighed, but peeked in through the translucent wall. I frowned. Why would they have a wall, if they were just going to make it translucent? I mean, we could still spy on them. I snorted. Twolegs were such stupid creatures.

I watched as the kittypet reached forward, and meowed loudly, tugging at her Twoleg's leg. There were two twoleg kits, and apparently their parents were there too. They were gazing down at the kittypet in concern. The she-cat just continued to wail and whimper, tugging on their legs. She ran towards the door, and continue to whine. The twoleg family picked themselves off their… their… moss cushions and followed her. The kittypet flashed me a look.

I leapt upwards, on to the fence. I let out a yelp of shock as my claw got stuck. Unevenly, I pulled myself up. I leapt upwards again, landing on the roof. I groaned. Last time I was on this 'roof' as Slim called it, I had almost fallen off. I didn't have time for scary flashbacks, or falling off! I pulled myself onto the tiles, and climbed across them. I let out a yowl of surprise as I slid forward, falling unevenly down onto the cement. Quickly, I hid in some bushes but padded close to the kittypet.

"Now, where is this friend of yours?" She meowed, tilting her head.

"I'll lead you to him!" I meowed, racing forward.

"Hey! Wait! My Twolegs won't like it if I start to run. They might just think I'm running away!" She yowled after me. Frustration biting at me like ants, I reluctantly slowed down. At this pace, Fallenpaw might die!

After what felt like a million moons and a million different turns, we finally made it. Relief weighed heavily in my stomach as I saw him lying there, his chest rising and falling slowly. I leapt forward, not caring if the kittypet's Twoleg's saw me this time. I slowly and warily dragged him out.

The kittypet howled and cried, tugging at her Twoleg's leg. It was covered in some sort of… material. Like cobwebs, except different. I shrugged, no time to discover Twolegs!

I heard a type of squeak and then a wail from the Twoleg's. They were looking at each other, and the two kits were bouncing up and down, their voices high-pitched and loud. It sounded like they were complaining.

"What are they saying?" I frowned.

The kittypet stared at me as if I'd grown a pair of wings. "I don't speak human!"

"Human?"

"What do you call those?"

"Twoleg."

"Fine then. I don't speak Twoleg." The she-cat sniffed daintily and turned away.

I suddenly saw one of the Twoleg kits reaching forward, towards Fallenpaw. No! I leapt forward, but the kittypet tackled me to the side.

"What are you doing!" She hissed angrily. "They're just trying to help him!"

"They will kidnap him!" I yowled, struggling against her grip. She was heavy, and definitely well-fed. I was skinny and under-fed. I couldn't get out from under her grip.

"Just relax. They won't hurt a single hair on his pelt." She promised. I saw the kit gently scoop him up into his arms. Fallenpaw didn't look uncomfortable. The kit swayed him gently, and pressed him tightly against his chest.

The other Twoleg kit reached out for me. I tried to leap backwards, but the kittypet blocked my way.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Let them pick you up! Do you want to help your friend or not?" She growled, her fur fluffing up. "Why are you so difficult? They are just trying to help!"

Struggling to remain calm as the Twoleg's arms wrapped around me, I forced myself to relax. I breathed in gulps of air, and felt the kit press me tightly against her chest. She had long fur that grew from the very top of her head. No where else. I sighed. It actually didn't feel bad… I snuggled against her chest, relaxing slightly.

In half of me, disgust and horror were screaming at me. How dare you snuggle with a Twoleg? Your a clan cat! The other half was happy and content. The twoleg's arms were soft and they were very warm, and it was a relieving break from walking.

"There!" The kittypet grunted. She was curled up in another Twoleg's arms.

The twoleg's clambered forward, and squeezed into a monster. I started to panic again. "Oh, no!" I shrieked. I prepared to leap out of their arms, but the kittypet shot me a glare.

"What's wrong, now?" She sighed heavily.

"I don't want to be eaten by the monster!" I shouted at her. "How can you be so calm about this?"

"You're not going to get eaten!" She groaned, her voice filled with exasperation. She stretched out, and curled her floppy paws over her face. "Just go to sleep."

Starting to hyperventilate as I entered the car, I couldn't sleep. I was feeling much too restless.

"Oh, relax." She grumbled. Her twoleg had already sat down, and she was curled up on his legs, content with herself. She was sitting in front of us. The kit was sitting next to the one carrying me, and Fallenpaw was laid down gently on his lap. He had his arms around Fallenpaw firmly, so he didn't bump around a lot. I let out a sigh of relief. At least Fallenpaw would be okay.

My twoleg let go of me as well, and I sat awkwardly on her lap. I decided to take the kittypet's advice. It wasn't that bad… Hearing the roar of an engine, I lay down, pressing my head against the kit's skin. It felt slightly moist and clammy, but otherwise it was okay.

Unknowingly, I slipped into a restless sleep.

**Thanks for reading, and always review if possible!**

**Also, don't forget to ****_FOLLOW & FAVORITE_**** if you want to! **


	25. Chapter 24: The Cutter

**Thanks for the reviews! :3 I'm glad FallenxEmber are okay too, I honestly think they are super adorable lol.**

**Anyway, this chapter's kind of boring... They just sit in the doctor's office, nothing else, really. Dx **

"Where am I?" I mumbled, not quite awake.

I felt my whole body throb with pain, and it hurt when I move. So I decided not to. I was just so exhausted, I felt like I could sleep for a moon. I wrapped my tail tighter around my muzzle, curling into a tighter ball. I winced with pain as my leg bumped against something. I frowned. What?

My eyes flying open, I let out a yowl of shock. I was in a small, enclosed space! On three sides of me there was just a gray, smooth material, and in front of me there was some type of mesh. I batted at it, struggling to open it. It didn't work.

I glanced around, looking at my pelt. It was ruffled, but was surprisingly clean. The fur gleamed, and was glossy and sleek. I assumed some cat had taken quite a while to groom me. Probably Emberstrike. I sighed, wondering if she was alright. I struggled to get into a more comfortable position in the tiny cage, and let out a whimper as I had to move myself. I felt bruised and sore all over, and even moving positions hurt.

"Fallenpaw?" A panic-stricken yowl rang through the air. I felt my ears prick, I recognized that voice! It was none other than Emberstrike!

"Emberstrike!" I gasped, twisting my body so I could be pressing my face against the mesh. I ignored the pain exploding from my hind-paws when I moved. I could barely see her. I pressed my face so I could glance downwards slightly. The ginger she-cat's paw was clawing in vain at the mesh.

"What's happening?" She meowed, terrified. "Why did they trap us in these… tiny nests?"

A light brown tabby with white paws padded forward, rolling her eyes. "These aren't tiny nests!" She exclaimed. "They're cages!"

Immediately, I hissed in distrust. "Who are you." I snarled, my claws slipping out of their sheathes.

To my annoyance, she just let out a purr of amusement. "Please." She sniffed. "Like you could reach me." She padded close to my cage, and just as I reached out my paw to slash at her, she leapt backwards. She grinned, clearly pleased with herself.

"Just wait till I get out of this… cage." I promised. "I'll shred you!"

Her eyes shone brightly. "Hey!" She protested. "That's awfully rude for someone who just saved your life!"

"Saved my…" I frowned. "What?"

Emberstrike was struggling forward, her paw pointing out of the mesh and waving around frantically, like she was trying to get my attention. "Fallenpaw, I met this kittypet. Her name is…" She trailed off, her voice sounding unsure. "Er, what is your name?"

The kittypet giggled. "It's Linnea." She meowed, introducing herself.

"I'm Emberstrike. In case I didn't tell you." Emberstrike meowed. "That's Fallenpaw."

"Yes, I remembered." The kittypet purred, her eyes twinkling. "Your love!" She giggled in a sing-song voice, sticking her tongue out.

I could hear Emberstrike's sigh as if she was right next to me. A pang of sadness hit me as I realized that I really did wish the pretty she-cat was lying beside me. I struggled to my paws, letting out a hiss of pain as my head smacked against the top of the cage. "When can we get out of here?"

"Leave?" Linnea meowed in astonishment. "But you were just hit by a car!"

"A what?" I frowned.

"She means a monster." Emberstrike explained from below.

"Oh." I meowed.

"Aren't you still injured?" Linnea frowned, her ears flattened against her head.

"What do you think?" I retorted dryly.

"So-ree." Linnea scowled. Then her eyes shone again. "Anyway," She rambled on cheerfully. "My Twoleg's gave you guys a bath. You were both really filthy."

"Wait, wait." I interrupted. "Twolegs?"

"Yeah." Linnea meowed matter-of-factly. "Who else do you think took you here, stupid?" She meowed, laughing.

Letting out an angry hiss, I had to focus and use all of my will-power to not leap forward. I knew I couldn't get out of these Twoleg made death-traps, and I would probably just end up causing a giant mess if I knocked it down.

"So… where are we, really?" Emberstrike asked, her voice confused.

"The cutter." Linnea meowed. "They fixed your friend up, and gave you both baths. There is water and food in your cages, by the way."

Listening to what she said, I immediately perked up. Hunger was gnawing at my empty belly, and I spun around, only to recoil in disgust. In the side of my nest, there was a tiny bowl with small brown pellets in them. I scowled in disgust. It was the rabbit-dropping lookalikes we had seen from the barn!

Nevertheless, I was hungry, and bent over and began to chew at the pellets. They were crunchy and hard, and reminded me slightly of a mouse's bones. I sighed in longing. Quickly finishing the bowl of pellets, I shivered as the warm pellets slid into my belly, curing me of my hunger. I then turned, and lapped at the other part of the bowl, where there was a thin layer of water. After drinking, I still felt thirsty.

I smushed my face against the mesh, in a better attempt to see my surroundings. We were in a pale yellow colored nest, which had many objects on the sides. There was also a smooth, shiny silver thing lying in the middle of the room, which was tall.

"What's that?" I frowned.

Linnea turned around. "That?" She meowed, flicking her tail to the silver thing. I nodded. "It's an operating table. That's where they put you when they had to wrap you up."

I frowned. I hadn't even realized I was bounded!

I glanced at my pelt, and I stiffened with shock as I realized there were white things wrapped around my hind-legs and paws. I could move them just fine, but the white-things made it harder to bend it. The white things looked sort of like cobwebs, except as I tugged at the material, I realized it was more stretchy, less sticky and a lot more thick and firm.

I tried to tug them off, but they wouldn't. I growled in frustration.

"Look, kittypet." I meowed, not too kindly. "We need to get out of here. And to do that, I need these things off of me."

"Thanks for your help." Emberstrike added quickly, her voice grateful and polite.

"Um, you guys can't just leave…" Linnea meowed, almost apologetically. "And those things, you can unwrap them yourselves if you want… later."

"What do you mean?" I snarled, hostility flashing off of my pelt.

"Well." She shifted nervously. "You're hind-legs aren't broken, but they were bruised very tightly and bleeding slightly. That thing wrapped around it is a sort of bandage, and you can remove it anytime, really… It's just to help the bleeding and to protect it slightly. But you can't remove it by yourself."

I growled in frustration. That wasn't good enough! I needed it off, right now! And nobody else could reach into my cage. "Let me out!" I roared. "Where's the exit to this horrid place?"

"Well that's a door." Linnea meowed uneasily, gesturing at a large piece of wood that was stuck to the walls. "And this place isn't horrid, it's actually a decent room…"

Room must mean den, I figured.

Suddenly, a twoleg pushed through the door. I flattened myself to the bottom of the cage, slipping uneasily into a crouch. My leg's were stiff, and couldn't bend so I couldn't go properly. I snarled in frustration. The twoleg pressed his hand to my webbing, and said something in a foreign language I didn't understand. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"I think he just wants to check you." Linnea explained.

I hissed. What if I didn't want him to check me?

I heard a thin yowl of shock from the cage beneath me, and saw the twoleg's hands wrap around Emberstrike. Horror surged through me, and with a terrified howl I clawed frantically at the mesh. "No!" I shouted. "Let go of her, you slimy Twoleg!" I clawed desperately, slamming my body against the sides of the cage in order to move it and knock it over.

Linnea scrambled forward, pressing against the cage so it wouldn't fall. "Woah. Steady there." She frowned. "What is with you cats and freaking out when Twoleg's come? He's not going to hurt her! He's just checking out that dog bite in her shoulder."

Terror and panic was making me dizzy. "Dog bite?" I meowed, horror and confusion mixing inside of me. "W-what? When did she get in a fight with a dog?"

Stopping my frantic clawing, I pressed my face to the mesh, trying to get a good look at Emberstrike. She was standing warily on the silver… operating table, and she looked as if she was struggling to remain calm as the Twoleg brushed gently at her fur. There was a transparent thing wrapped on his hand, perhaps he was wearing cobwebs.

Linnea caught my vision. "He's wearing a glove." She explained to me. "He doesn't want to get her wound infected."

Relieved, I sat down. At least Twoleg's had some sort of sense. I looked forward, and flinched. The dog bite was pretty deep. It had already scabbed over, and the fur around it was all removed. I stared in shock. "What happened to her shoulder fur? Did the dog rip it all off?"

"No." Linnea meowed, shooting me a cautious look. "The Twoleg's cut it off, so they could get a better look at her shoulder wound. They don't want the fur getting it infected."

I guess I understood that logic. Whatever kept Emberstrike safe, I agreed with. Even if it meant agreeing with a stupid Twoleg. I watched the hairless creature apply some sort of paste, ointment to her shoulder, rubbing it gently. Emberstrike didn't wince with pain, but her muscles were tense and it looked like she was in a bit of pain. The Twoleg smiled and gently carried her back to her cage, where he put her gently. He took out her water bowl, and refilled it. He slid a latch, and the mesh was locked again.

"You're next." Linnea meowed, urgency clear in her tone. "Be nice." She warned me. "Or else he won't help you, and you two could be in grave danger." Her eyes clouded over sadly. "He might think you have rabies, after all, you two are strays."

I sulked at her comment. Strays? I wasn't a stray! I was a noble warrior of ThunderClan. I felt my heart pound against my chest, so hard I feared it may break. The twoleg pried open my door, and his 'gloved' hands reached forward. I resisted the urge to lash out to him, and managed to keep myself perfectly still. He wrapped his hands around me, soft but yet firm.

He pulled me out, and I realized he was very careful. He didn't let me bump into anything. I guess not all twoleg's were mouse-brained, after all. Emberstrike nodded encouragingly at me. He set me down gently on the operating table, and he tilted the light over my head.

I flinched away, hissing in pain as the bright light stung at my sensitive eyes. He made a cooing noise, stroking me over the ears gently. Huh. It actually felt pretty decent. I felt myself relax, and the Twoleg made a noise in his mouth. He sounded, almost satisfied.

Perhaps he meant to get me calm! I prepared to stiffen and attack, but catching Linnea's gaze she shook her head frantically. _No_, she mouthed me.

Forcing my fur to stay flat, and for myself to stay relaxed, I lay down, my legs stretching out behind me. The Twoleg made a noise in his throat, and stroked at my bindings gently. I felt something on them, and I realized in surprise as it was air. He had taken my bindings off!

I craned my neck as I twisted it around, straining to get a better look at my hind-legs. I could feel him rubbing at it, and I stretched more to get a good look. He was applying some sort of ointment, similar to the one he had put on Emberstrike, but also different. Thankfully, he had only removed a small patch of fur, and not my whole leg fur. It would grow back soon enough.

I looked at my scabs. I had two of them, big ones on the back of my legs. They were thick and still slightly crusted with blood, and I could tell that the wounds must have been pretty deep. My flesh was a bit purple, gray and very pale. It was bruised. The twoleg seemed to be pleased by my sort of recovery, and walked over to another cage-like thing. It was wooden, and he grabbed onto two pieces of wood that stuck out of it, and swung it open. He reached inside, and got more bandaging.

He gently wrapped it around my legs, careful not to cause me any pain. I sighed, relaxing and spreading myself out as I lay down on the operating table. After he finished with that, he seemed to let out a grunt of satisfaction. He then rubbed my fur, parting it in different ways. He stopped my shoulder, where the bird had gotten me a few days before. It was scabbed over, but he still rubbed some ointment on it.

He then picked me up gently, and tucked me into my cage. He changed my water-bowl and refilled it as well. Exhaustion and pain wearing me down, I felt drowsy once more.

"How much longer do we stay here?" I meowed sleepily, my eyes already sliding shut.

"We can leave tomorrow." Emberstrike murmured, obviously exhausted as well.

"Okay…" I mumbled, my voice barely louder than a whisper. My eyes finally squeezed shut, I curled up as tight as I could and eventually fell into a empty but dutiful sleep.

**Hopefully you didn't fall asleep while reading this! xD**

**As always, don't be shy to leave a review! Or a flame! Or advice! Follow/fav if you liked it! (-:**


	26. Chapter 25: Pregnant?

**Thanks for the reviews guys! c';**

**WarriorCatLover: I hope you don't lose anything :O Happened to me once. And thanks! Glad to see you back.**

**Lionblazelover332: Hopefully you're exams aren't too stressful atm (: Good to hear from ya'**

**Mirage1234: Lol me too. One time I was camping out, and I completely flipped out because I the tent was so small. Anyways, guess who is now claustrophobic? -cough- it's a certain ginger she-cat**

**May a Chance: Good, i'm glad :D**

**Flight of the Snowy Owl: Meh you won't be seeing Fallenpaw's warrior name for quite a while. xC But I really like the one I'm going to give him. **

**Hollowstar: Doesn't matter if it's random lol. I think they're a really adorable couple too 33**

* * *

"Hey, Fallenpaw!" I hissed quietly, my tail curled in frustration. I couldn't stand this tiny cage any longer. When I had awoke this morning, I had almost died of a panic attack. I found it hard to breathe, and no matter what I just couldn't calm down. The space was so small, I was thrashing and wailing. Eventually, Fallenpaw had woken up and comforted me, slowly calming me down.

"Yeah?" He meowed in response.

I changed positions, so I flopped over, my belly facing the sky. I pressed my muzzle against the mesh, and could slightly make out a small view of Fallenpaw's familiar silver and black striped muzzle. "When do you think we'll be able to get out of here?"

"Now." Linnea meowed, prancing forward.

"Don't your twolegs worry on where you are?" Fallenpaw growled rudely. "I mean, you are weak and fragile after all…"

"No. They want me in here, they think I would be a comforting presence for you two cats." Linnea rolled her eyes in disgust. "Clearly, they were wrong."

"Whatever!" I interrupted their argument. "Just get me out of here!" I felt the waves of panic roll off of me again, and I gasped as I realized I couldn't even breath properly. I struggled to remain calm, but I thrashed and flailed. "I want to get out!" I wailed pitifully, clawing in vain at the mesh.

"It's okay! Calm down, Emberstrike!" I could hear Fallenpaw's soothing voice above me, but I didn't care. My brain and body weren't listening to me, they were just completely panicking. I thrashed around, accidentally knocking over my water bowl. I heard a yowl of surprise, and then to my great shock I realized that Fallenpaw's cage had fallen off. "Ow!"

"Oh, StarClan!" I gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I have a bit of water on me, that's all." He grumbled.

"Seeing that you've started to panic, I guess I'll free you first." Linnea purred, dancing forward. I stifled a snarl of fury. Could that blundering kittypet be any slower? I reminded myself to calm down, or else she might get offended and leave. "Alright, hang on just a minute!" I saw Linnea's claw slip into a small tube, and she pushed a small gray tube out of the way. "You can come out now!" She meowed cheerily.

Not wasting a single second, I barreled forward, relieved as the mesh pushed away and I was able to tumble out. It wasn't all good, because I suddenly realized I was lying sprawled across of Linnea. The light brown tabby was heaving from side to side in an attempt to throw me off. Swiftly, I leapt off of her, my pelt burning with embarrassment.

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

I heard a soft _mrrow _of amusement, and I spun around, fixing Fallenpaw with a deadly glare. He instantly fell silent, although his eyes still danced with amusement.

"It's okay." Linnea sniffed, padding forward.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of heavy paw-steps from outside the door. A lot heavier than a cat's, meaning it must have been the twoleg's!

"Hurry!" I wailed.

Linnea spun around, fixing me with a panic-stricken gaze. "It's stuck!"

I dashed over to her. Fallenpaw was looking terrified inside, his ears flattened against his head. "I don't want to be stuck in here!" He whimpered. "I don't want to be a kittypet!"

"I won't let you stay!" I promised. Quickly, I slid my claw, a lot thinner and less dull than Linnea's. Her claws were probably so dull after being unused for so long. I gasped with pain as my claw got stuck. "Oh, no!" I wrenched it out, at the same time successfully unlocking the mesh.

"Freedom!" Fallenpaw gasped. He tried to run, but he was unsuccessful. "My hind-paws! I can't run while they're bounded!" He dragged himself forward, his hind-paws stiff and unable to bend.

"Climb out the window!" Linnea shrieked.

I leapt upwards, scrabbling at the smooth wall. "It doesn't work!" I cried in panic.

"The operating table!" Linnea gasped.

I leapt upwards, wincing as my wrenched claw came in contact with the hard surface. "Fallenpaw, grab onto my tail. Linnea will push you up!"

Fallenpaw gently bit onto my tail, and I pulled forward. It felt a bit lighter after a few moments, and I knew Linnea must have given him a hefty shove. Fallenpaw scrabbled messily onto the operating table. I pranced forward at the window.

"Thank StarClan it's open!" I gasped.

"Just go!" Fallenpaw yowled.

I glanced back at Linnea. The light brown tabby had clambered unevenly onto the operating table as well, and was eyeing us carefully.

"You're coming?" I asked in surprise.

"No time for questions!" Linnea meowed urgently. She leapt onto the window ledge next to me. Fallenpaw tried, but he couldn't. He stood at the edge of the operating table, and reached forward. Linnea sank her fangs into my tail so she could hold me, and I reached forward. My teeth brushed Fallenpaw's scruff.

"A bit more forward!" I gasped as I saw the silver stick on the door start to shake.

Panicking, Fallenpaw leaned forward completely, sliding off the operating table.

"No!" I shouted, lunging forward and grasping onto his scruff. Linnea let out a grunt of surprise, but held tight to my tail. I felt a searing pain from it, and I realized she had drawn blood. She mumbled an apology. "Reel us in!" I felt her pull backwards, and I stumbled backwards, dragging Fallenpaw up with me.

"Watch out…" Linnea cried out as I stumbled too far, and fell right out the window. "For the edge."

I let out a yowl of shock as I plummeted through the air. The drop was not high, it was only about three fox-lengths. I twisted my position and managed to land neatly on my paws. I pricked my ears, I could hear the door opening.

"I'll catch Fallenpaw! Push him!" I called.

With a heavy push, Fallenpaw let out a shriek of shock as he plummeted down. Quickly sprawling myself across the ground, I lay with my stomach up. I sticked up my paws, and he landed neatly on all four paws. He slid unceremoniously off of them afterwards, and landed in a heap. "Ow."

"No time for pain!" I reminded him hurriedly. Linnea had leapt out of the window. She landed awkwardly, and let out a whimper of pain. "Let's run!"

I pressed my muzzle against Fallenpaw's hind-paws, pressing him forward and urging him to run. I heard a bellow from inside, not of rage, but of shock. We dashed faster, my paws flying across the grass. "Which way?"

"Here!" Linnea called, swerving to the side and pulling up between two different Twoleg nests.

I shoved Fallenpaw over, and forced myself to ignore his squeak of pain. We tumbled into a thin alleyway between the two nests, and Linnea leapt forward. "Get behind the dumpster!" She shouted.

"What?" I meowed confusedly.

"The large blue box with pieces of trash sticking out of it!" She cried out.

I didn't know what trash was, but I saw the large blue box clearly. Nudging Fallenpaw forward, we ducked behind the 'dumpster' and pressed ourselves against the wall. My heart pounding in fear, I gasped as I sank to my knees.

"That was close." Linnea meowed, her tone bright again.

"Help me get these white twoleg cobwebs off of Fallenpaw!" I gasped.

"You mean gauze?" Linnea frowned.

"Yes gauze!" Fallenpaw roared, his amber eyes round with pain but also frustration. "Just get these stupid bindings off of me. Now!"

"Calm down, jeez." Linnea sniffed. "Someone's impatient."

I growled in frustration, and slowly bit into one end of the gauze that seemed to be sticking upwards. I grasped it, and slowly spun it around and around his leg. After what seemed like countless moons, it finally unraveled. Fallenpaw's leg had healed better than I expected, and the scab was a lot more firm then it would be with herbs.

"Got to hand it to you. Twolegs may be crazy and despicable, but they sure do have good medicine!" I admitted, rasping my tongue gently over my own shoulder. The dog bite was almost fully healed, and the scab was already pretty firm.

"So, why are you still with us, kittypet?" Fallenpaw meowed, his voice clearly still unfriendly.

"Rude, considering I just saved your life." Linnea rolled her pale eyes. "For the second time."

"I could have saved myself." Fallenpaw snapped back at her. "If those mouse-brained twolegs hadn't wrapped me all up in that stupid 'gauze' or whatever."

Sighing, I decided to just block out their conversation. Instead, I scanned my surroundings. We were in a dark alleyway, so thin that it was only about four fox-lengths wide. There was a dumpster, which took up about three and a half fox-lengths, and there were pieces and bits of 'trash', as Linnea called it, littering the floor. It was dark.

"Rat!" Fallenpaw hissed. "Perfect timing. I'm hungry." I watched as the silver and black tabby broke away from arguing with Linnea, and slid into a crouch. He waggled his hind-legs, as if relieved that they were free and unbounded again. His paw-steps were light, his eyes fixated on a large white and black creature. Leaping ahead, he tussled with it for a few moments.

He raked his claws across the rat's back, and sank his fangs into it's throat, killing it. I winced at the loud squeak that echoed around the alleyway, before Fallenpaw proudly dragged his kill back. I nodded proudly. It was a very impressive catch, as the white and black rat was almost as big as him!

"Want to share?" Fallenpaw offered, dropping it at my paws.

"Thanks." I meowed. I sat next to Fallenpaw and took a bite out of the rat. It was thick and furry, but I crunched past the layers of fur and sighed in satisfaction as I crunched the bones. I swiped my tongue around my whiskers and muzzle as I swallowed a bite of the rat, feeling the satisfying and savory taste of fresh-kill sink into my belly. "It's really good." I mumbled between bites.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Linnea watching us nervously. Feeling awkward and rude, I nudged it towards her. Fallenpaw blinked at me in shock.

"Want some?" I meowed awkwardly.

"I'll try a bit." Linnea meowed, dropping into a slight crouch and nipping daintily at the rat. She tore off a small chunk of flesh, and swallowed it. She nodded. "It's pretty decent. Tastier than the cat food they feed us, but it's too hard to catch." She pushed it back to us.

"Don't you want more?" I asked in surprise.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I ate this morning already."

"Good for you." Fallenpaw grumped, drawing the rat closer with a paw. I noted how he was carefully avoiding the area in which Linnea had taken a bite out of, and was eating around it. Sighing, I sank my fangs into the flesh where the light brown she-cat had bitten from, and tore off a piece. I swallowed it. Soon, we devoured the whole rat.

"Good catch." I praised Fallenpaw.

He beamed. "Thanks."

"So, Linnea." I meowed, nodding at the kittypet. I settled down next to Fallenpaw, my forepaws tucked under my chest in a comfortable crouch. I was comfy just lying there. "Why are you still here?"

Linnea frowned at me, as if she was surprised. "I'm here to take you with me, Emberstrike." She meowed, her eyes full of bewilderment.

"What?" Fallenpaw leapt to his paws, his pelt bristling and eyes blazing with fury. "No way is she going with you! I won't let you!"

"Calm down, Fallenpaw." I gasped, pressing tighter against him to reassure him that I wasn't to leave his side. I definitely was not going to become a twoleg's pet. A kittypet.

"But…" Linnea frowned. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be traveling and doing dangerous missions at this time? I mean, won't it hurt them?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, completely lost and bewildered.

"Yes. What are you talking about." A hint of a snarl was found in Fallenpaw's voice.

"You don't know?" Linnea gaped at me.

"Know what!" I struggled to keep my voice calm.

"Emberstrike… you're pregnant."

* * *

**Oh dang. Should've played it safe, you two!**

**Anyway, Read & Review! **

**Fave and/or Follow if you like it.(:**


	27. Chapter 26: The Barn

**Wow :0 Can't believe I actually have 95 reviews. -eyes shimmer with tears- so happyyyy! (: Thank you so much guys for sticking with me && for supporting this story c'; I'm sooo grateful!**

**Also, I've seen other authors do this, so I decided to do it too. xD Whoever's my 100th reviewer gets to have an O.C. play an important part in the story. Can be either part of clans, tribe, or BloodClan. (: **

**Just fill out some sort of form like:**

**Name:  
Clan:  
****Gender:  
****Appearance:  
****Personality:  
****Which side(Good or Evil):  
****Mate(If they have one):  
****Kits(If they have them):  
****Backstory(optional, or I can make one up):  
****Any other details:**

**Also, don't give me a ridiculous name like Blueberrypaw or something. -.- AND NO MARY-SUES! **

* * *

I felt the ground drop beneath my paws, and crumpled to the ground. My legs were shaky, and all of a sudden I was too terrified, too nervous to stay standing. Kits? I gazed at Emberstrike through round eyes, finally observing the fact that her belly was a bit larger than usual. But it wasn't even that big!

"W-what?" Emberstrike stuttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Kits?" I added, my own voice sounding thin and terrified.

"Yeah…" Linnea meowed. "Looking at the unfit and unhealthy state you are already in…" She drew her gaze disapprovingly over Emberstrike. "I would assume you would like to live with me and my housefolk," She corrected herself. "Twolegs, for a while."

"Can I talk to Fallenpaw for a minute." Emberstrike meowed anxiously, shifting her weight from one paw to the next. As Linnea didn't budge, she sighed. "Privately?"

The light brown tabby nodded quickly, before turning around swiftly and running out of the alleyway. "I'll be back soon! I'm going to just go show my twolegs that I'm alright, you know, while you talk."

"Okay." Emberstrike called after her.

After the light brown tabby she-cat disappeared, Emberstrike raced towards my side. Her amber eyes were stretched wide in horror. "What have we done."

"We can't raise kits at a time like this!" I agreed, but a pang of sorrow shot through me. I realized that as I looked at Emberstrike's slightly swelling belly, a surge of fondness and affection shot through me. I gently pressed my paw against her belly, shivering as I realized I would never let anything hurt our kits. A wave of protectiveness washed over me, and I swallowed a lump in my throat as I realized what had to be done. "You have to stay with Linnea."

"What?" Emberstrike's voice was raised in a wail. "I'm a _warrior_, and so are our kits!"

"I know, I know." I meowed sadly. "But we can't raise our kits in a time like this… Besides, if you're pregnant, you'll be too weak to fight against BloodClan."

Emberstrike was shaking her head wildly. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

An idea sparked in my head. "BloodClan is the most dangerous part of our journey, right?" As I spoke, an icy breeze slid through the alleyway and ruffled the fur on my head. I stiffened.

"Yeah…" Emberstrike meowed slowly, still looking unsure.

"So, how about I go to BloodClan alone?" Quickly, before she could protest, I slapped my tail over her muzzle. "I'll fix everything up there, and then after that, I'll come get you and we'll go back to the clans." I had a feeling it wouldn't be as simple as that, but I know that however small, some hope is always better than nothing.

"I don't want to leave you." Emberstrike's voice was choked with emotion, and she buried her muzzle in my fur. "I love you."

Shuddering as my love for Emberstrike consumed me, I almost lost control. I stifled a scream of agony and fury towards StarClan, and instead just wrapped my tail tightly around Emberstrike, pulling her closer to me. She leaned against me, and I pressed my cheek against hers. "I love you too…" I meowed sadly, looking into her beautiful amber eyes. "That's why I have to do this!" I stroked her belly gently with my tail. "For them. For our unborn kits. We have to protect them." And you. I knew that if I added the back part, the she-cat would be indignant and refuse to leave.

She twined her tail fiercely with mine. Then her shoulder's sagged and ears drooped. "Okay." She gave in, breathing out a deep sigh. Then, she glanced swiftly at me. "On one condition."

"What?" I frowned.

"I'll go to the Moonstone with you first. Then I'll go with Linnea, and you can go find the BloodClan cats."

I nodded at her. "Alright."

She pressed her muzzle tightly into my shoulder fur, then drew away. She flicked her tail against my flank gently, and pulled herself to her paws. She shook out her fur, and padded forward. "Let's wait at the front of the alleyway for Linnea."

"Fine." I grumped.

After what seemed like moons, the light brown tabby came dashing back, sounding out of breath. "Finally back. I'm sorry it took so long!" She gasped. "My twolegs were like petting me nonstop or something. I think they thought I was sad that you ran away." She giggled. "Silly."

She glanced at Emberstrike expectantly, and turned around to pad away. As she realized that the ginger she-cat wasn't following her, she frowned slightly. "You're still traveling?"

"Not exactly." I growled. Something about that light brown she-cat just irritated me so much. It was probably the fact that she was naive enough to think that we were strays, or the fact that she was always so bright and carefree. She was too friendly for her own good.

"I'm going to go to one last place with Fallenpaw, and then I'll come with you." Emberstrike meowed, explaining it slightly more.

Linnea nodded, tilting her head. "Alright." She meowed cheerily. "Where are we going?"

"No way am I taking you there!" I gasped, my fur bristling defensively. "This is for clan cats only!"

Emberstrike pressed her nose to my ear gently. "That's what they thought of you at first." She meowed gently. "Besides, she isn't going in the cavern. She can wait outside."

"Ew, a cavern? Like, with spiders and stuff?" Linnea sniffed in disgust. "You're right. I'll wait outside."

I sighed. Emberstrike opened her jaws to protest. "No, it doesn't-" I slapped my tail across her muzzle, swiftly silencing her.

"Yes. Huge spiders." I lied. "And there are snakes too. It's really dangerous." Seeing that Linnea recoiled in disgust and slight fear, I felt satisfaction prick at me. Good. The silly she-cat wasn't going to come in and disturb our sacred speaking with StarClan. Emberstrike shot me an exasperated look.

"Ew!" Linnea whined. "Snakes are so creepy."

"Can you at least show us the way?" Emberstrike asked nicely. "The way out of the Twolegplace."

"Which way?" Linnea asked.

Knowing that we came from the mountains, that meant we were to head the other way. The sun set in the mountains, so we must pad the direction opposite the setting sun. "The direction opposite the setting sun." I informed her.

"Ah." Linnea nodded quickly. "I think I know what you mean."

"Is it far?" Emberstrike asked anxiously, her tail almost subconsciously brushing her stomach.

Linnea shook her head no. "Not that far, but we have to travel through the farms. That means there will be sheep, maybe a few horses, cows, and most certainly dogs."

"Cows?" Emberstrike gasped. "What's that?"

Linnea chuckled with laughter, her bright eyes shining. "No, no. Nothing to be afraid of. They won't bother us, in fact, I don't think they even eat meat."

"Weird. So they just chomp on grass and leaves all day?" I frowned, trying to imagine myself not eating the savory taste of fresh-kill and instead just chewing on the blandness of leaves and grass.

"Yeah." Linnea nodded.

"What about the dogs?" I demanded. "Will they be a bother? I don't want to make Emberstrike run."

The feisty she-cat shot me a exasperated look. "I can run!"

Ignoring her, Linnea answered my question. "It's alright. Just get near the sheep. Humans-" I frowned at her, and the kittypet corrected herself. "Twolegs don't let them near sheep, because they don't want them biting them or anything like that."

"Good." I nodded firmly.

We set off forward, and I pressed tightly against Emberstrike, my thick pelt brushing hers.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I yawned in exhaustion. It was already almost sun-high, and with just one Thunderpath left to go, we were out of the Twolegplace. We had seen countless amounts of twoleg nests, Thunderpaths, sleeping monsters, dogs, and most definitely twolegs. I glanced at Emberstrike, worrying on how she was.

"How are you doing?" I fretted. "Are you holding up fine?"

"I'm fine!" Emberstrike rolled her eyes. "For the hundredth time today!" She added.

I couldn't help worrying.

"Last Thunderpath." I acknowledged.

Linnea leaned slightly onto the black path, and swiftly glanced left and right, checking for signs of dangerous. I pricked my ears as well, but couldn't hear anything. "Go!"

I dashed forward, my tail streaming out from behind me. I glanced to my side, hoping to see Emberstrike. She was slightly ahead of me, her paws flying nimbly across the stone-hard Thunderpath. She seemed to be confident, and not very tired. I sighed, feeling more relaxed.

We stumbled to a halt after we passed, and I swallowed gulps of air greedily. "Thank StarClan." I gasped as I made sure to check if Emberstrike was okay. Suddenly feeling a slight pang of guilt, I swerved my head around to make sure Linnea had survived. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding as I saw her standing next to me, looking confident and pleased with herself.

"Finally out of that dreadful Twolegplace." I sighed, relief coursing through my veins. I swung my head, my vision raking across my surroundings. I gazed forward. I could see there were many 'farms', as Linnea had meowed. There were multiple fences where small plants grew in neat rows, and next to one of the fenced areas was a huge, wide space that was just clearly just soil and grass. There were many white fluffy sheep grazing calmly on it, standing a bit further off than the cows.

"We have to cross that." Linnea explained, gesturing forward. "We'll be passing by the barn, so watch out for dogs."

I gave her a swift nod. "Alright." I pricked my ears, swiveling my senses and focusing them towards the barn. It wasn't too far, but it was farther than I had possibly hoped. I strained my ears, wondering if I could hear anything. I squinted as well. I saw two dogs, racing dumbly along the outside of the barn, but they couldn't go in.

"Actually…" Emberstrike looked slightly embarrassed, but I immediately spun around and focused my attention on her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can we rest at the barn?" She shuffled her paws. "I used to think it was okay if I walked till my paws dropped off, but now that I know… I don't want to harm them."

"Of course!" I exclaimed, rasping my tongue across her ears.

"There's a lot of mice in there, that's for sure." Linnea nodded, her ears twitching. "Alright, so we'll stay the night at the barn."

"You sure you're twolegs, er, housefolk won't mind?" Emberstrike meowed.

"It's okay." The light brown tabby reassured her.

"Great." I meowed hurriedly. "Now let's go before Emberstrike gets even more tired."

The ginger she-cat opened her mouth to protest, but shut them again, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Toms." Linnea sniffed. "Always underestimating us."

"I know!" Emberstrike gasped, agreeing.

I took a step back, feeling defensive. They were ganging up on me! "No fair, you're ganging up on me!" I protested, my ears flattened.

Emberstrike cuffed me playfully over the ear. "Oh hush, you mouse-brain." She teased.

I flicked her ear with my tail, and saw her bounce off. It must be nice for her to be able to talk about a perhaps more experienced she-cat, who could prepare her a bit more. I couldn't hear much, but I caught a few phrases that turned my blood cold. _A little young, dangerous. _But others, that made me smile with delight. _Beautiful kits, healthy. _

I padded forward, following the she-cats. We cut through the fenced area, wary to step around the plants. We didn't want any twolegs going after us, or so thats what Linnea had explained. I pranced forward, my amber eyes shining with relief as we neared the barn.

"Linnea, you take Emberstrike to the barn. I'll create a distraction." I meowed quietly in her ear.

"Alright." She nodded, agreeing with me. "Come along, Emberstrike."

The striking ginger and red she-cat shot me a worried glance, but I just nodded reassuringly. I'll be fine, I mouthed. Although she still looked concerned, she allowed Linnea to lead her.

"Hey, you brutes!" I yowled, leaping forward and raising my front-paws in the air, trying to catch the attention of the dogs. "Come and catch me!" The dogs let out loud yapping barks and bolted after me. Not panicked at all, I just dashed forward, away from the barn. In the corner of my eye, I saw Emberstrike and Linnea hurriedly climbing in through a window.

Suddenly, I drew to a halt. The dogs, not expecting this, raced on forward and stumbled over their own paws as they tried to stop suddenly. Spinning around, I dashed back to the barn. I leapt upwards, digging my claws into a windowsill and pulling myself up. I felt jaws clasp around my scruff, and I felt myself get dragged upwards.

"Thanks." I gasped as I clambered through the window.

Emberstrike grinned at me, waving her tail in a greeting. "Glad you didn't die."

"Me too." I puffed as I sat down.

Her eyes suddenly shimmered in the darkness of the barn. "I don't know what I'd do if you'd died." She whispered, twining our tails together tightly.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving you, or" I gently nosed at her belly. "these guys, for a long time."

**Sort of a bad ending, didn't really feel like writing that much all of a sudden and sort of just ended it abruptly. :C **

**As always: Read & Review, Follow &/Or Fav if you like it! (:**


	28. Chapter 27: Highstones

**OH MY STARCLAN I ACTUALLY GOT 100 REVIEWS. :O :O :O :O :O. Thank you so so so so much guys! This is to all of my reviewers, followers, and favoriters (is that what it is?). You guys are honestly the reason that I'm writing, and you guys really urge me on. I couldn't have even written more than ten chapters without you, and I am so grateful for you guys to be sticking by my side the whole time.**

**Flight of the Snowy Owl: Thanks so much for always sticking by my side and constantly reviewing and telling me what you think! Thank you! Couldn't have achieved 100 reviews without ya (: Also, I like Linnea too. You'll be seeing a softer side of her in this chapter.**

**Mirage1234: Thanks for the comments on the prologue, and the other chapters. O.o Anyways, I'm really glad you've been reviewing this and I'm always happy to see your reviews. c: Congratz on being the 100th reviewer, and I will definitely add Rook in. Not yet though, as Fallenpaw hasn't arrived in BloodClan yet.**

**Lionblazelover332: Tysm! I couldn't have done it without your optimism and encouragement. You have reviewed and stuck by my side for a long, long time, and I'm super grateful. c: And also, I think she-cats can be pregnant since an age as young as like six moons or something, so I guess it won't be that dangerous, but I'm not really sure. **

**IslaTheFairyOfIce, WarriorCatLover, May a Chance, Amberstorm233, all you others, and guests, thank you so much for reviewing & reading my fanfiction. I'm so grateful! (: Couldn't have achieved 100 reviews, or this long of story without you guys. I don't even know how I can thank you so... Thank you so so so so SO much!(: You don't know how much it means to me that you guys all stick by my side. :D**

**Anyway, so on to the story! This is one of my longer chapters. O: You also see a different side of Linnea today(:**

* * *

I let out a soft yawn, trying to settle down. I was lying on the straw-bales, a few stalks of hay laying over my pelt. I was pressed against Emberstrike, our fur brushing gently and her heat flooding into me. It was warm to share a nest with someone, and subtly, quiet as I could, I twined our tails together. I struggled to prevent myself from moving, not wanting to wake her up. I squeezed my eyes shut, struggling to empty my mind and fall asleep. However hard I tried, I just couldn't.

What happened if StarClan rejected me? The thought blazed through my head like a flame, leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake. It had literally demolished, burnt through, the thread towards the world of sleep. No matter what I tried, I seemed to be unable to fall asleep. This single thought haunted me, like the death of a dear one. Only this was more important. Ivypool had been ignoring me lately, perhaps that was a sign! A sign that I had failed already, and that all was going to happen was BloodClan would murder me. Perhaps StarClan was angry at me because Emberstrike was pregnant? Or perhaps I had failed already, the clans had fallen, and the link between worlds had been shattered? Was StarClan already destroyed, were all of it's inhabitants gone? Was the stars in the sky supposed to be just regular stars now, with no link to our ancestors anymore? I shivered at the thought of being all alone, without the guidance of Ivypool and StarClan.

I sighed again. It seemed I was doing that very often. I felt weariness and fear mix inside of me, and a spark of nostalgia lit up in my mind. It seemed that over the three quarters of a moon that we had been traveling, I had matured so much. I had grown from the maturity of a silly, naive apprentice, to a warrior, or even senior warrior. I was wise beyond my age, and I hated it. I absolutely despised it. It was no more than a symbol that I had become exactly what StarClan had hoped. They had forced me to mature, so that I could save the clans from destruction.

I pushed down a twinge of hatred for our starry ancestors. However, it was like an annoying bee. However much you tried to swat it away, it would just come back, again and again. It would never leave you alone. Often at night, I thought about StarClan. I wondered how my life would be without it. Sure, I would have Emberstrike, and even our beautiful kits in the future. However, we would have no religion, and after death, where would we go? Would we be lost in the blackness? Our souls gone forever? I was glad StarClan would be there, it's arms open and ready to embrace us, to welcome us in their ranks. She could also visit her sister and brother there, as there were no boundaries in StarClan. I could apologize to Prickleflower, and see perhaps if she had grown, or maybe even forgiven me. Maybe I would even find Petalpaw, and see how she feels about Stormpaw.

The nostalgia came back again. I thought about Willowpaw and Stormpaw, my two best friends in ThunderClan. Willowpaw, her calm and sweet personality, however very sensitive. The way she always perked up when I came near her, how she always stood at attention when I padded close to her. The way she pulled away shyly when others complimented her. I felt my heart squeeze. Stormpaw. He had probably gotten his warrior name by now. His soul seemed old, and always reminded me of something like a plant. He was bright and free spirited, like the wild plants that grew, but was also terribly fragile, and with a single stomp or slice, the poor plant could fall and be torn to shreds. I wondered what his warrior name would be. Surely something courageous. Maybe Stormpetal after his sister? No. He wouldn't like that. That is too feminine for him. I let out a soft purr of amusement, lost in happy memories. I pictured Stormpaw's horrified face as Whitestar announced his name to be Stormpetal, and struggled to push down an outburst of amused laughter threatening to bubble and spill out my lips.

Unwilling to wake Emberstrike, I gently untwined my tail from hers. I hoped she wouldn't be cold when I pulled away, and I uncurled my body from around hers. I usually slept sprawled out, but recently during the journey, I had formed a habit of curling around protectively around Emberstrike. Stiffening with exhaustion, I pulled myself out of the hay, padding lightly and stealthily as I could. I saw Linnea lying a little farther off, curled up in the hay with her eyes squeezed tight. Her tail was flicking in her sleep, and her legs twitching. I imagined she must be dreaming about running. I felt a dash of sympathy. It must be awful, being a kittypet. I wouldn't be able to imagine a life without having the freedom to run wild and free in the forest, hunting animals and even fighting other cats. How restless her claws must be!

Pulling the gaze from the kittypet, who had unknowingly grown more fond to my heart, after she had helped Emberstrike. Anyone that was willing to help my mate, would definitely be on my good side. I padded as quietly as I could, jumping gracefully onto the window ledge. I slid outside, and gazed out. It was way past midnight, but not quite pre-dawn yet. The sun had not risen yet, but it was still beautiful. It was a unique ombre of colors. It was a dark blue at the top of the sky, as the sun had not reached it yet. But I could see the sun, the flaming red sun, peeking shyly out from behind the mountains. It lit up the space around it, turning it into a beautiful mixture of oranges, pinks, and light reds. It blended perfectly with the blue, and blurred together to create an incredible mixture between midnight and dawn. It was startling beautiful.

I gazed around, outside the barn. The dogs had gone, so it was quiet and empty. The sheep and cows were gone as well, but I could see the fields, if I squinted hard enough. The light green sprouts were still struggling to burrow themselves out of the ground, and right ahead I could see a large stretch of grass land. In front of the grass-land, I knew that was where Mothermouth lay. In front of the sheep, cows, and dogs was our destination. I could barely make it out, but I knew it was there. A tugging in my heart pulled me towards it. Not the same type of tugging as a home-sick heart, but the other one, a strange curiosity, that blossomed inside of me and created a huge wonder on how the Moonstone would be like. I wondered if it would be large. I wondered if the Twolegs had discovered it yet.

"Hey." A soft voice came from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Judging from the heavier steps, and the awkward distance we placed between each other, I instantly knew it was Linnea. She was crouched on the window ledge as well, her paws tucked beneath her chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, surprised at how weary my voice sounded. It really didn't sound like me. I sounded older, many moons older, like I had shed away my youth and replaced it with the strong wisdom of the elderly. Like I had as much experience as one triple my age.

"I'm checking on you." Linnea murmured, her tail sweeping across the window-ledge.

"What could you possibly know about me?" I bit back an angry retort.

Linnea fixed her large pale gaze on me, and I shifted uneasily. "Because I know how you feel." She was showing me a new side of herself. One that was young, scared, and terribly vulnerable. She suddenly didn't look like the sassy and teasing she-cat she was yesterday. She looked different. More gentle, more sweet. "I know what missing home is like."

"You don't know anything about me." I growled, my eyes narrowing in anger. Who did this kittypet think she was? She had her whole life planned out for her. Given to her. Her food was placed in front of her by a Twoleg, she was provided a warm nest and comfort, and of course she was given companionship by her Twolegs. Not the same as kin, but she wouldn't be lonely when she was around them.

Linnea stared at me, her gaze challenging. "Oh yeah?" She meowed, her voice turning slightly stiff with anger. "Unable to sleep. Too many thoughts. Thinking; what if? What if my life had been like, if I perhaps wasn't a kittypet? What if my life would be like, if I had joined the clans?" Her voice softened slightly, and her gaze became gentler, more warm. "What if I'm _rejected_?" She looked so vulnerable just then, her ears flattened against her head, her tail curled around her light brown and white fur.

I recoiled in surprise. She had described exactly as I was feeling. The fear of the unknown, the never-ending question of 'what if' that haunted your every movement, the feeling of insomnia as you toss and turn, but to no prevail as sleep never comes, the terror of rejection. "How do you know?" I asked cautiously, unwilling to give away how truly shocked I was feeling.

"Because it's a part of growing up." She meowed, her voice laced with sadness. "In order for you to fully mature, you need to go over your life. You need to grip your fears tightly, and get over them." Her voice became fiercer all of a sudden. "My life was always happy, always joyous. But being happy all the time has it's consequences. At night, when my twolegs are asleep… I'm alone. Alone and miserable." She confessed, her eyes round. "My insomnia forces me to stay awake, and I think of all of the what ifs. I worry if I would be rejected by my Twoleg's, if I'm thrown out. I can't sleep." Scooting a bit closer to me, she laid her tail gently on my shoulder. I stiffened, but didn't pull away. "But if you imagine your life without these things, you feel a terrible sense of regret. You only have a home if you miss it. If you didn't think what if, then you don't have a life you care about."

"But I can't sleep!" I wailed, then quieted myself, reminding myself that Emberstrike was in there, still asleep. "The thoughts, they torture me, they taunt me. The misery of being away from home. The nostalgia and worry of rejection. It's all there. I know it means that I have a life and a home, but I'm exhausted." My voice was trembling. "And I'm just…" I lay down, burying my muzzle in my paws. "I'm just so tired."

"As you should be." Linnea murmured. "If you were not to think about these things, it would be wrong. You are tired, but be patient. Sleep will come to you when it is ready." She nodded swiftly at me. "Now tell me, how long have you been suffering insomnia?"

"Recently. My mind is so full of thoughts, I can't just calm down." I confessed, throwing my paws out in front of me. "I don't know what to do."

"As I told you, be patient. Embrace the thoughts. Sleep will come to you eventually. Do not worry about these thoughts, as they are natural." Linnea repeated herself, her voice calm and soothing. Listening to her, I felt drowsy again.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I mumbled, my voice sounding bewildered and lost. "I was never the nicest cat to you…"

Linnea smiled softly, her eyes gleaming luminously in the pale light. "Because I know all about masks. I've hidden beneath one all my life." She nudged me forward. "Now return to Emberstrike, and go to sleep. Good night."

"Good night." I leapt lightly off of the window, and padded towards Emberstrike. I curled myself around her, vowing to protect her no matter what. I pressed her closer to me, and she let out a soft murmur in her sleep, but did not wake. Purring gently, I rasped my tongue over her head and let my body relax. I fell slack, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I awaited for sleep to come, but it didn't. Instead of allowing my thoughts in, I embraced them and simply relaxed.

I didn't even know I had drifted off.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Get up, you lazy badger."

I groaned, but didn't fully wake. I kept my eyes squeezed shut. Instead, I pricked my ears and opened my jaw slightly, listening and tasting the air. I purred softly as I felt the delicious scent of mice flood my senses, and I immediately felt myself start to drool. I opened my ears and could hear the scuffling of paws, and knew that Emberstrike was probably hunting for her and Linnea.

Letting out a giant yawn, I scrambled to my paws, blinking my eyes open. I hissed as the bright light stung at my eyes, blinking multiple times per heartbeat so my vision could slowly adjust and it wouldn't be patched with a blinding white spots. I sighed, before arched my back and then reached out my paws, stretching carefully. Shaking my head with exhaustion, I blundered towards Emberstrike. As always, when I caught sight of the beautiful she-cat, I drew in a breath of surprise. Surprise at how me, some sort of ambitious, hating, dangerous cat could possibly have a pure, intelligent, perfect cat like Emberstrike at my side as my mate. I glanced at her beautiful slender figure, her striking fiery ginger pelt and red tipped ears and tail, at her dainty paws, and her dazzling amber eyes. I let out a quiet sigh of awe of her beauty. It still astounded me.

"You look exhausted." She observed, her red ears flicking in surprise. "Did you not sleep well?" I sighed, and didn't respond. I was honestly stressed. I had spent a long time thinking last night, wondering and worrying about our meeting with StarClan. What if they weren't there? What if they had left us alone? What if when I went to BloodClan, they just killed me? I shuddered with horror.

"I'm fine." I meowed, forcing my voice to sound concerning. I felt a flash of protectiveness rise in me. Now I had to protect Emberstrike, and to protect her meant to keep her from danger and stress. If that meant my having to lie to protect her, then I would. If she knew of all the thoughts that were haunting me and keeping me awake per night, she would fret about me, and that would cause harm to our kits. I sighed again. Last night was not a nice night. I had tossed and turned, and somehow managed to just simply avoid the comfort spot that would lull me to sleep. I stifled another yawn, and instead just curled my muzzle in a smile.

Emberstrike shot me a glance through narrowed eyes, but didn't further press the issue. Instead, she just nodded at the barn. "The prey is good here." She sighed wistfully. "If only every leaf-bare we could bring the clans here. Famine would never be a problem again." I agreed with her. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why often the more ancient leaders of ThunderClan, like Firestar and Blackstar, had often talked about the old forest. Maybe that's why they never wanted to leave. I frowned. I wondered what it would be like if we had still lived in the old forest. Perhaps then we wouldn't have had to make such a long journey, but then we would have never met the Tribe. I shivered suddenly, realizing just how important history was. If we hadn't met the Tribe, they would all be brutally slain by Sharptooth by now. Or at least that's what I was told, when cleaning the elder's den.

"Yeah." I smiled at her, jerking back to reality as she tapped me on the shoulder. She shot me a worried glance, and I felt my belly stir with unease. Stress wasn't good! Considering how young she was, it was fatal as it gets. I couldn't let her worry. "I'm fine." I meowed. "Just ate a bad mouse, that's all." I flicked my tail. I figured she would believe me. There are so many mice, that one was definitely bound to be ill.

"Alright… But don't get lost in your thoughts so much." Emberstrike meowed, her voice sounding concerned. I shot her a grin, before flouncing off as happily as I could. Once out of her eyesight, my shoulders slumped and ears drooped. Worry lanced through me. What would happen if StarClan had rejected me? Ivypool had recently been ignoring me, and as much as I tried, I could not feel the ghostly presence that so often padded by my side. When I called out to her, like I had last night, she had meowed nothing, thought nothing, and I felt so utterly alone and defeated.

"Are you okay?" A quieter, more calm voice cut through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I muttered. I flicked my ear, warning her to be quiet as I saw a mouse dart across my vision. Seeing it stop and nibble on some hay, I waggled my hindquarters and leaped. Completely distracted, I landed about a whole fox-lengths beside it, missing it completely. In fact, I don't think it even noticed me.

"Wow." Linnea laughed. "The prey here is so slow and fat, even I can catch it." And as if to prove her point, she dropped into an uneven, unstable, and completely incorrect crouch. However, as she leapt, she still managed to pin the mouse down, trapping it beneath her hind-paws. She swiftly delivered a killing bite, and dropped it at my paws with a smug expression. I knew she was trying to joke and cheer me up, but our conversation still lingered at the back of my mind. And now around her, I felt suddenly so… different. As if I owed her one. I didn't like that feeling as much, but I admitted she had did me a pretty big favor.

"Thanks." I grunted, picking up the mouse and holding it between my jaws. I padded towards Emberstrike, and lay down aside her. My tail twitching, I slowly tore at the flesh. I gently ripped off a chunk of the fresh-kill, and chewed at it slowly, saving the taste. It was tender and soft, the bones coated with many layers of meat and fat. Quickly, I crunched through the vole, and stood up to go hunt for another one. Emberstrike meowed nothing, just watched me silently.

"Are we fit to travel?" Linnea meowed, her cheery voice breaking our conversation.

_Linnea smiled softly, her eyes gleaming luminously in the pale light. "Because I know all about masks. I've hidden beneath one all my life." She nudged me forward. "Now return to Emberstrike, and go to sleep. Good night."_

I wondered if she was under a mask right now. If her cheerfulness was false, and she was just faking it. For Emberstrike's sake. Maybe even for my sake. I gave her an exhausted nod, and she shot me an empathetic glance. I picked myself up, my paws dragging across the ground.

"One more mouse." Emberstrike reminded me.

I remembered the joking promise I made to her the previous night.

_"Tomorrow, at the very least I'll have two mice. If we lived here, I'll get so fat others will be thinking I'm the pregnant one here." I joked, my voice light-hearted and bright._

_"I'm not fat yet!" Emberstrike protested. Her eyes glinted. "I like the idea of fattening you up though. You could use a little meat on your bones."_

_"Fine." _

I nodded at her, sliding on a cheerful and bright façade. "Of course." I purred, before sliding forward. Linnea rushed forward, flanking me.

"Need me to catch you another one?" She muttered.

I blinked in embarrassment. "Maybe."

I opened my jaws to taste the air, and felt the sweet scent of mice flooding into my jaws. My eyes's attention swiveled towards a mouse crouched by the side, nibbling on a small piece of hay. Dropping into a hunter's crouch, I pressed myself low to the ground, my tail curled slightly over my back. I evened my weight out, and pounced forward. "Mouse-dung!" I hissed as I landed next to the small critter, and with a terrified squeal the prey raced away from my slashing claws. Luckily for me, it headed in the direction of Linnea, and she bit down hard on it's neck.

"Your welcome." The light brown tabby she-cat meowed, and with a white paw, she nudged the mouse towards me. "Better eat fast."

I swallowed the mouse in a few ravenous gulps. It really was delicious.

Emberstrike was watching our interaction through narrowed eyes. She was bound to be suspicious by how friendly I was acting to her. I bounded forward, brushing gently against her pelt and flicking her ear lightly with my tail. "How did you sleep?" I asked her brightly.

"I had a dream that I was chasing a fat vole," The story coming out of her mouth sounded bright, but her eyes were dull and her ears were drooping. She didn't look exhausted, but rather worried and confused. About me. "and I caught it." She swiped her tongue over her whiskers. "It wasn't as good as the mice in this barn though. Those mice are fat!"

"Yeah." I agreed, but even to me my voice sounded half-hearted and inattentive. I struggled to look more focused for Emberstrike, but it seemed that I just couldn't.

"Let's get moving." Linnea meowed quickly, saving me from an awkward conversation.

"Great." I meowed, relief bubbling n my chest. "I'll take the lead. You she-cat's can talk about your silly she-cat problems behind me." I was teasing, but only Linnea laughed. Emberstrike was just gazing at me, her eyes dark with concern. I shot a pleading glance at Linnea, begging her to distract the beautiful ginger she-cat for me, and to take her mind off of me for a while.

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Is Fallenpaw acting weird to you?" I frowned, shooting a glance to Linnea.

The light brown tabby simply shrugged. "I dunno. The only time he speaks to me is when he's complaining about something."

Worry stirred my heart. I knew there was something going on. Fallenpaw wasn't being honest with me, and I was going to find out why. But I knew that now wasn't the best time. He looked troubled, and I assumed that him taking the lead was so he could have some time alone with his thoughts. I hoped he would sort it out soon, and tell me. Frustration surged through me. He had been acting over defensive and protective ever since he found out I was pregnant. For a heartbeat, I hated the kits. Immediately, I curled my tail over my barely swollen stomach, apologizing. I didn't hate them. They were the creations of me and Fallenpaw. They would be the ones to follow in our paw steps! Well, if we didn't die first.

"That field is a bit dangerous. There are a couple of dogs." Linnea called, and Fallenpaw turned his thick and strongly built figure around.

"What do we do about it?" He demanded.

Linnea scuffled her paws, and even I knew her answer before she meowed it. "We just have to stick with the sheep!"

Fallenpaw gave her a sharp nod and veered towards the sheep. I stiffened in shock at having to be next to the large fluffy animals. I opened my jaws to taste the air, and immediately I felt my jaws flood with a savory scent. Sheep smelled good! I refrained myself from hunting one, knowing that the sheep were my safe passage. I glanced around the field, checking for dogs. The field was big, and at a part ahead there was a bed of tall, large stems. Growing from the side of them, there were a couple of large bulbs on certain tall stems.

"What're those large bulbs?" I asked Linnea.

The kittypet twitched an ear. "Corn. They're growing it so they can eat it."

I frowned with disgust, but then I wondered. That was actually pretty smart. They were actually intelligent enough to grow their own food, as we liked to grow our own herbs. I wonder if they ate the corn? Or maybe since they were so big, they would eat the sheep? I shrugged. Who knows what Twolegs do. I gazed forward at the field again, surprised at how big it was.

Lost in thought, I veered away from the sheep to get a better look. Sighing, I ignored Fallenpaw's worried cry. I would get back to them in just a heartbeat, he didn't have to fret so. I could see him dash frantically forward to me, but a spike of indignation just rose in me, and I leapt backwards.

"I'm sick of you being so overprotective!" I snapped at him, my neck fur fluffing up. "I'm not some injured kit you have to take care of! I can protect myself."

His jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened in horror. I stiffened as well. I felt large vibrations under my paws, the paw steps being too big for cats. I felt myself freeze in horror as I felt the hot breath billow against my back. I leapt forward just as the dog snapped his jaws. "Run!" Fallenpaw shouted. We leapt forward, our paws pounding against the ground. Horror shot through me as I could still feel the dog's hot breath billowing against my back.

"There are two of them!" Linnea cried out a warning. "You'll have to split up and lead them opposite directions. Confuse them!"

Fallenpaw shot me a worried glance, and I clenched my jaw in fury. "I can protect myself!" I howled angrily at him. "Stop worrying about me, and start worrying about your own tail!" With that, I swerved swiftly to the right and began racing forward. I could feel the dog's teeth lightly graze my tail, and I let out a yelp of horror, drawing it back. I was glad I had noticed the corn field earlier, because that was exactly where I was headed.

Taking another sharp turn, my paws skidded across the ground. I gasped, sinking my claws into the dirt to stop myself from tumbling over my own paws. I let out a whimper of pain as the dog snapped his muzzle and sank it in my tail. Twisting around, I scratched at his nose. He immediately let go, and at that time I bunched up my muscles, and poured all of the energy into the frantic sprint I was going to make to the corn field. I saw the world blur around me as my paws barely skimmed the ground, and I streaked forward into the corn field. I could no longer feel the hot, stinky breath of the dog and satisfaction shot through me. The wind buffeted heavily against my fur, slamming against my side, but I just ignored it, narrowed my eyes and pushed myself forward. I skidded to a stop before it, and ducked under the large, slightly wilting leaves and squeezed my way into it. When I was in safely enough, I shot the dog a smirk.

"Can't catch me now!" I taunted, my eyes wild with excitement. My body still pumped with adrenaline, and I bounced around in circles. That was the most excitement I had in a long time, as the twolegplace was too scary. I was so pleased to feel the wind against my pelt, the world blurring against me… A worried feeling still gnawed at my heart, and I wondered what it was.

Then I realized. I picked myself up to my paws, and brushed away leaves as I warily peeked my head outside of the corn field. Where was Fallenpaw? The silver and black tabby tom was now facing the dog, swiping at his muzzle. Linnea was… wait what? The light brown and white tabby was fighting alongside him, swiping weak but slightly effective blows at the dog's side.

"Fallenpaw! Linnea!" I called, praying my voice would be loud enough for them to hear. "Get over here! To the corn field!"

Fallenpaw's senses were stronger, as he was used to scenting for prey and danger. His ears pricked, and he glanced at me. In that second, the dog flung him against the ground. He let out a shriek of pain.

"Get up and get over here!" I shouted, my voice coated with desperation.

Fallenpaw seemed to understand, and his jaws were open. "Linnea, follow me!" He called over his shoulder, as he picked himself up to his paws and streaked forward. Dirt and grass was flying up under his unsheathed claws as he kicked and pushed himself forward. Linnea was only a bit behind him, and I was admittedly impressed by her speed. The two cats dashed forward, and almost slammed into me. Fallenpaw flicked me with his tail. "Deeper!"

I then knew what he was talking about. The dog that was chasing him was smaller, and could fit. The dog squeezed himself forward, yapping and barking. He snapped his jaws, and immediately I was on my paws. My heart pounded and blood roared in my ears as I dashed forward, swerving to avoid corn stalks. I took no notice of the cats around me, only concentrated on getting away from the dog. I trusted Linnea to be able to know her way around, as a kittypet, and Fallenpaw to be able to wrestle his way through, with his strength and intelligence. I swatted at the leaves with a ginger paw, and managed to wriggle my way deeper into the corn field. When I stopped, I was gulping for air.

I glanced around, and realized there were no cats near me.

Fear streaked through me. "I'm lost."

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Emberstrike?" I called, worry squirming like a worm in my belly. "Emberstrike?" I glanced at my side. Linnea was flanking me, but she was panting heavily and gulping for air. She was obviously not fit enough to move right now. Frustration and anger stabbed at me, if Emberstrike hadn't been so difficult and let me protect her, we wouldn't be in this mess! "I can't believe it! She wouldn't let me protect her, and now look what happened!" I teared my claws at the dirt in frustration.

"She doesn't want you to fight her battles." Linnea countered, her tail flicking. "She can protect herself. She's not even a quarter moon into the pregnancy yet."

"But…" My voice trailed off. "I just can't stand it!" My voice sounded weak and feeble as I meowed, and I slumped to the ground to defeat. "What if she's injured?" I wanted to wail like a lost kit at the prospect of her being lost. I pressed my muzzle into Linnea's shoulder, trying to push away all dark thoughts. Emberstrike wasn't dead. I knew she wasn't. She was simply just lost.

"Calm down, silly." Linnea flicked my head with her tail. "Can you pick up any scent of her?"

I opened my jaws to taste the air, and despair weighed like a heavy stone in my stomach. "No!" I cried out, starting to spin myself in circles with horror. Where could she possibly be? If she was hurt! I started to hyperventilate, just thinking about it.

"Oh, gosh." Linnea sighed, her whiskers twitching in exasperation. "Stop worrying. Emberstrike isn't a 'mouse-brain'. She's one of the smartest cats I've ever met, and probably that you've ever met. She wouldn't let some silly corn fall on her, and she definitely won't let some dog get at her."

My vision was starting to clear, and I took a couple of deep, relaxing breaths. "You're right." I gasped. "She wouldn't let a dog catch her!" I picked myself up, my muscles tensing with determination. "And I'm smart enough to find her!" Ignoring Linnea's cry for me to wait, I brushed through the cornstalks. Out of all the fields, she just so happened to be lost in one with tall plants that touched the sky. I brushed against the cornstalks, and padded through the corn. "Emberstrike!" I called. "Emberstrike!" I spun around, hoping to find Linnea by my side. She hadn't wandered off had she? Fear caused me to stiffen as I realized she wasn't near me. "Linnea!" I shouted.

"Here!" She called back at me. "Look up! And for 'StarClan's' sake, calm down." She meowed StarClan with an almost laughing tone, but she seemed to be controlling herself. She was perched neatly on the top of two cornstalks. They were wobbling under her weight, but she was standing neatly at the top of them, her forepaws and hind-legs wrapped around it. "Steady it, would you?"

Immediately, I wrapped my body around the cornstalks, steadying the two. I put one paw on each one, hoping that would prevent it from moving. They still trembled, but I seemed to be causing them to stop swaying at least. "Can you see her?" I demanded.

Linnea was squinting. "Wait, hold on." She spun her head around, her claws scrabbling at the corn stalk as she struggled to turn around. "I see her!" She shouted. "She's not far, just about fifteen fox-lengths ahead of us. She seems to be making her way to the exit."

I sighed in relief and pulled away from the corn, forgetting that Linnea was balanced on top of it. She let out a panicked yowl as she fell, and I winced at the thud. "Are you okay?" I meowed, forcing myself to keep my voice straight and unamused.

"Yeah." She grunted, shooting me a glance through narrowed eyes. I gave her a quick nod.

I padded forward, towards the direction on which Linnea had pointed. I brushed my pelt against the cornstalks, squeezing in between smaller spaces. I accidentally rattled one, and a corn fell on my head. I groaned with pain. "That hurt." I heard a _mrrow _of amusement behind me, and shot a narrowed glance at Linnea. She quickly snapped her jaws shut, and looked the other direction as if pretending she didn't laugh. Rolling my eyes, I kept going.

We padded through the corn field forever, and I had been bonked on the head by corn already three times. I glanced up, the corn blocked my vision and it just stretched all the way to the sky. Stifling a sigh of frustration, I started to run. I dashed forward, swerving to the side and avoiding the corn field. I let out a yelp of surprise as I crashed into someone, and the other cat let out a yelp of surprise as well. I picked myself up, and so did she.

"Emberstrike!" I cried out a welcome, burying my muzzle in her fur. "I was so worried."

"I got lost." She confessed, her ears twitching. "Hi Fallenpaw, hi Linnea."

"Hi." Linnea meowed from behind us. "You're mate here started to hyperventilate. So stupid." She shook her head in disgust, but Emberstrike just purred with amusement and butted me gently. I shuffled my paws in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for being so overprotective." I meowed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." Emberstrike meowed softly, brushing her cheek against mine. "But I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." A loud purr rumbled out of my chest.

"When you're done with the love-talk, would you come forward? We're practically out of this corn field." Linnea called from up ahead. Exchanging an amused glance with Emberstrike, I padded forward. We brushed our pelts, following Linnea's lead. I swerved to avoid corn stalks, unwilling for one to land on Emberstrike. After what seemed like moons, we finally made it out of the awful corn field. I sucked in a gasp, and awe caused me to freeze. It was incredible.

Up ahead, giant stones stretched upwards, jutting out of the ground. They were almost as tall as the mountains, and they loomed ahead of us. They were amazingly tall, and to the side of it lay Mothermouth. I could see the cavern just ahead. It was a full grassy field from here to Highstones, but sorrow pricked my heart as I looked beyond. The once-beautiful forest had now become a twolegplace, and it had multiple nests and thunderpaths on it. Pushing away my sorrow, excitement entered me once more.

"Highstones." Emberstrike breathed, her eyes round with awe.

"We've finally made it."

**Whew. That took a while to write, and I'd love to hear your thoughts. I decided to add some of Fallenpaw's thoughts on how he really felt about being away from home, and how he reflected on his past life and how much he realized he had matured. T_T Also, I decided to put a gentler side to Linnea because I think that even a cat as happy as her must get lonely at some times. :O **

**As always, Read & Review! And don't be hesitant to Follow or/and Fave if you like it! I really appreciate it! Thanks! (: **


	29. Chapter 28: A Warning

**Thanks for the reviews! c': Still having trouble thinking that I got 100 reviews. O.O Also, I like Linnea's character too. xD And I didn't even mean for their relationship to seem like Firestar/Sandstorm's early one lol, it actually just sort of progressed into that. I didn't even mean for them to be mates at the start of the story. Oh well, I think they're adorable. c':**

**Anyway, I noticed that we hadn't heard from ThunderClan in a while! So this chapter will be completely set in ThunderClan's P.O.V! **

* * *

"I, Whitestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Whitestar meowed loudly. "Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Stormpaw stared seriously up at his leader. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stormpaw, from this moment you will be known as Stormhawk. StarClan honors your intelligence and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Whitestar rested his muzzle on the gray tabby's head, and the newly named Stormhawk licked his shoulder.

"Stormhawk! Berrywhisker! Stormhawk! Berrywhisker!" Cheers and calls of welcome and excitement thundered through the groups of cats as they gazed at their new warriors, eyes shining with happiness.

Stormhawk leapt off and shouldered through the crowd, his eyes looking for only one cat. Willowpaw. The pale gray tabby purred a greeting, and nudged his shoulder with her nose. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior." She murmured lightly. Her eyes clouded over with grief. "If only Fallenpaw was here with us… he would be able to congratulate you as well."

Stormhawk buried his muzzle in her shoulder fur, his eyes clouded over as well. He twined their tales momentarily, not in a romantic sort of way, but in a way that he hoped would make her feel better. He had a nagging feeling that Fallenpaw was alive, and still out there somewhere. He glanced past Willowpaw, wondering if his best friend was standing, sodden and freezing at the edge of a Thunderpath. Or if he was dead, his body lying mangled. Or if he was lost somewhere in a forest, unable to get out. He knew Fallenpaw wouldn't abandon them, but he also knew that Fallenpaw wouldn't be coming back. At least, not anytime soon.

"I know." He meowed softly, burying his muzzle in her shoulder fur. "I know." Willowpaw had given him companionship since Pricklepaw, Petalpaw and Fallenpaw had all left him. He often thought about the broad-shouldered silver and black tabby tom, and wondered if perhaps he had left the clans to start a family with Emberstrike? He had been padding after the fiery ginger she-cat lately, well, last time he saw him at least. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Vigil." Sunfeather reminded him as she passed by. He gazed affectionately at his old mentor, so relieved that she had given him the warrior assessment and he had passed. There had been peace since the battle with ShadowClan, and he was sure that there would be no new threats. In a quarter moon would be the gathering, he wondered if he would go. He probably would, after all, he was a new warrior and they would be calling out his name.

"Bye." Willowpaw nodded at him as Stormhawk smiled softly at her, flicking her ear with his tail and pulling away. He padded towards the entrance of the camp, and sat there. He saw Berrywhisker sitting next to him, and was shocked at how emotionless he felt towards his own brother. He didn't hate Berrywhisker, but they weren't close like when they were kits. Losing Petalpaw had somehow shattered their close bond, but seeing how cruel and stuck-up he was now, he wasn't sure that he wanted that close bond back.

"Finally warriors, huh?" Berrywhisker's hushed voice broke through his thoughts.

"We aren't supposed to talk in our vigil." Stormhawk grunted, shushing his brother. He lay down, his paws tucked underneath his chest. He forced himself to stay awake as he glanced into the forest, ready for any intruders to come and attack.

"You're so lucky you have an awesome name like that." Berrywhisker's envious tone jolted him back into focus on his brother. He stifled a snarl of sheer frustration and scraped his claws over the dirt. They were going to get into big trouble if his brother didn't shut his mouth. "I mean, whisker, really? I was hoping for something tough like Berrystrike or Berryclaw."

"Be grateful you even have your name, mouse-brain." Stormhawk retorted, his eyes blazing with frustration. How could his brother be so narrow-minded that he was actually complaining about his very own warrior name? If he hated it that much, he should at least go talk to Whitestar, not him. Stormhawk shuddered as he thought about Whitestar. The white tom was getting pretty fragile, and he knew that soon there would be a Tigerstar, leader of ThunderClan. He longed for a deputy position, but he knew he couldn't since he hadn't even gotten an apprentice yet. Sighing, he flattened himself closer to the ground, his tail swishing softly through the grass.

"Look, Stormhawk…" Berrywhisker meowed again. Stormhawk snarled at his brother, his eyes blazing in anger. Why couldn't his brother just stop being such a stuck-up mouse-brain for once, and do as the warrior code had said? "I know you're thinking about Petalpaw." His voice was slightly choked with emotion.

Shock lanced through Stormhawk at what his brother said. Partly because he actually wasn't thinking about his pretty silver sister, and partly because Berrywhisker was showing emotion. He stayed silent, unwilling to say anything to his brother. Now, all he could think about was Petalpaw. A stab of sadness jolted through his chest, and he swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he thought about his sister. She should have become a warrior as well. She should have been called Petalfern, a name she had always wanted and talked about getting with him.

"She probably has earned her warrior name in StarClan, if that makes you feel better." Berrywhisker murmured softly. "I know you think I don't miss her, but I do. I miss her everyday. I wish she was here by our side during this vigil."

Stormhawk's eyes blazed with fury. "Then why don't you be quiet and respect it, you dumb mouse-brain?" He snarled, his pelt bristling. "You did nothing! Nothing! You left me alone, all alone. I was so sad and depressed, and you just left me there. You went off with Mosspaw and became some sort of jerk. I'll never." His eyes blazed. "Never, forgive you for that."

Berrywhisker stared at him, obviously astounded. They fell into an appalled silence, and just lay there, waiting out their vigil. Stormhawk sighed, his exhaustion making his eyelids heavy. He wished Fallenpaw was here, so he could tell him about his fall-out with Berrywhisker. So they could laugh at the fact that he had gotten a more tough name than his brother. But he wasn't. Stormhawk knew that his best friend would return one day. He scraped his claws over the dirt. _I'll wait for you, Fallenpaw. _He vowed, glaring up defiantly at Silverpelt as if daring StarClan to disapprove. _You were a true friend._

~•~•~•~•~•~

Whitestar lay wearily in his den, his head in his paws. As he did every night, he wondered where two of his best fighters and fiercest cats had gone. Emberstrike and Fallenpaw. Surely they couldn't have left the clans for good? Some spark of loyalty must have lit their chest at least, a spark to ThunderClan? Sighing, he lay down. Something dark was coming, he could feel it in his bones. He was afraid for his clan, his noble and brave clanmates. His eyelids fluttered shut.

_"Bramblestar!" Whitestar gasped, bounding forward and racing towards the dark brown tabby tom. "Talk to me, please!" He begged, his claws raking across the ground. He felt another presence, and glancing to his right, he saw the familiar cream furred pelt of his faithful medicine cat, Dawnriver. She exchanged a slightly fearful glance with him. _

_The dark brown tabby tom whirled around, his eyes dull. Swallowing a gasp of shock, Whitestar looked at his unfit state. His fur was thin and patchy, and his ribs were showing. Every rib. Then, deciding it was about time to look around him, Whitestar took in his surroundings. The once-beautiful and everlasting greenleaf of StarClan had faded, and they were thrown into their first ever leaf-bare. They had been in leaf-fall, sure, but never had his starry ancestors been in leaf-bare. _

_"Bramblestar?" Dawnriver meowed worriedly, taking a shaky step forward._

_The dark brown tabby glared at them, his amber eyes blazing with fury. "You should have taught him more… Should have given him more than just Emberstrike to protect himself. What if he changes his mind? What if he vows revenge on ThunderClan?" Bramblestar snarled, thrusting his muzzle in Whitestar's face. The white tom-cat recoiled in shock, almost tripping over his own paws._

_"Wh-what are you talking about?" Whitestar stammered, his blue eyes gleaming with surprise. Bramblestar had never been so aggressive before, and he found it startling. What was more terrifying, was the way he was talking. Was he possibly talking about… Fallenpaw? "Are you talking about Fallenpaw?"_

_With a bellow of rage, Bramblestar lunged at Whitestar. He wrapped his large brown paws around Whitestar, and thrust him to the ground, swiftly pinning him down. "Of course I'm talking about Fallenpaw!" He roared, plucking Whitestar from the ground and throwing him into the air. The white tom let out a surprised gasp as he flew through the air and thudded heavily on the ground, winded. _

_"You were a young leader when Demonpaw was there…" A pale blue furred she-cat appeared out of the shadows, shaking her head in sorrow. Her dark blue eyes glimmered with sadness, and Whitestar sucked in a horrified gasp as he looked at how thin she was. "The cats that are ancient and aren't as well remembered as us are fading, Whitestar. They're fading." The she-cat's eyes glimmered with sadness and grief. "Mosskit, Brindleface, Goldenflower… They're all gone. All of them." _

_"Wh-what?" Dawnriver stuttered, her blue eyes round as moons. "But at the half-moon, you gave no warning."_

_"It doesn't matter!" Bramblestar howled angrily, unsheathing his claws. "Whitestar, how could you let history repeat itself!" His voice trembled. "I don't even know if Fallenpaw will choose to help the clans or not, after we tell him the truth." _

_"What are you talking about?" Whitestar meowed, astonished. "Demonpaw? She was from so long ago… I remember her and her blood-red eyes clearly."_

_"You fool!" Bluestar hissed, shaking her head. "You're neglect, your cruel tormenting of Demonpaw, now Demonstar had resulted in BloodClan. We didn't think it would be a threat, no we didn't, until he came along. Fallenpaw. We had to steal his memories, and we sent him to ThunderClan! How could you not welcome him immediately? Provide him the companionship he so desperately sought." _

_"Demonstar?" Dawnriver's voice was thin and terrified. "BloodClan?" _

_"Yes BloodClan! Demonpaw has risen, and created her own clan. She is seeking revenge, and Fallenpaw was the key…" Bramblestar shook his head, as if confused on how Whitestar couldn't see it. His eyes were slightly misty and far-away. "How could you not see…?"_

_"How could you not warn me!" Whitestar yowled at them, tearing his claws at the pale, wilting yellow grass beneath his paws. It was unfair! They were blaming it on him? Demonpaw was his mistake, sure, but he was a naive young tom back then. He was hardly ready to lead a clan, and with her blood-red eyes he wasn't sure what else to call her. _

_"How could we warn you? Warn you and cause panic throughout your clan?" Bluestar whispered, her tail flicking in horror. "Emberstrike is Fallenpaw's tie to the clans. If that tie breaks… prepare yourself for the extinction of the clans." She shook her head gravely. "Our fate lies in his paws."_

_"I did welcome him." Whitestar protested. "He had friends! Stormhawk, Willowpaw, Dawnriver, me…" His voice trailed off as he realized the meager amount of friends Fallenpaw had in his own clan. "Cats were tolerating him!"_

_"Yes." Bramblestar snarled. "Tolerating!" He shook his head in rage._

_Bluestar glowered at them._

_Dawnriver pressed against Whitestar and the two cats shrunk back, struggling to hide against the two ancient leader's rage. This was all news to Whitestar, and the large white tom was still having problems realizing and understanding what was really happening. So soon, the clans were to be launched back into a war? _

_"Enough." A tom growled, sliding out through the shadows. His pelt glowed like a flame, and Whitestar sucked in a gasp of awe. The fiery colored tom. Firestar. _

_"Greetings, Firestar." Dawnriver murmured, and dipped her head. Swiftly, Whitestar dipped his head to the noble ThunderClan leader as well. _

_"Bluestar, Bramblestar. I believe they know what they have done wrong." Firestar meowed firmly, swinging his head around to fix the two in a glare. Bramblestar fell silent, but Bluestar's eyes blazed as if she was to continue. Suddenly, the fire in her eyes faded._

_"I don't know what to do." Bluestar meowed, her voice choked. "Mosskit is gone, and Stonefur is fading… fading so fast." _

_"There is nothing to do." Firestar meowed. "Demonstar chose Fallenpaw for a different reason then us. She chose him because he had his anger. We chose him because he was loyal. He isn't angry anymore, all thanks to Emberstrike. We must have faith in him." The fiery ginger tom's voice was charismatic and calming, but Whitestar's tail still twitched agitatedly._

_"What can I do?" He asked painfully. _

_"Nothing that you usually don't do. We have sent a warning to each of the clan leaders, only we did not mention any names with them. We have just warned them to increase their battle skills, and to toughen up their training." Firestar meowed solemnly, his green eyes gleaming. "That is all you can do."_

_"We haven't enough herbs to treat all the wounded if the training is too harsh." Dawnriver protested._

_Bluestar's eyes glittered coldly. "Then get some!" She snarled, her pelt bristling. "This is not just some battle skirmish. This is war." _

_"You can talk to the other medicine cats about it at the gathering." Firestar murmured. "I believe they were told of the warning as well."_

_Bramblestar sighed wearily, cutting into the conversation about herbs. "I'm sorry for exploding at you… it's just, if Fallenpaw doesn't make the right choice and the clans fall…" He fixed Whitestar with a piercing amber glare. "It will be all your fault." _

_Whitestar felt numb as he listened to Bramblestar's meow._

_It will be all your fault. _

~•~•~•~•~•~

Whitestar stretched, yawning. He peeked out of his den, gazing upon his clanmates down below. Some were chatting, sharing fresh-kill, some were scuffling. He gazed fondly at Pantherlight's kits, Nightkit and Spottedkit. Nightkit was an all black tom, while Spottedkit was a white and black dappled she-cat. They would make fine warriors some day. His bright mood was harshened as Dawnriver caught his eye from her den, and made her way up to Highledge.

Tigerstorm looked surprised at this, and bunching up his muscles he also padded upwards, following Dawnriver up the winding trail to Highledge.

"Hey, Whitestar." Tigerstorm greeted, his eyes shining brightly. He flicked his ears in a friendly greeting, and then frowned at Dawnriver. "Is there something we should talk about?"

"No." Whitestar responded curtly. "I need to just talk to Dawnriver privately in my den. Assign cats to fetch the patrols back, I want everyone in camp for a clan meeting as soon as possible. Hunting and patrolling will just have to wait."

Tigerstorm looked bewildered, but dipped his head. "Okay." He meowed, brushing past Dawnriver and scrambling down the rocks. Whitestar gazed at his loyal deputy as he called at his cats, his tail flicking and voice commanding.

"We have to prepare for the war." Whitestar murmured, leading Dawnriver into his den.

"My supplies!" Dawnriver meowed desperately.

"We won't be fighting with claws unsheathed or anything. We will just be doing more battle practice then normal, and we'll retrain some of the warriors." He reassured her. "Besides, I doubt the battle will be in less than a moon if it does come. It is probably not that close, else more of the StarClan cats will be gone." He didn't quite believe his own words, but they seemed to be reassuring his sensitive medicine cat.

"Alright." She agreed. "That seems to make sense." She turned around to go, but then suddenly stopped. She twisted her face so she could look at him. "And one more thing, don't worry yourself to death about what Bramblestar said. Fallenpaw may have been a rogue, but he's a loyal tom, and I'm sure he'll make the right choice."

"Maybe." Whitestar grunted. He didn't sound convinced. But then again, he wasn't. "Oh, yeah," He called after the medicine cat. Dawnriver turned around to face him. "Start growing the herbs as well as you can. You can bring warriors with you everyday to protect them, perhaps maybe flick the frost off of them so they grow better?"

"Alright." She dipped her head before bounding down the steps and into the clearing.

Whitestar's heart twisted in his chest as he looked at his warriors. They were all so brave and loyal, but they were probably tired. The leaf-fall was harsh, and opening his mouth, he could taste the icy and coldness of leaf-bare on the wind. It would come soon. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around Highledge!" He called.

He watched as Tigerstorm stared at him curiously, but the deputy had done well. All of the cats were in front of him, and he could recognize them. Dappleleaf, Jayleaf, Stormhawk, Hazelcloud… He waited for silence to pass through the warriors, and sat edgily on top of Highledge, trying to ignore their curious stares burning into his pelt.

"I…" His voice sounded slightly weak and trembling, even to him. Murmurs of worry and slight fear rippled throughout his cats, and he shook his head before pulling himself up straighter. "I believe that with leaf-bare coming, the other clans might attack us. ThunderClan, as we all know, has the best territory and most strongest warriors, so of course the other clans would be jealous of us. They might try to take what is ours, and attack us. We must be prepared for this, so I have decided." He shifted his paws awkwardly. "That everyone, from the youngest apprentice to the most senior warrior, will be revising and practicing their battle moves constantly."

Meows of shock and worry passed through his clan, but he knew what he had lied about made sense. It was believable that other clans would want their territory, and by saying that ThunderClan was the best, the other cats would be bound to agree. All of his warriors had the same instinct to be the best as possible, and with the standard of better than all the other clans he had just set for them, it would drive their determination to practice harder. Or so he hoped.

"We will be practicing tree-climbing and fighting, partner fighting, leaping from the trees, and a few other techniques." He meowed, his voice ringing around the clearing.

He saw Dawnriver give him a small but firm nod of approval.

"ThunderClan will be prepared for any battles!" He let his voice be louder, and it turned into something more as a shout. "ThunderClan will be the best!" He gazed at his warriors, relief seeping through him as he saw a few of them exchange excited glances. "ThunderClan!"

"ThunderClan! ThunderClan! ThunderClan!" His warriors shouted and yowled, their voices so loud they could even reach StarClan.

**Poor Whitestar, I actually feel kind of bad for him. ): Oh well. :D **

**As always, Read & Review! Favorite and/or Follow if you like it!**


	30. Chapter 29: An Ominous Discussion

**Thanks for the reviews! (:**

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: Thanks c'; It's nice to see a new reviewer! :D And yeah, I feel kind of bad for Whitestar too, but honestly as you'll later find out, he had a rather important influence to it. **

**Lionblazelover332: Yeah me too, it's been so long since I had mentioned ThunderClan that I wanted to reassure you guys that it hadn't crumbled into nothingness. xD **

**Flight of The Snowy Owl: No, Mistystar isn't fading. As I said, the more they are remembered by the cats near the forest, the less fast they fade. That's why Lionstar, Dovewing, Firestar, Bluestar, etc. haven't even started to fade yet. It's why cats, irrelevent cats in the allegiances like someone such as Olivenose from ShadowClan had faded, and that Mosskit whom none of the cats really knew had faded, and Stonefur wasn't really known as well so he faded a lot faster, while Mistystar is remembered due to the fact that she was the RiverClan leader.**

**Well, this chapter is about their meeting with STARCLAN! :D In the moonstone~ A lot is revealed, well, yeah ish. Also, Mirage1234, I sort of ish mention Rook, barely but he'll appear more later on. **

* * *

I stared in awe at Highstones, as it was looming up ahead of us. My gaze flicked upwards, and I smiled softly as I realized it was a little past dusk, so we wouldn't have to wait too long before the moon is set perfectly in the large sky, glowing luminously along with the rest of the twinkling stars. I touched my tail gently to Emberstrike's, giving her a small reassurance of something in which I wished I had. Confidence. I wish I could have someone to reassure me that everything would be all right, that StarClan would accept me, that ThunderClan was alright…

Emberstrike was the same as me, standing there as if we were paralyzed. We didn't move a paw-step and even our blinking time were reduced, like we were statues. I gazed at the mouth of the cave where the Moonstone lay, and wondered what it would be like in there? If it was dark, if we would be lost… I shivered slightly, and my gaze flitted back to the sky. The moon was almost high in the sky, and the night was alive with color. The blue that started out light at the bottom, that slowly darkened so it's shades turned into a dark blue, tinted with purple. Shining stars glowed luminously amongst them, twinkling and seeming to be blinking at us. The moon, in just a few sun-rises would be the perfect full moon it is every moon, and I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered the gathering back by the lake.

"What are you two waiting for?" Linnea's exasperated meow cut across our thoughts, and I glared at her, annoyance flooding through me. She didn't understand the sentimental importance and value this place held towards our clans, towards our religion, towards us. It was where StarClan was made and created, the place we had gone to seek guidance in for more moons than the lake. The moonpool was not as impressive, as it was not the place where our religion was created. If not for the Moonstone, there might have been no way to contact StarClan. Without a way to contact StarClan, we would be without a religion and guardian, and we would not be who we are today.

"We must go." Emberstrike murmured softly, tilting her head so her ears brushed against mine. I padded forward next to Emberstrike, feeling slightly odd as Linnea stayed back. She waved her tail at us, her eyes gleaming.

"Alright, you two. I'll meet you at the barn!" She called, before turning tail and bounding back, her paws barely skimming the ground as she dashed back. She clearly didn't want to be out late, and was probably afraid of any rogues, dogs, or foxes that would come this way. I shrugged, and Emberstrike shot her an amused glance. The quick moment of laughter and amusement was gone in a flash though, and Emberstrike padded forward solemnly, her amber eyes round and serious.

I felt excitement prick at my pads. No other ThunderClan cat alive right now had actually been to the Moonstone, meaning that me and Emberstrike were the first ones. I knew how important it was to stay calm and be mature though, so I stifled my excitement. I didn't push it away completely, but made sure that I looked reserved and controlled. I tensed my muscles as I padded forward, through the thick grass and slowly towards the cave where the Moonstone lay. I braced myself for pitch darkness, or for a fox, or for anything. Perhaps the Twolegs had shattered the beautiful meeting place with our ancestors, or had even cut it apart as they had demolished the forest.

Lowering my muzzle and my head, I padded silently into the Moonstone, Emberstrike on my side. It was eerily quiet, so quiet you could hear breathing. I heard the quiet exhale and inhaling of Emberstrike's breath, and used that to calm myself as we padded deeper into the large cave. I matched our paw-steps and breathing patterns as a way to keep my mind distracted and to prevent too much disappointment if what I had been praying not for had actually come true.

I felt the ground slope beneath my paws, and padded forward warily. I felt light fade around my vision, and I was launched into a darkness. Emberstrike was trembling beside me, I could tell. I clenched my jaw, I would be brave, if not for my sake but hers. It was so dark now that there wasn't a single spark of light, it was just pitch blackness. I had to rely on my four paws to guide me, and quickly whipped my tail to the side to know how close I was to any walls. I pressed close against the wall, letting my whiskers brush them and letting the wall guide me. I made sure Emberstrike was at my side the whole time.

I felt my paws slip into the same pawsteps many cats had padded in before me. They seemed to be engraved in the ground, although they weren't. I rubbed my pads gently across the ground, caressing the sacred place in which cats had gone all their lives to seek guidance and help. Shivering at the honor it was, I almost stopped moving. We padded a while in darkness, both of us too scared to make a noise. We padded silently, our hearts pounding in our chests, our paws feeling the worn ground beneath us and also yet reaching forward to make sure we wouldn't crash into anything.

Finally, only a few heartbeats after I had decided we must be lost, I could see a small squint of light up ahead. My pulse racing, I had to control myself from leaping forward and dashing into the cavern. The tunnel opened up ahead of it, and I sucked in a gasp of awe as I padded into a large cavern. The cavern was lit up brightly, and there was a humongous rock in the middle of it. It was bigger than anything I had ever seen. Bigger than a fox, bigger than a badger, even bigger than a Twoleg!

The rock sparkled and gleamed. I had assumed the moon had come out, as the beams of light hit the stone and caused sparks of light and reflections of the moon and stars to twinkle and dance amongst the shiny and sacred stone. I flicked Emberstrike's pelt gently, and we spread out a bit. We weren't touching, however we were still beside each other. We lay down, still struggling to take in the beauty that was unfolding in the scene before our eyes. The large rock that was shining, the cave walls were sparkling as well as the reflections from the moon bounced off the stone and reflected everywhere in the cavern, dappling it with moonlight and almost creating it's own shadowy silver stars.

I leaned forward to dab my nose, then stopped, panic rushing through me. What if StarClan really did reject me? What if my worst nightmare turned out true, and this whole life-changing dangerous twisted journey was all for nothing? If our work to get the tribe's allegiance was gone, and that ThunderClan wasn't even there anymore? I started to panic, and quickly began to pull away from the stone. I was of a BloodClan heritage! They probably didn't even want me in the Moonstone! What was I thinking, entering such a place of holy ground when my heritage and blood was as filthy and dark as it would get?

Emberstrike noticed me, and stuck out her tail to bar my way. She gestured towards the Moonstone. "Isn't it beautiful?" She breathed, her eyes round as moons.

"It is." I nodded in agreement.

"Then why are you leaving?" She didn't move from her position, but her eyes were narrowed slightly, boring into my soul and dragging the answers right out of me. The answer I didn't want to share with her, the answer I didn't want to burden her with.

"What if StarClan rejects me?" I blurted out. "I'm a BloodClan cat, meaning that my heritage is especially dark and filthy. They probably don't even want me here!"

"If StarClan didn't want you here, why does the Moonstone glow?" Emberstrike reasoned, her voice holding a hint of a challenge in them. "Why does the light sparkle and dance along the cave walls? Why does it _welcome _you?" I was at a loss for words. I had actually never considered that. Emberstrike gently ran her tail down my spine, and I shivered slightly. I lay down, finally agreeing with the ginger furred she-cat.

I suddenly felt a presence twine itself around me, and I almost leapt out of my pelt with relief. Familiar dark blue eyes flashed before my vision, and I saw a silver and white tabby staring at me expectantly. _What are you waiting for Fallenpaw? _She seemed to tease me. _Come, and embrace your destiny!_

Not hesitating a moment longer, I exchanged a glance with Emberstrike and gently stretched out my muzzle. Tentatively, I dabbed my nose to the Moonstone, surprised that it seemed more warm than I had expected. It was probably because of all the starry ancestors and their warmth that kept it from freezing over, although it was soon to be leaf-bare. My eyes slipped shut after my last thought, and I was thrown into a world of blackness.

_"Wake up, young one. Come and meet your destiny." _

_As soon as I awoke, an icy breeze immediately slapped my pelt, cutting through me like a claw. I shivered as I saw the leafless trees, their bare bark and twigs looming forward dangerously, casting dark shadows on the ground. The gnarled and curled branches looked like claws, threatening to rip fur. I shivered. It was more like the Dark Forest, than StarClan. I glanced around, dismay stabbing at me like a thorn as I surveyed the rest of StarClan. The grass was yellow and drooping, the once-beautiful flowers turning brown and black, the petals dropping down on the ground, not even gracefully. Cats huddled beside each other, their gazes dark and worried as they fixed their eyes on my pelt. I tried to ignore the stares of all of the cats as their eyes scorched my pelt, and struggled to find a familiar face. Where was Ivypool?_

_"Ivypool?" I called out, my voice thin and hesitant. I sounded like a worried kit, calling out gently for his mother, unsure of where she was. I shuffled my paws, feeling lost. The coldness of the air froze at my pelt, and I felt frost sting at my bones. I opened my jaws to taste the air, and immediately almost swallowed a large gulp of metallic, icy scent that stung at my teeth. Snapping my jaw shut again, I scrambled away from the darker cats. Had they really rejected me? Was this why they were scorching their glares at my pelt, glaring at me as if I were some unwanted outcast? Shivering, I longed to escape from here, to escape from the once beautiful and friendly grounds of our sacred land of stars. I gazed around, worry glancing through me as I gazed at some of the more unfamiliar looking cats, their pelts thin and bodies turning slowly transparent._

_I padded through the masses of cats, feeling lost and bewildered. If StarClan had really rejected me, why hadn't they just sent me back already? Why make me suffer? The horrible feeling weighed in my stomach like a heavy, large rock. I swallowed a pitiful wail and forced myself not to collapse them and there, dropping like a feeble kit. Rejection was an awful feeling, almost as bad as heart-break. In a way, they were the same thing. I felt my heart squeeze against the strain, and curled and uncurled my claws, leaving deep gouges in the already frozen-over ground. Sadness and horror churned in my stomach, making me feel sick. I struggled to hold back a gag, my eyes narrowed in concentration and also pain. _

_I padded forward emptily, gazing around at the cats. Their gazes stung as they seemed to be boring into my soul, and every glare at me felt like a small piece or shard of my soul was being broken off. Holding my ground, I clenched my jaw tightly and padded forward, my paw-steps not the least light or happy. I wasn't angry, due to the fact that I was too sad. Sighing, I leapt forward, my paws pounding against the hard earth beneath me. Wilted grass and flowers scattered and flew up as I dashed forward, my claws leaving a thin trail of destruction in my wake. I ran forward until I could no longer, and letting out an angry, hurt and bewildered wail I crumpled to the ground. I was too tired to go on, too frustrated, too hurt. I just lay there for a few moments, an unmoving heap. I pushed down the sense of abandonment, and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for my dream to end and for me to be thrown back in the world of reality. So I could finally escape StarClan's cruel grounds._

_"We haven't abandoned you, Fallenpaw." A large, broad-shouldered ginger tom padded out, his fur blazing like a flame. It tinted golden, and his claws were large and curved. "You just simply have taken more time than you had hoped for to find us." Three more cats padded out behind him, their pelts lush and paws light despite the bitter circumstances that StarClan was in. Hope blossomed in my chest, and I gazed at the four cats, my eyes shining. There was a slender black she-cat with green eyes, a wiry light brown she-cat and a glossy and thick pelted gray tom. I immediately recognized them._

_I dipped my head in respect, my tail trembling with awe as I gazed at the four cats, completely starstruck. "Thunderstar. Shadowstar. Windstar. Riverstar." I whispered, my voice shaking slightly as I gazed at them, my ears flattened against my head. I addressed them each politely, but I could still not shake my nervousness off. It was a tremendous honor to be able to meet them, after all, they were the first leaders they ever were. Without them, there would be no clans. No StarClan. No ThunderClan. No Emberstrike. And definitely, no new me. "This… This is such an honor." I stammered, unsure of what else to say. I knew that I should have been angry, even enraged that they had left me there, hopeless and feeling abandoned while they had just watched from the sidelines, but as in meeting them I was so struck with awe and some sort of hope in my chest that my anger had just melted away. _

_"The honor is ours." Riverstar stepped forward, his eyes gleaming. He was speaking formally and politely, as if what we were talking of was strictly business. "There is a prophecy, that I am sure you have heard of. It has been here since even before the dawn of the clans. It is more ancient and wise than the prophecy of the stars." He gestured towards me. "United the light will burn through the darkness like a flickering flame, but separate the cats will be doomed by the darkness, the light blackened with no hope left to be saved."_

_I shook my head, bewildered. "I don't get it." I muttered, raking my claws across the ground. "If this prophecy is so important and so strong, and it claims that we must be united, why didn't you just unite the clans all those countless moons ago?" It seemed so simple._

_"It is not that easy." Shadowstar growled, her dark eyes glittering angrily. Her neck fur fluffed up, and her claws were unsheathed. Tensing my muscles, I braced myself for the pain if the ancient ShadowClan leader had leapt and dug her claws in my pelt. However, it never happened. The feisty she-cat stayed where she was, although her pelt was bristling and her tail was lashing, her eyes narrowed in disgust and frustration. "As one clan, it is too difficult, too many cats for one leader to manage alone. Besides, we were five-" She halted. "Four strong cats at the time, natural born leaders. We do not regret our decision of creating the four clans, as each of the clans have their own strengths and weaknesses. We balance each other out. We are weaker as one." _

_What she said had made sense, but if the prophecy stated… "But the prophecy…" I meowed, quickly cut off by a growl from Windstar._

_"The prophecy!" She snorted, her lip curling in frustration. "We had not even known about it until later on, after the clans were created. We had thought and met once about thinking if we would merge our clans into one, but they seemed so better off separate. We waited for doom and darkness to come, ready to unite if necessary, and if never did." She raked her claws angrily across the ground. "Tricked us. All of us. Now we are so set in our separate ways the idea of being allied with another clan is despicable, looked down upon, hated." _

_Thunderstar continued her angry speech. "The prophecy had not come true when we had thought, but now it will. It needs to come true." He exchanged a glance with his three comrades, and I struggled to push down a pang that they were hiding something from me. I pushed it away, knowing that I was to be respectful and be glad that they even came and decided to help me after all. "You must help it happen. Emberstrike has a bold destiny lying ahead of her, but you must listen here."_

_As he stopped talking, a silver she-cat padded out of the shadows. I gazed in awe. She was beautiful and elegant, and yet striking at the same time. Her eyes glittered brightly, and with a single powerful leap she thrusted her paws forward and landed neatly beside the other four cats. I felt an aura of power wrapping itself around her, and I wished I knew who she was. When she opened her jaws to speak, it was as graceful but also dangerous as an animal such as a panther. "I am Skystar." She meowed softly, her eyes gleaming. "I am the leader of SkyClan. The fifth clan. The clan that was cast out. Exiled." My jaw dropped and shock exploded inside of me._

_"C-cast out? But there are only four clans…" I stuttered, my eyes stretching wide with shock. _

_"By the lake." She meowed gently, her tail flicking from side to side, her ears twitching. "In the old forest, back a long time ago, when it was in the reign of Swiftstar, Redstar, Cloudstar and so on. The twolegs destroyed our clan territory." Her eyes darkened slightly, and she scraped her claws across the frozen soil. "My precious warriors. My brave and noble members of SkyClan had suffered greatly, and we were powerless to help. We watched as they spat StarClan as if it was a curse, and left forever. Driven out by the other leaders as they refused SkyClan's plead for help." Her eyes clouded over slightly, then the mist cleared. "Firestar rebuilt SkyClan." She meowed softly. "It is alive, and living in a gorge."_

_"Wh-why are you telling me this?" I frowned, my tail flicking in confusion. "It's not like I'm related to SkyClan!" Then my eyes stretched wide in horror. "I'm not… right?"_

_Skystar blinked at me, then shook her head. "No, you aren't." She meowed. "But the warriors of the new SkyClan need help. With the proper feeding and warmth they seek, they are fit, energetic, flexible and tough warriors. They will be good fighters when the war comes." She shook her head slightly. "How can we all be united, if one clan is tossed to the side and cast away?" She gazed at me, her gaze desperate and begging me to understand._

_"I have to find… SkyClan?" I gasped, my ears flattening themselves against my head, my eyes gleaming. "Bring them back to the lake, and we will fight together. United." _

_Skystar's eyes gleamed. "Yes." She murmured softly, her eyes shining. "You must rescue my clan, Fallenpaw. They will fight alongside you as true warriors. There will be six clans once more. ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, SkyClan, and forever and always, StarClan." _

_The five cats dipped their head to me, and Thunderstar stepped forward once more. "You must save SkyClan." His eyes blazed with intensity. "Remember the prophecy." A shadow flitted over his gaze, and he glanced slightly worriedly at me. "Do not choose the wrong path, Fallenpaw. Hatred and ambition are not good for a cat's soul. You must not hold a grudge on things, and you must, MUST," His voice had a trace of desperation in it now. I shivered. If a cat as powerful as him was sounding desperate, then the situation really was bad. "Forgive." _

~•~•~•~•~•~

_I shivered, my ginger pelt bristling in the cold. I had never been to StarClan before, but the stories I had heard about it were so different to the harsh reality of it I was stepping in right now. I had heard of stories where there were endless amounts of prey, a never-ending warm breeze that would tickle your whiskers and heat up your skin, soft grass beneath your paws and the sweet aurora of flowers that you could smell. It would be bright, and happy. Yet, rubbing my paws over the frozen and tough ground, I shuddered and wondered how it could possibly be so different. _

_I glanced around the vision, at the ugly bare trees without a single leaf, bramble thickets without any leaves at all, and were just sharp twigs, looking like ugly, deformed rib-cages. Not a single smell of flowers, and nor the taste of prey lingered in the air. Instead of a warm breeze, an icy wind buffeted harshly against my pelt that caused me to shiver with cold. As I looked around, there were no flowers nor grass, instead there was a wilted clump of yellow-brown plants that looked as if they were to droop and fall to pieces in any moment. _

_Pulling away from the horrible sight, I turned around and let out a thin yelp of shock as four cats stood in front of me. One had a golden pelt that gleamed like a lion's, the other a thin pale gray with jay-blue eyes, the other an almost still fluffy smoky gray pelt, and the last one with a striped silver and white pelt. The aura of power and the strength and power radiating off of them was so strong, even a blind rabbit would be able to know the importance they held. They would know that the cats standing in front of her were none other than the cats of the legends, awed and honored for their bravery, skills, and most of all for saving the clans. Lionstar, Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Ivypool. _

_"Come with us, Emberstrike." Dovewing murmured softly, her fluffy smoky gray pelt fluffed out even more to shield her from the cold. Her forest green eyes were round and for a moment I felt pity flash through me as I remembered she no longer had her senses. How awkward and strange must it be to have to deal with life without her senses? It was sort of like a blindness to her. "Follow us, do not fall behind." With that they padded forward, their pace swift._

_"Where's Fallenpaw?" I pressed, a hint of urgency in my tone as I scurried to catch up to their pace. They had a long time to practice their speed walking, and I was exhausted. This was my time to rest, after all. They shouldn't be forcing me to run. I frowned as I realized my thoughts were equivalent to those of a spoiled and bratty kit. _

_"He is meeting with some others." Jayfeather growled shortly, his tail flicking as if he wasn't going to reveal anymore. Sighing with frustration as I knew I wasn't going to get any more information out of the stubborn and slightly cranky tom, I picked up the pace so their seemingly effortless bounds would match my own tired and exhausted leaps forward. _

_Soon, we were standing next to a pool of water. I sniffed, unimpressed. "Why are we standing next to a pool of water?" I frowned._

_"Quiet!" Jayfeather snapped at me, his jay-blue eyes glaring at me angrily. I snapped my jaws shut, knowing that I shouldn't talk back to a StarClan warrior, especially not one that was as important and famous as Jayfeather, one of the three, no, four cats in the prophecy._

_I saw the other cats gazing at the water, their eyes narrowed with focus. So I did as well. Gazing intently down at the pool of water, I leaned forward a bit, hoping to catch a better view of what they were all looking at. Shock rippled through me as I realized there was actually an image in the water. A large, broad-shouldered red and black tom-cat was pacing angrily, his eyes narrowed in frustration. His eyes. They were a blood red. A more slender she-cat stood next to him, her head held firm and her eyes narrowed. I swallowed a gasp of horror as I saw her eyes. They were huge, and even more red than the tom before. A thin black circle traced the outline of it, and they were dark and shadowy. I shivered. They seemed to be talking intensely. _

_Almost growling in frustration, I realized I could not hear what they were saying. The black she-cat seemed to reluctantly dip her head, and claws unsheathed she stalked over to another group of cats. A shaggy furred black tom-cat was glaring at her, eyes narrowed with hatred, but scowling he reluctantly leapt forward. A dark ginger tom met him in battle, and they leapt at each other violently. Ripping chunks of flesh and fur off of each other, they tussled, claws unsheathed and leaving deep gouges and scars in one another's flesh. I gasped at the brutality of the training session. It was even more crude and ferocious than the training they held in the dark forest. The two cats's eyes gleamed with the adrenaline and light of a battle, and eventually the shaggy jet-black tom pinned the ginger tom-cat beneath him, eyes gleaming. He withdrew, slinking backwards without a second glance to see if the other tom was alright. _

_"That's… brutal." I muttered, unsure of what else to say. _

_The four cats drew away from the pool, sitting down and forming a circle. Realizing there was a thin space between Ivypool and Lionstar, I shuffled awkwardly between them, careful not to let my ginger fur touch any of theirs. _

_"Thats Fallenpaw's heritage." Ivypool meowed darkly. _

_"He's not like that!" I protested, my eyes blazing with fury._

_"After tonight, he might." Lionstar growled._

_"What's so special about tonight?" I frowned. "Is there some sort of a secret you are keeping from him?"_

_"You could say that." Jayfeather growled, his pelt bristling. "We need you to be there. You have a harder path to walk than the others. You will suffer many hardships, but if you play it right then it will work. The clans will be saved. If Fallenpaw runs off, it is your duty to bring him off. You must lead the tribe back to the clans, and convince them to unify. You are Fallenpaw's light. Without you, he will be trapped in the darkness. You must be there for him."_

_"I am there for him!" My jaw fell open as I protested, my voice slightly darkened with outrage. "I'm there for him when others are not, when you leave him alone, when the clan shuns him, I'm always there for him! How can you possibly…" I snarled._

_"What Fallenpaw knows about himself. What you know about him, is just the tip of it all." Jayfeather warned me, his eyes glittering. "When you unravel the true him, you may have second doubts." He suddenly leapt forward, slashing his claws in front of my face, missing my face by a tiny bit, it was so close that my eyelashes still fluttered from the breeze. "But you must destroy those doubts and remain loyal. Even if you despise him!"_

_Anger built in me for every word he said, and I struggled to contain it. As he said the last part, it overflowed. I didn't care if he was some sort of super important cat of prophecy and saved the clans. "I won't EVER leave Fallenpaw!" I shouted angrily, bunching up my muscles and lunging at the gray medicine cat. I knew it was awful what I was doing, but the way they were describing Fallenpaw, like he was some sort of angry crazy monster had crossed more than the line. I snarled angrily._

_Lionstar flung me off of Jayfeather, and I landed on the frozen soil with a heavy thud. I gasped for air as it was driven out of my lungs, and I tilted my body, winded. "Don't." Lionstar growled at me, as he saw my muscles tensed to leap again. "You must listen to what Jayfeather said. You mustn't ever leave Fallenpaw's side, except for the part of BloodClan. That part he must do himself. You must keep yourself safe, and the kits. It is more important than you realize."_

_The intensity of his meow was scaring me, and Dovewing was just staring at me solemnly. Ivypool as well, but she looked a bit disconcerted at the way they were describing Fallenpaw. _

_"I won't hurt myself." I growled, my pelt bristling with fury. "I'm not mouse-brained."_

_"This is more important than you realize." Dovewing meowed softly, almost pleadingly. She pressed her tail against my pelt, and I was going to pull away, but then I gave in. Sighing, I realized that it probably was more important than I realized. But the thought that I would abandon Fallenpaw? It was preposterous, besides, pregnant or not I knew how to take care of myself. I curled my tail protectively around my stomach. And I would most definitely protect these kits. _

_"Okay." I agreed reluctantly. _

_"Good." Jayfeather's eyes gleamed, not at the least affected by the fact that I had just lunged at him._

_"You will have to split up. You will be in charge of leading the tribe back to the clans, but Fallenpaw will not be there beside you. He will have gone to fetch SkyClan. Your love is true, however, and you must have faith that he will return to you." Ivypool growled, her dark blue eyes gleaming and claws unsheathed as she sank them into the ground. "After you get back, you must unify the clans."_

_"How?" I wailed desperately, all anger gone as she meowed the words 'your love is true'._

_"As you meowed," Ivypool meowed intensely. "Your not a mouse-brain. You'll figure it out."_

_"Wait!" I shouted as they started to fade. "Wait!'_

~•~•~•~•~•~

_I gasped as the breath was driven out of me, and I seemed to be plummeting to the ground. I let out a strangled noise as the air was driven out of my lungs, and I thudded heavily and unevenly against the ground. I felt no pain however, and I knew I was in a dream. Shock exploded through me as I realized that Emberstrike was in the place I was, her pelt brushing lightly against mine. Her warmth flooded into me, and the iciness of StarClan seemed to affect me less all of a sudden._

_"Where are we?" Emberstrike meowed, her voice slightly scared._

_I pressed tightly against her. "I'll protect you."_

_Emberstrike was gazing at me, her gaze slightly troubled. I stifled a snarl of frustration, had StarClan said something to her? Changed her mind about me? She then lay her tail lightly on my shoulder, stroking it and reassuring me with a warm smile that everything was okay. _

_A large shape loomed ahead of me, and immediately I leapt in front of Emberstrike. This time however, she didn't complain. A large, bulky body appeared, it's fur a pitch black and with a white stripe running down it's spine. It's berry bright eyes gazed down at us, and I stifled a screech of horror. A badger! "Run!" I shouted to Emberstrike, turning tail and ready to run._

_"Wait." The voice interrupted, and the badger gazed at us curiously. "I am Midnight." _

_"You… you talk?" I stuttered, my eyes stretching wide with shock. We did not move, but I did not drop my defenses. I wondered what this cat-speaking badger wanted. If perhaps this was a trick of my dream, or if this was maybe even real. I stood protectively over Emberstrike, shielding her from everything. "What do you want from me? From us?"_

_"I come to tell you truth." Midnight rumbled, her voice thick. "Relax, little warrior." She nodded at our tense muscles, and slowly I calmed down slightly. "I help with clans. I help fight. In Dark Forest battle. Help with badger attack. Help out of old forest." _

_"I remember those stories!" Emberstrike gasped, pulling out from beneath me. She stood in front of the badger, however her tail was trembling slightly, she did not seem as afraid. She gazed in awe up at the badger, her eyes round as moons. "Midnight the Badger!"_

_"Yes." Midnight's voice rumbled in her throat as she nodded approvingly._

_I however, stayed on my guard, but I let myself loosen up a bit. Sitting down, I curled my tail over my paws and dipped my head to the badger. "So, what have you come to tell me?"_

_"Truth." Midnight responded. "Memories. Both I say." _

_I wasn't sure if I believed her, but the same excitement flared up in my chest as I stared eagerly up at her. "Really?" I gasped, my ears twitching._

_"Yes." She shook her head slightly. "But you not like truth." _

_I frowned. "I'd love the truth! I want to know more… about myself." I realized how strange that sounded, but when you had lost all your memories the longing was natural and familiar. _

_Midnight pointed a paw at me. "You experiment." I sighed in frustration. I had heard it all before. I knew I was an experiment of some kind, since Rock had already told me that. "BloodClan experiment. Dark forest soul and you soul. Mix together. Fight better. Better warrior. But, uncontrollable rage. Anger. Thirst for blood." _

_"What?" Emberstrike cried out, her eyes stretching wide with alarm. "Dark forest and him are mixed together? What, does he have like a shard or fragment of another cat's life in him?"_

_"Yes." Midnight agreed. "Exactly that. Dark, is it not?" _

_I choked as I gasped for air. That explained so much. Why every time I got into a battle I felt the pump of adrenaline rushing through my body, a strong thirst for blood, the need to kill and to rake my claws. The way I had no mercy, the way I became a dark and evil killing machine. It had all been BloodClan's doing! "How?"_

_Midnight shook her head. "Not for me to tell. No, young warrior. Must find for yourself." _

_I pushed down a pang of frustration, and flattened my ears against my head. I unsheathed my claws and tore at the grass and soil beneath my paws. "In BloodClan? Will I find this out back in BloodClan?"_

_Midnight nodded in agreement. "Yes. You find in BloodClan. Many answers. Many keys. Unlock past."_

_"Do you know who took his memories?" Emberstrike asked, slightly hesitantly. She gazed worriedly at me, but my face was smooth and clean, wiped of emotions. I didn't stop her, although I realized I was dreading this answer. It meant that someone, someone had betrayed me. But also, it would solve the mystery that had been haunting me._

_Midnight's eyes darkened slightly. "You must wake, young warrior." _

_"Not till you answer." I growled._

_The badger's fade was beginning to fade, and I let out a desperate yowl as she faded slightly, disappearing slower and slower. _

_Midnight shook her head. "Truth I tell." She rasped. "One who stole memories…" Her voice trailed off, and she vanished completely. However, her answer rung in my ears. Over, and over. _

_"StarClan."_

* * *

**As always, Read & Review! If you liked the story, don't worry and be shy to favorite and / or follow!  
**

**Thanks for reading! (: Worked rather hard on this chapter, because I don't really know what the four original leaders were like in their personalities and such and I don't think I mimicked it well but meh close enough. This chapter took me a whole hour and a half to write :O**


	31. Chapter 30: Farewells

**Thanks for the reviews~ **

**Flight of The Snowy Owl: Nope, I didn't change the leader of SkyClan O.o. Skystar was the first leader of SkyClan, but Leafstar was just the leader of the re-created one. If you're talking about when I said "Firestar created SkyClan" Well, he did but he didn't lead it. :C Sorry if that caused you any confusion. Q-Q**

**Mirage1234: Well I simplified it some more in this chapter, last chapter I just made it sound really complicated because like... thats what StarClan seems to do tbh, they overcompensate and everything's just this giant complicated mess that takes billions of moons to solve. Not in a bad way or anything, it's just like cos they can't really reveal destinies and sometimes don't know and stuff, so like yeah thats why. But later, it seems a lot simpler, and also he's not alone(: Emberstrike's always there for him~!**

* * *

"Fallenpaw, wait!" I cried out, scrambling unevenly to my paws and watching the silver and black tabby tom dart away from the stone. "Wait!" Stifling a hiss of anger at StarClan and Midnight, I pushed at the stones and pebbles on the floor of the cavern and dashed after him, my paws pounding hard against the stone floor. Ignoring the pain jolting through my pad as I sliced it on a jagged rock, I dashed forward, my pelt pulsing with desperation.

I gulped for air, but didn't stop. I brushed my tail lightly against the cave wall as I was immersed in blackness once more, and could not rely on my sight to guide me. I could hear the pounding of Fallenpaw's paws slamming against the rock though, as he pelted outside. I could feel the vibrations through the ground with each step as he slammed hard against the ground. I could picture his face, a mask of fury and betrayal, his eyes narrowed in hatred and claws unsheathed, his fangs out. Pushing the thoughts away, I ran forward, panting and gasping for air as I finally bursted outside.

The light stung at my eyes, and hissing I flinched away. I snarled with frustration as I realized it was so bright flashes of white and light danced across my vision and blurred it, making it impossible to see anything. Squinting hard, I made out a silver and black blur stumbling forward in the thick grass. I leapt towards him, letting out a gasp of as I tumbled over a rock. My eyes screamed with pain and started to water as the light stung at them, and I blinked multiple times, praying for my eyes to adjust to the light soon. It was a nice day, with a bright blue sky and puffy clouds, the sun's rays beaming around us and warming up the chill of leaf-fall. It would be great, if not for Fallenpaw's sense of betrayal.

I lunged forward, wrapping my paws around Fallenpaw's neck and thrusting him to the ground. His eyes blazed for a moment, and he looked as if he were to fling me off of him, but the fire in his eyes died quickly and was replaced by a look of hurt and betrayal. "Please… Talk to me." I begged him. My voice was choked with emotions.

StarClan had clearly stated that Fallenpaw was to do two things. First, he would go back to BloodClan and figure out more about their plans, and perhaps finally understand that his loyalties should truly be to us. Secondly, he will go and collect SkyClan. It sounded simple, really. But I knew it wasn't. It would be a quarter-moon journey to SkyClan from here, and a quarter-moon back. Not to mention how long he would spend in BloodClan, just struggling to figure out his life. I shivered suddenly, reflecting on the things they told me. How could I possibly do all that, and not damage our kits? I was to lead the tribe back to the clans, get them to accept the tribe, unify them, and no matter what never lose faith in Fallenpaw. The last part of it was the easiest, as I really couldn't, due to the fact that I loved him more than life itself, and also that in my belly were his kits. Our kits.

"Okay." Fallenpaw meowed, his voice still at a lack of emotions. Warily, I stepped off of him. I tensed my muscles to leap if he were to bolt and start running again, but he didn't. Sighing in relief, I sat down next to him, our pelts brushing. He didn't pull away, but stiffened noticeably at my touch. I gently twined our tails together, but he swiftly pulled his back, wrapping it firmly around his paws, his eyes avoiding mine evasively. He looked downwards. Sighing, his gaze swung towards me, his eyes swimming with memories. "You must hate me. Think I'm disgusting. That I'm a monster."

"No!" I gasped, shock coursing through me. I firmly pressed my muzzle into his shoulder, wishing I could show him just how much I cared. I pressed him so close to me, pressing us so close together we could literally be one. I was squishing us so close together it was almost as if I wanted to press us together completely and just create one. I loved him so much it hurt. "I don't hate you! You're not a monster!" I brushed my tail lightly along his spine. "You're sweet, charming, funny and intelligent." I purred, adding a slightly joking tone to my voice. "Not to mention, handsome!"

Fallenpaw didn't laugh, but he unwrapped his tail from his paws and twined our tails together lightly. Not as strong as I had pressed against him, but gently, as if he was afraid to harm me. I saw the fear and disgust in his own eyes, as if he pictured himself some demon from the Dark Forest. He was pulling away from me, worry radiating off of his pelt. I swallowed a gasp of shock. He was afraid of himself! He thought he would hurt me, that the Dark Forest side of him would take over. I longed to urge him that it wasn't true, that he was great and he was Fallenpaw, not some Dark Forest monster. His eyes were dark and his lashes casted dark shadows down his cheeks, making them look angular. He was so beautiful. I shuddered as I wondered if that was part of the Dark Forests's doing, as many of the cats in the Dark Forest were handsome and charming like Tigerstar, but secretly turned out to be evil masterminds. I pushed the thought away, scowling at my own brain. Fallenpaw was not like that. He was beautiful on the outside and the inside.

"StarClan meowed…" My voice was hesitant, and I knew it. I was afraid to mention StarClan, knowing that he felt betrayed and angry by them already. I didn't want to infuriate him anymore. Too late. He drew away from me, his eyes blazing with an intense fire. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground, his pelt bristling and tail lashing. A mask of fury and betrayal came across his face, and his once demonic features twisted angrily into a bitter scowl.

"StarClan is made of liars!" He shouted, his tail lashing with frustration. I flinched away from him, and realized in disgust that I was slightly afraid of him! StarClan was cruel, I agreed, but they did what they thought were the best for the clans. I hated them and loved them at the same time. They guided us, and they would be the ones who would help us defeat the blackness, but they had made me fear the one cat I loved with all my heart. They planted a seed of fear in my chest, and I knew it would keep growing and growing, every time they talked to me it would be like watering the seed, until a full-grown plant sprouted out and choked all of the love I held for him and destroyed it. I shook my head firmly. No. I wouldn't let that happen. "They _lied _to me! If they had just told the truth from the start, maybe even told me who I was! They tricked me! They made it seem like BloodClan had destroyed my memories, but all along it was them! I was the prey during the hunt. They caught me successfully, and now off of me they will feed. They will use me to satisfy their own needs." His eyes glinted darkly. "Use us."

I shuddered as I realized how true his words were. Dark and morbid, but yet at the same time still true. Well, it was true and false. They weren't using us to satisfy their own needs, they were using us because we needed to save the clans. It was our destiny. The prophecy wasn't wrapped around us, it was a more in general prophecy, I figured. I guess they would reference to it per each battle, every single time we needed to unite. I wondered if there was a more specific prophecy stating us, or if they had just chosen Fallenpaw for a random reason. I sighed, my mind clouded with thoughts. Sure, we would save the clans… But what of us? What would be left, after all of this stress and strain? What of our kits? They were endangering us both, not just physically but also mentally. We would be saviors, but on the inside we would be crumbling. And with a crumbling state, how were we to take care of our own babies? The things _we _adore, the things _we _care about?

"I…" My voice trailed off, and I realized I was at a loss for words.

"The kits, Emberstrike!" Fallenpaw burst out, his eyes round with horror. "How can you raise kits? Give birth to them, give them the attention they need?" His voice was laced with fury and horror, and he raked his claws angrily across the ground. "The family _we _want will just have to be put on hold all for StarClan's sake. If I had my memories, I could tell my kits about myself. What can I tell them of? Oh, hello, I'm your dad and I don't have a past. Quite literally, I was born a eight moon old apprentice with amazing skills and that is part demon." His eyes blazed and he was spitting out each word now. "They'll hate me! They'll fear me!" His voice sounded broken, and his shoulders slumped as he gazed sorrowfully at me. "Everyone will. Including you."

"I'll never hate you." I was surprised at how gentle my voice was. As if I was soothing a kit who had just seen his mother get murdered in front of his own eyes. Sighing, I wondered if Fallenpaw had experienced that even. Taking a small step forward to perhaps touch his fur, to reassure him, but he leapt backwards, his eyes stretched wide in horror.

"You'll hate me." He just repeated numbly, his eyes round with horror. "Even I hate me." Despair shot through me as I longed to reassure him, to make him feel better, to make him understand that nobody would hate him. It was part of who he was!

"I'll never hate you!" I meowed fiercely, my eyes blazing. "Never. Do you hear me?" I sucked in a breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Never!" I begged for him to understand that I would never hate him, that he would always have someone looking out for him, if not for his friends and family than me. In a way, I was his family, after all, we were mates and I was pregnant. "StarClan doesn't hate you either." I pressed gently, leading him back to the topic of our starry ancestors.

"I don't care." He spat bitterly, his nostrils flaring with rage. "They can hate me all they want. The feeling is mutual." He turned around angrily, lashing his tail with frustration.

"Fallenpaw…" I pleaded, taking a step forward.

"No!" He shouted again, raking his claws across the air, his eyes so dark they were almost black. "They're manipulating us!" He padded back to me, and gently pressed his nose to my ear, his eyes shimmering with affection. "But I do love you." His voice choked. "You're beautiful, but also crazy in an incredibly sane way. I love you more than anything. But I have to go."

I trembled, trying to push down a painful wail. "Where are you going to go?" I whispered, my ears drooping and shoulders sagging.

"Where I belong. BloodClan." Fallenpaw gently nudged at my stomach. "Be brave, my young kits. I love you, and someday I will come for you." He vowed. "I will come for both of you, I will save you from this disgusting world."

"Fallenpaw, you can't leave to BloodClan!" I wished he would understand me. "You belong in the clans. With me. With our kits."

"I swear I will come back." Fallenpaw promised to me, his eyes shimmering with love. "I will come back for you, and maybe we can head off, or maybe we will go back to ThunderClan, as they have done nothing wrong." He touched his tail to my cheek, and I swallowed a wail once more. "But you have to understand." Suddenly his eyes were blazing fiercely, and he sank his claws into the ground. "I have to find my heritage. I need to know who I am. Where I come from." His eyes were shadowed with sadness but also glinting brightly with determination. "I need to find myself."

"Okay." I whispered, nodding slowly but sadly. I pressed our cheeks together, and felt Fallenpaw rasp his tongue across my forehead. "I love you. Come back for us."

"I love you, and I will come back." Fallenpaw nodded, before turning around. "I promise to you, and to our unborn kits."

"Goodbye." I meowed sadly, my voice sounding strangled.

Fallenpaw padded forward slowly, before glancing back at me. "Goodbye." He murmured, his voice being carried along with the breeze. Then he pelted forward, and I stared at him until his muscular build faded from sight.

Then I broke down.

* * *

**I thought I'd show some thought on how Emberstrike would feel about the prophecy and how she really felt towards StarClan pushing them to follow their destinies and stuff even if that meant having to give up her own life and chance at happiness. :O I don't mean any disrespect to StarClan! '-' **

**Anyways, Read & Review! Follow/or Fav if you like it! (: **


	32. Chapter 31: Numb

**Thanks for the reviews!(:**

**Mirage1234: Wait, really? I think I write about Fallenpaw's emotions quite a lot in that chapter... :O Or did you mean Emberstrike's? Also, Fallenpaw is kind of confused and in a dark place right now 0: and he doesn't realize it but Emberstrike is there to support him :c + Thanks, xD I tried with the emotions.**

**Lionblazelover332: Yeah, true. We do barely get to see Emberstrike's emotions, but I will (hopefully) be writing more of them later on. **

**WarriorCatLover: Haha :P We will just have to wait~~ and see!(:**

**The Blue Winged Angel: Ohh, thanks! I'll try not to start everything with I, but it's like my first time writing from first person view so I'm like using the word 'I' a lot. It may just be a BloodClan redux :O And yeah I tried to foreshadow it a bit, but there will be a few changes from the old one towards this one. Also, nice to see a new reviewer! :D **

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: Thank yew! c'; I agree, poor Emberstrike Q_Q I feel bad for her too lol, even though I'm the one who's doing this to her. Meh. **

* * *

Heart aching and paws heavy, I picked myself up. Tottering unevenly for a few moments before regaining my balance, I let out a sad and quiet whimper.

_"Goodbye." I meowed sadly, my voice sounding strangled._

_Fallenpaw padded forward slowly, before glancing back at me. "Goodbye." He murmured, his voice being carried along with the breeze. Then he pelted forward, and I stared at him until his muscular build faded from sight._

Pushing the memory away, I sighed sadly. It was Fallenpaw's decision, and his life. Besides, he had given me his word that he would come back, and I would just have to trust that. Trust him. Shivering as the cold winds of leaf-bare blew harshly against my fur, I gazed upwards. It was already dusk. After Fallenpaw had gone, I had just crumbled to the ground and cried for what seemed like millions of moons. I tried to stabilize myself, to calm myself, but no matter what I did the world did not stop seeming blurry, my heart did not stop aching, and the wails did not stop spilling out of my jaws. Sighing sadly once more, I put one heavy and numb paw step in front of the other. It hurt so much to move. To do anything. My brain flitted back to the thought of Fallenpaw, of his silver and black tabby pelt, still slightly fluffy as he was still young, his eyes shining happily as he batted playfully at me… Why StarClan? Why did you cause me so much pain?

Trying to push away the pain, I put all of my focus and strength into padding forward. Two things urged me on; if I died, then who would Fallenpaw have there to support him? And two; my kits needed me to win this battle in order to survive. Our kits. Focusing on those two thoughts, I slowly dragged myself forward, squinting and being able to make out the tall red barn up ahead. It's white roof gleamed brightly in the dusk, a small light to guide me. My mind flitted back to Fallenpaw.

_I trembled, trying to push down a painful wail. "Where are you going to go?" I whispered, my ears drooping and shoulders sagging._

_"Where I belong. BloodClan." Fallenpaw gently nudged at my stomach. "Be brave, my young kits. I love you, and someday I will come for you." He vowed. "I will come for both of you, I will save you from this disgusting world."_

"Stop!" I snarled to myself, flattening my ears against my skull with anger. He didn't leave me! He still loved me, and our kits! So why did I feel so… empty? So numb? So heart-broken? Pushing him forcefully out of my thoughts, I padded forward. I was exhausted and numb, but the fact that I was so numb was preventing me from feeling. Which meant, I didn't feel cold at all. I could feel that I was trembling, with horror, with sadness, with grief, with cold, I don't know. "I have to be strong." I whispered to myself, curling my tail around my belly. I heard that depression and stress was not good when you were pregnant, as it could affect the kits's growth rate, and harm them. And I would never let anything harm them.

A wave of motherly affection came over me, and I stiffened in determination. I was shocked at how protective I felt about my not even noticeable kits, and how often my tail or paw would be gently nudging at my belly and checking if they were alright. I thought about them often, and with every movement I made, every decision, I wondered on if they were to be alright. They were the reason I was going to Linnea. Not forever, since Fallenpaw was to pick me up, but they were the only reason I wasn't going to BloodClan with him. If I died, then I knew they would die as well.

Glancing upwards, I realized I was nearing the corn field. If I went straight forward, I knew I would be able to get out. Scent for dogs before I leave the field, I reminded myself. I stopped swiftly before I had gotten to the cornfield. Turning around, I gazed back at Highstones and the large grassy field. I gazed at the large rocks jutting out of the earth, their surfaces smooth but also still slightly cracked with age. My gaze trailed downwards, towards the cave which the Moonstone lies in. I could picture the Moonstone shimmering, it's reflections dancing on the cave wall. Drawing my gaze back, I blinked as I saw the moor. Moonlight was beaming down at it, turning some of the grassy fading green and yellow stalks into a brighter color, into an almost silver. It was beautiful, even though it was leaf-fall. The fading green and yellow stalks were high into the air, they were pretty tall and went to about as high as my underbelly, and they swayed in the breeze. It reminded me slightly of an ocean, when they swayed it was like waves… Sighing as I realized this would be my last glance at nature in quite a while, I drew back and spun around. Leaping into the corn-field, I brushed my way past the corn stalks. Sighing, my mind flicked back to Fallenpaw as I was left alone to think.

_"You'll hate me." He just repeated numbly, his eyes round with horror. "Even I hate me." Despair shot through me as I longed to reassure him, to make him feel better, to make him understand that nobody would hate him. It was part of who he was! _

_"I'll never hate you!" I meowed fiercely, my eyes blazing. "Never. Do you hear me?" I sucked in a breath and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Never!"_

"Stop thinking about him!" I yowled to myself, my eyes narrowed and ears pressed flat against my head.

_I'm sorry for being so overprotective." Fallenpaw meowed, his eyes round with love and affection. "I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_"I know." I meowed softly, brushing my cheek against his. "But I can take care of myself."_

_"I know you can." A loud purr rumbled out of his chest as he blinked fondly at me._

"Stop!" I cried out desperately, brushing past the corn stalks and dashing forward. I would get to the barn fast, and find Linnea. She would offer me the companionship I needed for Fallenpaw to stop lurking in my thoughts, haunting me… I shivered. Ignoring the cold and thoughts about Fallenpaw, I leapt forward through the corn field and padded faster, picking up pace as I knew it was getting darker and darker and would be night soon. I didn't want to come out at night, just in case an owl came or some bloodthirsty rogues decided to come and attack me.

Sighing as I finally padded out of the corn field, I glanced around. The barn was very close, it was only a few fox-lengths away. I padded towards it, my ears pressed flat against my head. I slunk through the field in which the dogs had chased us a while ago, and squashed myself beneath the fence. I struggled to slide through, but then let out a gasp of pain as my fur caught on to perhaps one of the pieces of bark that had flaked off from the fence.

I squirmed, struggling to get my fur un-attached from the pieces of bark. I squiggled under it, then let out a sigh of frustration and exhaustion as I realized it was snagged tight, and the only way I could get it loose was if I wrenched myself out from under the fence. Gritting my teeth together, I yanked myself forward and let out a cry of pain, my eyes flitting towards the fence where my fur had got caught on. There it was, a large tuft of fluffy ginger fur snagged on to a thin gray line. I frowned, realizing that I had gotten my fur caught on a wire! No wonder it held tight. Looking at my tuft of ginger fur just made the most likely furless patch on my back throb more, so I looked away and focused my gaze on the barn. Practically there already, I was.

Bounding forward, I leapt upwards, digging my claws into the fence post and pulling myself up. I had learned my lesson with the first fence, and so I would leap the second one. Letting out a yelp of surprise as my paws slid out from under me, I fell ungracefully onto the other side, plopping onto the ground with a loud thud. Gasping as the wind was driven out of my lungs, I thrashed about on the ground for a few moments, my lungs on fire. I couldn't breathe! I gasped for air, but none was entering my lungs. Letting out a strangled choke, I felt black spots start to dance in front of my vision as I struggled to get a breath. My chest heaved as I gulped for air, but none seemed to slide into my jaws. Finally, I let out a desperate gulp and the sweetness of air flooded into my jaws. It filled my lungs, and I lay still, just gasping and breathing in the delightfulness of air. My lungs seemed to calm down, the fire being put out. The black spots slowly started to fade as I warily heaved myself to my paws and padded forward, my vision clearing.

In the horror and excitement of falling off of a fence and getting stuck beneath another one, I realized two things. One, fences are harder to deal with than mountains and trees, and two, that I hadn't thought of Fallenpaw. Until now. Hissing at my brain for reminding me of the silver and black tabby tom, I quickly scrambled to my sore paws and padded forward. I let out a gasp of pain as my fore-paw screamed with agony, and I rasped a tongue over my sore pads as I walked, slightly limping. I licked deeper, and sighed in satisfaction as I felt a pebble beneath my tongue. Flicking it out from my pad, I pressed it gingerly on the ground and with a sense of relief it didn't hurt anymore. Quickly running towards the barn, relief seeping through me as I realized the dogs that usually stood guard outside of it were gone, and slipped into the barn.

"Linnea?" I called softly, unease pricking at my pelt. It was eerily quiet, and I was confused on how Linnea was not making more noise. She had promised to wait here at the barn for me. "Linnea?"

A blur leapt before my vision, and I let out a quiet scream as I leapt backwards.

"Got you!" Linnea laughed playfully, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Got me." I agreed, sighing slightly and leaning heavily against Linnea.

The light brown tabby glanced worriedly at me. "Are you okay?"

My heart ached, my paws were numb, my back throbbed, and my brain hurt. "No."

**Super short chapter, sorry guys! :O I have this piano class today and I have to practice for it, not to mention to practice for some tests as it is almost the end of the year and everything's getting busy ._ It was also kind of boring, really, but I decided it'd be pretty okay to see how Emberstrike was coping without Fallenpaw. Next chappy will be from Fallenpaw's perspective. :O **

**As I say every time~ Read & Review! Fave and/or Follow if you like it~!(:**


	33. Chapter 32: BloodClan

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! :O Also, so sorry for the delay ): I had gotten home really late the past nights and I had to do homework and everything, so I was so busy and I really couldn't do any writing. But the wait is over~ As here is the next chapter!(:**

**Colonel-IrritumStudios: Thanks(: I worked pretty hard on Emberstrike's emotions ._ Glad you want to read more~!(:**

**Darkfur0211: Dun kill me ples. PLES. D: I'll write more, of course. :P Sorry for the wait though, lol.**

**Mirage1234: Yeah, it did drag on a bit. However, you know how Emberstrike really feels now so that's good! xD And also, thanks~ (: Also again, Rook will be seen a bit. He'll be seen more in the chapters after this one. Hope you like him, I guess. Right now he seems kind of odd, but later on... He'll get better c:**

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: Glad to see you're still keepin up with me :P I feel really bad for Emberstrike too. Poor girl. Didn't know what she was signing up for when she fell for Fallenpaw. xD**

**Lionblazelover332: Yeah, I know right. Tests are so frustrating, but they're alright I s'pose.**

**Hollowstar: Won't have to wait anymore, as here it is~ (:**

* * *

The sky was a dark purple-blue, tinting black and it loomed all above me. Pale golden stars glittered above, twinkling and blinking at me. My gaze flitted to the moon. The moon. I gazed at the round pale white and yellow shimmering luminously above, a darker mark engraved on it as it was every night. I gazed forward, unable to squeeze my eyes shut. I pressed them shut, and they sprung open again. With a hiss of frustration, I stood up. I felt the breeze wisp past my fluffy pelt, and felt a familiar aching in my heart as I longed for a certain amber-eyed she-cat to be at my side._ But Emberstrike can't. _I told myself forcibly, my paws shaking in anger and frustration. If she did, I would most definitely hurt her. Sooner or later. If not because my experiment or because of my hatred towards StarClan.

I stiffened at the mention of the starry clan. I was glad they weren't my ancestors. My lip curled in a snarl. The star-pelted and frost-pawed cats were liars. Hurtful, deceitful liars. They stole my memories away and placed me in clan ground, but for what? Was it because they were afraid of what I've become? I raked my claws across the ground. They stole my happy ending! I could've been happy in BloodClan! Raised kits and had a mate without a single worried thought. Without this awful journey. How is Emberstrike even faring? I sank my claws into the earth to prevent myself from lashing out at the next tree, cat, or anything that passed by me.

I shoved StarClan forcibly out of my thoughts, demanding my attention to be circled on the Twolegplace. My gaze flicked around, jumping from one gray twoleg den to the other. I was curled up beneath a monster, wary of it's round black paws I had not lay in front of one. I lay between them, hoping that if it suddenly woken from its sleep then it wouldn't crush me. Right now my head was peeking out from under the monster's belly, and glancing upwards and around at the same time. I looked, narrowing my eyes, and managed to see between the cracks of the twigs and the brambles. Nothing more than more dull monsters, Thunderpaths, gray twoleg dens and dark alleyways. I presumed BloodClan would be down one of these alleyways, after all.

Tucking my head back in beneath the monster, I struggled to fall asleep. I squeezed my eyes shut, tossing and turning. I remembered Linnea's words and embraced my thoughts. I drifted into a restless, memory-filled sleep.

_"As I told you, be patient. Embrace the thoughts. Sleep will come to you eventually. Do not worry about these thoughts, as they are natural." Linnea repeated herself, her voice calm and soothing. Listening to her, I felt drowsy again._

_"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" I mumbled, my voice sounding bewildered and lost. "I was never the nicest cat to you…"_

_Linnea smiled softly, her eyes gleaming luminously in the pale light. "Because I know all about masks. I've hidden beneath one all my life." She nudged me forward. "Now return to Emberstrike, and go to sleep. Good night."_

I blinked as I was thrown into the waking world, only to realize it was still night and drift back off.

_My eyes shimmered with tears. "Did you ever picture yourself with a younger tom?"_

_"No." Emberstrike admitted. "But I don't care. You want to know why? Because I love you. Not your ranking, not because your a warrior, or a deputy, or because your true-blooded. I love how sweet you are when you apologize, your beautiful way of looking at things, the way you burst and blurt out something on your mind… It's just who you are."_

_I bent forward, and licked her forehead. "Emberstrike, will you make me the happiest cat in the whole forest, lake, and more? Will you be my mate?"_

_I saw joy and love shine in her eyes, and she pressed my muzzle into my fur. "I will." She drew in a shaky breath. "I love you, Fallenpaw."_

_My purr was so loud it sent vibrations through my body. "I love you too, Emberstrike." _

"Emberstrike come back…" I mumbled half-consciously as I was pulled out of the beautiful memory and dream. I drifted back into unconsciousness.

_"But…" Linnea frowned. "Isn't it dangerous for you to be traveling and doing dangerous missions at this time? I mean, won't it hurt them?" _

_"What are you talking about?" Emberstrike demanded, completely lost and bewildered._

_"Yes. What are you talking about." A snarl was hinted my voice._

_"You don't know?" Linnea gaped at me. _

_"Know what!" Emberstrike looked as if she struggled to keep her voice calm._

_"Emberstrike… you're pregnant." _

I tossed and turned, my pelt trembling with sorrow and regret.

_"Do you know who took his memories?" Emberstrike asked, slightly hesitantly. She gazed worriedly at me, but my face was smooth and clean, wiped of emotions. I didn't stop her, although I realized I was dreading this answer. It meant that someone, someone had betrayed me. But also, it would solve the mystery that had been haunting me._

_Midnight's eyes darkened slightly. "You must wake, young warrior." _

_"Not till you answer." I growled._

_The badger's fade was beginning to fade, and I let out a desperate yowl as she faded slightly, disappearing slower and slower. _

_Midnight shook her head. "Truth I tell." She rasped. "One who stole memories…" Her voice trailed off, and she vanished completely. However, her answer rung in my ears. Over, and over. _

_"StarClan."_

"No more!" I shouted, waking up fully. I trembled with fury, glancing outside. I realized it was dawn already. Gazing coldly at my rumpled and messy pelt, I decided to sit and groom it. Rasping my tongue over my pelt over and over, I felt my belly growl. Perhaps there would be more rats in one of the alleyways. I was so glad to be awake. I felt a discomfort and disgust at the prospect of ever going back to sleep, but pushed it away, shaking my pelt. It fluffed up slightly, and I licked my paw and drew it over my ears. There. All clean.

I pulled myself out from behind the monster, wary not to wake it up. I crept forward, then dashed away from it. To my relief, it didn't stir. I waited at the Thunderpath, waiting to cross. I glanced left and right, reaching my senses as far as they would go. Nothing. I frowned, that was odd. No time to worry or ponder about it although, and I dashed across the Thunderpath. My paws pounded against an almost sticky black material, my claws lightly raking it, ready to grip tight if I lost my balance again. To my great pleasure, I did not slip and just raced forward. I halted, almost slamming against the wall as I skidded.

I gazed forward, slipping into an alleyway. This one was very thin and would provide not a large meal, I decided. It was better than nothing, however. I dropped into a hunting crouch, waggling my haunches. I opened my jaws to taste the air, and let out a soft purr of satisfaction as I smelled a rat. I padded forward, seeing one from the front of my eyes. Completely focused on hunting, I hadn't realized this alleyway was very long and most likely spread out larger ahead. I leapt at the rat.

It happened so fast. I felt myself slam into a thick, furry body, our heat flooding together for a moment. I let out a yelp of pain, and skittered back. My gaze was blurry and my head throbbed as we had slammed against each other on a fierce impact. I narrowed my eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to clear my vision, which was now dancing with dark spots. "Ow." I groaned. Then I realized whatever it was that had attacked me was still out there, and I slunk backwards, hoping to disappear from his sight. He must have hit me rather hard, as my vision was still dancing with dark spots. My paws trembled weakly, and my head and ribs throbbed with pain. Was it a dog? A badger? Unsure of what I was facing, I dropped into a battle stance, my claws unsheathed. It took me a moment to realize that my ears were completely un-used, and I pricked them. I made out quiet whispers.

"Can't be…"

"No way!"

"But he's exactly the same."

"Demonstar will be pleased."

_Demonstar? _I thought to myself, my paws pricking with worry. Were they talking about BloodClan? My vision slowly started to clear, the dark spots ebbing away. I saw a thin, lanky brown tom standing next to a white she-cat. They were gazing at me through blue and green eyes. I noticed their pelts ruffled with blood and wounds, and a thick blood red collar with a few fangs jutting out of it on their neck. I knew who this was.

"BloodClan?" I meowed shakily, clambering unevenly to my paws and leaving the battle stance. The white she-cat spun around in shock, however the light brown tom didn't. He just turned his head around calmly, then slowly moved his paws to match his action. He looked a lot calmer than the white she-cat. "Are you guys from BloodClan?" How I longed that my memory would tell me who these cats were.

"Yes." The white she-cat meowed, sounding appalled. Then her eyes narrowed, and her claws slid out of their sheathes. "Who are you?" Typical BloodClan behavior.

Fallenpaw? No. Fallen. If they knew I was from the clans, they might not let me in. Or ask for information about them! I sniffed at my pelt. I smelled so strongly of tar now that any scent of Emberstrike was covered up. Oh, and Linnea too. "My name's Fallen." I lied, the lie slipping easily out of my mouth. I tilted my head slightly, my nose poised a bit higher in the air and chest puffed out. I walked with an elitist air around me as I swaggered over to the other cats. I prayed I looked as confident as I was hoping, because I was not feeling very confident inside.

The two cats were not intimidated, but they dipped their heads. "We are glad your back, Fallen. Demonstar had been worried you abandoned us."

"Not so." I meowed. "I was captured by some foolish Twoleg's, and taken very far away. They must have hit my head on anything as when I awoke, I remembered only a few things. My name, age, and my heritage. BloodClan. I have journeyed here, hoping to return to you." I let a sincere tone slip into my lie, and I widened my eyes and slightly opened my mouth.

"You came back." The white she-cat breathed out a sigh of relief. In that single moment, she looked so vulnerable and naive my heart clenched in pity. I wondered if she realized what her clan was really doing. Then her eyes gleamed coldly and her claws slipped out of their sheaths. "We need you to help dominate and crush those pathetic clans." I almost took a step back. Under her young foolish demeanor she seemed to be a dark cat.

_"Find your memories. Save us." Lionheart shouted, and I felt her heart twist in confusion as he faded completely. I wanted to scream, but I was pulled out of the dream, and I saw an angry snarl on the black tom's face as I escaped._

_"I'll find you! Nobody escapes Bloodstar!" He roared at me._

I pushed down a pang of fear and a shiver. "Did Bloodstar die?" I asked smoothly, wondering if the dark red furred tom had ever led BloodClan.

The light brown tom nodded, and turned away. "Yes, Bloodstar is gone. It is now Demonstar. She received her nine lives safely from the Dark Forest."

"Of course." I almost stammered, but curled my claws to force it to come out smoothly.

I padded after the other two cats, making sure our pelts didn't brush. We padded through the thin alleyway, and a prick of familiarity licked at my paws as I padded forward. I had been this way. Been here before. I knew I had, it was so familiar. The thin alleyway spread out, turning into a humongous clearing between the multiple Twoleg dens. It was huge, a lot larger than the ThunderClan camp. I gazed at it. There were multiple alleyways on the sides, ones that didn't go to the front. I noted that they were filled with most likely dens, dens made of the weird material that Twoleg's had worn over their pale furless pink flesh. In the clearing there was a large pile of 'trash' and rocks stacked atop, and there were cats sparring with each other, claws unsheathed and eyes narrowed.

"Demonstar!" The light brown tom meowed, bounding forward. I shakily padded after him, looking at the vicious battles and gleam of rage and thirst for blood in their eyes. They were very concentrated. As I passed, they did not break battle and continued sparring as if nothing unusual had happened. All except one cat. He had shaggy black fur that was about half a shade lighter on the parts where the sun gleamed on it, and he had piercing icy blue eyes. His collar had multiple fangs jutting out of it, but he swiftly padded towards me. His face was blank and expressionless. I wondered who this was.

I let my jaw drop as I saw Demonstar approach. She was one of the most beautiful she-cats I had ever seen. Forcibly admitting, in technical terms I knew she was more beautiful than Emberstrike, but in my heart Emberstrike was the most beautiful to all. She was incredibly attractive, and I knew that was why she had gotten her name. Also her eyes. She had a sleek black coat that gleamed brightly in the light, and her figure was slender. I could tell she had once been scrawny, but had grown out of it. Her eyes were a bright, bloody red as she gazed around, and her glance fell on me. She opened her jaws to speak, and I was completely lost for words at this… she-cat. "Fallen. You have returned." Her sentence, however short, was spoken so well. Not the wording, but the speaking. Her voice was sweet as honey, soft as a feather, but also deadly as a viper. It all just mixed together. Her voice was incredibly beautiful as well, and I could tell how she was elected leader. Not only was she strong, intelligent and agile, but she was beautiful and charismatic too. Her red eyes glittered brightly, the emotion unthawing on it, but they looked as poisonous as death berries.

"I have returned." I responded coolly, not showing any emotion either.

"Where have you gone?" She asked softly, leaping lightly off of the jumble of junk. Cats had now pulled away from sparring as the black she-cat slunk towards me, and gently trailed her tail across my cheek. She pulled her tail down my spine so lightly it took all my willpower not to flinch away, and I struggled not to shiver. Her action was not kind or sweet, but was threatening. She was telling me that if I dared to lie to her, she would rip out my throat, right this moment.

"I was captured by Twolegs." I repeated my story, my expression twisted into a mask of hatred. "Those stupid things took me and forced me to become a kittypet." I spat the word in contempt, poison dripping from my words. "I must had lost my memory, as I did not remember much. But I remembered BloodClan, my name and my heritage. I came back as fast as I could. I am hoping you will accept me once more, as you are the fiercest clan here and I want to destroy the lake clans." I dipped my head, the poison from my voice fading as I used a bit of charisma of my own. Other cats seemed to ripple with agreement, their eyes gleaming. However, Demonstar was not the same.

Her expression was blank and emotionless. She suddenly wrapped her tail around my neck, drawing me close to her face. She flipped me over, so I was lying belly side up. She stood above me, and trailed one claw from my underbelly up to my neck. She pressed the rest of the claws there. I felt her hot breath billow around me, and almost snarled in frustration as I realized her breath was coated in the sweet flavor of mouse-blood as well. Everything about her seemed to be perfect. She leaned down, one paw still digging into my throat and the other paw pressing down on the earth, her claws digging gouges. I struggled to not choke as she pressed forcibly down.

"If you dare betray me," She whispered, her voice brittle as ice. "I will kill all those you love. I will slice open their stomachs and rip open their entrails." She leaned forward, so nobody else could hear her. "I'll gut that she-cat you love, and rip out those kits you love so dearly in her stomach. I won't just kill them." She smiled icily at me, her expression malicious. "I'll de-limb one, and _eat _the others. It'll be the best meal I had _ever_ had."

Shock caused me to stiffen slightly as I realized she had known. Known about Emberstrike. About our kits. I wondered if she realized I wasn't loyal to her. Then I knew what I had to do. I shoved Demonstar off me, and in a swift moment I pinned her down as well. I wrapped my tail around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I pressed one paw to her neck, letting my unsheathed claws tickle her soft, exposed flesh. The other cats stared in shock at me, shock and horror. They knew this was wrong. I did too. But I had to prove to Demonstar my loyalty. "StarClan betrayed me." I murmured in her ear. My voice was angry. Not falsely angry but truly angry. I was furious at the starry clan for playing my trust. "They played my trust. Stole my memories. I may love this she-cat and my kits, our kits." My eyes glittered coldly. "But love is a weakness, as you should know. I will not let it distract me from my real work. To get my vengeance on the clans, and most of all, StarClan." I was surprised at how icy my tone sound, and uncertainty stirred in my chest. Was I really just doing it for my fake loyalty? Or was that a part of the truth?

I stepped back lightly, and Demonstar sprang forward, wrapping her paws around my neck and thrusting me to the ground. However, her eyes were alight with approval. "Good." She murmured, trailing her tail down my side and towards my stomach. I shivered noticeably beneath her. "Be ready for training tomorrow. You know your heritage. You know about your… special state. You will report to me tomorrow." With that, she stepped off of me, and with a single paw flung me into the air, releasing me. I flipped slightly, landing on the paws with a light thud but however on my paws.

I dipped my head to her. "I will, of course." I meowed smoothly, my eyes gleaming with an expression I concealed.

Demonstar didn't address me, but the whole of the cats. "As you know, the clans that had betrayed us, our great creator, Scourge, will be falling soon! Fallen will help us destroy them. BloodClan will rule over the lake, the forest and the twolegplace. We will rule the stars and the moon! We will rule all!" Her voice was a loud, but very commanding yowl as it echoed around the walls of the Twoleg alleyway clearing. "BloodClan will be leader of the world!"

"BloodClan! BloodClan! BloodClan!" Cats howled, their eyes gleaming with malice and some of them even standing with two paws with their front paws in the air.

I cheered as well, although softly. I swept my gaze around the cats, and it settled on that familiar shaggy black tom. His gaze was fixed on me. I shivered slightly as his eery ice blue gaze bore into it, digging into my soul, as if he was able to see right into me and find all my secrets. I glanced back at him, and he looked away slightly. I shouldered my way through the cheering crowd, till I could reach him. As soon as I neared him, he gazed at me with expressionless eyes and then just left.

"Wait!" I shouted after him.

Anger stirred inside of me as I longed to know what that tom had wanted from me, but he had just left. What could he possibly want me to know? What could he possibly want from _me?_

* * *

**Oh, also. For BloodClan: It's kind of like leaders have 'star' after their names because they will get 9 lives. Kits also have kit so they know who is a kit and who is not. The non-kits will just have a plain name like Bramble or such. Kits are non-kits really early on, so they have to put kit after the name to make sure they can tell who is a kit and who isn't, since in the younger ages it's hard to tell. (I think)**

**Ahh finally updated c'; **

**Weekend es finally here :D**

**Anyway, as always~ Read, Review, Fav / or Follow if you like it! (: The support and feedback is always appreciated! (: **


	34. Chapter 33: Painfully Vulnerable

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! Also, sorry for the delay! I've been covered with tests, and with summer soon I'm getting really distracted. Anyways, the wait is over! As here it is! ^_='**

**Hollowstar: The wait is over~ Here is the next chappy hehe :P Also, thanks for the good eyes lol, I fixed that.(:**

**Mirage1234: Rook will play a really, really important part. I already know what he's going to do. Right now he's just that creepy guy who stares and freaks Fallenpaw out. :P Also, Demonstar isn't a cannibal... Well, I mean she can be, but that's more of a show. She doesn't really eat cat. I made her beautiful for that too, because like often Demons appear in other forms so they can seduce you, and when your guard is down... snap, they kill ya. **

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: Thanks^^ I really like Demonstar's personality too. In fact, she's my favorite character. *-* I love her so so so so much!**

**WarriorCatLover: Huehue... Guess you'll just have to wait and see! -evil laugh-**

**Amberstorm233: Thanks! I'm glad that my chapters make you keep reading. :O Yeah this plot should be original, because I'm kind of editing my main plot and making it up as I go along.**

**Lionblazelover332: Demonstar may be creepy, but I love her so much! *-***

* * *

"Emberstrike!"

A voice yanked me out of my thoughts. Thoughts full of Fallenpaw. Sighing, I tilted my head, curling my tail protectively around my belly. I saw it bulge a bit more. I felt a small purr tickle my throat. They were a quarter moon old now. I smiled softly, but that quickly was wiped off my face as my gaze swept the surroundings. Linnea's twolegs had let me stay, much to my disgust and dismay. She must have somehow used some sort of way to tell them I was pregnant, because all of the time they were fussing over me and gently touching at my stomach. It was annoying, but also relieving. It is so boring here though, I could just drop dead right now and never get up again. I yawned with boredom, turning towards the light brown and white she-cat that had taken care of me.

"What do you want?" I grumbled, resting my head in my paws. I curled up tighter on this… nest. They had provided me some thick, soft, wooly and fluffy nest that was squishy and slightly bouncy. It was pink and had a lot of black leopard spots on it. It was weird.

"You've gotten lazy." Linnea retorted, her pelt bristling with frustration. "You rarely leave that nest of yours, and when you do it's just to sit more, but this time outside. All you ever talk about is Fallenpaw, and how you wish you were with him." She rolled her eyes, clearly not amused with my pain. Hah. If only I were amused with my pain. My pain was terrible, and there was a forlorn gnawing ache in my heart every time I thought of Fallenpaw. I know he had promised, that he had sworn to me he would return, but honestly I don't know. The black, bloodthirsty rage in his eyes when he had meowed goodbye was breathtakingly scary, but the shimmer of love hiding beneath that dark wall was there as well, which offered me hope. Only, I didn't know which side would win out.

Good was obviously the right choice. We all knew it. We had that part in our brains, the bright, angelic part of us that willed us to do the right thing. Evil wasn't the right choice, but great StarClan, was it seductive and tempting. It would lure you, and before you even knew it- snap, the jaws of the trap would close and you would be trapped in eternal darkness. And I did not like the darkness. Not after my brother died, I had stopped listening to my demons and tried to be as good as I could. In ShadowClan, I just couldn't do so… Fallenpaw brought out the darkness in me, and the good in me at the same time. He resurfaced so many memories I had stored away and forced myself to forget or change, but he had also shown me the bright and happiness of love. We all fought this war, as the line between good and evil was too thin. I curled my claws into my paw. I worry on what Fallenpaw would choose. I worry he will choose wrong. That his rage will drive him. That he would choose evil.

"Oh for the sake of being alive, respond me would you?" Linnea's exasperated meow cut into my thoughts, and I jumped a bit. I realized I hadn't been listening to anything she had recently meowed. Awkwardly, I shot her a blank stare, hoping she would repeat it without me having to open my mouth and publicly shame myself. "I asked you if you wanted to go outside." Came her exasperated and frustrated response to my plea.

"Sure." I grunted, clambering to my paws and padding forward. The air was warm, and it hugged me like feathers and moss. Outside, the coldness stung at my paws, as I was used to the toasty warmth of being inside of the Twoleg nests. Being a kittypet was boring, but was nice. I gently nudged at that small flap that I slipped through each time, and brushed through. I felt the weird texture brush at the tip of my ears, and shuddered slightly. It still felt strange.

"Hurry up, before I freeze my tail off." Linnea snapped. I could tell her patience with me was wearing thin. I guess if I was her I'd be pretty frustrated too. "Stop moping, and come meet some of my friends." She waggled her chubby haunches, and with a clean leap dug her claws into the top of the fence and perched herself there, perfectly balanced. It still astounded me how she could do that, even with all her weight and her fumbling, clumsy, untrained paws. Taking a few steps backwards, I leapt up and dug my claws in the fence. I let out a surprised yowl as I once again went too far. I felt teeth dig into my scruff and jerk me upright and back on the fence.

I muttered an ungrateful thanks, flicking my ears in acknowledgement that the cat had just prevented my falling off the fence. I could hear Linnea's sigh, and although I was not looking the vision of her rolling her eyes in disgust and exasperation was printed in my mind. I purred softly.

"Was that a purr?" Linnea almost shouted, her tail flicking. "Quick! Meet my friends before you become your boring, grumpy old self again!"

"Watch it." I growled, cuffing her gently over the ear.

"Who are these friends of yours." I sniffed.

"Well, one of them says that one of his great-great ancestors or something went into the forest to join the wild cats, er, clans." Linnea meowed.

I perked up immediately. Forest? Clans? Ancestors? That sounded more like something I'd be interested in. "Well, where are these… friends?" I meowed, impatient.

Linnea padded lightly along the fence, while I scrabbled for balance. Letting out a shrill shriek of shock as I almost slipped off, I sat down. I saw Linnea stop moving, and let out a thankful sigh that we had finally made it. Fences were not made for cats, they are way to thin. And slippery. And dangerous.

"Hi, Daisy and Red!" Linnea purred a greeting.

I gazed at the red tom. He was built differently than Linnea and Daisy. Differently… as in like Fallenpaw. He had broad shoulders, and his muzzle was pointed high. Although a kittypet, he was not coated in fat, in fact some muscles were even rippling beneath his pelt. What caught my eyes most was his flaming ginger-red coat. It was the color of fire. _Firestar_. The resemblance struck me, but also slight disbelief. This tom could not be related to Firestar… Could he? I wished the forest was still here so I could double check on the positioning of the house from the stories.

"Hi." Red meowed, his ears pricking and muscles tensing. I recognized that. Friendly but cautious. He was ready to leap to his defense, or Daisy's defense if possible, and he was opening his senses to hear for any signs of attack. "Nice to meet you. That's my best friend, Daisy."

"Are you related to the clans?" I blurted out, my eyes stretching wide with shock.

Linnea shot a glance at me through narrowed eyes.

Red straightened himself up. "Yeah. My great-grandmother's first litter of kits consisted of someone that her brother took away." He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. "Rusty and… Cloud? Cloudy? Storm?" He shrugged.

"Firestar and Cloudtail." I breathed in awe, my eyes round as moons. Almost forgetting that I didn't know this cat particularly well, I leapt forward and gently pushed my muzzle into his fur. He stiffened noticeably, but probably out of respect did not pull away.

"You are…?" He frowned.

"I'm Emberstrike." I responded.

"You come from the clans, right?" Red meowed, tilting his head.

"Yeah." I responded.

"If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me about them?" He meowed, almost shyly. He ducked his head a bit, but a flaming curiosity sparked in him. He was different to the others. He was curious. Adventurous. He was fit to be a clan cat.

"Okay." I responded, slightly taken back.

"Great!" He smiled at me.

As I sat on the fence, speaking to him, I noticed something. My ears were perked and I could hear Linnea murmuring in hushed tones.

"That's the happiest I've ever seen her since her mate left her." Linnea whispered, her eyes round.

"Maybe she and Red will get along well." Daisy exclaimed, her ears pricking. "He is at the right age or so to take a mate!"

Their conversation made me feel nauseous. Did they think I would just abandon Fallenpaw like that? I swallowed a small choke. Did they think that Fallenpaw had just abandoned me like that? I shivered suddenly, drawing away from Red. Disgust and horror pulsed from me, and right now I wanted nothing more than to go back to ThunderClan. Or ShadowClan. Or even the Twoleg nest! I wanted nothing more than to get away from these cats. Cats with no loyalty. That thought I would just leave, and he would just leave me.

"Are you okay?" Red was peering at me, his eyes narrowed in worry.

"Y-yeah." I stammered, stumbling over my words and paws as I padded backwards. I heard a concerned mew from Linnea, but I just turned tail and ran. I ran away, slipping into the Twoleg nest flap, and flopping myself on the nest. I could hear Linnea's meow from a few fox-tail lengths away, but I didn't respond. I squeezed my eyes shut, and told myself over and over again.

Fallenpaw won't leave me, and I won't leave him.

Not ever.

We'd be together for a long time.

Forever.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I glanced at Demonstar. She was eyeing me from atop of her tower. Her face was concealed in an emotion I didn't know, and her eyes had a way that saw right through me. I shivered. Seeing right through me, as if she could see all of my secrets. I glanced at her beautiful black pelt and gleaming red eyes, and sighed mentally again. Her slender figure and beauty reminded me of Emberstrike. The dark ginger she-cat was constantly on my thoughts, haunting me. However, I managed to push her away when necessary. As I know if I died here, I would not be able to go after her. To save her.

I stiffened slightly as I remembered what I just said. Go after her. How would I be sure that I would? I loved her so much, more than anything. More than life itself. However, darkness was so alluring. So seductive. It was like a fox-trap, and it had trapped half of my body in it's jaws. With a bit of strength, I could scream and call out for the light, and it would save me. But did I really want to?

"Fallen, stop daydreaming." Came Demonstar's sweet purr as she gently trailed her tail down my side, and lifted an unsheathed paw and tilted my head up. Her claws dug into the flesh of my chin, and I struggled not to show any pain. "Are they all too easy for you? Seeing that you've beaten every single one…" A cruel smile tugged at her lips. "Don't worry sweetie, you can fight me." Her purr was so sweet, but the threat was so terrifying it made me almost want to curl up. I wanted to do anything but fight her. I knew she had slain cats before, before the battle had even properly started. She was the best fighter in the whole of the forest. Better than Scourge. Than Tigerstar. Than Brokenstar. She had the speed of a WindClan cat. The strength and courage of a ThunderClan cat. The quick-wits and intelligence of a RiverClan cat. The dark strategics and stealthiness of a ShadowClan cat. She had the skills of a Dark Forest fighter, also. She was undefeated. And I knew it would stay that way.

It was too late to refuse now though, and sighing I shuffled backwards. As I moved back, I felt the same shaggy black tom's icy blue eyes bore into my pelt. I stiffened noticeably, and narrowed my eyes angrily at him. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone? I unsheathed my claws, raking them over the dirt. I would talk to him after Demonstar defeated me.

Demonstar curled her tail tightly around my neck and drew me close, so that our chests were touching. I felt her muscles flex against me, and the gentleness of our touch was like a jolt of thunder. My heart was pounding so hard against my chest right now. Her sweet breath tickled my ear as she opened her mouth to speak. "If you defeat me, I promise," I could feel the muscles in her face twitch as her muzzle curled into a smile. "I promise I'll show you all of our dirty little secrets." She pulled away, a taunting smirk engraved on her face. She was playing with me. It was cat and mouse. And I was the mouse. She gently flicked her tail at my belly, and I stiffened at her touch. She was so sensual with all her movements. So terrifying. So dangerous.

Every cat had gathered around. All of them were gazing intently at Demonstar. All but one, actually. I felt that shaggy black tom gazing into my pelt, his icy blue eyes probably flashing. Did he think I could possibly beat Demonstar? If so, I would have to laugh in his face after Demonstar finishes demolishing me. I stiffened though, remembering her words. _"I promise to show you all our dirty little secrets." _Determination sparked through me. Perhaps I would be fighting against the clans. Perhaps I would be fighting with them. I didn't know yet. Either way, I would need to know these secrets. They would help me with my strategy.

I saw Demonstar drop into a crouch. Perfect position. I surveyed her, looking for any weaknesses. Normally, I would find one on a cat. One cat would lean slightly to the right, meaning they would be favoring their right side more. Take that side out, so they were left with their weakness to rely on. I win. Demonstar was perfectly balanced, and her face was as blank as a stone. Wiped clean of emotions. Not even the twitch of a smug sneer tugging at her lips. Her eyes weren't serious either. They were simply blank. I didn't know what to make of her.

I nervously dropped into a crouch as well, struggling to pull over a hard mask. I made sure I was evenly balanced out, and I saw nervous glances scorching my pelt. Most of them were nervous, some bloodthirsty, but no matter what I could do the scorching glare of that shaggy black tom was digging into my pelt. It was distracting.

"Fight!" His voice sounded so far away. It echoed, bouncing around in my head. I was focused, as Demonstar immediately shot forward, claws outstretched and fangs bared. Her silky black fur glowed in the fur, and her blood-red eyes were so distracting I couldn't help but gaze into them. Her beauty was so astounding, a part of my body even was screaming for me not to hurt her, as she was too beautiful to be damaged. She really was as a demon. I couldn't understand it.

"Move, you fool!" I heard a snarl, and I saw the shaggy black tom's jaw open and close as he talked. His icy blue eyes were gleaming coldly, and that jerked me out of the trance. I would not duck. I would meet Demonstar halfway.

I leapt upwards, hoping to meet her and slam her down. However, demons were unpredictable. And Demonstar's name matched her more than anyone else's name. It matched her more than Firestar's matched his fiery pelt. Demonstar suddenly jerked downwards, I don't know how, but managed to drop down to the earth, standing on one paw and reaching her other three paws up, slashing at me. I swallowed a strangle choke of pain as I fell. It seemed to be all happening in slow-motion.

Demonstar gazed disapprovingly at me. Then, her eyes lit up. She reached into the crowd with one paw, and kicked a ginger she-cat harshly forward. The she-cat was slender, with a ginger pelt and amber eyes. My heart clenched. Emberstrike. Demonstar purred, her voice so sweet it hurt. "Pretend this pretty feline is none other than your love. Emberstrike." She gently trailed her claw across the ginger she-cat's throat. The poor innocent cats's eyes were round with horror and terror. Then her face shifted, and I saw Emberstrike. Help. She mouthed me. The claws dug deeper, drawing blood.

More anger than I knew existed in my own soul bubbled up inside of me. "No!" I shrieked as Demonstar sank her claws in deeper, and with one fierce, strong movement I slammed forward, and Demonstar almost looked surprised for a moment as she went flying. She flew further than I had when I was hit than a monster. She twisted in the air, but I wasn't done with her yet. I hadn't stopped to wonder how she knew Emberstrike's name. I didn't care. I gazed back at the she-cat, her face still Emberstrike's features, twisted in a painful grimace. Nobody helping her. Demonstar's face split into a pleased smile, and I knew she had won. Although we were still fighting, she had won. She had yanked all my self-control forward, and ripped it to shreds. It was no more. I wasn't just fighting. I wasn't just fighting a war. I was fighting for love, for Emberstrike, for anything, for everything that mattered to me. I was fighting scarily well, all because of Demonstar. And I hated her for this. This was my demon side.

The sleek black she-cat leapt forward, doing flips in the air. My eyes fixed on her, and I knew she was hoping I'd be distracted. No chance. I almost snorted with disgust. She shot out a paw, raking me gently across the cheek but I had dodged. I reached out with my paw, and bent her paw backwards. I heard an ear-splitting shriek of pain as I bent it backwards, and Demonstar's eyes were round with horror and pain as she saw what she had made. I tugged it slowly backwards, and unsheathing my hind-paws I sank them deep into her flank, pinning her beneath me. I took her paw, and jerked it so suddenly backwards I could feel the bone, _her _bone, shatter beneath my paw. Her scream was so in pain it almost made me hurt myself. I could feel the shatter of the bones, the slight grating of it.

I kicked harshly at her chest, and she gasped in pain. Her eyes were terrified. I didn't hurt her that much, honestly. The terror in her eyes, it was so fierce. She looked so afraid, I almost was afraid myself. I couldn't control myself. I winced even as I heard the cracking noise of my paw connecting with her rib-cage as I kicked harshly at it. She let out a gasp of pain per time my paw connected with her bone. Another gasp of pain. A crack. Another gasp of pain. I felt the bone snap beneath my paws, and I felt a wail come out of my mouth. This was horrible. I was hurting her so much. But I could not stop. The single thought in my head was revenge. Revenge for Emberstrike. I choked on my wails, knowing how much vulnerability I was showing. I kicked her ribs again, and she let out a strangled choking noise.

~•~•~•~•~•~

I gazed up at Fallen. Emotions mixed up inside of me. Slight regret, horror, fear, and disgust at what I had made. He was truly a demon. I could tell he was feeling bad at what he was doing, at the fact that he was snapping all my bones. One by one. Scourge, where are you? I wished for his guidance. I was so horrified and disgusted at what I had made that I was speechless. The pain was turning me numb, and my vision was edged with black. My breath caught in my throat, and I gulped for air. The pain… it hurt so much.

_"Don't ever act innocent with me again!" Crowfang roared, plucking me out of the brambles and throwing me against a tree._

_I heard a crack, and a searing pain in my ribs. I let out a gasp as the breath was driven out of me, and I stumbled, winded, to my paws. I let out a yowl of pain as I tried to move, and the cracked edges of my ribs were rubbing, grating against each other. Agony seared my pelt. I bit back a stinging curse that was rising on my tongue, and struggled to stand. I glared defiantly at Crowfang's gray eyes._

_"Do you hear me?" His spit sprayed across my cheeks, and I refrained from recoiling in disgust. His stinky breath billowed in my face, and I ducked instinctively as he swiped a strong paw towards my head. _

_"I hear you." I snarled through gritted teeth._

_"What did you say?" He snarled. "Speak louder!" With that, he slammed into my body, and I couldn't hold in a yowl of pain as he slammed into my cracked rib. It hurt to breath, and I struggled to remain calm as he abused my battered body. He stalked angrily towards me, his tail lashing._

_"I hear you." I howled at him, tears forming at the edge of my eyes as I struggled to breathe. "I hear you!"_

_"Good job, weakling." Crowfang growled approvingly, before turning around. Suddenly, he kicked out with his hind-paws. Instead of getting hit, I felt Scourge brush against me. _

_**Leap to the right.** Ignoring my pain, I leapt to the right. **While he's shocked, jab at his legs.** Listening to his advice, I leapt forward and jabbed him hard in the tendon at his hind-paws. He crumpled to the ground. Leap on top of his shoulders, it'll make it harder for him to get up. I leapt forward, digging my hind-paws into my mentor's shoulders. I unsheathed my claws, so they sunk into his flesh. _

_"Who's weak now?" I taunted him, my eyes blazing with fury. **Get off of him.** No way would I get off. I was finally, FINALLY in control. I ignored Scourge's warning. _

_"Get off of me!" He snarled, struggling to heave himself up onto his paws. **Get off!** I pushed his thoughts to the very back of my head. _

_"How are you sure I won't just slit your throat?" My voice was suddenly quiet and soft. I brushed my claws across his throat gently. "Right now?" My voice was ice-cold. **Demonpaw, get off of him NOW!**_

_"Get off of me!" He roared again, heaving himself to his paws and throwing me off. I fell off in an unmannered heap, gasping once more as my breath was driven out of me. "You mangy fox-heart!" He snarled, raking his claws down my spine. I shrieked with pain. He swung a heavy hind-paw and kicked me heavily in the ribs, and I whimpered, curling my paws over my chest to protect my cracked ribs._

_**Do that move I taught you recently. Press your front-paws on the ground, twist your body and fling your hind-legs up. Then kick as hard as you can to his jaw. Jaws are the easiest way to knock someone out.** This time I listened to Scourge's advice. Ignoring the scorching agony in my chest, I shakily clambered to my paws. He kicked me in the ribs again, and I crumpled down. _

_I felt Scourge brush against my pelt, and I felt his strength in me once more. With a howl of anger, I planted my front-paws firmly on the ground, twisted my body and flung my hind-paws off. I kicked Crowfang square in the jaw, in the perfect position. Stumbling backwards, he collapsed in a heap on the ground, his eyes half-opened. I pressed my paw gently to his flank. He was still breathing. If he awoke, then I wouldn't._

_**Demonpaw, get away from here. Fast!** I heeded Scourge's warning, and pulled myself shakily into a running position. Keeping one paw off the ground, I curved it around my ribs, protecting them. I limped, half-running on my three paws back into camp. My breath practically gone, I crumpled to the ground._

"No…" I panted with the effort of speaking. "More…" I winced, my ribs throbbing. "Abuse!" I felt Scourge's pelt brush against mine again, and his strength seeping into me. Ignoring my probably shattered paw and ribs, I lunged upwards, sinking my fangs into his throat. It wasn't a killing bite, but it was a dangerous one. Fatal even. I had faith he would survive.

Fallen was staring at me in shock. He said nothing, but tottered back unevenly. He raised his paw slightly, and brushed it against his throat. He drew it back, and he stared in horror at the redness on his paw. The blood. The blood did not spark my adrenaline as it usually did, and I stared at it in horror as well. How did I become this cruel, killing monster? From that innocent kit with dreams, dreams of being leader, of making ThunderClan the best clan in the whole forest? I gazed at that ginger she-cat I had slaughtered. The one who's life I had simply stolen. All to infuriate Fallen.

However horrified I felt, I could not take my eyes off of his wound. He was still staggering back, his eyes round with shock. The wails had died down, and his pelt was matted with blood. The claw marks I had engraved on his pelt. The blood trickling from his wounds. His face. I couldn't see anything but his face. He looked so young and vulnerable. The tiny amount of kit fluff still showed on his cheeks, and his eyes were so scared. I wanted to rush forward and wrap him in my embrace. He's only ten moons. He's not even old enough to be a warrior yet. He wasn't even an apprentice when I had stolen his innocence. Regret swarmed through me, and I felt my heart shatter a bit. I was so fond of him… Of Fallen. He didn't know how much he meant to me. He never would. It hurt me to hurt him. It hurt him to hurt me. I wanted to cuddle him close to me as I had when he was just a kit. For those beautiful few sunrises, before I was forced to shove him away. I choked on my own breath.

I watched my cats. Their gazes were focused on us. Never before had they seen such a brutal fight, that was yet so very filled with emotion and vulnerability. My breath hitched in my throat. Everything I had worked for, the revenge I desired so badly, the plan I worked so hard on… Ever since I was an apprentice. I couldn't let it go to waste. No, I couldn't. I forced myself to drag my gaze from Fallen, and I crumpled to the ground. Searing agony shot through my ribs, my poor ribs that had been shattered once more, and I gazed at my injured paw. The bones were so broken in it, it was so numb. I dragged myself off of the ground, and forced myself to shove away all emotions as I half-limped, half-dragged myself over to Fallen.

I leaned over, my voice ice-cold. "Face me again when you're ready." I murmured icily, before drawing back.

I looked at my cats. They were all frozen. Still as ice. "What are you looking at?" I snapped at them, my voice laced with pain. "Some of you fools better help Fallen get that wound dressed." They practically stumbled over each other in fear as they rushed forward. Now instead of just me to be afraid of, they had Fallen.

I beckoned towards my two personal healers. A white tom and silver she-cat. They dipped their head. "Moon, Silver, get me some comfrey, cobwebs, and a splint." I snapped at them. "Now!" My voice was almost a roar, a bellow of rage.

I collapsed in a heap. My gaze trailed across my cats, until they landed on the one cat I so desperately wanted to see. He was fine, I breathed in relief. His wounds were getting bandaged in this moment. Fallen was staring at me too.

Recognition awoke in his eyes. So did familiarity. And another emotion. I forced myself to look away, knowing it was probably disgust.

Could he know? No. He couldn't possibly know. I hid it so well. Nobody would ever know. Nobody _could _ever know. This was my secret. The one I would carry to my grave.

I felt someone wrap cobwebs and apply herbs to my wounds. I didn't even notice them. I only had eyes for one thing. Eyes for Fallen. To make sure he was okay. If he was hurt, I didn't know what I would do. He was staring at me. There was only two emotions in his eyes. Two emotions I was so familiar with they could practically be my whole soul and heart. Pain. So much pain in his eyes. And heart-break. Heart-break was so clear in his eyes, so much that I wanted to go wrap him up.

He knew. I was sure of it. He was a smart tom. And he was confused and in pain. I suddenly realized that the emotion was perfectly clear on my face, and gritting my jaw I pulled over my hard, expressionless mask over it.

The expression I wanted to cover up. Nobody could know I felt love. But how could I not?

I mean…

Every mother loves her kit.

* * *

**Boom! Bet you didn't see that coming! (Unless you did... Q_Q)**

**Well, you see a special side of Demonstar today! I mean, everyone has their moments of vulnerability. She's not a sociopath or anything. She has a conscience. And flashbacks. Ugh I love Demonstar so much! ): I'm actually going to write a super edition or something like that about her, bc she's such an interesting character, in the way she had developed and everything.**

**ALSO, Fallenpaw isn't a sociopath either. He has a conscious, but like as I stated in the past chapter, he had a like, literal Dark Forest/Demon side of him, and that kind of takes over when he loses his self-control, which Demonstar forced him to lose. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was actually wailing with pain and regret and horror because he was so upset with himself.**

**Also, since I couldn't use italic as I usually use for thoughts, since the flashback was all in italic, I just used bold for the parts where Scourge was like... thinking to her. xD**

**Anyway, Read & Review! Really, don't be shy. I worked for like... a long time on this chapter. I tried to like write it so it was as visual as possible, and I put a lot of thought into what and how Demonstar would show her vulnerability. I'd love to hear your thoughts and definitely have feedback on it! (':**

**Favorite and / or Follow if you like it!(:  
**

**Hope you liked this chap :O Worked hard on it.**


	35. Chapter 34: Rook

**Tysm for the reviews! ^_=' Here's the next chapter~**

**Flight of The Snowy Owl: I'm happy she scares you! Not in a rude sense :P But it means that the way I've described her has made her creepy, which is what I aimed for. I know I probably said this already, but I'm going to say it again. I LOVE DEMONSTAR SO MUCH. -goes all fangirl- Also, thanks^^**

**KittySparkfrost: Thanks!(: Glad to see a new reviewer.**

**WarriorCatLover: Haha. Sorry, but Demonstar is too deep into the evil side to find the light. c': And that's just how I like her. And yeah, she did. Mother of the year material, that one.**

**The Blue Winged Angel: Hehe. c': Yeah I like writing stories that are more dark than light. I also like more deep stories, and I like the idea of troubled pasts.^_='; Yeah, well, Willowpaw is okay... Her past was pretty happy. And no, it is not bad you ship Emberstrike and Fallenpaw. I ship them too. So hard. **

**Mirage1234: Dayum! That detailed comment made me smile. c: Haha cliffhangers are annoying, but no worries as here is the next chapter. ^.^ Also, I definitely agree with you. I thought this was the best chapter of the story too. ****Linnea doesn't have loyalty, as she doesn't understand their lifestyle, and how much their friendship means to each other, but Red is important. :O I'm glad you thought Demonstar's part was the peak, because I was writing it in that way. Ugh, I feel the need to mention again how much I am attached to her, possibly unhealthily so. Yeah. I know, I wanted to let you guys know what I meant by demon, and I needed other cats (in the story) to see his demon side, although they probably (most likely) don't understand it. Also, I hope you like the way I interpret Rook. _ I made him into one of those shadowy, eerily calm and mysterious guys who just play with your feelings. 0.0**

* * *

_I snuggled closer to my mother. I could feel her warmth. Her soft pelt brushing against mine, her tail wrapped tightly around me as if I was the most dear thing in the world. It was hazy and I couldn't focus. I smelled the sweet, fresh scent of milk as I suckled, nuzzling closer to her belly and tried to get some more milk to help me grow. I had no alive siblings, I knew. It was just me and my mother. I felt my heart swell with love and the thought of my mother, and immediately nuzzled closer to her, purring softly as her tail tickled my nose, wrapping tight around me and pulling me close. _

_She was saying something, but I couldn't hear. Her voice was a whisper. A murmur. A soft, quiet, broken whisper. She sounded so shattered and heart-broken, it made me sad too. I was so confused. How could she be sad? I was happy! I loved her with all my heart. I nuzzled closer to her, and I heard a loud purr rumbling from her chest, but it was still tinted with sadness. I felt her tongue rasp over my kit head, and I heard her voice again. Her relaxing voice. The one that drove the nightmares away. The one that lulled me to sleep per night I was in this world. Smiling, I pressed closer to her still._

_"Fallenkit…" She cooed. "My only survivor…" This time her voice was louder, and there was grief and sorrow mixing in it. Only survivor? I swept my tail around. I struggled to recall. Oh yes, I heard my mother murmuring about it sometimes. Nightkit and Blackkit, my two sisters. Blackkit was stillborn, and Nightkit was only with us for one night, or so I hear her say. I felt her warmth flood into me again, and pressed against her, leaning my head on her flank. Her tail stroked my pelt rhythmically, and she made a soft whistling noise with her mouth till I drifted off. _

_I dreamt of my mother and siblings. My mother was padding away, Nightkit and Blackkit sitting neatly on her back. They ignored me. I cried out and wailed, hoping they would hear me. That they would know I was there. That I wanted their attention. However, they didn't. I felt so utterly alone and uncomfortable. I padded around restlessly, waiting for my mother to come back. She never did. I ended up just screaming and wailing for my mother. Then I had awoke. I waited for my mother's warmth to flood into me again, to warm me up and reassure me all was fine. I felt a new presence next to me. It wasn't my mother, I knew. The fur was less perfect. The fur was slightly more rough, and the body shape wasn't the perfect slender and dainty form as my mother. I wailed in complaint._

_Where was my mother? I stifled wails of horror, and I forced myself to open my eyes. I saw a silver tabby she-cat next to me, her green eyes bright with excitement. She rasped her tongue over my ears, and I pulled away with a squeak of complaint. Who was this she-cat? She couldn't be my mother… could she? I searched the clearing, but saw none that I knew was my mother. I felt the gaze of a black she-cat scorching my pelt, her different and eery red eyes boring into my soul. She was the only one paying any attention to me. She must be my mother. I took a few, unsteady paw-steps forward, struggling to reach her. However, it was just like my dream. With a cold, hard gaze at me, she bared her fangs and with a quick lash of her tail she turned around and padded away calmly. _

_I stopped padding. I stared after her. My body was numb. Why didn't my mother want me? My tail trembled, still with kit-fluff. I choked back a wail of distress. The silver tabby she-cat padded towards me, her green eyes filled with affection. She wrapped her fluffy tail, not slender and neat like my mothers around me. She pulled me close. I lashed out at her, my amber eyes glaring at her. _

_"You're not my mother!" I spat at her, pulling away. "Leave me alone!" I pulled away, and the dark brown she-cat stared at me in surprise. Her jaw hung open, and it looked as if she wanted to keep talking, but I cut her off before she could even say one word. "I want my mother!" My voice was a half-wail and scream, and once again I could see that black she-cat staring at me. Her eyes were filled with sadness and regret, and one more emotion. The emotion I felt so strongly towards my mother. She was looking at me with such love it caused me to shiver. Every time I tried to near her however, the beautiful she-cat just pulled away as if I didn't exist. I swallowed a wail once more._

_"Fallenkit…" The silver tabby cooed, wrapping her fluffy tail around me once more. She stroked my back fur with her paw, and rasped her tongue over my ears. "I am your mother!" She smiled brightly at me, and her tone was so convincing I almost believed her. Almost. There was a slight shimmer of sadness between her happy gaze. That showed me that she was lying._

_"You're lying!" I cried, struggling to escape her firm grip. "I want my mother!"_

_"Fallenkit!" The silver tabby she-cat murmured, pulling me closer however much I struggled. She ignored my complaints, and I knew that my thin, not yet developed claws didn't sting at all when I sank them in her tail. "I love you. You're my son. My beautiful, precious son. I love you so much." She nuzzled my ear, and warmth flooded into me once more. Her love was so strong it made me relax. I was content but heart-broken at the same time. There was a hollow hole in my chest, a hole that I longed my mother to help me fill. My real mother._

_The black she-cat suddenly padded over, her red eyes gleaming. The silver she-cat was gazing at her sadly. The black she-cat looked as if she was preparing herself for something, then stalked over to me, her eyes narrowed with hatred and lip curled. "Stop making so much noise." She snarled at me. Her voice was colder than ice, and her glare stabbed at me. She… she hated me! "Or I'll have to kill you. I promise it. Don't be a nuisance, and stop trying to draw attention to yourself. You're no more than an useless little kit. Be quiet and listen to your mother, Silver." With that she clouted me heavily across the ear, and I let out a shriek of pain. She glared at me, and I clenched my jaw shut. _

_Hatred ran through me as I glared at her, but fell beneath her. The dark brown tabby she-cat quickly ran over to me, sniffing at my ear. "Are you okay?" She whispered, licking my ear. The black she-cat held so much hatred for me that she could kill me. I must have been wrong. She couldn't be my mother. My mother loved me. She was probably just taking care of me while my true mother wasn't here. The mother that was fussing over me. The mother who's eyes shone with love. The mother with the soft fluffy tail and pretty silver pelt. The pretty silver pelt that matched mine._

_"Who was that awful cat, momma?" I meowed, pressing closer to Silver. It made sense. She matched me, and oddly I was already seeking comfort in this cat already. _

_The silver she-cat's voice was heavy with sadness as she responded. "Demon."_

I shivered as I awoke, the cold wind buffeting my pelt. Demonstar. Demonstar. She was my mother? Disgust raced through me, and I gazed at her with eyes narrowed with hatred. Silver was my mother. She got angry occasionally, but I suppose that was because, knowing Demonstar the wicked black she-cat probably had done something awful to my mother Silver's family. Perhaps even killed her old kits so she could raise me. My awful mother. The one that hadn't raised me, but instead had damned me. Made me part demon. No better than her.

I tell myself I hate her, but do I? It was the same thing holding me back yesterday, refraining from killing her. Even in my demon form, I didn't want to kill her. I was wailing just as I hurt her. It was not just because she was a cat, as I had killed the other cats; Prickleflower, that nameless dead tom on the night of the Gathering… Probably many more. I gently ran my tail across my neck, feeling the stickiness of the cobwebs clinging onto my fur. Blood had stopped trickling, but my pelt was matted with it. I didn't know why, but I longed to see Demonstar. I scanned the clearing, and saw her lying atop her tower of that thing Linnea told me about- trash, and rocks. I was reassured she was alright.

I felt a pelt brush mine, and I almost leapt out of my skin. I gulped in a gasp of air, still drawing away nervously from the tom. His shaggy black fur brushed against mine, and his icy blue eyes fixed themselves on my amber eyes. He had helped me. Jerked me out of the trance. And I owed him for this. I hated this feeling. That I owed him.

"Come with me." He meowed gruffly, his ear twitching.

So I did.

Every step hurt, and I drew in a sharp intake of breath as I stumbled over a rock. My neck throbbed, but the black tom seemed to take no notice. I glanced at the side, wondering if that ginger she-cat was okay. No, what was I saying. Of course she wasn't. My mother, Demonstar, had slaughtered her. Disgust and horror ran through me once more. It mixed with the fury rising in my stomach, and I had to swallow a yowl of frustration and anger. As I took every step, it felt like her claws ripping at my throat over and over again. My throat hurt with a scorching agony, burning as I breathed.

After a while of following him, I relaxed and leaned against the wall, almost crumpling down. I took no notice of the surrounding, only the relief bursting in my chest.

Finally.

"So, what do you want?" I growled at him, my ears flicking. I made it clear I wasn't going to be doing him any favors. That I wasn't to thank him or anything. I fidgeted as his icy blue gaze ran over me. He was so quiet and sullen. I looked at the way he walked and sat down. He leaned on his left more, obviously favoring his left side. His hind paw on the right had a thick scar on it, and I winced, wondering what could have done so much damage to him. His eyes were dark and melancholy slightly, and I knew that he was letting me observe him. Letting me see into some of his feelings. Something terrible must have happened to him. That had scarred him emotionally and physically. However, due to the way he sat, so stiff, and the way he didn't join in the cheers, I could tell that he did not want to be here. So… why was he?

"I think introductions are in order." The shaggy black tom growled. He wasn't polite. No certain gesture. He just sat there, sitting away from me, keeping a safe distance. His paws were slightly stiff, and his muscles were tense, as if he was ready to leap and protect himself. The only cats that could leave with that type of life were loners. Kittypets had no need to protect themselves, and clan cats felt safe within their own clans. They trusted each other, and held loyalty. "My name is Rook."

"It matches you." I responded dryly. The tom was pure black, and he had a way of staring that reminded me of birds. His icy blue eyes bore into my pelt. Staring. Always staring. "As you probably know, I'm Fallen." I gestured slightly at myself. "And I was just defeated by our leader." I said our with a mocking tone, my claws unsheathing with fury at the idea of my 'leader'. My 'mother.'

"I know." He responded coolly, not budging. "I was there."

"I know." I growled, my tail flicking. "You probably saw that Demonstar almost ripped my throat out, too. Funny how nobody bothered to help, eh?" I said the last part with a cruel taunt in my voice. My voice was dripping with bitter amusement, but the tom did not seem bothered.

He sat still. Expressionless. Emotionless. He didn't even twitch once. I shivered, feeling as if I was staring at the corpse of a cat. That's how still he was. He then spoke, and his voice was soft. "I know you detest them. You have the strength to escape. Why don't you? Why are you staying here?"

"Why are you?" I challenged.

Rook shrugged, as if the answer was simple. "I'm not strong enough to escape." His claws grated across the stone floor of the Twolegplace. "I've tried countless times. They imprisoned me." He spat the last part out, and his eyes were blazing with hatred. "For my hunting skills and fighting skills."

"I beat you." I pointed out, my ear twitching.

"That's aside the point." He retorted.

I was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. He didn't seem to be offended. He didn't care. He didn't pry further. I could tell he was very observant though, by the way his gaze ran over me. I shivered. It was as if he could see through me, looking at all my secrets, observing all my tactics.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I blurted out. Realizing he might get annoyed, I flattened my ears to my head. I was too weak to fight. I couldn't even sit properly without leaning myself against the wall of this… this odd, abandoned Twoleg nest. "It's as if you want something from me. Are observing me, seeing if I'm fit for a job or not."

"I'm trying to figure out why you're so important." A easy smile tugged at his lips, and he flashed his teeth. "I'm pretty sure we all are. Only thing is, they're all too cowardly. They think you'll rip out their throats if you see them looking at you." He laughed coldly. "Rip out my throat. I don't care. At least I'd be away from this pathetic group of scraggly cats. They fight hard, but loyalty wise? They have none. They are just simply too afraid of Demonstar to do anything."

"Are you?" I asked, my voice so soft I was surprised.

"Yes." He responded. He nodded at me. "As should you."

"She's a very dangerous cat." I mused. "Wonder what made her that way?"

He shrugged. "Power and ambition will corrupt a cat's soul." I felt horror run through me, and shock at the same time as well. I stiffened noticeably, and my heart began to pound faster. He had repeated almost exactly what StarClan had told to me. StarClan. The word glowed in my head. I hated StarClan. They took away my thoughts… But seeing what it was like in BloodClan, maybe it was a good thing? I scowled, shoving them out of my thoughts once more. Just like I had managed to push the beautiful she-cat carrying my kits out of my thoughts. I needed this time. Time for myself. Time to figure out what this all meant. Who I was. Enough with prophecies and wars and saving the clans. I needed some time to really understand my heritage, as StarClan was too selfish to help me. To give me back my memories.

"Indeed." I meowed smoothly.

Rook said nothing, just sat there, unblinking. A thought suddenly occurred to me. I spark of curiosity lit inside of me, like a small flame.

"Are you attracted to her?" I meowed quietly, my voice sharp at the same time as it was soft. Rook blinked, looking taken back. My mother- no, Demonstar, was so sensual with all her movements. So sexual. She was stunningly beautiful, and she knew it. She used that to her advantage.

Rook shrugged. "In a shallow way, yes." His tail flicked from right to left. "She's stunning, everyone knows that, including herself. She's sensual, and she knows how to cause feelings you might not want to feel. She can manipulate you, and bend you to her will. Bend you till you're broken. Until you are completely hers. The fact that she is so beautiful adds onto her dangerousness, don't you think?"

"Yes…" I murmured softly. "I do."

"Good. Then you're normal." Rook meowed, his voice calm.

"Great." I snorted sarcastically. Then my face hardened. Enough chat. It was time to figure out why he really was bothering me. "Why are you bothering me? Really?"

He blinked calmly at me. "Am I bothering you? Really?" He meowed softly.

"Answer the question." I snapped.

"Maybe I just want a friend." His eyes gleamed with cruel amusement. Live long enough in BloodClan, and friendship, affection was no more than just a joke. Isolation was normal, as was it necessary. If you did not go to sleep lonely, angry, vengeful and terrified, there was something wrong. Something wrong was never good, and you usually wouldn't wake up the next morning. Or the morning after that. Or ever.

"Hah." I meowed, making it clear that I was unamused with his joke.

"I know there's more to the story than you are telling." Rook meowed, raking his claws lightly across the ground. "When you arrived, Demonstar changed. She was so different. To most new arrivals, she barely even mutters a hello. Her interest to you was unreal. The fact that she did not rip out your throat was unbelievable." He blinked coldly. "The way she was gazing at you. Most cats don't have that fast reflexes." He shrugged lightly. "Most cats aren't like me." His eyes clouded over suddenly, and he seemed to be slightly lost in his own thoughts. "I need to have very fast reflexes." He shook his head suddenly, and the cloud covering his eyes seemed to slide away. "The emotion showing clear in her eyes was love. It wasn't the love for a mate, but it was something else."

I was shocked. Stunned. His observation skills were incredible. More so than mine. He would be a warrior so valuable in the clans, that they would perhaps even fight over him. "You must have seen wrong." I meowed, my ears flicking dismissively.

Rook's voice was cold, and he took a step closer to me. "I'm never wrong." His eyes darkened a fraction of a degree again. "Not after the mistake I made." He murmured it to himself, but my sharp senses picked it up. There was more to his story than he was telling me, too. "Demonstar loves you." He repeated again. "I can see it. The way you fought her. How you were wailing in distress at having to harm her. You fought like a demon, and yet you could not kill her." He shook his head in disbelief. "Never. Never!" His voice was almost a shout now, and his eyes blazed with intensity. My pelt prickled with slight fear. "Demonstar _never _misses her mark. Her aim is deadly precise. She didn't want you to die. You both showed so much vulnerability. So much." He shook his head.

"Everyone has vulnerabilities. They all have their own fears and worries." I growled. "Don't we all deserve our own privacy? Are we not entitled to privacy here?"

Rook just laughed, his laughter as cold and unhappy as a cat's death. "Privacy? Here? Hah. That's a joke."

"Look! What do you want from me!" I shouted at him, getting angry. He was pushing me towards anger, and I knew why. He was curious. His curiosity was driving him to see if I would unleash my demon side. He wanted to know more about me. I'm sure they all did. I was that demon that simply emerged from the Dark Forest, the one they knew but didn't, the one that had made their vicious, cold, relentless leader show such vulnerability. They were all curious. Rook was the only one who was brave enough to actually press in and try to get information out of me.

Rook just shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. "I never wanted anything from you." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. "Just know something. Demonstar isn't as fierce as you think she is. BloodClan isn't as worth it as you think it is. Revenge always has a way to screw up. You are betrayed. Lied. The ones you love stare at you with disgust." That part stuck to me. Emberstrike. "It's not worth it." He shook his head once more. "Harming the ones you care about, that's the worst thing you can possibly do. My advice is, use that super strength of yours and get out of here."

"Why?" I meowed, slightly shaky at his words.

He smiled, his ice blue eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the alleyway. He looked so creepy. Like a cat that wasn't dead, but also wasn't alive. His fur shimmered slightly when he moved, and his muscles rippled. I shivered slightly, and felt a small tremble of fear pass through me. Something I hadn't felt in quite a while.

"Because power and ambition corrupts a cat's soul."

* * *

**Hm so this chapter was kind of... pointless. This was just meant to be sort of creepy, and give you like a taste on how BloodClan life and how intelligent and quick-witted a lot of them are. They are different to the fierce fighting of the old BloodClan, as I made them 'change from mistakes' or something, and I decided to hone their other senses too. O.O"; **

**Rook has finally started to arrive! :0 I really like him too, although he's not even mine. His personality is funny, and he and Demonstar are probably the most mysterious, shady cats in BloodClan. O.O"; **

**Anyway!**

**Read, Review, Fav, Follow. (If ya want to!) **

**Hope you like this chapter~ Hope it's not too... meaningless. **


	36. Chapter 35: Destiny

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!(: **

**Flight of the Snowy Owl: Sorry that you got confused! D: No, Fallenpaw was the one who was supposed to go to SkyClan, but he's sort of being... occupied right now. x) Also, thanks!^**

**WarriorCatLover: Hehe, thanks ^_=' Also, sorry. :P**

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: I really liked the chapter before it :P Mostly because it had Demonstar's perspective at one point. But still, I think Rook is a really cool character and it... yeah, it flows. xD Also, thanks. :3**

**Lionblazelover332: Haha, okay. (: I know the struggles of being lazy. Also, thanksss~**

**Mirage1234: Welp Rook's going to get important later... In the second book. x3 Yeah I tried to make it seem so. Demonstar actually really loves him, but she has to pull away, just like Bluestar did, only this time it's for evil not good. Thanks~**

**The Blue Winged Angel: Pepsi and Milkshake... Hm, their names never cease to amuse me. It was always really dark, but I more slightly meant that everyone was a murderer in their own way, ex. Squirrelflight in a way murdered Ashfur's sanity, or so and so murdered their friendship..**

**Author's Note:**

**As I am going on Summer Vacation soon, and I've finished with this fanfiction, I'm going to be starting the one after it. It'll be called: ****Bloodlust****. I'm going to be writing it after I'm back from summer, and soon I'll post a few quick paragraphs of it to give you a taste of what it will be like. I'd appreciate it if you followed that one too, and reviewed and gave me advice on that one too if you've got the time. ^_= It'll be the sequel, and it wont have a big time jump with this one, but different things will happen, and so on, as I want this to be a trilogy series called Malevolent Shadows. (Maybe i should put that in the title...)**

**Anyways, this is the last chapter. It's a bit short but slightly like 'oh damn, destinies, must fulfill.' but meh, I think it gets the message across. Also, I couldn't even think of how to end this, so yeah, sorry for the slow update. :|**

* * *

"It's no good, Bluestar."

A dark brown tabby tom shook his head in horror and disgust as he looked at a pool. From a distance, it looked like a plain pool, with simple water and gentle, lapping waves. However, if you can look clearly, you can see that an image will shimmer inside of the pool. A fire-pelted tom sat beside the two cats, his green eyes wide with distress. More cats crowded around, so desperate to see the images as if their life hung between the balance.

They shuffled tighter together, trying to brave the harsh winds that were buffeting heavily against their pelts. Dismay and horror crackled through the air, a strong omen that there was no hope left. The cats were breathing heavily and sighing, their eyes half-lidded and tails swishing. The yellow-brown grass crackled beneath their paws as they leaned over, peering into the pool.

"Why?"

"No…"

"Hopeless."

"I never thought I'd live to see the end of the clans." The blue furred she-cat meowed, almost mournfully. Next to her was a white furred she-cat, her sister. The white cat's eyes were still dark with grief, seeing that two of her sister's kits had already faded away; Stonefur and Mosskit.

At her words, a shiver went through the crowd. Nobody even argued against her words. Anger didn't flash from any pelts, nor did hope. It was just the dullness of nothing. Some cats already sighed, acceptance of their annihilation weighing their pelts, others lay there, horror making them seemingly paralyzed. Then there were the other cats, who didn't even bother to peer into the pool. That strayed away from the others. Anger flashed from their pelts, and determination sparked in their eyes. Hopeless determination.

"Firestar, are the clans really going to end?" The dark brown tabby asked despondently.

"I don't know." Firestar responded honestly. "I don't know, Bramblestar."

"Look into the pool." The blue she-cat urged them.

The fire pelted tom stiffened at her words, but reluctantly leaned forward and gazed in. The dark brown tabby did the same, his pelt pricking with unease.

A silver and black tabby tom with broad shoulders and blazing amber eyes tussled in the ground with a shaggy black tom. They fought viciously, their eyes gleaming with rage. After the battle, the younger, silver and black tabby tom pulled away coldly, gazing at the black she-cat with the leadership authority.

"Demonstar." Dovewing breathed.

"Fallenpaw has his mother's fighting skill." Lionstar muttered.

"He doesn't even think of himself as that anymore." Bramblestar snapped, almost angrily. He raked his claws across the ground. "He doesn't think of us either."

"Only Emberstrike. She's his only tie to the clans." Firestar meowed, sounding almost feeble.

The dark brown tabby stared, almost dully into the pool. He swept his blank gaze across the clearing. He could taste the metallic tinge of snow in his mouth, and he realized that it would be snowing soon. A few moons ago, that would've been a joke. Snow? In the land of the stars? Now it was serious. The cold slid through their pelts, shaking and freezing their very bones. The prey was so little, many cats would go without a meal. For once, the well-fed and well-groomed cats of StarClan were no more than simple skeletons. Their bones jutted out unhealthily, eyes sunk in their skulls, their fur ragged and uncleaned.

"She's drifting from his consciousness." Bramblestar growled, his amber eyes piercing as he glared into the pool. "He pushes her away so much. He's so focused on fighting. Every day he stays there, _every _day, his demon side gets stronger and stronger."

"We can't do anything." Bluestar slumped to the ground.

A pale gray tabby tom slipped through the crowd, shouldering his way past many cats. Their forms were thin and transparent, looking faded. However, this tom was fully solid, as he was a well-known and well-respected tom. Behind him, a scraggly gray she-cat stared, her eyes narrowed in disgust and fury. Her flat face tilted to the side as she watched, almost in anger as she watched to see what the tom would do or say. They were the two. The only two. The only two that still held fury in their hearts. Fury against the enemy. The rest had just given up, already numb.

"We can send Emberstrike to fetch him." The pale gray tabby tom meowed, his jay-blue eyes narrowed.

"What if she dies? Have you thought about that, Jayfeather?" Dovewing countered.

"What does it matter?" Jayfeather snarled, his fur fluffing up. "If she dies, we are lost to the darkness. If she doesn't go, we are yet still lost. However, if she makes it…"

No hope blossomed in their chests.

The chance for survival in BloodClan was almost nothing.

"Jayfeather…" Dovewing meowed gently, her voice soft as a feather.

"No!" He snapped at her, his eyes blazing. "We can't just give up like this." His voice cracked slightly. "Not after everything the clans had gone through. Everything we had gone through."

"Fallenpaw can't help it. It was a bad move, telling him about the memories. Instead of going to BloodClan to find their plan, he went to find out about himself. His demon side pulses with dark power each and every time he gets angry." Lionstar growled. "His nature drives him to kill."

"He can change." Jayfeather pressed, his ears flattened against his head.

"This aggression was placed in him. Literally. He can't remove the demon." Lionstar responded, laying his tail gently on his brother's shoulder.

"No!" Jayfeather snapped, raising an unsheathed paw and slapping his brother's tail off his shoulder. "We must send Emberstrike to get him. She will talk some sense into him."

"But what about her kits? What about her?" Dovewing asked, her green eyes round. "What will happen to her soul once she steps in there? What will be left of her?"

"What does it matter?" Jayfeather roared, his patience clearly snapping. "What does it matter if there is _nothing_ left? Anywhere?" His eyes blazed. "Sacrifices are necessary for the sake of the clans. Shattering one soul to save hundreds."

"How are you sure she will be able to convince him?" Firestar rumbled, his ears flicking upwards.

"Because love is the greatest weapon there is." Jayfeather meowed, his gaze piercing as he swept it around the cats. "Especially true love."

"It is a weakness." Firestar admitted, his green eyes wide. "It drives you to do crazy things. Insane, and dangerous things. Yet however, it also drives you to do good."

"If she fails…" Bramblestar meowed cautiously.

"She won't." Jayfeather growled firmly. "We will guide her."

For half a heartbeat, the harsh wind stopped blowing. It turned warm again, and the cats gazed in awe and surprise at the warm breeze wreathing around their fur. Then it returned cold again.

"It's an omen!" Dovewing meowed, her eyes round.

"Emberstrike will be the savior of the clans. Not Fallenpaw." Jayfeather meowed.

"She's fit for the job."

A new tom slipped through the shadows, his amber eyes round.

"Owlsoul." Lionstar nodded in greeting.

"My sister will succeed." The brown tabby growled fiercely.

"Are you sure?" Dovewing meowed.

"Yes. I see it now." Jayfeather responded. "Why you died so early. Why she fell in love with Fallenpaw."

"Opposites attract." Lionstar meowed softly.

"Dark and light." Bluestar agreed.

"It was Emberstrike's destiny all along." Firestar murmured.

Owlsoul nodded solemnly.

"And now it is time for her to fulfill it."

* * *

**WELL. Last chapter is done! I hope it wasn't too like... 'prophecy, power, destiny'-ish because I did not intend for that, and this whole fanfiction I've been trying to avoid it from being one of those super pro prophecy types of stories. I'm going to be starting the next book/fanfic when I get back from my vacation~, which will be around the start of July. **

**I really want to thank all of my reviewers, favorite-ers, followers, and all of the readers that had opened my story and read it. You guys are really incredible, and when I started this I never imagined I would even hit fifty reviews, and now I'm here and almost at 150! I joined this site because I wanted to improve my writing, and as I look back to my first few chapters I realized my description has improved. Your constructive criticism helped me improve, and this story as well. Without you guys I probably would have abandoned this already and lost my inspiration, as I have tried writing before but I usually got writer's block, or fell lazy an just stopped. **

**A special thanks goes out to~ Flight of the Snowy Owl. You've been my first reviewer, and you've been constantly supporting me ever since then. Thanks ****_sososo _****much.**

**Another special thanks goes to~ Lionblazelover332. I think you've reviewed for almost every chapter, and you're optimism is very... happy. xD**

**The last special thanks goes to~ Mirage1234. You're reviews are probably the most long and detailed reviews I had ever seen and they offer great constructive criticism and praise. Thank you SO much. Also, thanks for Rook. Didn't even realize he would be one of my favorite characters.**

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO grateful to you all! Thank you SO SO SO SO SO SO much! 3**

**Also, keep an eye out for my new fanfiction~ It'll be the exact sequel to this one.**

**It'll either be called: Malevolent Shadows: Bloodlust, or Bloodlust. It'll be following the same story line and plot, and it's the exact sequel. I'll be posting like a 'sneak peak' of it in a few days, before I head off to vacation. **

**Me and my friend are going to visit our other friend :O Actually my first time flying with a transfer without parental supervision... x_x I hope I don't die.**

**Anyways, as I say every single time... Read & Review! Constructive criticism and flames are accepted~ **

**Also, one last time. Thanks so much for reading this story~ and I hope you'll keep an eye out and continue on reading to my next fanfic! Which will be posted around the start of July. ^**


	37. Sneak Peek

**Mirage1234: To all of your predictions: Maybe, maybe not. -shrug- huehue. You'll just have to wait and see. Also, I'm glad your excited. :P And yeah it was kind of like... bam, but I was waiting to like release that information for so long it was killing me. x_X And your reviews are for sure appreciated! ^_=';**

**WarriorCatLover: Don't worry, it's not ending. Well, I mean it is, but there will be a sequel. Bloodlust.**

**Lionblazelover332: Ik, the struggle of laziness is so real. I'm excited for the sequel too. :D**

**Willowsong of ThunderClan: That book actually sounds really good, but I've never read it. I wonder if the movie will be any good though. **

**Well, yeah. Here is the Sneak Peek/Preview of Bloodlust.**

* * *

I leapt forward, my amber eyes blazing with the light and energy of a battle. Adrenaline pumped through me, and I felt the familiar thrill of anticipation and excitement dash through me. Heat flooded through me, and I relied on instincts as I twisted, ducked and lashed out at my enemy. I felt skin under my paws, then blood soak my paws and claws as I ripped at it, splitting it. Satisfaction ran through me, my amber eyes darkened with pleasure.

My enemy twisted, leaping upwards to face me. However, I leapt back up, twisting my body and kicking him heavily in the muzzle. A crunch. I gazed to see him, stumbling backwards, his fang chipped and half-broken off. I felt no remorse, no pity. I gazed at him with soulless eyes, nearly black with the fury of a fight. He let out a low growl of pain, before stumbling away. I smiled coldly. Every cat I faced. Every cat. They all ran from my outstretched claws.

"Good fight, Fallen." A black she-cat padded towards me, her red eyes gleaming with approval. Her voice was cold and emotionless, and she trailed her tail gently down my pelt. I shivered slightly, but felt no disgust towards this she-cat. My mother.

"Thank you." My voice was smooth as a river flowing when I responded. It was emotionless, and my body was tense and rigid, poised to attack if necessary.

"You can take a break." She gave me a brusque nod of approval, and I opened my jaws to protest. I didn't want to rest. However, I forced them shut, knowing she would not listen. Slightly seething with frustration at not having the thrill of a battle, of having flesh ripping beneath my paws, I veered away from the black she-cat towards my nest beside the dumpster. A few bones were scattered around the clearing, and I saw the repulsive remain of a cat's tail, brutally torn off, lying in the middle of the clearing. However, I did not mind. I had grown accustomed to this.

As always, my mind flicked to Emberstrike as I was alone. The ginger she-cat made me feel warm and fuzzy. I imagined how she was doing, picturing her stomach, our kits, in my mind. Half a moon had passed since we left each other's side, and I still lay awake in my nest, thinking of her, feeling pangs of loneliness. However, I managed to push her out of my thoughts when I fought. I felt more at home here than in ThunderClan, and I had even grown to respect Demonstar. She was brave and bold, and the clans had hurt her, and treated her as an outcast, as they did to me.

Revenge was a delighting thought, and every day I stayed here, the idea of revenge started to sound better and better. Maybe it was my heritage, or the way the clans treated me, or just my demon side, I don't know, but Emberstrike was honestly the only one that mattered from the clans. And she was safe. Safe here. She wouldn't even know that I had been with Demonstar to attack the clans. I purred with dark delight. Those stupid star-pelted cats betrayed me. StarClan would get what's coming to them.

I left the alleyway, and padded to join my mother.

"Hello." I greeted her coolly.

"I thought I told you to rest." She responded.

"I need to practice my fighting skills." I growled, the anger in my tone no longer a lie. "StarClan will get whats coming to them. The clans will pay for what they did to me. To us. To everyone."

Demonstar's red eyes shone bright with approval. She dipped her head. "Good." She meowed, her voice pleased. "I can see it now."

"You really are a true BloodClan cat."

The thought of what she said did not bring any disgust to my mind. No horror. No fear. I instead just sat there, pride pulsing from me. Excitement and pride as I replayed what she had just told me.

_I really am a true BloodClan cat._

~•~•~•~•~•~

"You're joking." I giggled, my amber eyes sparkling.

"I swear I'm not!" Red laughed back, his green eyes bright.

"You're so stupid sometimes." I shook my head in amusement, cuffing him lightly over the ear. I gently curled my tail over my kits, as I often, not even thinkingly did. It had become an instinct. My belly was slightly swollen, and the rabbit droppings, or, twoleg brown pellet food wasn't as bad as I thought. Life as a kittypet was surprisingly decent.

I lay down in Linnea's yard, and I didn't even flinch when he pressed against me. I found it relaxing. His dark red fur mixing with my ginger fur. Our warmth flooded together, and it was a painful reminder of Fallenpaw. The dark silver and black tom was on my thoughts constantly, but I pushed him away often, as I knew it would just hurt. He would come back to me when he was ready, although it had already been a half-moon.

I rolled onto my back, gazing up at the sky. "It's so pretty." I murmured softly.

"I know." Red whispered. Almost shyly, he added. "Just like you."

Green met amber, and warmth flooded between eyes. A mixture of emotions rose in my chest, and I struggled to push them down. I wasn't sure what to think.

"I wonder how ThunderClan is doing… Or ShadowClan." I meowed, my voice slightly wistful. I felt Red twitch beside me, and felt his tail gently touching mine.

"I wonder what it would be like if I lived in ThunderClan." Red meowed, his voice hinting his longing. I could feel his warrior-likeness in every movement. The twitch of his muscles, the tilt of his head as he scented, the pricked ears, strong build and sharp claws. Most of all, his curiosity and adventurous nature. His warrior spirit.

"When me and Fallenpaw go back, maybe you can come with us." I responded.

Red stiffened beside me, as he always did when I said this. I know he didn't believe my mate was coming back for me. None of them did. Fallenpaw was my mate. The father to my kits. However, I had considered my options if he had not come back from me. I could say that Red was their father, or I could just say they didn't have one. I would wait till they were apprentice aged, and travel the perilous journey back to ThunderClan. Maybe even bring Red with me.

I know Red cared about me, and I cared about him too. Every day, since I had first met him and talked to him about warriors, the young and curious tom had been surprising me with new hidden talents and thoughts. We talked often, and sometimes even sat beside each other to watch sunsets, or hunted together if I was feeling up to it. I was drowning, in a way, and he had pulled me out.

"Emberstrike… I really care about you." Red confessed, his green eyes round. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't." I meowed firmly. My face then broke out in a smile. "And I really care about you too, Red."

I owed so much to Red. I didn't know what I would do without him. He was my best friend, and in some ways even like a slight replacement to Owlsoul. However, I was also attracted to him. Emotions and frustration surged through my pelt. How I felt to him was so confusing and every time I thought of it I would just get frustrated with myself and stop. It was necessary to figure out my feelings for him though, because Fallenpaw was there too. Despair made my eyes darken.

I shuffled a bit closer to Red, curling up beside him. I smelled his scent. He always smelled nice and fresh, he smelled often like mint or lavender. Loneliness surged over me, and I longed for Fallenpaw so much it took my breath away. I pushed back a mournful wail, and struggled to keep my emotions calm. "I miss him." I meowed quietly, my voice sounding strangled. Red knew who I was talking about. He always did.

"I know you do." He responded, his voice no louder than a whisper. He gave my ear a comforting lick and pulled away, his green eyes shining. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait." I meowed. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

His eyes gleamed in the dusk, and he nodded. "Always." He then padded back to me, and lay down. I again pressed against him, curling up against his stomach. He was always there when I needed him. And I always needed him. I pressed my muzzle in his fur, the wails rising in my throat threatening to spill. They slowly pulled down, and the loneliness seemed to cease as the red tom wrapped himself around me, his tail curled protectively around me. I pressed against him, my spine pressing against his chest and stomach. I felt his breath make his chest rise and fall as he breathed.

His breathing in a way, was a lullaby for me.

It comforted my loneliness, and drove away the nightmares. I felt my heart squeeze in the need and affection I felt for the tom, and I pressed tighter against him. My eyes fluttered shut, for once, not Fallenpaw's name, but a different name lingering in my thoughts as I drifted off to the world of sleep.

_Red._

~•~•~•~•~•~

"Ripplestreak's hurt!"

A panicked yowl bounced along the walls of the gorge, and a black she-cat raised her head sharply. Her icy blue gaze swept across the clearing, fixing itself on a gray tom. Her silver stripes rippled as she twisted her body, her muscles tense and face dark with dismay. The gray tom was being carried by his clanmates as he dragged himself into camp. A bone in his neck was jutting out awkwardly, and his face was still. He lay limply from his clanmates grip, like a piece of dead fresh-kill.

"Poppywish, save him!" A fluffy white and gray she-cat begged, sounding almost choked with emotion. Her eyes were frantic as she dashed over to the gray tom. "He's so still…" She reached out a paw to touch his flank, and she sprang back as if her paw got burnt. Her voice was almost a scream of agony. "He's not breathing!" She wailed in horror, tipping her head back. "Ripplestreak!"

A dark red tabby she-cat with a tortoiseshell tail gazed sorrowfully at the gray tom. "There was nothing I could do." Poppywish meowed, her voice sounding almost broken with grief. She bowed her head in defeat. "I'm so sorry." She reached out a paw, and gently touched the bone jutting out of his neck. "He snapped his neck." Her tail trembled as she meowed quietly, almost as if it was a reassurance to others. "At least he felt no pain."

"But he's dead!" The gray and white she-cat exploded, her eyes shining with sadness. She pawed pitifully at the corpse of the tom, now set gently on the floor of the gorge. The black she-cat just stared in dismay, shocked to the bone. She stood, paralyzed as she watched her own warriors mourn and grieve for the gray tom. "He was so young…" For their clanmate. Tragedy had struck again, so soon after a twoleg had grabbed the heavily pregnant queen, Sagewing.

"This is the second dead cat in a moon." A dark brown tom meowed, his voice sounding resigned and horrified. He reached out a shaking paw and gently touched the gray tom, as if unwilling to believe Ripplestreak was actually dead. In all of the chaos, they had forgotten about their leader. And she had forgotten about herself, as she gazed, horrified at her loyal warrior, now lying in front of her, his life stolen from him.

"How did it happen?" Her voice escaped her lips, barely a whisper.

"The twoleg monster!" A brown tabby she-cat snarled, her eyes gleaming angrily. "It veered right off the Thunderpath, and crashed through the woods. It took down trees with it, and one of them fell on Ripplestreak. We tried to save him…" Her voice cracked. She looked so vulnerable and broken. She looked so angry and vengeful as well.

"Tigermist…" The dark brown tabby tom meowed, reaching out his tail towards the she-cat.

She snarled at him, batting it away. "No! Nettlestrike, we can't just keep ignoring this!" She snarled, her pelt fluffed up with fury. "The twolegs are wrecking everything. They're scaring away the prey, so we're all stick thin and unable to feed ourselves properly. They had captured and probably killed Sagewing, and now one of their twoleg monsters destroyed our trees _and _took Ripplestreak's life!" Her voice was no longer just an angry meow, but an enraged shout. "It's not fair!"

"Breezestar…?" A golden tom looked up at his leader helplessly.

She gazed, stricken, back at him.

Her gaze ran along her clanmates. Each and everyone of them. Shoulders sagging, tail dragging, ears drooping. Their eyes dull with defeat. Their bones jutting unhealthily out of their stick-thin figures. Their fur scraggly and unclean. Her gaze then darted towards the fresh-kill pile. A thin sparrow and a measly mouse were the only two things on it. Trembling, she gently ran her gaze across the clearing to the nursery. The nursery, where the kits were. Even the kits, so young, could understand something bad was happening. They were quiet and solemn, eyes round. She gazed, her heart twisting with pain at their stick-thin figures and weak, frail bodies. They coughed feebly, and their mother pulled them tighter, her eyes dark with dismay and grief.

"The twolegs had never bothered us like this before…" Breezestar began, her voice smooth and silky. She tried to act calm and brave for her warriors, but it didn't work. Her tail trembled, and her body shuddered with the strain of having to hold itself up high. She was so exhausted she could collapse. "Perhaps they will even stop."

"They won't stop!" A white tom meowed, panic stricken. "What about my kits and mate? Swallowfern can't produce enough milk to feed them, and Dovekit and Lilykit can't eat fresh-kill yet, even if there were any!" His tail lashed in frustration, and he gazed at his family, worry in his eyes.

Breezestar was silent. She couldn't think of anything reassuring to say to her clan. After all, there was nothing to say. "Bring a hunting patrol to the border on the opposite side of the twolegs." She commanded, her eyes dark with desperation. "See if there's anything to hunt. It's still leaf-fall, after all. There is bound to be some prey… somewhere. We just have to find it."

A dark tabby tom with black splotches leapt to his paws. Thistlespots. He gave her a small nod as he saw how exhausted she was. Her deputy leapt on to the rock, and began issuing out orders. "Cloudpath, Tallsun, Briarsong and Speckledash!" He called. "Nettlestrike will lead you guys to hunt, away from the twolegs. The elders will prepare Ripplestreak's body for burial."

Breezestar vaguely noticed he had chosen the cats that were the most fit. She couldn't even think of anything properly. Horror weighed her down as she sank into her nest. She sent a silent prayer to StarClan, wishing they would respond to her pleas.

_My brave warriors… Stay strong and fierce. Hunt well for your clan. Just like we have gotten out of tough situations before, SkyClan will survive. We must. _

* * *

**Wow. Can't actually believe I'm officially done with this fanfiction. No more posting on this fanfiction. It is now ~complete~. **

**One last time, thank you so much for reading this story! (: Hope you continue on to the next one~ Bloodlust.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the sneak peek. :O**


End file.
